Something wicca this way comes
by NickyWho
Summary: Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Bella Halliwell find out they're witches,charmed witches. Read as they learn to control their powers and complete their destiny.
1. Charmed

***This chapter has been re-written***

Full Summary: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Bella Halliwell find out they're witches, charmed witches. Read as they learn to control their powers and complete their destiny.

**Chapter 1-Charmed**

Piper Halliwell ran through the icy rain and upto the old victoria manor. As she walked through the door warmth ran over her as though she had just gotten into a hot bath. "Prue?" she called through the house. "Bella?"

"In here, working on the chandelier." Prue called back.

"Sorry I'm late." Piper said as she hung up her umbrella.

"What else is new?" Prue said dryly and Piper sighed as she came face to face with her unimpressed sister. "Piper, I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"I just didn't know how long I was in China town."

"Well, we'll talk about it later. You've had a package delivered." Prue sighed as she pointed to the box on the table and Piper smiled widely. "What were you doing in china town? I thought you had an interview in North Beach."

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper told her as she placed down her many bags next to the box.

"So, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?"

"No, but this just may get me the job." Piper said as she opened the box and held it up.

Prue frowned. "Jeremy sent you Port?"

"The ultimate ingredient to my recipe." Piper said happily while Prue remained suspicious.

"Why is Bella's boyfriend sending you stuff?"

"Maybe he's creeping to see if we'll like him better."

"Well he's definitely the best boyfriend Bella has had...shame about the age difference."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You know the more you say that, the more she will go out of her way to go out with him."

"Well can you blame me for being concerned. She's 15 tomorrow and he's 24!" Prue said for the hundreth time since her sister met the guy.

Piper looked around for a subject changer and when she found it she asked "Is that our old spirit board?"

"Yeah I found it in basement when I was looking for a circuit tester."

"To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four will set you free. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant.

"Well, maybe we should give it to Bella and Phoebe. Those girls are so in the dark, maybe a little light would do them some good." Prue said casually.

Piper sighed sadly as she put the spirit board down. "You're always so hard on them."

"Piper, Phoebe's got no vision, no sense of the future and as for Bella that girl sheilds herself away from the world so much she might aswell be in the dark!"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around" Piper said looking anywhere but Prue's eyes.

"Well as long as she doesn't come anywhere round here then i'll be fine." Prue said before turning back into the living room.

...

Piper stood by the door waiting for her little sister to come home from her friends. She waited for about ten minutes when she heard a car come up the driveway. She folded her arms and when Bella walked through the door she put on her best stern expression but new she probebly looked like a kitten pretending to be a lion.

"What have i done now?" Bella asked as she hung up her coat.

"You _have _to tell her!" Piper insisted as they both walked through to the livingroom.

"Can't you tell her? She won't yell as much!" Bella whined and Piper imagined her stamping her feet.

Piper gave her a look that their grandmother had given them so often and Bella crumbled. "Fine" she muttered.

"So when are you telling her?" Piper asked walking over to the window.

"Just before Phoebe gets here" Bella said looking through her bag to keep herself busy.

"There's a cab in the drive way."

"Which is right now" Bella said, reluctantly heading to the basement.

...

Prue was trying to fix the chandelier but nothing she did seemed to be working.

"I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue said out loud in frustration before noticing Bella was watching her. "You're talking to me now? Wow, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bella bit her tongue to hold back her own sarcastic comment. "You know how you and Piper have been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate." She said as sweetly as she could.

"We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house." Prue muttered, glaring at the chandelier once more before getting down the ladder and walking into the hall way.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Bella blurted out without thinking.

"Phoebe's in New York."

"...Not anymore..."

"What?" Prue asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"She left New York, she's moving back in here with us."

Prue was quiet for a while studying her sister while Bella shifted uncomfortably under Prue's gaze.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Prue said in the same deadly voice and Bella's eyes narrowed, her anger rising.

"It's her house too! Grams left it to all four of us!" She snapped.

"Months ago! And we haven't seen or spoken to her since!"

"Well, _you _haven't spoken to her."

"Have you fogotten why I'm still mad at her? Why I'm still mad at _you_?" Prue snarled and Bella lost it.

"HOW CAN I FORGET? I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK TO YOU WITHOUT YOU REMINDING ME!" Bella screamed and Piper came into the hall way warily.

"Prue..." Piper said timidly, not wanting to get involved in an arguement between her two sisters who had the worst tempers. "We couldn't really say no, she had nowhere else to go."

"Oh, _you _knew too. What a surprise!" Prue snapped.

"Hey, don't have a go at her! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Bella snapped back at her.

"I'll have a go at anyone I like!" Prue snapped and Piper started to wish she had stayed in the other room.

"Will you get over youself? Phoebe's lost her job, her home-"

"And this is news? How long have you two known about this?"

"A couple of days...a week...or two..." Piper said when Bella just glared.

"Thanks for sharing." Prue said as she took a deep breath. "When does she arrive?"

As if by magic, Phoebe walked through the door behing Prue.

"Surprise! Found the hide-a-key." Phoebe said as she walked towards the other three.

"Phoebe!" Bella said as she ran to greet her, her bad mood completely erased as they hugged.

"Welcome home, Phoebe." Piper said as she too hugged Phoebe. "It's good to see you, isn't it Prue?"

"I'm speechless." Prue said through her teeth as a car beeped from outside.

"Ooops, I forgot to pay the cab." Phoebe said and Prue rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it." Bella said quickly as she grabbed a purse from the table and headed for the door.

"Bella, that's my purse!" Prue called after her but Bella had already gone.

It was silent after Bella left before Piper couldn't take the awkwardness any longer. "I'm going to get ready for my interview tomorrow." She said quickly walking to the kitchen, leaving Prue and Phoebe alone in the hall way.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back." Phoebe said, nodding towards the door.

"Is that all you brought?" Prue asked and Phoebe looked down at her small bag.

"That's all I own. That and a bike...look, I know you don't want me here..."

"We're not selling the house." Prue said firmly and Phoebe frowned.

"Is that why you think I came back?"

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment to raise Bella here is because this house has been in our family for generations."

"No history lesson needed, I grew up here too." Phoebe said and everything went quiet. "Stop being so hard on Bella."

"Woah!" Prue said warningly but Phoebe ignored her.

"She called me a couple of weeks ago crying her eyes out because of something you said to her-"

"-don't tell me how to raise Bella! I'm her gaurdian now, not you!"

"She didn't touch Rodger! And neither did I! I know that what that scum bag told you but-" Phoebe cut of as Bella walked into the house.

"Okay, so how about i make us some lunch and we can talk" Bella suggested.

"I'm not hungry" Prue grumbled as she walked out of the room.

Phoebe picked up her stuff and said "I ate on the bus" before walking up to her old bedroom.

"Okay we can try the group hug later."Bella said sadly.

...

Phoebe was looking at herself in the mirror while the news was on but was only half paying attention to it.

_"Another young famale was found stabbed tonight, at the midnight estate. No suspect has been found but the police say they're still looking." The reporter said as it showed a set of flats._

Phoebe jumped slightly when there was a knock at the door.

"It's us." Piper and Bella said and Phoebe smiled.

"Come on in." She called back and her smile got even bigger when she saw Piper holding a tray carrying food and drinks. "Thank god, I'm starving."

"We figured." Bella said amused before noticing a man on the television. "Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?"

"Some woman got whacked." Phoebe told her as they all climbed on the bed.

"Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long." Piper said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I should've stayed. Bells, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?"

"And have her change the locks? You should have been the one to tell her, not me." Bella said as she took a sip of her drink and Phoebe smiled at her.

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's alway been more like a mother."

"That's not her fault." Piper interupted. "She practically had to sacrifice-"

"Her own childhood to help raise us." Bella and Phoebe completed, sharing a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bella muttered.

"And we're lucky she was so responsible. Us three had it easy, all we had to do was be there." Piper pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I don't need a mum anymore. I need a sister." Phoebe said as there was a knock on the door and Prue walked in with a blanket.

"This room was always the coldest in the house." She said as she put the blanket on the desk.

"Thanks." Phoebe said and Prue gave her a look before leaving.

...

Phoebe and Bella sat in front of the spirit board, their hands on the pointer, talking about Jeremy.

"So, how did you meet him?" Phoebe asked as the pointer moved around in circles.

"About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin." Bella said with a smile on her face.

"How romantic." Phoebe said sarcastically and Bella sent her a mock glare.

"As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it." She said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"So what's the problem?" she asked when she saw Bella's expression.

"The age difference. Prue always reminds me, as if I don't know the age of my own boyfriend!"

"Don't let her bother you. You can't put an age on love..._do _you love him?"

"I don't think it's love, well, atleast not deep love. I do like him though, he makes me happy when I'm around him..." Bella said and Phoebe smiled.

"As long as he makes you happy, it's none of Prue's business."

They smiled at each other before Bella burst out laughing. "Stop moving the pointer!"

"I'm not touching it!"

"You always used to move the pointer!" Bella said as she got up. "I'm going to get a drink. What was the question again?"

"I asked whether Prue was going to have sex with anyone other than herself this year."

"You're disgusting!" Bella yelled back.

"Please say yes." Phoebe whispered and much to her surprise, the pointer moved to the 'A' before moving to the 'T'.

"BELLA! GET IN HERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Where's the fire?"she asked as she walked into the door.

"What's going on?" Prue asked as her and Piper walked in.

"The pointer, it just moved by itself!"Phoebe said and her sister's stared at her as if she grew another head.

"Were your finger's on it?" Prue asked smirking.

"I was barely touching it! Look"she said putting her fingers back on the pointer but this time it didn't move.

Prue, Piper and Bella all turned around and once their back was turned the pointer move to the middle then back to the 'T'.

"IT DID IT AGAIN!" Phoebe cried jumping away from it.

"It's still on the letter 'T'" Prue said looking at Phoebe asif she was stupid.

"I swear it moved!" Phoebe insisted.

Prue rolled her eyes and left the room, Piper watched after her and Bella was watching the spirit board curoiusly. Slowly the pointer moved again and Bella's eyes went wide as she pulled on Piper's sleave. Piper turned around just in time to see the pointer stop on 'I'. Phoebe looked up at Bella and Piper and asked "Did you see that?"

Bella nodded while Piper said "I think so yea." The pointer shot towards the letter 'C' and all three girls screamed.

"What's wrong now!" Prue asked annoyed as Phoebe wrote down the letter's the spirit board pointed out.

"I think it's trying to tell us something"Phoebe said holding up the paper "ATTIC." There is a loud clap of thunder as all the lights went out.


	2. The book of Shadows

***This chapter has been re-written***

The Book of Shadows

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here." Prue said as she and Piper followed Bella towards the door.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die!" Bella said as she carried on walking.

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home. What are you going to do?"

"I'll wait in the back yard, it's got a shelter and everything! I've never had this much VIP treatment!"Bella said sarcastically.

"Piper, will you please tell her." Prue said in annoyance.

"How big is this shelter? Do you think it will fit the two of us?" Piper asked untill she say Prue's glare. "Sorry."

"Please! Look I know your scared but Phoebe used to play these tricks on you before-"Prue started to say but was cut in by Bella.

"-that wasn't Phoebe, that was you!"

Prue looked guilty for a second before she put on a blank mask as Bella stormed past her to the phone.

"Great, now the phone doesn't work!" Bella said as she slammed it down and Prue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement."

Bella's eyes widened. "Are you completely out of your mind?"

"You're the one that thinks a shelter is VIP treatment."

"Piper, will go with you." Bella said, ignoring Piper frantically shaking her head.

"Where are you going?" Prue asked suddenly and all three sisters turned to see Phoebe heading upstairs with a flashlight.

"I'm going to the attic." She told them simply.

"No, you're not. We already agreed."

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe said before continuing upstairs as Prue rolled her eyes and walked towards the basement.

"Prue, wait." Piper said following, dragging Bella with her.

...

Phoebe crept up the stairs towards the attic and pulled on the handle. Locked. Phoebe sighed in annoyance and headed back downstairs.

Until she heard the door creak behind her and she slowly walked into the room, flashlight in hand. As she walked into the room she looked around the room she'd wanted to go in as a child, there was old toys and books. But what caught her attention the most was and old wooden chest, she was not quite sure why it caught her attention but she opened it. Inside was a big book, Phoebe took the book out of the chest and opened it. "The Book Of Shadows" Phoebe read outload. She saw an incantation on the next page and read it out"_'In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, give the power to us sister four, we want the power, give us the power'_"

Phoebe looked around as if expecting something to happen and jumped when she heard a voice behind "What are you doing?"

Phoebe turned around to see Prue, Piper and Bella standing by the door.

"Um..." Phoebe hesitated before deciding to tell them the truth. "Reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk."

"How did you get the door open?" Bella asked as Prue took the book of Phoebe.

"The door unlocked." Phoebe said and her and Bella shared a look of annoyance. They had been trying to get into the room ever since they were young but had never been able too.

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Piper asked.

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." Phoebe said while Piper and Bella looked at her confused and Prue read the book.

"This? Do what?" Bella asked.

"Receive our powers."

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper asked, her eyes widening.

"No, she included all of us. "Bring your powers to we sisters three." It's a book of witchcraft." Prue said as she slammed the book shut and glared at Phoebe darkly.

...

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue said as the four of them looked through the dark house.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board!" Phoebe said defensively.

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer."

"It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?" Piper asked and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?"

"Well, everything looks the same." Bella said calmly.

"But the house still needs work." Prue commented.

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed." Piper said confidently while Bella trailed behind her sister when she noticed a photo of them that Grams had taken.

The photo was of all four of them standing in front of the manor, they were all standing close together...except she was sure that when the picture was taken they were standing further apart. Bella shook her head, she was being stupid.

...

Phoebe sat on the steps in front of the house thinking about the things she read last night. The door opened behind her and Bella walked down towards her. Phoebe smiled at her. "Hey, happy-"

"Don't even think about it!" Bella said warningly and Phoebe laughed.

"I think you're the only teenager in the world who doesn't like her birthday. Where are you going?"

"School, my bus will be here in a minute." Phoebe nodded.

"Well the most powerful charmed one of all time needs an education." Phoebe said casually taking a sip of her coffee.

"Does this have anything to do with that book you found last night?" Bella asked with a knowing smile on her face. "Look, we'll talk about this later but right now i need to go to school."

Phoebe looked up and saw the school bus. "Okay, see you later."

"Bye, see ya Piper."Bella said when the front door opened.

Piper sat down where Bella was minutes before and both she and Phoebe watched Bella get on the bus.

"Checking to make sure she actually got on the bus?" Phoebe asked once the bus was gone.

"You know what she was like before Grams died. It _was_ your fault." Piper said smirking.

"Well, she's matured a lot since Grams died, it's actually freeky how quickly she changed." Phoebe said, ignoring the last comment.

"Unlike you." Phoebe sent Piper a mock glare. "Anyway, you're up early."

"I never went to sleep."

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper teased and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop."

"So what were you doing?"

"Reading. Is Prue around?" Phoebe asked and Piper eyes narrowed.

"She went to work early. Reading aloud?"

"No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren." Phoebe told her and for a moment Piper was silent.

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible." She said suddenly before standing up and walking to her car, Phoebe followed.

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future stop time and protect herself from mental and physical attacks. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. The youngest being the most powerfull as she is a shield, not to mention all of the other powers she would gain over the years. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters." Phoebe explained and Piper frowned.

"Shield?"

"Oh. The youngest, a.k.a Bella, would have the power of mental and physical shields. A physical shield, is producing shield out of thin air while a mental shield is where she can block mental attacks to protect herself and others."

"Okay, not that I believe you because all of this is completely mental but what did you mean 'the powers she would gain other the years'?" Piper asked as she got into her car.

"She automatically gets her families powers and eventually gets powers of the people she loves and knows as family."

Piper sighed as she got ready to start the car. "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum. So take that Nancy Drew." She said finally before starting the car and Phoebe sighed.

But she wasn't ready to give up. "We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones."

Piper rolled her eyes as she drove away.

...

Bella and her friend Lilly stood in the hall where the competition took place. "Why do you want to win so much?" Bella asked her friend.

"Bells the prize is two concert tickets to see Westlife, you know how much i love westlife! And all i have to do is guess how many balls are in the jar!" Lilly said excitedly. Bella rolled her eyes at her friend and lent on the table that held the jar. Bella suddenly felt very wierd, so was no longer in the hall with Lilly, she was in her class listening to her head teacher on the intercom. _'And the number of balls in the jar is...468.' _Bella suddenly fell back into reality where Lilly was waving her hand in front of her face "Hello, you spaced out on me there." Lilly said smirking.

"468"Bella said "the amount of balls in the jar, 468. Trust me." Lilly shrugged and wrote the numbers down.

...

"There's been a change of plan." Roger explained as he and Prue walked through the museum.

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue asked.

"The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection."

Prue frowned. This was a good thing...why was Roger acting so nervous? "Well, that's terrific."

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on." Roger explained calmly, pausing as he looked at her expression. "You look surprised."

"I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?"

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?" Prue eyes narrowed.

"Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?"

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other." Roger snapped.

"Bastard!" Prue hissed in anger before storming off.

"Prue, wait." Roger called after her and Prue, despite her mood, paused to hear what he had to say. "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit."

Prue rolled her eyes before carrying on the way she was going. Not noticing that behind her Rogers pen unexpectedly burst in his pocket.

...

"Miss Halliwell, can you come here please." Mr Clarke said from the front of the class when the bell went. Bella sighed wondering what she had done now as she walked towards her english teacher.

"Yes Mr Clarke?"

"You'r essay is not good enough, you haven't described it like i told you to. You obviously didn't read the book."Mr Clarke said with a sneer on his face.

"I descibed it exactly as you told me too sir. And the book was Wuthering Heights, i've read that book over one thousand times!"Bella said defensifly.

"I don't want excuses, i just wanted to tell you that i'll be writing to your sister tonight. Now get out." he said turning to his computer.

Bella sighed and headed to the door, she got about half way to the door when Mr Clarke said "oh, nearly forgot. You've got an F."

Bella clenched her fists and stormed out of the room. Mr Clarkes tie started to feel tight and it kept getting tighter and tighter. Mr Clarke gasped for breath as he opened one of his draws, pulled out some scissors and cut the tie off.

...

Piper rushed around the kitchen where she was having her interview. She poured some of the port into the measuring jug when Chef Moore walked into the room.

"You're time is up." He said as he picked up the index card next to the plat of food. "Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore-" Piper tried to explain carefully.

"What?"

"The port-"

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!" Chef Moore said in disgust and Piper tried to hide her panic.

"I didn't have time for..." Piper tried again but Chef Moore was already raising a fork full of food to his lips, she waves her hands out in her panic and suddenly the fork stops half way to Chef Moores mouth and he stands their blankly. "Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" she questioned, waving her hand in front of his face but he was as still as a statue. Thinking quickly, Piper filled the baster with the Port and put some on the food Chef Moore was about to eat, quickly hiding the baster when Chef Moore unfroze and ate it.

She waited anxiously as he chew.

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique." He said and Piper sighed slightly.

...

Bella was day dreaming in her gym class not paying any attention to the vooley ball game. She didn't even notice the ball heading towards her until it was right in front of her. She held up her hands protectivly and shut her eyes tight. She expected pain but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see the ball frozen in mid-air, she looked around to see if she was the only one shocked at this but everyone in the room was frozen too.

Bella took a deep breath and held her hands back up waiting for everything to un-freeze. When it did she hit the ball as hard as she could and the other team failed to hit it. The coach blew his whistle and everyone headed for the locker room all of them congratulating Bella for winning the game.

"How did you get good at sport?" Lilly asked in surprise.

Bella just shrugged.

...

Prue walked into Roger's office to find him talking on the phone. "It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit." He swung around on his chair and froze when he saw her. "Prue..."

"I quit." She said simply.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He said down the phone before turning to her again. "Prue, think about this."

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?"

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references-"

"Don't threaten me Roger!" Prue snapped warningly, her eyes flashing with fury, and Roger gulped.

So he tried a different tatic. "You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour."

"Excuse me?"

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me." Prue stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

"You're gonna regret this."

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." Prue said, smirking at the look on Rogers face before turning and leaving the room.

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse!" Roger called from the office and Prue rolled her eyes.

...

"Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone." Bella said down her mobile as she left the school gates but she was getting no answer. She jumped when someone walked right next to her but relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me."

"I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?" Jeremy asked concerned.

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy see his girlfriend?" Jeremy asked as he pulled her into a hug.

...

Phoebe rode her bike down the road thinking about the book of shadows and whether her sister's had got their powers yet. Suddenly she felt very dizzy.

Two boys on skateboards rode into the road strait in front of a car. The dizziness finished and she looked forward to see the car that run over the to boys but something felt off. She looked to the side to see the two boys completely fine heading towards the road. "NO WAIT!" Phoebe yelled swerving herself and the bike in front of the car. She spun uncontrolably and when she stopped her bike was on top of her and she felt as if her arm has been crushed.


	3. Boyfriends and Warlocks

***This chapter has been re-written***

Boyfriends and Warlocks

Prue sighed as she walked over to the hospital desk, could this day get any worse?

"Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell." She said to a nurse who smiled kindly at her.

"One second please." She said before turning to the man standing next to Prue. "What's the name again?"  
"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homocide. Dr Gordon's expecting me." The man said looking up and Prue's eyes widened as she recognised the name.

"Andy?" she asked. The man looked at her for a second before his eyes widened as well.

"Prue? I don't believe it, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you." Andy admitted.

"Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident."

"Is she gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?"  
"Murder investigation." The moment Andy said those words, there was an awkward silence. Neither of them really knew what to say.

Luckily they didn't need to, the nurse had came back. "Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes." She said to Prue before turning to Andy. "Dr Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you." They both said before turning to look at each other again.

"Well, it's good to see you, Prue." Andy said as he shook her hand.

"Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care." Prue said but neither of them moved and for a second they just stood staring at each other.

"You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?" Andy offered and Prue smiled.

"Sure." She said as casually as she could as he lead her towards the coffee machine. "So, you're an inspector now?"

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective." Andy said with a shrug as he handed her the cup.

"Inspector's classier."

"Liking it better already."

"Your dad must be so proud."

"Third generation. You bet he's happy! How about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house and as of an hour ago, looking for work." Prue said grimly, how had her life gotten this low?

"Oh." Andy said, not really having a proper answer to that.

"I heard you moved to Portland."  
"I'm back. You...uh...still seeing Roger?" Andy asked hesitantly and Prue's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about him?"  
"I know people."  
"You checked up on me?" Prue asked, trying to keep the happiness out of her voice and the smile of her face.

"I wouldn't call it that."  
"What would you call it?"

"Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective." Andy said with a smirk and Prue was truly happy for the first time in months.

...

"So where's Bella?"Phoebe asked when they sate down in the cafe.

"Still with Jeremy, I don't think she even knows about the accident"Piper said accepting her coffee of the waitress.

"Well, I have something to tell you guys." Phoebe said turning towards her sisters who looked at her patiently. "Before the accident I had a premonition."

Prue let out an annoyed hiss as she rubbed her temples, she really couldn't deal with this right now. "Not this again!"  
"Deal with it Prue, it just proves we're the charmed ones!" Phoebe snapped while Piper stayed quiet.

"The Chosen ones? The Charmed ones? Phoebe, this is insane!"

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" Phoebe asked and Piper looked down at the table silently.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic."

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Phoebe asked and Prue sighed.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?"

Her eyes widened as the jug of cream moved slowly across the table, heading straight towards her and stopping next to her cup of coffee.

She turned to look at her sisters, Phoebe looked smug while Piper looked ready to have a mental break down.

"That looked pretty special to me." Phoebe said, biting her lip.

"Oh my god...so, uh, I can move things with my mind?" Prue gasped out and Phoebe smiled.

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

"I don't believe it."

"This must mean you can freeze time, Piper." Phoebe said, frowning as she looked at her other sister. "You don't look surprised by that."

Sure, Piper looked pale and ready to pass out but didn't actually looked surprised to find out what power she had.

"Something...may have happened at my interview this morning." Piper admitted.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Prue snapped.

"I thought I was imaginging things because of all the stress I have been under!"

Prue didn't say anything else, she just grabbed a shot of tequila and drank it quickly.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked concerned.

Prue looked at her as if she had grown another head and they were now both singing musicals. "No, I am not okay! You turned me into a witch!"

"You were born one. We all were and I think we better start to deal with it."

...

"When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil." Phoebe explained as the walked out of the restaurant.

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist." Prue said sarcastically and Phoebe resisted the urge to snap back.

She took a deep breath before speaking calmly. "Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Piper asked.

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore."

Piper grimaced, why did she have to ask?

...

"You okay?" Jeremy asked Bella as they sat in the back seat of a cab.

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?" he asked concerned as he brushed a stray piece of her hair back into place before kissing her head.

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie." Bella said as she passed him one and he smirked but did as she asked.

"_Soon you will be on top_." He read, smirking even more.

Bella blushed brightly before taking it off him. "It does not say that!"

"What's wrong with being on top?" Jeremy asked, trying to be innocent.

"Of the world." She corrected with a smile. "Soon you will be on top of the world."

Jeremy smiled at her once again before turning towards the cab driver. "Can you make a left on 7th please."

The driver nodded and Bella frowned.

"I thought we were going to your place."

" We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing." Bella nodded. What harm could it do?

...

Prue and Phoebe stood at the desk in the pharmacy while Piper waited outside.

"I'll be right back with you pescription." The Pharmacist told Phoebe and she smiled kindly at him.

"Take your time."  
"Excuse me, where do you keep the asprin?" Prue asked.

"Aisle three."

"Charomile tea works great for headaces." Phoebe said happily and Prue rolled her eyes at her.

"Not for this one." She said as they wandered up the aisle.

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe said casually as Prue searched the shelves.

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit."  
"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?"  
"I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle three?"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny."

Prue ignored her. "Do you see any aspirin?"  
"I see chamomile tea."  
"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil! Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us! So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now!" Prue snapped slightly hysterically but Phoebe's smile didn't fade.

"Then move you headache out of your mind." She said simply and Prue stared angrily at her. Suddenly, a bottle of asprin flew of one of the shelves and straight into Prue's hand. Prue stared at it while Phoebe's smile grew even larger. "You move things when you're upset!"  
"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head!"

Phoebe stared at her in disbelief. "You don't believe me?"  
"Of course I don't believe you!"

Phoebe smirked. "Roger." She said in a sing song voice and a few more bottles of asprin flew of the shelf and onto the floor. Prue avoided Phoebe's eyes as she bent down to pick them up. "How about Bella?"Phoebe tried but just got a glare in return "oh so your not mad at her, you just like upsetting her for fun?"

The whole shelf flew to the floor and Prue snarled "shut up Phoebe!"

"Let's talk about dad and see what happens."

"He's dead Phoebe!" Prue snapped as she stood up.

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive."

"He isn't to me! He died the day he left mum!"

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he walked out on us, you're mad he isn't Bella's real dad, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." Phoebe said and all the bottles and boxes on the shelves flew to the floor and the two girls looked around in shock. Phoebe turned back to Prue to see her looking...pleased? "Feel better?"

"Lots." Prue admitted with a smile.  
"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow."

"Grow to what?" Prue asked, making both of them laugh.

...

"Well, here we are."

Jeremy opened the door to the warehouse, Bella took one look at the dark room and shook her head.

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." She told him but he somehow managed to lead her in there anyway.

"I have a surprise." He told her as they walked into an elevator and he pressed a button. "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue, Piper and Phoebe the moment you see them."

"Wait I didn't tell you Phoebe was back, how did you know?"

"Woops"Jeremy said wipping out a dagger and the elevator suddenly stopped half way leaving a small gap at the top of the elevator door.

"What is that?"Bella gasped stepping away from Jeremy.

"Your surprise" Jeremy said smirking.

"Yea yea, very funny."Bella said rolling her eyes "Put it away."

Jeremy just smirked taking a step closer to her.

"Jeremy i'm serious!"Bella yelled getting nervious.

"So am I! See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." Jeremy explained excitedly.

"It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women!" Bella said in realization.

"Not women, witches!" As if that made any difference.

"Why?"

"I wanted their powers." He said holding up his other hand, each of his fingers burst with flames. "And now i want yours."

His face shifted making Bella scream and he launched for her. Bella held up her hands and a blue-ish sort of bubble appeared and as it his Jeremy he flew backwards into the elevator wall. He sat dazed for a second and Bella waisted no time in climbing through the gap. She had just got through when Jeremy caught her leg and started dragging her back into the elevator. She tried grabbing a plank of wood but everytime she got close to it she would be pulled back again. Suddenly the plank of wood flew into her hand, she swung her arm back and hit Jeremy on the head knocking him out cold.

...

"Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye." Phoebe rolled her eyes at the message on the answering machine as Piper and Prue walked in with a white cat.

"Bella's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat." Piper said as she put the cat down.

"How did the cat get in?" Phoebe asked, stoking the purring cat.

"I don't know. Someone must of left the window open. Um, did Bella leave a message saying where she would be?" Prue asked and Phoebe rolled her eyes at her overprotective sister.

"She's out with Jeremy, not Jack the ripper! Roger called." Phoebe told her and Prue grimaced.

"Yeah, I heard." The two sisters shared a glance and it all became clear that the fued between the two of them the past year was other. And, most likely, as was the one between Prue and Bella.

Piper smiled at them happily, glad it was all over. Her smile faded however when Bella burst through the front doors, frantically locking them after her.

"Bella?" Phoebe questioned, looking as confused as the others felt.

"Oh my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asked when she saw her little sisters expression.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a..." Bella asked, trailing off as she had no idea what they were called.

"Warlock?" Phoebe guessed, her eyes widening.

"Oh god!"

...

The four girls sat around a round table in the middle of the attic surrounded by candles.

"Okay, the book says we need nine candles in a circle."Prue read from the book.

"I only see eight"Piper said confused.

Phoebe held up a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?"Prue asked in disbelieve.

"Looks like Grams was running a little low on witch supplies"Phoebe said lighting the candle and putting it in the bowl that was in the middle of the table. They all turned to Bella who was holding a clay doll.

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger." She said as she places the rose on top of the clay doll before reciting the spell. "_Your love will wither and depart, from my life and from my heart, let me be Jeremy, and go away forever._" She pressed the thorns into the clay doll before placing it in the pot.

"Let's hope it works." Prue said with a heavy sigh.

The sisters watched as the doll and rose burnt, before exploding and catching fire.

...

The girls started packing everything up but when Phoebe picked up the bowl she got a flash of Jeremy covered in thorns heading strait towards the house.

"Wait! It didn't work!"Phoebe said and her sisters turned to face her.

"How do you know?"Bella asked.

"I touched the bowl and got a flash."

"You touched the bowl?"Prue asked confused.

Phoebe just nodded and said "he's coming here!"

...

"Where can we go?"Prue asked as they ran down the stairs.

"How about Renee's?"Piper asked.

"Jeremy know where she lives,"Bella said.

"How about grandma Priscilla's house in Forks?"Phoebe suggested and they all looked at Bella.

"He doesn't know about it, sounds like a good place."Bella said.

They all ran for the door, Prue ahead from the others. She opened the door and turned around to say something to Bella, whatever she was going to say was left unsaid when the three other girls screamed. Prue spun around to see Jeremy standing there, his body covered in cuts. Prue stood in front of her sisters protectivly and said "go to the attic now!"

Piper, Phoebe and Bella ran back upstairs while Prue satyed walking backwards to the stairs. She squinted and Jeremy was thrown backwards.

"You always were the tough one weren't you Prue"he said walking towards her. Prue squinted sending him back into a wall leaving him dazed and then ran upsatirs to join her sisters.

...

They pilled things infront of the door and stepped back when they heard him coming up the stairs.

"Stupid witches!"they heard him say from the other side of the door "do you think a chair would stop me?"he asked, the chair flew across the room and the girl sceamed. " You think a dresser could stop me?"he asked tauntingly as the dresser moved away from the door."Don't you understand? Nothing can stop me!" The door burst to peices and he walked in.

He smiled at them holding up his knife in front of himself.

Jeremy laughed darkly and jabbed his knife forward and fire burst out off it onto the floor making a circle around the sisters.

Prue grabbed her sister's closer together and said "don't give up, remember what the spirit board said!"

"The power of four will set you free,"Piper said.

"The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free."Prue chanted and the fire tuned to wind, making a mini tornado around them.

After a while Piper, Phoebe and Bella started chanting aswell. Jeremy stopped walking towards them and burst to pieces. The sister's stood there for a while and Prue said shocked "the power of four."

...

Prue walked outside the next day to collect the paper and smiled when she saw Andy standing by his car.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Hey, this is a surprise."

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you."

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?" she asked, nodding towards the drink in his hand.

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I...uh...just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid." Andy offered, trying to hide his nerves.

"Afraid of what?"  
"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling an old flame."

Prue smirked. "Hmm, good point, better not."  
"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" he asked but his smile faded when she didn't reply straight away. "You're hesitating."

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that ny life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" she asked and he nodded before giving her his phone number.

"Take care, Prue." He said as he walked towards his car.

"Bye Andy."

Piper, Phoebe and Bella walked out of the front door causiously. The white cat from the night before, newly named Kit, was in Phoebe's arms.

"It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice." Phoebe said as they walked to Prue.

"What did he want?" Bella asked.

Prue sighed. "He asked me out."

"And you said...?"

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?"

Her sisters smirked at her. "Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Piper told her and Prue rolled her eyes at them.

"You three will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now."  
"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Phoebe added as they walked back upto the house.

"But they'll never be the same."

"And this is a bad thing?"  
"No. But it could be a big problem."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but Prue's right. What are we gonna do?" Bella asked.

"What can't we do?" Phoebe asked, not getting why her sisters were being so paranoid.

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Prue told them.

Piper smiled. "This should be interesting."


	4. Six Months Later

**AN: I don't own Charmed or Twilight. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review xoxox**

**Six Moths Later**

"Phoebe remind me again why you need a lucky charm,"Bella asked as they looked around the ocult shop.

"I need it for my interview, why are you so bothered anyway?" Phoebe asked not taking her eyes of the charms.

"It's nearly midnight and your not the one who gets Prue down your kneck for being out past curfew!"

"Chill out will ya!"

"Excuse me, i'm about to close. Could you please hurry up."the women behind the desk said.

"Sorry, we'll hurry up."Bella said but Phoebe just continued to look at the charms "Phoebe she wants to close."

"If i don't pick the right charm it could be a disaster."Phoebe said.

"If they all bring luck what's the worst that's going to happen."

Phoebe just gave her a dirty look, picked up a charm and gave it to Bella "can you pay for it? I'm out of money."

"I don't have any money?"

"Prue gave you a credit card"

"For emergencies!"Bella reminded her.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, now go that women look's like she might have a heart attack."Phoebe said pushing her towards the desk before turning and heading back to the car outside.

Bella smiled at the women apologetically at the women and handed her the credit card. The women took the card looking at Bella curiously as she handed Bella a flier. Bella looked at it to see that it was a wicca event for witches. "I'm not a witch."Bella lied and couldn't help but feel like the women knew.

"Can you just write your name and adress here"she asked handing Bella a folder. Once Bella had finished she gave it back just as the clock chimed midnight and the women froze.

"Did you hear that?"the women asked looking at Bella intensly and Bella could only look back not really knowing what to say.

"Something dark it coming, it comes every 1,300 years. You will need this"the women said handing Bella the lucky charm and credit card. Bella just nodded and headed out to Phoebe.

Piper, Bella and Phoebe was sat at the table when Prue walked into the room. When Prue saw what Phoebe was wearing she froze "is that my suit?" she asked sitting down.

"Yep i'm borowing it for my interview"Phoebe said shrugging.

Prue rolled her eyes at her sister before turning to Piper and Bella and asking "what are you too doing today?"

"Well quake is having a supersticion day to celebrate Friday the 13th"Piper said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Is that why your wearing an amulet?"Bella asked.

"Yep thats also why i have these"Piper said holding up two more amulets.

"Piper that stuff is just supersticions, there not real!"Prue said.

Piper just rolled her eyes at her and put the amulets back in her pocket.

"What about you?"Prue asked Bella.

"Its a teachers training day today so i'm staying here" Bella said.

"Well i need to be getting to work, i'll see you lot later."Prue said heading towards the door.

Phoebe nudged Piper and Bella and whispered "watch this"before turning back to Prue and saying louder "love you!"

"Me too!"Prue yelled back and Phoebe gave her sisters a look.

"She never says i love you!"Phoebe pointed out and her sisters nodded in agreement.

Phoebe held onto the lucky charm as she sat infront of the person who could soon be her knew boss, Alyssa.

"Well-"Alyssa started to say but cut off when a man barged into the room.

"Wait outside honey"Alyssa said to the man who turned and walked back.

"Well it seems everything that your good enough for the job...can you start now?"Alyssa asked.

"Yes that sounds great"Phoebe said grinning widely.

"Could you do me a favour? When your husband calls can you cover for me?"Alyssa asked sending a pointed look towards the man outside.

"Erm...yea sure"Phoebe said hesetaiting.

"Okay here's the keys to the house that you will show to Mr and Mrs Carlson later today. Have fun"Alyssa said heading outside.

"I'm sure you will"Phoebe muttered when she was gone.

Bella was sat in the living room reading wuthering heights when the door bell rang. Bella sighed putting her book down and headed for the door, she was shocked when she saw it was Andy.

"Hello Bella"he said smiling kindly at her.

"Hey, Prue's at work"Bella told him but he just nodded.

"I actually came to see you, can we come in?"he asked and for the first time since she opened the door she notice Darryl. She moved aside to let them in and they walked strait into the living room, she followed once she closed the door.

"What's this about?"Bella asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Do you know this women?" Andy asked putting the photo down infront of her. Bella looked at the picture and knew exactly who it was.

"Yea, she owns an ocult shop on the over side of town."Bella said still looking at the picture.

"Her body was found this morning"he said and Bella's head snapped up.

"What happened?"she asked in shock.

"She died of a heart attack, her hair was white with fear and her shop had been smashed up"Andy said taking the picture back "what were you doing at the ocult shop at midnight?"

"Phoebe needed a lucky charm for her job interview she forgot about it until last minute and didn't want to go alone"Bella said "why are you asking this?"

"You and Phoebe were the last people in her shop before she died, did she seem anxious to you?"Daryl asked speaking for the first time.

"Um...yea, she was closing up and she kept looking at the clock nerviously"Bella told them.

"Okay, thanks for telling us this Bella. You've been really helpfull"Andy said smiling at her "you reading that again?"he asked pointing to Bella's book. Bella just nodded smiling slightly.

They headed towards the door and then they were gone.

"Cover your mouth with your hand when you yawn otherwise you'll let the devil in!"Piper said to Prue when she, Prue and Phoebe were having diner at Quake that afternoon.

"Piper, i don't believe in supersticion's!"Prue said pushing Piper's hand away from her face "your taking this Friday 13th thing WAY too far!"

Piper just rolled her eyes and caught the eye of the founder of the superstician day, he smiled at her and she looked away blushing. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by her sisters.

"Ohhh, you fancy him!"Phoebe said in a singsong voice.

"No i don't and even if i did it wouldn't work out"Piper said firmly.

"How do you know it won't?"Prue asked confused.

"Any relationship that started on Friday the 13th is doomed"

"Piper that's not true!"Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Yes it is, Bella met Jeremy on Friday the 13th and he tried to kill her!"Piper said smugly.

Phoebe looked at the flower pot in the middle of the table to see a lady bug and she smiled.

"A ladybug, supersticians say that if it flies on someone's shoulder that someone will have a great relationship with you."Phoebe said smiling at Piper.

Prue seemed to catch on as she said "Does one superstician counsil out another?"She put the ludybug on her finger and it flew off strait over to the mans shoulder. Piper blushed again and Prue and Phoebe smiled widely.

Bella looked through the book of shadows trying to find what could have caused the death of that women. She stopped when she found what she was looking for. She read through the page before she realised who's hand writing it was. "Mom,"she whispered running her fingers over the words.

"She jumped when her phone rang but answered it when she saw it was Phoebe calling.

"Hello?"Bella said once she put her phone to her ear.

"Hey, got your message. So you think a demon killed that women?"Phoebe asked.

"Yes and i've found which demon it was too. His name is Barbas, he's the demon of fear. He comes out every 1,300 years on Friday 13th to kill witches by using their fear. So you might want to stay away from elevators."Bella said down the phone to her "anyway how's the job going?"

"Great until she asked me to lie to her husband to hide her affair"Phoebe admitted sighing.

"What are you going to do?"Bella asked.

"See how it goes for a while, if it doesn't work out then i'll look for another job. Anyway, i've got to go, i'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Please review :)**


	5. Fear

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the other's but i hope you enjoy it :) Read and Revew please xoxox**

**Fear**

"So I found the demon in the book of shadows and-"Bella started to say but was cut of by Piper who stopped walking and pulled Bella back aswell.

Bella looked at Piper confused but Piper just pointed towards a ladder that Bella had just been about to walk through. Bella rolled her eyes but walked around it and started agin "any way he's the demon of fear, he kills people using their fears. So I told Phoebe to stay away from elevators, Prue to stay away from water and you-"

"What is your fear?"Piper asked.

"...er it doesn't really matter, anyway-"

"No tell me!"Piper insisted and Bella sighed.

"I'm scared of dying young, like mum"Bella said looking at the floor.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Bells," Piper said when Bella didn't say anything else.

"Erm...yea well you should be okay because of the ammount of people here, I need to go,"Bella said quickly before nearly running out of Quake.

Bella had guessed that Barbas was finding witches by taking names of the list the the owner of the ocult shop had written down. So she had gotten a copy of the list and had gone to warn everyone on it but so far everyone knew. Bella sighed as she came up to the 8th door, she knocked- no answer.

"Hello?"Bella called through the door. She pushed down the handle slowly and stepped causiously into the room. Her heart dropped when she saw the body in the middle of the room.

"What did you do?"Prue asked Bella down the phone.

"I called the police and left."said Bella "I didn't know what else to do..."

"Its okay they'll find the body. Just relax and...read wuthering heights or watch tv or...do something to keep your mind of things okay."Prue sugested.

"Where are you?"Bella asked and Prue sighed.

"I'm with Phoebe, she was bored and needed someone to talk to."

"Okay has anything weird happened to you today?"Bella asked.

"Apart from my sister calling me none stop nothing"Prue teased and Bella smiled.

"Okay i'll see you later...love you."

"Me too."Prue said before hanging up and Bella sighed sadly.

"Is she okay?"Phoebe asked holding out her hand for the phone.

"She's a little nervious,"Prue said handing back the phone "ofcourse she is she just found a-"but Phoebe wasn't listening. As soon as she had touched the phone she got a premonision: Bella was in the shower and having trouble breathing. Slowly her eyes closed, she stopped breathing and fell to the shower floor, her hair white with fear.

"Oh my god, Bella!"Phoebe screeched standing up.

"What?"Prue asked standing up aswell.

"Barbas got to her!"Phoebe said as both she and Prue ran to the door.

"Bella got into the shower, turned on the water and sighed when the hot water hit her. She ran her finger through her hair, her eyes closed the whole time. When she opened her eyes a scream caught in her throut, standing by the door was a old man dressed in black. He moved his hand in a cirlcular motion and smirking"your biggest fear, dying of a young age"he said and Bella realised who he was and back into the wall "that's easy enough."

All of a sudden Bella was having trouble breathing. The longer she couldn't breath normally, the more scared she felt and she couldn't help but scream.

Barbas just laughed, he seemed to be enjoying this. "Bella!"she heard someone say from the other side of the door, Barbas dissapeared and Bella could finally breath. Andy burst into the room, his gun raised searching for someone in there other than Bella. When he found no one he lowered his gun and looked at Bella concerned.

"Are you okay?"Andy asked.

Bella nodded still gasping for breath and said "I'm fine, i'll be down in a minute."

Andy nodded, heading out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Why did you scream Bella?"Andy asked watching Bella carefully.

"I told you I got soap in my eye"Bella said numbly.

"That wasn't pain on your face, that was fear"Andy pointed out and Bella turned her face in the opposite dirrestion "Bella, whoever's killing these people are using a list from the ocult shop. You are on this list Bells. Let us help you!"Andy insisted but Bella didn't say anything.

"Why were you at the murder scene Bella?"Daryl asked when Andy sighed sadly.

"I went over there to talk to her and when i found the body i called the police,"Bella said still not looking at either of them.

"Did you see anyone running away or coming out?"Andy asked.

"No,"Bella said simply as someone ran through the front door.

"Bella!"Prue and Phoebe screamed running past the door.

"I'm in here,"Bella called after them and they walked slowly into the room.

"Are you okay?"Prue asked looking curious at Andy and Daryl.

"Yes I just got soap in my eye, that's all"Bella said and Daryl and Andy stood up and headed for the door.

Once they heard the door close, Prue and Bella turned back to Bella.

"What Barabas here?"Phoebe asked and when Bella nodded she sighed.

"What made him leave?"Prue asked.

"Andy ran in to the room,"Bella said taking the towel off her head and Prue froze when she saw Bella's hair.

She wasn't the only one who noticed because Phoebe asked "he was close wasn't he?"

"What?"Bella asked confused.

"You have white in your hair,"Prue said numbly as Bella's hand shot to her hair.

She walked over to the mirror and as her sister's had told her, she had a streak of white through her hair.

"Show me the page,"Prue said as the three of them walked towards the book of shadows. Bella nodded and flipped the pages back until she found Barbas.

Phoebe's eyes scanned the pages and she frowned "I thought you said there wasn't a way to vanquish him!"she said.

Bella looked at the page and at the bottom of the page was a way to vanquish Barbas. That hadn't been there before.

"That wasn't there before,"Bella insisted and Prue looked at her as though questioning her sanity.

"Well...you've been under a lot of stress lately, you might have-"Phoebe started but Bella cut her off.

"No it's in mom's handwritting, i would have remembered!"

"Okay well it says that to vanquish Barbas you have to concure your fear,"Prue said changing the subject.

"Well we'll have to deal with this later, i need to get to work. Prue take Bella to work with you, the last thing we need is to leave Bella on her own...love you." Phoebe said watching Prue.

"Yea me too" Prue said not taking her eyes of the page.

"Why do you do that?"Bella asked.

"Do what?"Prue asked confused.

"You never say I love you"Phoebe told her.

"I just did,"Prue said even more confused.

"No you said 'me too'"

"Have you ever said I love you?"Bella asked.

"Yea...yea it was the last thing i said to mom before she died"Prue admitted sadly and both Phoebe and Bella cringed.

"Come on we need to go,"Bella said breaking the silence.

**R&R**


	6. Facing Their Worst Fears

**Author's note: Sorry if theres a few spelling mistakes but other than that i hope you enjoy it. Just to confirm things the Cullen's won't be in this until the second story in this series. Read and review please xoxox**

**Facing Their Worst Fears**

Bella walked around the room bored as hell. She hated being stuck in Prue's office, it made her feel trapped. Bella sighed as she put down yet another file onto Prue's desk. Suddenly Bella heard a voice inside her head, Barbas' voice, but strangely she didn't feel scared. "Your always the weakest. You may have the strongest powers but your sister's have never thought of you as special. Prue hates you, she has done for ten years. Piper doesn't trust you anymore and Phoebe thinks your completely stupid! Why do you think she left you to get the blame everytime you two broke the law? You just there to pick up the peices. They will never think your grown up enough...until you prove yourself to them. You have to vanquish Barbas on your own and once you do they will see how grown up you really are. But you need to find him first,"the voice said before Bella was snapped out of her daze when Prue walked into the room.

"Okay so we'll stay here untill everything blows over and then things will go back to normal,"Prue said smiling at Bella only to be shocked when her sister glared at her.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you or anyone else to help me!"Bella snapped grabbing her jacket heading for the door.

"Bella your not safe! Our powers don't work on him!"Prue almost begged.

"Why do you care? You don't even like me?"Bella yelled as she stormed out of the room. Prue was left standing there in shock and before she could stop herself she burst into tears. She loved Bella but she couldn't show it.

She was twelve when she found out Bella wasn't her whole sister and it crushed her. She played pranks on her because she was immature and wanted Bella to know how much it hurt to be betrayed by their own sister...ofcourse it wasn't Bella's fault but she didn't think about that at the time. Now Bella hated her and she couldn't do anythink to stop that.

Bella walked through the door of her house and slammed the door in anger. The voice's words going round and round in her head, the vase next to her smashed. She took a few deep breaths and started to walk further into the house.

"I wondered how long it would take you to arrive," a voice from the living room said and Bella felt her heart drop as she turned towards the source of the voice. Standing in the middle of the livingroom, before realizing what she was doing a shield went over her and Barbas laughed. "You think a shields going to stop me?"Barbas asked in disbelieve and sending fear her way...but it didn't even touch her. Barbas looked confused sending more fear, but Bella didn't even look fazed. Bella was relieved she quickly got rid of her full shield before quickly making a shield with her hand and throwing it at him which sent him back into the other wall. When he fell to the floor she ran out of the house as fast as she ran in.

Bella ran through the town which she was glad to see was crowded. Prue was right, it was a bad idea for her to be on her own but she knew she didn't have long. It was getting dark and soon everyone would be going home.

Phoebe was sat in her office wondering when the couple that she was meant to show the house was going to call. She didn't have to wait long because her phone started ringing. "Hello?"Phoebe said answering the phone.

"Hi we're the Carlson's, we were wondering if you were free to show us round our house right now?"the womens voice on the other side asked.

"Oh yea so you know the adress?"Phoebe asked grabbing her coat.

"Yea we know where it is,"

"Ok well i'll meet you there."Phoebe said as she walked out of her office.

Prue walked into the living room nerviously and she felt like she was going to be sick when she saw the state of the living room. She took out her mobile and quickly called Bella but there was no answer. Prue took a few deep breaths to stop her from panicking before thinking of where Bella could be. She wouldn't be with her friends because it would put them in danger. She would be somewhere crowded...Quake! Prue ran out of the door and towards her car.

Phoebe walked round to the back garden wanting to get a look at the house before The Carlson's arrived. She smiled when she saw the pool but the smile faded when she heard a voice behind her. "Hello Phoebe,"Barbas said smiling slyly at her "Bella will definetly come when she thinks the only person here is you!"

Bella sat on the bench watching as people slowly walked home nerviously. Soon she'll be on her own again. Bella jumped when he phone rang but was relieved when she saw it was Phoebe.

"Hello?"Bella said as she put the phone to her ear.

"Bella can you come to see this house with me? I thought you would be bored at Prue's office,"she heard Phoebe say.

"Erm...yea i'll be there as soon as i can,"Bella wondered if Phoebe could sense the histeria in her voice.

"Okay well you have the adress so i'll see you soon"Phoebe said before hanging up.

Bella walked round the house admiring it as she went. She got a shock however when she turned around to see Phoebe tied to a chair with a gag around her mouth. "Phoebe?"Bella exclaimed and Phoebe started jumping around in the chair trying to tell her something.

"Hello Bella,"Barbas said and before Bella had time to turn around she flew into the pool "goodbye Bella"Barbas said cheerfully and Phoebe screamed through the gag.

Bella thrashed around trying with all her might to get back to the surface, but the more she tried the more she sank. Her chest burned from the water going down her her throut.

"Fighting's not going to help Bella!"a voice in her head said.

Bella looked around frantically but could not find the person who spoke to her."You need to survive Bella!"Bella could now see the person who was speaking. A women in her late 20's was infront of her and she didn't have any problem with the water. It took Bella a while to register who this person was, but it was impossible! Patty, Bella's mother, died when Bella was only three months old.

"Sweetheart you need to conquer your fear, that's the only way you'll survive. Death is nothing to fear Bells,"Patty said before holding out her hand. Bella hesitated before grabbing her hand and being pulled upto the surface. When she resurfaced Barbas dropped his hold on Phoebe, who dropped to the floor, and looked at Bella in shock. Bella squinted her eyes and Barbas was thrown backwards. Bella got out of the pool as fast as she could and ran to Phoebe. She untied her and pulled the gag of her face. "Oh my god i thought you were going to die!"Phoebe said holding onto her tightly.

Bella smiled holding onto Phoebe before remembering something "Barbas!"she exclaimed and looked around frantically but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like you conquered your fear,"Phoebe said smiling proudly at her.

"Bella! Phoebe!"the heard a voice behind them scream and both of them turned around startled. Prue was running towards them looking extremely relieved. Once she was near enough she through her arms around Bella and held her tightly. "I love you,"Prue whispered to Bella and she froze in shock. She leaned away from Prue and looked at her carefully.

"What did you just say?"Bella asked.

"I love you,"Prue repeated and Phoebe's eyes went wide.

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me,"Bella said smiling softly at Prue before hugging her tightly. When she looked over Prue shoulder she saw Phoebe standing by Piper, both had huge smiles on their faces as they watched Bella and Prue hug.

**Author's note: Sorry if i got Barbas' vanquish wrong but i forgot how he was vanquished in Charmed. Please review xxx**


	7. Morality Bites

**AN: Sorry this chapter took longer than the others but I hope you enjoy it. Read and review please xoxox**

**Moralitie Bites**

Piper stormed angrily into the house and strait into the kitchen holding her dirty shoe. When she walked into the room she saw Prue, Bella and Phoebe sitting around the kitchen counter.

"Ergh, whats that smell?"Phoebe said holding her hand to her face.

"Doggy doo!"Piper snapped taking her shoe outside.

"I didn't think we needed it on the witches supplies,"Bella teased but stopped when Piper sent her a glare.

"We didn't our neighbors dog has been on our drive again!"Piper snapped.

"Oh not again! What can we do to make him stop?"Prue said walking into the livingroom her three sisters following.

"Well so far we've left notes, e-mails and phone calls but he seems to be ignoring them,"Phoebe said as the four of them walked towards the window.

"Oh jeeze he's on our driveway again!"Piper said as soon as she looked out of the window and without warning she froze him.

"Looks like we need to teach someone a lesson,"Prue said with a smirk on her face as she moved the doggy doo with her mind strait under the mans foot, which was in the air ready to walk back to his house. Piper unfroze him and he stood strait on it. The girls laughed and the man turned around. Prue, Piper and Phoebe managed to hide before he saw them but he got a look at Bella before she could hide too.

"Did he see you?"Prue asked Bella looking worried.

"Whats he going to do? Scream witch?"Bella said walking over to the sofa.

"Maybe he'll stay off our driveway now!"Piper said as the door bell went. She went to answer the door while Phoebe and Prue went back into the kitchen.

Once she opened the door she smiled widely when she saw it was Leo.

"Hey,"Piper said as he walked into the house "I know I'm not dressed for a date but I'll change soon-"she started to say but was cut off when Leo unexpectedly looked up at the cieling with a frown on his face.

"No!"Piper said guessing the Elders wanted to talk to Leo.

"They just want to talk, I'll be back down as soon as I can,"Leo said leaning down to kiss her. When their lips met Piper's heart fluttered but dropped when Leo orbed half way through the kiss.

"I hate it when he does that!"Piper said before closing the door.

Bella sat on the sofa and turned the telly over to the news, when the screen went onto a baseball player however she got a sharp pain all over her.

She sat up the best she could as she was pulled into a vision, it was an image on the television. The reporter was talking with a picture of Bella in the background "the witch will be burned later today before sundown."the reporter said and the image on the television changed to Bella tied to a metal pole and all of a sudden there was fire around her and she felt more pain than she did when she first got the vision. Bella could see Prue, Phoebe and Piper in the background doing nothing but watching, they were crying and holding onto each other tightly. Bella looked at the date in the corner of the tv, 23/09/13, ten years from now. And the pain Bella felt got worse and worse as her future self screamed.

"Bella?"Prue said once Bella was back in reality.

"You were screaming, are you alright? Did you have a premonition?" Phoebe asked frantically as she, Piper and Prue crouded around the gasping Bella.

Bella nodded weakly before saying "in ten years time, I'm going to be burnt to death for being a witch." The three other sisters glanced at each other then back to Bella who carried on by whispering "I felt the flames on my skin!"

"Why would we just stand there and watch? It doesn't make sense!"Piper said passing Bella a cup of tea.

"Well you were,"Bella muttered looking down of the tea.

"Guys I've found something in the book of shadows!"Phoebe said from the top of the stairs and the rest ran upto the attic.

When they entered the first thing they saw was Phoebe sitting by the small table with the book of shadows in front of her. "Theres a spell to send people forward in time, but it can only be used once."Phoebe said once she saw that her sisters had joined her.

"So what we go to watch myself burn to death?"Bella asked in confusion.

"No we go forward in time to see what you did that got you exposed as a witch and make sure it doesn't happen again,"Phoebe said asif it was obvious "do you remember what the date was in you vision?"

"Yea 23/09/13,"Bella muttered sadly.

"Come on Bells, ain't you just a little bit curious as to what you did?"Prue said softly as Phoebe wrote the date down and through it into the bowl.

Bella nodded slowly and all of them sat around the table.

The four of them held hands, read the page and said together "Hear these words hear the rhyme, We send you to this burning sign, Then our future selves we'll find, In another place and time." Once they finished the spell they all fell to the floor in a deep sleep.

When Piper woke up she was in the livingroom, she was wearing a white blouse and her had was shorter and curlier. She looked around the room to see that it was completely different.

"Mommy, mommy!"a little voice said behind her. She turned around to see a little girl, about the age of five or six, running towards her. Piper was in shock when the little girl through her arms around her. She awkwardly pulled away and said a soft voice "honey I think you've got the wrong house, I'm not your mommy."

The girl just giggled, held on tighter and said "silly mommy!"

Piper's heart dropped as she realised that she must be in the future...and this girl must be her future daughter. She heard footsteps from the hallway, she turned to see Phoebe, who had long brown hair, holding hands with a little boy of about two years old.

"You got a kid too?"Piper asked and Phoebe frowned.

She shook her head and said "no, he called me Aunty Phoebe."

Piper just nodded and they stood in silence the two children holding on tightly to the adults. The little boy broke the silence by screaming at the top of his voice "there's mommy!" while pointing at the television.

Piper and Phoebe looked at the screen to see Bella's picture surrounded by flames.

"Did he just say Mommy?"Phoebe asked in shock.

"Never mind that..er..."Piper said looking around for the remote "volume, volume"she muttered not expecting the volume to go up but it did.

"Bella Halliwell will be burnt untill dead later on today. She will be punished for the murder she commited by the use of witchcraft. I'm Nathaniel Pratt and today I'll burn the witch!"the reporter said with a smirk on his face.

There was a knock on the door making both girls jump and the two children run to the bottom of the stairs and pick up two bags.

Piper walked to the door to see a smiling women.

"Morning girls. Are you alright?"the women asked Piper and Phoebe when she saw their expressions.

"I guess,"Piper answered for both of them.

"Yea with your sister, its rough, I know. Has EJ been asking questions about her?"the women asked sending the little boy a look.

When Piper looked like she didn't have a clue what to say Phoebe cut in and said "yea he doesn't really know whats going on bless him."

"Well it's going to be hard for him isn't it. In less then twenty-four hours he's going to be an orphan,"the women said with a sad sigh and all Piper and Phoebe could do was nod not really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry about these two, I'll take them to school. But are you sure you want me to take them to your ex's?"the women asked Piper.

"Ex? As in husband? As in mine? Yes, if that is what I told you, then yes."Piper said quickly.

"So, you and him are getting along better now?" the women asked looking relieved.

"Maybe..er...Prue? Prue?"Piper called upstairs but got no answer.

The women look confused when Piper did this but only Phoebe noticed. "Okay, lets hit the road"the women said looking at the two children. Piper bent down to their level but Phoebe stayed as she was. The little girl bent towards Piper and whispered "don't worry mommy, I won't do magic and I'll make sure EJ doesn't either! Promise."

Piper looked at the girl in shock before standing up when the little girl walked towards the door.

Piper and Phoebe walked outside to watch them get into the car and waved when they drove away.

As soon as the car drove off a limo parked where it once had been. Piper and Phoebe stood there in confusion as the door opened to reveal a blonde Prue. Prue had two people following her fussing over the way she looked, finally Prue had had enough. She turned towards them and said "Hey, hey. Okay, enough! People stop touching me. Stay, stay, stay." She pointed warningly at them before turning back towwards the house and walking upto a shocked Piper and Phoebe.

"What's going on Prue?"Piper asked eyeing Prue's cloths that looked very expensive.

"I don't know, but I could really get used to this. Check me out. I don't just work at Bucklands, I own it. And three more. Paris, Tokyo and London."Prue said smiling widely.

"Your blonde!"Phoebe said staring at Prue's hair in shock.

"Yea, strange"

"Wait you had time to go to work?"Piper asked.

"No i woke up there but it was amazing!"Prue said excitedly.

Phoebe shook her head before saying "we need to talk," then she walked back towards the house with Prue and Piper following.

"So you have a daughter?"Prue asked in shock as the three of them stood in the livingroom. Piper nodded handing a picture towards her, when Prue looked at the picture she smiled.

"She's beautiful Piper!"Prue said before turning to Phoebe and asking "you got kids?"

"Not that I know of but Bella's got a son,"Phoebe said smiling.

"Really?"Prue asked, she was more shocked at Bella being a mother than she was at Piper being a mother. Phoebe nodded looking around the shelfs for a picture of her nephew. She found one that was a little out of date, it was a picture of Bella holding a baby EJ who looked only a few hours old. She handed the picture to Prue who looked down at it smiling "he looks like Bella,"Prue said putting the picture back onto the shelf.

"Why would I tell her not to use magic though?"Piper asked confused.

"Maybe it's because with everything happening to Bella,"Phoebe suggested and Piper nodded slowly

Prue and Phoebe jumped when Piper looked at the TV and started shouting "oh, Volume!"

They all turned to the screen to see the news with a reporter on the screen and Bella's picture in the background.

"In less than ten hours Bella Halliwell will be burnt at the stake for crimes of witchcraft. Join us live at five pm,"the reporter said and the three girls looked at each other.

"We need to stop this!"Prue said walking towards the attic with Piper and Phoebe following.

**R&R**


	8. The Real Future

**AN: Sorry I took ages to update, i had stuff to do. I don't own Twilight and Charmed. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Read and review xoxox**

**The Real Future**

"Oh surprise, surprise. Here we go up to the stairs into the attic to grab the book of shadows. Please tell me we're still not going to be doing this in ten years time,"Prue said sarcastically as she walked into the attic.

Phoebe froze when she looked around "apparently not,"she said and her sisters looked at her confused.

"The books gone,"Phoebe said and Prue and Piper turned around quickly. As Phoebe had said the book was indeed gone.

"Its got to be here, we need it for the return spell"Prue said looking in every corner of the room.

"Prue-"Piper started but was cut of.

"Will you two just help me look for it!"Prue snapped and Phoebe and Piper didn't need to be told twice.

"We're going to find it Prue,"Phoebe said standing up from here position on the floor.

"You don't know that. I mean what if its lost, what if we can't find it? Then we're stuck in our future bodies with no way of getting out and no way of saving Bella!"Prue snapped swinging her arm out and making all of the furniture in front of the three girls fly to the other side of the room, completely destroyed.

"Ohhh been working out!"Piper said looking impressed.

"Guess thats a samle of what ten years does to our powers,"Prue said.

"And our attic,"Phoebe said looking around the destroyed room only to stop when she see's something shiny underneath and unturned table. She walks over to it ignoring her sisters questioning glances, she got closer and was surprised to find that it was a key. She picked it up and held it up so her sisters could see.

"Thats my key to my wall safe at Bucklands,"Prue said taking the key out of Phoebe's hand.

"Do you think that means the books there?"Piper asked shocked.

"We've never taken the book out of the house before,"Phoebe said also shocked that their future selfs would do something they've always sworn they wouldn't do.

"We haven't but maybe our future selfs have. The question is why?"Prue said looking back at her sisters.

"We don't even know what out future selfs are like let alone what we think. But if the book is at Bucklands then maybe it'll give us some answers."Piper suggested looking hopefull.

"Alright we'll go there first, then to Bella to see if she's alright"Prue said nodding as the three sisters walked towards the door but in an after thought she stopped and turned to Piper "sorry about the mess"she said.

"Mmm hmm,"Piper said sending her a mock glare.

Bella looked out of the window of the cell nervously. She thought that she was going to the future to find out what she had done, she didn't expect to be trapped in her future body.

"Hello?"she called out "Hello? Can someone please answer me. I really need to talk to someone. Okay, how about a snack? Maybe some crackers, peanuts, something?"she asked and a man walked towards they cella holding a tray. He pace the tray into the cell and walked of. Bella looked at the tray "a tray of goo?"she said in disbelieve. "Hey wait a minute!"she called out when she noticed the man had dissapeared. She walked forward but once she touched the glass she felt a sharp pain in her hands and her kneck where a metal collar was placed. She couldn't help but scream when the electricity passes through her and she let out a breath of relieve when it stopped.

"Don't I even get a phone call?"she asked weakly holding her hands to her kneck which still felt like it was burning.

"Shut up witch!"the man called from the other room.

Phoebe sighed in the back seat of the car, what future did she have? Prue was rich and owned many companies, Piper had her daughter and Bella had her son. From what she knew she still lived at home with her sister and didn't even have a job. She didn't have any children of her own, she wan't married...she had no future to look foward to.

Piper sighed as she parked her car outside Bucklands.

"I can't believe you have a limo and driver while I still have my same old car,"she said getting out of the car, he sisters soon following.

"You have a husband,"Prue reminded her and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Had a husband, you mean. I'm getting divorced, remember. And how do you know you don't have a guy in this time? I mean, after all, I had a kid and an ex, you could have several."Piper said and Prue looked confused.

"Ex's?"she asked and Piper shook her head.

"No kids, I mean, we're in the future with no memory of the past ten years. I don't even know who my ex husband-"she cut of when she saw a man about to tip his coffee on someone else and instinctifly she held her hands up.

They looked around in shock as everything in the street had froze.

"Looks like Prue's power isn't the only one thats evolved,"Phoebe said looking around smiling.

"You just froze..."Prue said trailing of looking around in shock.

"Everything!"Piper finished for her sister looking around in shock.

"What the hell are you doind?"they heard a familiar male voice yell and the looked down the street to see Leo who was storming to them with a murderous look on his face.

"Leo!"Piper said in delight not noticing the look on his face "I'm so glad your hear! I have so many..."she said walking up to hug him but was taken back when he backed away from her looking at her with a disgusted look on his face. "Uh...whats wrong?"she asked confused.

"You know, I knew you'd do something stupid like this!"he snapped still looking livid "You used your magic in public. Whats the matter with you? Are you insane?"

"Uh, Leo-"she started but stopped when Phoebe spoke.

"Remembering he thinks we know what's going on,"she said warningly.

"Do you want to end up like your sister? Huh? We had an agreement. No using magic for Melinda's sake!"Leo said angrily.

"Melinda?"Piper asked even more confused than she was before.

"Our daughter! What's wrong with you?"

"Wait your Piper's ex?"Phoebe asked just as a women walked round the cornerto see everything frozen.

"Witch!"the women screeched when she saw that they hadn't been frozen too.

"Okay, whats going on here?"Prue asked watching the women warily.

"Guys..."Phoebe said her eyes wide as she pointed to the posters which said 'Rid the evil. Turn in witches.'

"Over there! Witch!"the women screeched and everything unfroze.

"All right, hurry, we gotta get outta here before they see you"Leo said urgently as he walked closer towards them.

"They?"Prue asked.

"The witch hunters."

Bella looked up quickly when she heard a door open. She got up quicly and walked to the window. "Prue? Piper? Phoebe?"she called out hopefully.

Her hopes where crushed however when she saw the reporter from her premonition.

He smirked at her and said "they havent visited before. Why would they come now? No...they're gonna be as happy to get rid of you as I am."

"Who are you?"Bella asked and his smirk faded.

"I'm sorry. Its been a while since our last visit. Executions are a bitch to plan. Logistics, alerting the media, gathering the kindling."

"Uh, you know, I've had a lot of time to do some thinking about why I'm here,"Bella said and the man rolled his eyes.

No amount of thinking will affect the outcome. Justice will be served for your crime."

"But it wasn't a big crime was it?"Bella asked uncertain.

"You are truely evil. What bigger crime is there than taking a man's life?"he asked looking at her in disbelieve.

"I killed someone?"Bella asked in shock.

"Bella what is this? An attempt to stay your execution? Plead insanity? It won't work. You have five hours to live. Tick, tock."he said the smirk back on his face.

"What? Five hours but thats not possible!"Bella said walking closer to the window only to stop when she remembered what had happened before.

"Well, I'm happy to see the seriousness of your crime has finally hit you. See, you represent everything I abhor. You're a threat. A danger to everything that is good and pure in our world."he said and Bella shook her head.

"Your talking out of fear. Just because you don't understand something, doesn't make it evil."Bella said urgently pleading for him to understand.

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. You killed a man using your power and now you're gonna die because of it. I only wish I could burn all of your kind with you. But don't worry, in time I will. This is only the beginning."he said before storming out of the room leaving Bella on her own in shock.

**R&R**


	9. The End?

**AN: I know long chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please read and review xoxox**

**The End?**

Leo lead them underground where there were more people.

"Leo listen to me. The three of us, the Prue, Piper and Phoebe you see before you are from the past. From ten years ago"Prue explained but Leo just rolled his eyes.

"So we have no idea whats going on,"Phoebe piped in from the back of the group.

"Don't even lie to me. Right, Bella is set to die today and I only hope that this madness dies with her. Right, these people are in danger because of the witch trials she started"Leo said.

"How? How did she start them?"Piper asked urgently.

"You know, I don't know what you hope to accomplish by pretending not to know..."Leo started but was cut of when Piper kissed him passionatly when she stopped he looked at her in shock and said "You haven't kissed me like that since ..."

"Since this morning. 2003 remember? We were supposed to meet, you had to leave, Phoebe went upto the attic and this is where we came, the future. If you don't believe me, at least believe what you feel, trrust that"Piper said.

"Why is it I get the blame for everything?"Phoebe whispered to Prue.

"Well it was your fault we became witches,"Prue said smirking.

"I remember that was the day they sent me up to the attic to open the Book of Shadows, the future spell"Leo said.

"Wait, that was you? I just assumed it was Grams"Phoebe said.

"No, it was me. They didn't tell me why. What, you don't know what's happened the last ten years? Any of it?"he asked and when the sisters shook their head he carried on "These people, they're here underground because they've been accused of practicing witchcraft."

"They're witches?"Phoebe asked looking around at the many people.

"Some of them. Most of them have been falsely accused. They're safe here for now"Leo said looking around the room sadly.

"What did Bella do?"Prue asked and Leo's eyes darkened.

"Six months ago she killed a man. Cal Greene."he told them and they looked at him in disbelieve.

"The baseball player?"Piper asked confused.

"This is crazy! Bella can't even squash a spider in the bath, let alone kill a man!"Phoebe said.

"She murdered him because he caused a car crash that she and her family were involved in. He was drink driving and slammed into the side of their car, it killed Bella's husband, Joey, and her unborn daughter. He got away with it and Bella was outraged. She used her magic to kill him and was caught by Nathaniel Pratt."Leo explained his eyes softening slightly at the mention of Bella's husband and baby but hardened again when he mentioned the exposing part. Phoebe, who was the one to notice this, guessed he was very angry at future Bella.

"And this is the result, modern day witch trials with Pratt at the helm?"Piper asked sighing sadly.

"We have to get to Bella and explain."Phoebe said and Leo's heart dropped.

"You can't. All right, as it stands, you three are safe. Pratt checked you out and he doesn't suspect you're witches. To get to Bella you'd have to use your powers and they'll catch you then kill you"Leo warned them but they weren't interested, what mattered to them the most was saving their sister's life.

"Leo, she's our sister. We're not gonna let her die."Piper said.

"Wait, I'll go"Leo said suddenly forming a plan.

"Leo, this is our sister. We have to"Prue said but Leo shook his head.

"No. I'm still your guide. I can orb in and keep you out of danger"he explained and the girls sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Then we'll go back to Buckland's and get the book and get the spell to get us home"Phoebe said.

"We'll meet you at the manor"Prue said nodding and Piper looked at Leo nervously.

"Leo, um, we got married?"she asked and Leo smiled widely.

"Piper, later. We'll have plenty of time later"Prue said pulling Piper and Phoebe towards the enterance.

When Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked out of the elevator they were bombarded with people, all asking Prue to sign something.

"Give the woman some air. She will meet with all of you after lunch. Thankyou"a perky women said standing by Prue's side and leading her into her office leaving Piper and Phoebe to struggle through the crowd after them.

"Okay, good news first. The acquisition paperwork was approved and... "the women started to say but trailed of when she noticed Piper and Phoebe "yes?"she asked looking like she didn't have a clue who they were.

"We're with her."Phoebe said pointing at Prue who the women turned her confused gaze to.

"It's Piper and Phoebe, my sisters"Prue said.

"Oh, right, sorry. Almost forgot you had another two, I mean other than..."the women said trailing off.

"That's okay, I forgot your name too."Piper said in a snotty voice that almost made Prue and Phoebe laugh.

"Anne. Miss Halliwell's personal assistant"Anne said now glaring at Piper.

"Anne, right, my personal assistant. By the way, Anne, um, do you know if my husband called by any chance?"Prue said trying to be subtle.

Anne looked confused for a moment before she laughed, guess Prue was joking "husband, good one. Very funny. Like you have the time. Okay, I just need to get your final okay on the acquisition. Your sister was amazing. I mean, at first the board was a little resistant, what with the layoffs it would entail, but Prue pushed it through"she said once she stopped laughing.

"I did?"Prue asked shocked but Anne didn't seem to notice.

"I thought the "to hell with the little people" part was particularly persuasive"she said smiling widely.

"Okay, Anne, sweetie, I really need some private time with my sisters, so if you can just..."Prue trailed off nervously hopeing she wouldn't offend her.

"Oh, no problem, just buzz me."Anne said before walking out of the room.

"Look at me. All right, I am booked with work, I'm about to lay off countless people with a flick of my pen, no man to speak of"Prue said sadly.

"Maybe you're just picky"Phoebe suggested weakly.

"What's happened to me? Okay, well, I could dwell on the nightmare that my life will become, but we have work to do. At least some things around here haven't changed"Prue said walking over to the wall safe, opens it and takes out the book of shadows.

"Okay, it should be after the demon with the tusk and before the spell to discourage a lover"Piper said but as they looked they noticed it wasn't there, all that was there was blank pages.

"Yeah, and now it's gone. So, if the spell can only been used once, that must mean that our future selves have already used it. Which means..."Prue said trailing off.

"No way home."Piper said sighing.

Bella was sat on the chair when Leo arrived and nearlly jumped of the seat when he orbed in.

"Leo, oh, thank God. Look, I know what they think I did and if you just..."Bella said loudly walking till she was right in front of him.

"Shh... they'll hear you"Leo said quietly leading her over to the bed and sat her down before sitting next to her.

"Where's the rest of the cavalry?"Bella asked.

"They're not coming"Leo told her and she nodded slowly.

"So, what, you'll grab me and we'll just orb or whatever, and we'll meet them back at the-"Bella started but again was cut of by Leo.

"Bella... I'm so sorry"he said looking at her sadly.

"For what? Did something happen to my sisters?"Bella asked urgently but relaxed when Leo shook his head slightly.

"Nobody's gonna rescue you"Leo said.

Bella looked at him blankly before laughing and saying "If that is some kind of whitelighter humour, let me be the first to tell you, you are not a very funny race of people."

"I wish you remembered what you've done. It'd make this so much easier. Your future self used witchcraft for vengeance, Bella. Pratt is using that as a platform"Leo told her.

"So nobody's going to save me? I have to die?"Bella asked tears forming in her eyes and Leo sighed.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I wish I could help you"Leo said kissing her forehead before orbing out.

"Leo? Help me!"Bella screamed.

"Do you want to tell me how screwed we are?"Piper asked.

"Pretty screwed,"Phoebe answered simply.

"Thanks. I wonder whats taking Leo so long,"Piper said as Prue looked through the Book Of Shadows.

"Some of these pages are marked. The top corners are turned down and all of them are new spells"Prue told them.

"Such as?"Phoebe asked looking over Prue shoulder.

"Like, here's a spell to create a door, one to induce slumber, a glamour to change ones appearance. Some of them have these little baggies attached."

"This must be potions of some kind,"Piper said from her place at the door.

"But what about these? Okay, one to create money, to bend someone's will, to erase a memory, a binding spell,"Prue listed.

"Binding? What are all these marked for?"Piper asked.

"This must have been our future selves' plan. Here's a prison map,"Prue said pulling the map out of the book and laid it on the table "We were gonna use all of this to break Bella out. But something is bothering me. Clearly some of these spells are for personal gain."

"Which would break the most basic of wiccan rules. We wouldn't do that."Piper said.

"We wouldn't. But maybe in ten years our future selves would for Bella"Phoebe said and the girls jumped when Leo walked into the room.

"Perfect timing. We found the book but we can't... Where's Bella?"Piper asked looking behind him to see no Bella.

"Where is she?"Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"She's in prison where she belongs"Leo said and Phoebe glared at him.

"Leo, you were supposed to bring her back here"Piper snapped.

"No, I said I'd go to her. And I did. To explain to her why she has to pay for her crime"Leo said glaring back at them.

"You're our guide, you're supposed to protect us and you're just gonna let her die!"Prue said in disbelieve.

"You're signing her death warrant"Phoebe agreed.

"I'm to protect the greater good. If Bella lives, if you use your magic to save her, then the persecutions will continue. And our daughter will grow into a world where her power is punishable by death. Do you want that?"Leo asked and Piper cringed.

"Bella has a child too, a child who's going to become an orphan if we don't stop this!"Piper snapped back at him.

"It has to end with Bella. She has to die"Leo insisted.

"Like hell!"Piper said angrily freezing him.

"Relax. We've seen what your new powers can do when you're angry,"Piper said when she saw Prue shaking with anger.

"He's gonna stay frozen right?"Phoebe asked glaring at Leo's frozen form.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay frozen"Piper said and Phoebe let out a sigh of relieve. The last thing she needed was to have a row with one of the people she trusted most in the world.

"Alright, let's get these spells"Prue said and they all sat down next to the book.

Bella paced the cell, thinking of how she could get out of this. She sighed sitting down on the floor. She froze however when she heard the television from the other room.

"Now, some people say this is a victory for me. But I say here's a victory for us all. For today a blight on everything that is good in our world, will be extinguished. Tonight, the witch will burn!"Nathaniel said in delight and Bella shivered. She was going to die.

"Piper, if you're gonna do this, you'd better hurry. Leo can unfreeze and be home any second. Besides, Bella has less than an hour"Prue said before Piper quickly got out of the car and headed for the door.

She walked upto the door and was about to knock when she saw Melinda and EJ through the window. She couldn't take her eyes of the children in front of her, she sighed as she looked at EJ, he looked so much like his mother. She walked around to the bigger window so she could get a better look and smiled when she saw EJ sigh and let himself be part of the tea party so he didn't hurt Melinda's feelings. Even though it was clearly bothering him.

"You can't do it, can you?"Leo said from behind her but Piper kept her eyes on Melinda and EJ.

"No. Our grandmother did it to us for protection"Piper said.

"You don't have to bind their powers, Piper. We agreed that I'd take care of them, both of them and I will, I promise"Leo told her.

"I know you will. So we were together. Does that mean you clipped your wings for me?"

"No. You wouldn't let me. We tried to make it work with our powers, but it didn't, and then this happened"Leo explained.

"Were we happy? Just for a little while were we happy?"Piper asked tears in her eyes.

"Very"Leo told her smiling sadly.

"Are you gonna try and stop us?"  
"I can't do that."

"I hope you understand why I have to do what I'm doing."

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna do?"

"What we always do."

"Talk about it later,"Piper said before turning away and heading back towards the car.

When she got into the car however she was shocked when she saw Prue looking very upset and Phoebe looking at her in concern.

"What is it? What's wrong?"Piper asked and Prue smiled bitterly.

"I have no one to say goodbye to. No life. They didn't even know who you two were at the office, my own sisters. If we die tonight, my tombstone will read "Here lies Prue, she worked hard""she said.

"We're not gonna die. We're gonna find a way back to the present and we'll create a new future"Phoebe assured her.

"What if we can't. What if we can never get home. According to Bella's premonition we fail"Prue said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Our future selves fail. We still got a shot"Piper said putting her seat belt on.

"You're right, you're right. Let's go get Bella"Prue said wiping away her tears and starting the car.

"So far so good"Prue said as they walked around the side of the prison.

"Don't people normally break out of prison?"Piper asked.

"Nothing about this is normal,"Phoebe reminded her as they came to a stop.

""To create a door." Okay, but where?"Piper asked looking down at the spell in her hands.

"No place like here"Prue said pointing towards the wall and Piper shrugged.

"Okay,"she said walking upto the wall and drawing an imaginary door with her finger.

"Kinda small for us dontcha think? "When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock.""Phoebe recited and Piper knocked on the wall where the imaginary door was and the wall opens.

Bella jumps as two guards walk into the cell but stands up without a fuss and holds out her hands for the handcuffs.

"Freeze!"the guard yells as he see's the sisters.

"Good idea!"Piper said holding her hands up in his diresction and he froze.

"Allright, um, her cell should be up those stairs, come on. She'll be guarded, are we ready for this?"Prue asked looking at the map.

They nodded and Piper asked "do we really have a choice?"

They walk towards the cell nervously only to be disapointed when they saw that it was empty.

"We're too late!"Phoebe cried in fustration.

The guards handcuffed Bella to the pole that had been in Bella's premonistion and she looked down nervously at the holes in the floor, she guessed that was where the fire came from.

She looked up as Nathaniel stood in front of her smirking "I love the smell of burnt witch in the morning"he said and Bella glared at him.

"At least I'm paying for my crime. There'll come a day where you have to pay for yours too"she said shakily.

"Remorseless to the end, huh"he said to her before walking towards the group of people who had come to watch "Let today be a lesson to all those who would seek to defy human nature with their way of life. Let today serve notice that black magic will not be tolerated in our society and let today be remembered as the day we burned the witch!"he said loudly pointing towards a guard who then began pressing buttons.

Bella closed her eyes expecting the pain to start but was shocked when she heard Phoebe's voice saying "Piper, freeze them!"

When Bella opened her eyes she saw Piper, Prue and Phoebe stood by the door and everyone else in the room had been frozen.

"Guys?"she asked in disbelief as Prue walks upto her.

"We're getting you outta here"Prue said as she untied her and lead her over to Piper and Phoebe.

"No, wait. You can't. Prue, I'm serious!"Bella said yanking her arm out of Prue's grasp and her sisters looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?"Phoebe asked confused.

"You guys have to leave, I deserve to be here. Or my future self does"Bella tried to explain but her sister's where having none of it.

"You killed a killer. Don't be ridiculous!"Piper said almost pleadingly.

"Look, this is Pratt's personal crusade. This isn't about us, this is about him! Where ever we go, he will follow us. He will hunt us! He will hunt our families! If anybody should be punished, it should be him!"Prue said looking over at Pratt with a gleam in her eyes that told Bella that Prue was going to do something.

"Prue, what are you doing?"Bella asked as Prue slowly moves her arm up.

"Saving the future good witches and our future."she said getting ready to use her powers.

"Prue, wait!"Bella yelled grabbing Prue's arm and Prue turned her gaze beck to her little sister "Don't become a murderer too. It has to end with me!"Bella insisted with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, he was evil, he deserved what you..."Phoebe said but was cut of by Bella who started to sob.

"The wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing. Our job is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty. And I crossed that line, I know that. And now you guys have to know that too"Bella explained tears running down her face and her sisters broke down looking at Bella, almost pleading with her to change her mind and go with them.

"We are not leaving here without you!"Prue insisted.

"Prue, we were sent here for a reason. Maybe not to stop this like we thought. But maybe to understand why this has to happen. Why you have to let this happen. I don't want to die. But I don't want you to die because of me,"she told them pulling them into a hug kissing each of them on the side of the head. "I love you"she whispered before moving away from them and walking back towards the pole, putting her hands behind her back asif she hadn't even moved and closed her eyes tightly.

When nothing happened she opened them again"Piper,"she said in a pleading tone and Piper cringed before reluctantly unfreezing everything.

Fire burst around Bella and she could hear Piper and Phoebe screaming as Prue held onto the tightly also biting back her own screams.

Bella breathing was coming out in gasps as she closed her eyes tightly, determined not to scream. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her sisters. When the pain came however a scream left her lips before she could shop it and her sisters held onto each other tightly closing there eyes through their tears.

The screaming suddenly stops and they loom up nervously only to see that they were back in the manor.

"Prue..."Piper said trailing of as she looked around.

"What are we doing here?"Prue asked confused.

"Bella? You don't think she was... we saw..."Piper asked.

"I know. Oh, please God, don't let it be true. Bella!"Prue called and they all let out a sigh of relief when Bella walked in, looking a little shaken but still alive.

She hugged them as soon as she was close enough and Phoebe whispered to her "We thought that we lost you."

Bella pulled away and said "You did. I was burned. And I could, I could feel the flames on my skin. And then I was here. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, you're safe now, you're home"Prue reasured her smiling slightly as Bella nodded.

"Yeah, home, but when?"she asked turning on the TV and on the screen came a report about Cal Greene.

"Wait, that's the baseball player. That's what triggered my premonition. We're right back where we started. The day we cast a spell"Bella said.

"Why?"Phoebe asked.

"Maybe because it worked. We were sent into the future to find out what Bella did. We came back to stop it from happening"Prue suggested.

"But we didn't cast a spell to come back. We didn't even have one"Piper reminded them.  
"Maybe they sent us back,"Bella said with a shrug.  
"But who? And why today? If we were sent back to keep the future from happening, shouldn't we be sent back to the day Bella killed Cal Greene instead?"Prue asked confused and all gazes went to the window when they heard a dogs bark.

"Not again!"Prue said as they walked towards the window, Bella walking slightly behind them with her arms folded looking at her sisters as if they were missing the obvious.

But her sisters eyes were on their nieghbor as Piper said "this guy still hasn't learnt his lesson!"

"Apparently neither have we,"Bella said as Piper held up her hands and they all turned to look at her so she carried on "I think this is why we were sent back here to this moment in time. This is where it all started. The first time we used our magic for revenge."

"But it's just a little thing, it's harmless,"Phoebe insisted but Bella just shook her head.

"But once you break the small rules, it's just a matter of time before the big ones are next,"she told them.

"A very smart girl once told me that we were supposed to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty"Prue said smiling fondly at Bella.

"I haven't told you yet,"Bella said blushing slightly.

"Maybe you won't have to,"Prue said as they all looked back out of the window only to get a shock when they see the mans face "Pratt!"Prue hissed as the man walked away.  
"Do you think we should follow?"Phoebe asked but Bella shook her head.

"No. Our little act of revenge might have been what sent Pratt on his path to seek his own"Bella said still watching Pratts retreating form.  
"Which might had led him to start the future witch trials,"Prue said.

"Hopefully now he won't."Phoebe said.  
"I still think we should keep an eye on him just in case,"Piper said as Pratt walked into his house and shut the door.

"Absolutely."

"Hold on a second! I had a son?"Bella asked staring at her sisters in shock while they laughed at her.

"You would have had a daughter too but when Pratts crashed into your car you miscarried,"Prue explained sadly while Bella nodded slowly trying to process what she was being told.

"I need some air,"Bella whined and headed for the front yard he sisters following.

Bella walked toward the drive and sat down on the wall while Prue, Piper and Phoebe watched her cautiosly from the front door.

"Hey,"a boys voice said from behind her.

Bella turned around to see a teenage boy a couple of years older than her smiling warmly in her direction. "Hey,"Bella said back and he smiled more.

"I'm Joey, I just moved in"he said pointing to the house next to the manor and Bella nodded. Prue, Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks of shock.

"I'm Bella, its nice to meet you. I must warn you though, he lets his dog go to the toilet anywhere. So be carefull where you step,"Bella said pointing to Pratts house and Joey smiled in thanks.

"Maybe we could hang out some time,"Joey suggested walking backwards slowly, heading back to his house and Bella smiled widely before nodding.

When Joey had gone Bella's sisters walked back into the house their faces still holding their shock.

"Did he just say Joey?"Piper asked after a while of silence.

"Joey as in...?"Prue started to say and Phoebe nodded.

"Bella's future husband!"Phoebe said and they turned towards each other and smiles soon replaced their looks of shock.

**R&R**


	10. Admirer

**AN: I know this episode was before some of the others but they will all be a bit mixed up, just warning ya. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review xoxox**

**Admirer**

Phoebe sighed as she walked into Quake and started to walk towards her sisters only to be stopped by two young men.

"Are your parents terrorists? 'Cos baby you're the bomb!"one of them exclaimed looking at her up and down smirking.

"Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell,"the other said and Phoebe looked at him confused.

"Uh, excuse me?"she asked.

"When you fell from Heaven. Did it hurt. 'Cos I know an angel when I see one!"the guy said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Hmm. I'm no angel. I'm a witch. But don't tell my sisters I told you,"Phoebe said before walking towards Piper, Prue and Bella.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are still here,"Phoebe said sitting down but her sisters attension was somewhere else "What are you staring at?"she asked and Bella turned to face her.

"They have been going at if for almost an hour!"Bella told her in disbelief before looking back in the direction she had been looking at before. Phoebe turned to see what they were looking at to see a couple snogging as if their lifes depended on it.

"Hello! Oh, I can't even look!"Phoebe said looking away quickly.

"I know. I hate being single,"Piper sighed and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Special delivery,"said Skye, the waitress, as she walked towards the table holding a glass of water.

""Hey,"the girls said smiling widely at her and Skye placed the wine in front of Bella.

"There must be a mistake, Skye. I didn't order this,"Bella said and Skye smiled slightly.

"I know. You have a secret admirer. He ordered it for you,"Skye said pointing to a man on the other side of the room who was smiling slightly at Bella "he actually ordered white wine but he changed the order when I told him your under age."

"But surely after you would have told him that he would have left her alone!"Prue said looking at the still smiling man in disbelief.

"He didn't seem that bothered to be honest,"Skye admitted.

"He looks old enough to be her dad!"Prue exclaimed softly.

"Not that that's ever stopped Bella before,"Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Skye, can you do me a favour? Um, tell him thank you and I'm very flattered. But I'm kind seeing someone else,"Bella said handing the drink back to Skye and her sister's smiled at the mention of Joey.

"Sure,"Skye said smiling kindly at her before walking back towards the man.

"This is a nice change of an attitude,"Piper said smiling happily at Bella.

"I'll say. Does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Joey?"Phoebe asked and Bella shrugged.

"Maybe..."Bella said smiling slightly and Prue raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, first boyfriend that's not too old for you!"Prue said, Phoebe and Piper burst out laughing while Bella mocked glared at her before joining in with the laughter. Her smile faded however when she looked back over to the man who had offered her the drink to see him looking back at her with a look that made Bella very nervous.

Prue danced around the livingroom, trying her best to copy the exercise moves from the video but wasn't doing a very good job with it and Piper tried to hide her giggles.

Prue then sighed in fustration before sitting odwn next to Piper and said "Uh, I give up. Two weeks and nothing strengthened but my temper."

"Prue, here's the problem. You didn't read the fine print. See. It says right here. $19.95 for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgeon,"Piper said watching her sister sadly, she had been like that ever since she and Andy broke up.

"Yeah. Well it's worked. She's the most desire female in America. What every man wants!"Prue exclaimed pointing towards the screen and Piper rolled her eyes.

"That woman? Of course men want her! Men are not different from women. We all want what we can't have. Which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man!"Piper said as Phoebe walked into the room hearing the end of the conversation.

"Tons of fun, lots of heats and no strings attached. That's what I want,"Phoebe said taking a bite out of the froot loop in her hand.

"I know this may not sound very P.C., but I want romance. Long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candle lights. I love love. I'd take what Piper has with Leo in a flat second,"Prue said sighing.

"Hmm, but then you'd have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal now, is it?"Piper said.

"Here you go, Mr. Manford. The chicken with rice and vegetables. Just the way you like it. Chicken well done, light oil on the vegetables and rice steamed dry,"Piper said handing Mr Manford his plate.

"Thanks,"he said plaing his plate on the table.

"Bon Appetite,"Piper said before walking back over to Prue and Phoebe.

"Hey, why are you doing that?"Phoebe asked nodding towards Mr Manford and Piper sighed.

"Skye didn't show up for her shift day, so we're short-handed"Piper said before walking back into the kitchen and Phoebe turned to Prue.

"So, what's up?"Prue asked when Phoebe was silent for a couple of minutes, obviously wondering how to word what she was going to say.

"I, uh, I found this spell. 'How to attract a lover',"Phoebe said nervously and Prue shook her head turning back to her food.

"No, Phoebe! Forget it! We're not casting any spells!"Prue said firmly.

"Come on. There must be more to our powers than warlock wasting. I'm ready to have some fun with our magic,"Phoebe whined pouting slightly.

"No! No personal gain, remember?"

"How is it personal gain, if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person. And in my case lots and lots of happiness."

"Could you pass the salt please?"

"Yeah,"Phoebe muttered handing her the salt "Look, I'm not talking about marriage here. You have your 30s and the rest of your 20s to freak out about that, I have my 20s. This... this spell is about having good time,"Phoebe said trying to be convincing.

"I admit it's tempting. The dating scene can be a little frustrating. But bringing men into our life through a spell... correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little bit desperate,"Prue said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"No. How is asking for what you want being desperate? I say it's not. I say it's empowering. Besides, the Book of Shadows says we could reverse this spell at any time,"Phoebe said when Prue sighed in defeat.

**AN: Just incase your wondering, here are the ages of the sisters:**

**Bella- 15**

**Phoebe- 18**

**Piper- 20**

**Prue- 23**

**R&R**


	11. The Dream Sorcerer

**AN: I do not own Twilight or Charmed. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to tell me what you think and what can be improved :)**

**The Dream Sorcerer**

"Anyone home?"Bella called as she walked into the house smiling wistfully.

"Bella. You're in home, I thought you had your driving test"Prue said looking up from cutting the vegetables when Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Finished it hours ago, I passed by the way. What are you doing?"Bella asked confused when she saw what Prue was doing as it was normally her or Piper that cooked.

"Well done!"Prue said happily but Bella gave her a look that said 'don't change the subject!' and she started to look nervous but before she could say anything Phoebe called out from the other room.

"Prue, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper not black pepper,"they heard and Bella looked at Prue suspicously.

Phoebe walked into the room and when she saw Bella "Ooh. Did I say spell? I... I meant recipe,"she said but when she saw the look on Bella's face she sighed and asked "we are so busted, aren't we?"

"I would say yes and you tell me off for using magic when I'm not surposed too!" she said to Prue with a smug look on her face before asking "what spell are you casting?"

"I realized today that Phoebe may have stumbled onto something. Something that actually makes sense,"Prue said uncharacteristly and Bella looked between her two sisters in shock.

"Now I'm worried,"she admitted.

Prue sighed before saying "All the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think that this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them. I mean, why else would it say we can reverse it at any time? All I want is someone special in my life and this spell provides that exactly."

When seeing Bella's confused looks Phoebe said "I can translate."

"You have got to be kidding,"Bella said looking at Prue in disbelief, she could understand Phoebe doing this but it shocked her to know that Prue was doing it aswell.

"We were hoping you would join us,"Prue said looking doubtfull and her doubs were proven right when Bella shook her head frantically.

"No. I have got enough complications in my life. You two are on your own,"Bella said walking away from them.

"You know where to find us,"Phoebe called after her.

"Be careful what you wish for,"Bella muttered as she walked out of the door.

Prue and Phoebe sat at the table which was covered in ingredients for the potion. Prue looking slightly more wary than Phoebe.

"Okay, you want to go first?"Phoebe asked and when Prue shook her head she snatched the peiece of paper out of Prue's hands.

"Hey! That's not fair,"Prue said trying to take the paper off her but Phoebe had already started readin what it said.

When Phoebe had finished reading she couldn't stop herself from laughing before reading out loud "You want a man who is single, smart, endowed?"she couldn't make out the last word so she looked at Prue confused.

"Employed,"Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, sorry, employed. A man who loves sleeping in on Sunday, sunset bike rides, cuddling by a roaring fire and late-night talks. Wow Prue, never knew you were such a romantic!"Phoebe said teesingly.

Prue rolled her eyes before taking Phoebe's paper out of her hands "Your turn. You want the sexy, silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning. A man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets!"Prue said laughing but Phoebe just smiled wistfully.

"He's about hunger and lust and danger and even know you know all this, even know you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away. And he recycles,"Phoebe said dreamily and Prue raised her eyebrows.

"He recycles?"Prue asked slowly.

"Yeah and I think it goes without saying we both want a man who is well... employed."

"You're seriously twisted,"Prue said before turning back to the book and asking "this is the spell we have to say?"

"Yeah. We're lucky. If we were men looking for women the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for day,"Phoebe said and Prue looked disgusted.

"Eww, lets just say the spell"she said and Phoebe shrugged.

"I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be. I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be,"they said together and looked around expectedly.

"You think it worked?"Phoebe asked quietly still looking around.

"I don't know, the big spells usually require all three of us"Prue said and both women jumped when they heard the phone ring. They looked at each other before breaking into smiles and running for the phone.

"Is it for me? Is it for me?"Phoebe asked excitedly when they ran into the livingroom to see Bella on the phone.

Bella didn't answer, she just put her hand over her other ear and said into the phone "yes this is Bella. Who's this? Um, I'm sorry. Do I know you?"she asked when she didn't recognise the voice.

"Yeah, we met at Quake. Well, we didn't actually meet, I sent you a glass of water and you sent it back. Still, you know, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out sometime"the man on the other side of the line said and Bella's eyes widened.

"Uh, oh, look, as I told the waitress I'm just not available. How did you get my number, my name?"she asked but the man had already hung up.

"Hello?"Bella said in to the phone and then put it down.

"Who is it?"Prue asked frowning.

"That guy from Quake who sent me a drink,"Bella said quietly.

"What did he want?"Prue asked.

"He asked me out,"she told them and Phoebe headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?"Bella asked and Phoebe turned around.

"Quake, I want to see if the spell worked. Want to come?"she asked them both.

"I'm going to pass,"Prue said and when Phoebe looked at Bella she shook her head.

"I'm going to take a bath, but have fun"she said before heading upstairs and Phoebe shrugged and walked out the door.

Bella lied in the bath sighing slightly as her eyes began to drop, she tried fighting it but after a couple of time she gave up and let the darkness take her.

"Hello Bella,"a man's voice said slyly and Bella's eyes snapped open. She looked around frantically, the room was darker and had an orangy glow to it but what scared Bella most was the man from Quake standing next to her.

"Who the hell-"Bella started but was cut off by the man who finished the sentence for her.

"-am I and how did I get in? Hmm?"he said smirking at her and she glared back pulling the towel over her in the water.

"I don't care just get-"she started but was once again cut off by the man.

"-out of the bathroom"he said and Bella started to get more nervous.

"Prue, help me!"Bella screamed and at the exact same time the man said it too.

"Scream all you want, no one can help you"the man said and Bella looked at him cautiously.

"How did you know-"she started.

"-what are you thinking and know what you're going to say?"he guessed and Bella nodded.

"I'm in your conscious, I know your every thought and desire"he said sitting down at the side of the bath tub.

"Who are you?"Bella asked and the man smirked wider.

"I'm the man of your dreams,"he told her and Bella shook her head.

"You're not real. You don't exist"Bella muttered quietly with her eyes closed tight.

"That's what your grandmother used to say, isn't it? Every night, before you went to sleep,"the man said correctly but Bella didn't answer him.

"You're not real. You don't exist,"she muttered again still not opening her eyes.

"As she tucked you in? She'd say if you saw any monsters to tell yourself they weren't real."

"You're not real. You don't exist."

"They didn't exist?"  
Bella tried to jump up but was scraed to find that she couldn't "I can't move! Why can't I move?"she asked frantically.

The man laughed before saying "because I'm going to love you to death!"

He grabbed the sponge and rubbed it on Bella's bare back hard making Bella scream. He grabbed the top of her head and pushed her under the water and Bella thrashed around frantically.

From underneath the water Bella could hear knocks and suddenly nothing was holding her under the water. She shot up and looked around, everything was light again and the man was gone.

"Bells, are you okay?"Prue asked uncertain as she walked into the room.

"Uh, yeah"Bella said gasping for breath.

"You were yelling,"Prue said looking at her concerned.

"Yeah. I had a... I had a really bad thing,"Bella told her and Prue looked confused.

"A thing?"

"Yeah. Uh, I'm okay now, I promise. Just go back to bed"she said and Prue nodded before walking back out of the room.

Bella sighed, it must have been a dream...but she had never had a dream that felt that real before. Bella got out of the bath and he back stinged as the cool air got to it "ow!"she said looking over her shoulder to see what was wrong. She was shocked however when she saw the long cut down her back "oh my god!"she said, her eyes wide.

**If you like the story so far please vote for it on my poll :)**

**R&R**


	12. The Stalkers

**AN: Okay, thank you for everyone who voted for this story on my poll and for the reviews, I'm glad your enjoying it :) I do not own Twilight or Charmed, read and review please xoxox**

**The Stalkers**

Piper sighed as she walked round the kitchen counter to sit next to Bella who was now drinking her 4th cup of coffee.

"Do you remember what Grams used to say about nightmares?"Bella asked after a few minutes of silence.

"She said if we saw any monsters to tell them to go away that they didn't exist. Always worked, too"Piper said looking at her little sister curiously.

"Yeah, well, not this time. He knew about Grams, he knew what she told us and how did he know that? And what about the marks on my back? Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared. I don't know how and I don't know why but they were definitely there,"Bella insisted but knew she was getting nowhere when Piper sighed and placed her cup on the counter.

"How many hours have you been working this week on that school project? 60, 70? And now what are you doing today, on a Saturday, no less?"

"The project needs to be in Monday and we're only half done. So we have to go back into school and finsh it,"Bella said but wished she hadn't when a smirk formed on Piper's face.

"Your teacher shouldn't have paired you with Joey, you two get easily distracted by each others faces,"she said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Your changing the subject, you don't believe me"Bella stated.

"No. I believe you think you saw marks on your back. But I'm watching you drink coffe, which you can't stand and we're talking about a nightmare you had while you asleep in the tub. So isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?"

"No, he was in my dream and it was real"Bella insisted almost begging her sister to believe her.

"So why didn't you use your powers to help you out?"

"I don't know"Bella said sighing sadly but before either of them could say anything else and man with no shirt walked into the room.

"Morning,"he said as the two women gaped at him.

"Who are you?"Piper asked as Prue walked in, also gaping at the man.

"Who cares?"she asked sitting next to Bella, all the time not taking her eyes of the man.

The man shook his head smiling as he walked over to the fridge, took a bottle of milk out and began drinking it.

"Hans, I found your t-"Phoebe said as she walked into the kitchen but when she saw Prue, Bella and Piper she froze in the doorway "-shirt."

"Was it in the hammock or-"Hans started but was cut off by Phoebe.

"It doesn't matter,"Phoebe said quickly, blushing slightly.

"Thanks,"Hans said taking the shirt out of Phoebe's hands before putting it on.

"Sure"Phoebe said smiling widely at him.

"Hammock?"Piper whispered to Bella who just shrugged her shoulders, not taking her eyes of the couple.

"I got to run"Hans said and Phoebe looked slightly put out.

"Okay,"she said reluctently before Hans pulled her into a kiss.

"I'll meet you later for lunch,"Hans told her quietly.

"Okay,"Phoebe said more happily.

Hans walked towards the door but stopped suddenly and placed the empty milk bottle into the recycling bin "nearlly forgot,"he said smiling at them before heading for the door.

Prue, Piper and Bella all turned to Phoebe silently. Phoebe was looking wistfully at the closed door before turning towards her sisters.

"Don't worry, we had safe sex. A lot of safe sex"she said with a wide smirk on her face and Bella gagged.

"I could have gone a long time without that information but thanks anyway,"Bella said still gagging and her sisters laughed.

"I'm telling you, Prue. The spell worked and why are you waitressing in Quake?"Phoebe asked as Prue picked up a plate of food.

"Shh. A little louder, Phoebe. I don't think Oakland heard and I'm waitressing because Leo's took Piper out and I have nothing else to do"Prue said as she started walking towards a table on the other side of the room.

"Well, it did. Get this, Hans doesn't go to bars. He's never been to Quake but last night he's on his away back from his acting classes. When... BAM! Flat tire on his motorcycle right across the street from Quake. So he comes in to use the pay phone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies' room"Phoebe said with a smug smile on her face.

"Pheebs, you threw his clothes all over the house. That's not a spell working, that's hormones."

"No, that's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool and he likes me too"Phoebe said happily before walking off towards him and Prue sighed.

She walked closer to the table and placed the plate in front of the man before saying"Mr Manford, here you go. Chicken, rice and veggies. Piper says it's just the way you like it."

The man looked up and smiled widely "Thank you and please call me Jack. Has anybody ever told you how truly beautiful you are?"he asked and Prue laughed.

"Have you been drinking?"she asked and he joined in with the laughing.

"A sense of humor, I love that"he said and Prue smiled, turning to leave but was stopped by Jack who said "wait, Prue, don't go. I don't know why but I've got to get to know you. Have dinner with me."

Prue froze, had she told him he name? She broke out of her shock and asked "Can you hang on a second?"

Jack smiled before whispering "yeah."

"Okay,"Prue whispered back before walking back to the bar.

She walks towards the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?... Can I talk to Bella Halliwell please?...Its her sister, Prue"she said down the phone to the schools receptionist.

"You know, you shouldn't have dinner with that guy"a voice said from behind her and she turned around to see another man smiling at her.

"Why not?"she asked him and he smiled wider.

"Because you should fly to Paris with me,"he said and Prue turned back to the phone.

"Tell her its and emergency,"she said down the phone.

"Are you actually going with this Jack guy?"Bella asked down the phone as she tried not to giggle as Joey trailer his fingers around the back of her kneck teasingly.

She tried to ignore it and listen to Prue but she wasn't hearing a word she was staying. Finally she gave up and said "Prue can you hang on a minute,"she said down the phone before turning to Joey and saying "can you please stop."

Joey smirked before saying "we need to finish the project, I'm sure Prue can talk to Piper or Phoebe."

Bella thought for a second before sighing and saying down the phone "Prue, I'm sorry but I've got to go...yea...love you too."

"Jack stayed through the entire lunch shift. Talked my ear off, had me laughing at all his stories and somehow convinced me to have coffee with him"Prue said as Phoebe tied up her shoe in the livingroom.

"Hans and I are going dancing at Rave, you and Jack should come join us"Phoebe suggested.

"Well, if our dinner date last as long as our coffee break, we wouldn't make it there till closing"Prue said.

"Maybe we could all meet back at the house later,"Phoebe said as she put on her coat "This has worked out so great, hasn't it?"she asked walking towards the door.

"Yeah,"Prue said smiling at Phoebe but once Phoebe left her smile faded and she said sarcastically "great."

Prue sighed in fustration, nothing she did stopped Jack from likeing her.

"What else can I tell you? Um, when I get stressed, I get hives... in very strange places. Which is nothing compared to what happens when I panic, believe me"she tried again but Jack just smiled.

"Your honesty is so refreshing"he said.

"Ah, well, it helps keep my ulcer under control"Prue said quickly but Jack just shrugged.

"Is there anyone who doesn't have one?"he asked.

"Would you like to see my tattoo?"

"Would you like to see mine?"

Prue sghed again before asking "Uh, is there nothing I can say to turn you off?"

"There really isn't. Which is kind of strange, actually"he said leaning towards her.

"Not really. Jack, you're under a-"Prue starts but is cut off when Jack kisses her "-spell."

She looks over Jack shoulder to see a guy behind Jack looking at her smiling, then she see a man from the bar holding a glass of wine and winking at her. She looks over her shoulder to see a man holding a rose and she turns quickly back to Jack, laughing nervously.

Bella sighs as her eyes droop again before turning to Joey and asking "do you mind getting me a coffee?"

He looked up from the work confused "you don't like coffee"he said.

Bella nodded slightly before saying "I'm trying new stuff."

Joey shrugged, kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room and Bella eyes drooped again. She shook her head trying to fight of sleep but when her eyes drooped again the room was suddenly darker and Bella's heart dropped.

"Hello Bella, we meet again"the man from the other dream said and Bella grabbed the nearest thing to her which happened to be, much to Bella's disappointment, a folder.

"All that work, all those hours. You fell asleep at your desk,"the man said smirking walking closer towards her.

"Someone help!"Bella screamed as the classroom walls suddenly turned into blue and red clouds and Bella realised they were now on the top of a building.

"What do you hide from at work? Is it the pain of your past or the uncertainty of your future?"the man asked and Bella glared at him as she tries, without success to get out of her chair.

"I don't hide from anything,"she snapped at him.

"You can't move out of the chair, can you?"he asked turning the chair around making it scrape on the floor "Don't you want to know why? Because I don't want you too, you're powerless Bella."

"Got to hell!"

"I, on the other hand, am the all power-full. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. There's always Prue, Phoebe or any number of young, single women out there. It's an endless pool for the Dream Sorcerer,"he said and Bella panicked when she heard her sisters names.

"No, wait! I'll stay!"she insisted and the dream sorcerer smirked.

"It's too late, you're falling asleep"he said and Bella shook her head quickly.

"No, I'm fine. I'm awake."

"Shall I sing you a lullaby?"he asked and Bella glared again.

"I don't think so!"she snarled wacking him around the head with the folder in her hands.

He yells in pain before turning back to her with a murderous look on his face "good night Bella!"he said before pushing the chair towards the edge.

Suddenly Bella could hear a phone ringing and she was back in the classroom.

The phone carries on ringing and Bella digs though her bag before finally pulling out her mobile.

"Hello?"she said down the phone.

"Hey, are you still at school?"Piper asked on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I'll be home in a minute. Where are you?"Bella asked.

"I'm somewhere in England, Leo's just about to take me home. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Piper thanks for calling. See you later, love you"Bella said.

"Love you too,"Piper said before hanging up and Bella's eyes widened when she saw the blood that was on her folder.

**Please check out my other stories: With a broken heart, Lexie Potter and the philosopher's stone and Eastenders the way it should have been :)**

**R&R**


	13. Nightmares

**AN: Finally got this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I do not own Twilight or Charmed :'( I hope you enjoy it, read and review please :)**

**Nightmares**

"I'm home!"Phoebe called as she walked into the manor. As she walked into the livingroom and was shocked to see thousands of flowers everywhere, that didn't stop her from taking a chocolate from an open box.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen to see more flowers, Prue was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking coffee as if nothing was happening.

"You're home early,"Prue said smiling at her softly.

"Yeah, so are you. What's with all the flowers? You and Jack fighting already?"Phoebe asked putting her bag on the table before sitting down next to her sister.

"I wish, the flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned. They're from men I barely know and men I've never met, all the flowers in here are for you"Prue explained and Phoebe looked around sighing.

"Oh, well. I know they're not from Hans"she said in a tone that made Prue looked at her sadly.

"What happened?"she asked quietly, placing her cup down.

"He wouldn't leave me alone all night, he kept touching me and practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I ditched Hans and left him at the club. So, how was your date?"she asked picking Prue's cup up.

"Perfect, everything was perfect. Even my faults were perfect"Prue said and Phoebe looked at her in diebelief.

"And this is a bad thing?"she asked confused and Prue sighed sadly.

"It wasn't real. Everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me"she told her.

"Prue, you don't know that. Maybe he meant every word, maybe if it wasn't for the spell he would've never had a chance to feel those things. Let alone say them,"Phoebe protested.

"No, Phoebe. Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured. What we did, it's just... it's not right."

They both looked up when Kit the cat jumped on the table moving closer to them. The sisters looked at the cat confused but when Phoebe looked at the window she saw what was wrong.

"Hmm, even our poor cat's in hell"Phoebe said nodding towards the window where cats were waiting on the other side, "go away horny tom cats!"she called at to them and Prue shook her head.

"Let's reverse the spell,"Prue siggested and Phoebe nodded.

Bella put the phone to her ear the best she could with her hands shaking, she could feel the scared tears running down her face as she tried to hold back sobs.

"Hello? Bella, where are you?"Prue asked on the other side of the line.

"I'm, um, still at school. Look, I fell asleep and that man from my dream, he tried to kill me again"Bella said her voice chracking slightly.

"What man?"Prue asked confused and Bella froze slightly.

"Sorry, wrong sister. Anyway, all I know is that if I fall asleep, I'm dead. I need you to look in the book of shadows and see if you can find this guy, he calls himself the Dream Sorcerer."

"I could have come to get you if you hadn't stole my car this morning,"Prue scolded down the phone and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Now's not the time, please just look. I'm coming home now,"she said hanging up as she heard the door open.

She turned around to see Joey smiling at her widely, holding a cup of coffee. His smile faded however when he saw Bella's expression "what wrong?"he asked frowning.

"I need to go home,"Bella said putting on her jacket as Joey looked out of the window, seeming surprised to see how dark it was.

"Do you need a ride?"he asked as Bella headed for the door.

"Thanks but I need to take Prue's car back, I'll see you tomorrow"Bella said as she closed the door behind her. _I hope _she thought to herself as she headed for the car park.

"Piper, you have to come home now"Phoebe said down the phone "no...listen we need your help now...no you can't come home in the morning-Piper? Piper!"

"Please tell me she did not just hang up on you,"Prue said as she flicked through the pages of the book of shadows.

"No, bad reception. She was breaking up as we were talking, I really want to know where Leo's taken her"Phoebe said as she walked beside her.

"There's nothing in here!"Prue said in fustration as she slammed the book shut.

"Nothing?"Phoebe asked nervously.

"There's no Dream Sorcerer stuff here atall!"

"Well, maybe he's not a demon. Maybe he's a mortal,"Phoebe suggested.

"Then he's got one hell of a power!"

"You're not kidding."

"Demon, mortal, there's got to be some way to stop him"Prue said just before the phone rang and the two sisters shared a glance.

"It's got to be Bella,"Prue said as they walked downstairs.

"Wait! What are you going to tell her? That we can't help her? That she can never go to sleep?"Phoebe called after her.

"Hello?"Prue said down the phone and was relieved when she heard Bella's voice.

"Hey, did you...um...find anything?"Bella asked nervously and Prue heart dropped.

"No, we didn't but don't worry. You're not in this alone, Phoebe and I will help you"Prue said trying to reassure her.

"How can you help me when we don't even know what he is?"Bella asked slightly hysterically and Prue sighed.

"The most important thing right now is for you get home safely,"Prue said forming a plan quickly.

"Yeah. Ok...um...look. Just keep talking. Don't let me fall asleep."  
Prue looked at Phoebe and said "she sound exhausted" before putting her on speaker phone.

"Okay, Bella. Blast the air conditioning, crank the stereo and roll down the windows. Wait, don't crank the stereo"she said in an afterthought before turning to Prue and asking "what's that song we always used to sing when we were little?"

"The road trip song?"Prue asked and Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah. Let's sing that. Did you hear that, Bella?"Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, okay"Bella whispered down the phone and the two sisters shared a nervous glance.

"Okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine, nothing is going to happen"Phoebe said reassuringly but jumped when someone banged loudly on the door.

"Phoebe!"Hans called through the door as he continued to slam his fists on it.

"Hans?"Phoebe called back in desbelief.

"Let me in! I have to see you!"he yelled.

"Go away"Phoebe said but instead of doing what she said he kicked the door hard making it fall to the floor and the sisters looked at him wide eyed, Phoebe dropping the phone.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?"Phoebe screamed.

"Prue? Phoebe?"Bella's voice came from the phone.

"You left me! How could you leave me?"Hans asked staring intently at Phoebe.

"Hans, please"Phoebe pleaded as he walked closer and closer.

"Ever since I met you I can't do anything! Eat, drink, sleep! All I can do is think about you!"Hans yelled at her.

"Prue, Phoebe"Bella whispered down the phone as her eyes closed.

"Time is now, Bella. We're almost there,"the dream sorcerer said, her eyes shot open and when she saw she had drove onto the wrong lane, she swerved quickly to avoid the oncoming traffic.

"Prue, Phoebe, where are you?"she said down the phone sobbing.

"What have you done to me?"Hans screamed as he picked up a vase and threw it at them. Prue held up her hands ready to move the vase before it hit them but before she got a chance it froze a few feet away from them.

They looked up to see Hans frozen too and when they looked towards where the front door would have been, they realized what had happened immedietly as Piper and Leo there looking at them concerned.

"Are you okay?"she asked them walking closer to them as Prue took the vase out of mid-air and placed it on the table.

"We're fine,"Prue said smiling softly at her.

"But Bella might not be,"Phoebe said nervously.

Bella's eyes dropped again as her phone slipped out of her hands.

"Bella? Bella?"she heard her sisters call down the phone desperatly but her arms felt too heavy to get it.

"Say good night, Bella"the dream sorcerer said as the car swerver of the road toward a large pole and he laughed.

The car hit the pole hand and Bella's head hit the steering wheel.

"I can't fall asleep...I can't fall asleep..."Bella whispered as blood trailed down her face

The paramedics pushed the stretcher down the hospital corridors as a doctor joined them.

"Trauma one. What have you got?"he asked the paramedic.

"I've got a 15 year old female. One-on-one. Car versus utility pole. Bp 80 over 40. Pulse 110. Semi-conscious at the scene,"the paramedic replied as the doctor held open Bella's eye-lids to see her eyes.

"Pupils are responsive. Miss Halliwell, hang in there"he said softly to her.

"Must stay awake...must stay awake..."Bella whispered as the doctors push Bella into a room.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3"the doctor said and they lifted Bella of the stretcher onto a bed.

"Resps are down to thirty-five, pulse-ox is falling"the second doctor said.

"How can that be? Give me five hundred mics of dopamine, and get ready to intubate. Stay with us, Miss Halliwell. Damn, she's unconscious."

When Bella opened her eyes the first thing she saw was blue and red clouds and she looked around herself confused.

"How did I get here? I'm not-"she said out loud but was cut of by a horribly familiar voice.

"Asleep? Actually you're unconscious. You fell asleep at the wheel, hit a pole. Terrible terrible thing. Speaking of pain, you really hurt me last night"the dream sorcerer said smirking as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Suffer!"Bella snarled glaring up at him.

"A water with your death?"he asked picking up a glass of water from the side table. When Bella didn't reply the dream sorcerer looked down at what Bella was wearing and smirked even more.

Bella nervously looked down to see that she was wearing a really nice, black evening dress.

"Do you like the dress?"he asked.

"I've worn better"Bella snapped.

"Hmm, yeah"he said rolling his eyes as he picked her up off the bed.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked to the reception nervously and Piper said "Excuse me."

A doctor stopped and asked "may I help you?"

"You called us a little while ago. Ah, our sister is here, Bella Halliwell"Phoebe said and the doctor looked through some files.

After a while he looked up and said "Oh, your sister's still in trauma one."

"Is she okay?"Prue asked biting her nails.

"Well, if you go down to the waiting room, a doctor will be right with you"he said smiling slightly at them and they nodded heading for the waiting room but when they saw he wasn't looking they ran through another door quickly.

The Dream Sorcerer held her close to him and no matter how hard she tried, she could not get away from him.

"We're here, Bells, right beside you"Piper's familiar voice said out of nowhere, ecohing slightly.

"Can you hear us?"Phoebe's voice asked as Bella looked around frantically.

"Bella?"Prue voice said.

"Piper, Phoebe, Prue?"she called out and the dream sorcerer laughed in her ear.

"They can't help you. You're mine, now."

"I'm scared,"Phoebe whispered as she looked down at Bella's sleeping form.

"I know. Me too,"Piper said holding Bella's hand tightly.

"What do we do?"Phoebe asked.

"We don't let her give up,"Prue whispered.

"Bella, listen to me. You've got to fight with this guy,"Piper said to Bella.

"Don't leave us,"Prue almost pleaded as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You can do it, we need you."

"Use your power, Bells and come back to us."

"Use your power,"Piper's voice said.

"You can do it, Bella!"Prue's voice said determined.

"You're powerless,"the Dream Sorcerer said smugly.

"Bella, you can do it. Use your power against him. Bella?"Phoebe's voice said as the Dream Sorcerer carried her towards the edge.

Once they were there he looked down at Bella smirking before saying "Shall I say good night, hmm?"

"No, let me. Good night,"she said squinting her eyes just before he flew of the side of the building and suddenly she was staring up and her sisters concerned faces.

"Bella?"Prue asked.

"Are you okay?"Phoebe asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm okay"Bella muttered as she struggled to sit up.

"What about the-?"Piper started to ask but was cut off by Bella.  
"He's gone,"she said sighing in relief.

Bella sat up straighter in the hospital bed reading Wuthering Heights again, she jumped when she heard something bump against the wall. She was relieved to see that it was only her sisters pushing a trolley full of flowers.

"Knock, knock"Phoebe said smiling widely.

"Please, tell me you guys are here to pick me up"Bella said hopefully.

"Hi, no, Dr. Black said one more day. Just to be sure,"Prue said smiling fondly at her as Bella sighed in fustration.

"Yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest,"Phoebe said before her eyes widened and her she put her hand over her mouth.

"Pheebs, it's okay"Bella said rolling her eyes at her "thanks for the flowers."

"Yeah,"Prue said blushing slightly and Phoebe gigled.

"What's going on?"Bella asked.  
"Oh, long story, not very interesting"Phoebe said and Bella raised her eyebrows at them, a smirk forming on her face.

"Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?"she asked and Prue blushed even more.

"Mmm hmm. But don't worry,"Phoebe said.

"We reversed the spell last night,"Prue said, the blush on her cheeks fadeing slightly.

"They called all of there lovers and none of them remember anything,"Piper said, looking a mix between amusement and disaproval.

"Afternoon, ladies. Surprise"Joey said walking into the room, carrying a red rose.

"Yes it is,"Bella said glaring slightly at Phoebe.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't tell him,"Phoebe protested and Bella turned her glare to Prue and Piper.

Piper sighed before saying "guilty, come on lets go."

"We'll see you tonight,"Prue said smirking at Joey and Bella before heading for the door as Joey handed Bella the rose.

**If you haven't already, please vote for this story on my poll if your enjoying it :)**

**R&R**


	14. The Premonition

**AN: Thanks for those who voted for this story on my pole, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I do not own Twilight or Charmed...sadly. Hope you will like this chapter and please review to tell me what you think :)**

**The Premonition**

"Piper, what are you doing at Quake? It's 8:00 in the morning,"Phoebe said down the phone as she walked around the kitchen.

"Morning"a voice said from behind her and she turned to see Prue.

She smiled at her and said"Morning"before she said "Yes, all right, I'll be there in an hour"down the phone.

She jumps when she heard a bang behind her but let out a sigh of relief when she see's that Kit had knocked over the pepper pot as she hang up the phone.

"You'll be where in an hour?"Prue asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Ah, Quake. Piper's doing that thing for the Food Network and she needs me to bring her another dress because she spilt marinara sauce over the one she's wearing,"Phoebe said as she picked up the pepper pot.

"Just stay out of my closet,"Prue warned, picking up that days paper.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't think she'd want to ruin another one of yours. I'll get that dress of Bella's that's a little too big for her"Phoebe joked.

"I don't believe this!"Prue exclaimed not taking her eyes of the front page.

"I'm kidding! Don't have an aneurysm!"Phoebe said rolling her eyes at Prue.

"No, I'm talking about the paper. Did you see the front page?"Prue asked but before Phoebe could reply there was a cresh from out side and Prue looked at Phoebe causiously.

"Where did you park my car last night?"she asked slowly.

"In the driveway... I think"Phoebe said uncertanly, Prue got up quickly and headed for the livingroom window with Phoebe right behind her.

When she looked out of the window she sighed with relief when she saw that her car was fine.

"Mrs. Henderson's car. I can't afford to have my car repaired again,"Prue said turning around to face Phoebe who looked relieved.

"Oh, thank God. I mean, that your car's in the driveway and I'm not in the dog house like Bella is right now. Is she okay?"Phoebe asked as Prue's attension went back to the paper.

"Yeah, just a little fender bender, no big deal. Phoebe, Andy's in trouble."

"What? Why?"Phoebe asked confused and Prue sighed before holding the paper up so Phoebe could see the front page.

Phoebe's eyes went wide when she saw Andy's picture and the heading that said "Inspector Suspected In I.A. Murder".

"They think that he killed that Internal Affairs cop from a couple of months ago? No way!"Phoebe said in disbelief.

"Maybe it's a setup, trying to force him to reveal our secret,"Prue suggested.

"Let me see that"Phoebe said taking the paper from Prue but as soon as she touched the paper she was brought into a premonistion.

Andy was bflying through the air, he hit a glass cabinet and fell to the floor dead.

Phoebe opened her eyes gasping slightly, Prue looked at her concerned before asking "What is it?"

"I saw Andy, Prue. He was dead."

"Wait, you said that you didn't see a demon or a warlock in your premonition, right?"Prue asked and Phoebe sighed.

"No, but the way he was hurled across the room, there had to have been one"Phoebe said looking down at the paper in her hands.

"This room here?"Prue asked gestering around the livingroom, thousands of questions going through her mind.

"Right here, yeah."  
"Okay, and you're positive that it was Andy."

"Prue,"Phoebe sighed finally looking up from the paper to look at her sister sadly.

"I just want to be sure, all right, this isn't just anybody that we're talking about, you know!"Prue snapped.

"I know, and I care about him too"Phoebe said and Prue looked at her apologetically.

"I know you do. I'm sorry. Um, right, why don't you fill in Piper and Bella and I'm gonna go warn Andy,"Prue said walking towards the front door.

"How? He said it was too risky for you to be seen with him,"Phoebe said as Prue put her coat on.

"Yeah, well, I don't care. Let Internal Affairs find out that we're witches. Andy's life is a lot more important."

"Okay, just please be careful. You don't know what kind of demon we're up against."

Phoebe looked around the empty Quake, seaching for either Piper or Bella, who Piper had bribed to help out.

She didn't have to look long however when she heard Piper's voice.

"Phoebe,"Piper said in relief when she stood right in front of Phoebe holding a dish cloth over her shoulder. She took the dress out of Phoebe's hands with a gratefull look on her face and she said "Thank God. The segment producer's gonna be here any minute and I am a complete and total wreck."

"Piper-"Phoebe started but was cut off.

"I thought I was gonna have to pull a Celine Dion and wear my dress backwards,"Piper babbled looking very stressed.

"Piper, you have gotta listen to me. I had a premonition of Andy dying,"Phoebe said and Piper froze, putting the dish cloth on the table next to her showing the stain on her shirt.

"What?When?"Bella asked making Phoebe jump before walking around so she was facing her sisters ignoring Phoebe's glare.

"This morning. Don't either of you check your voice mail? I called and said it was important,"Phoebe said and her sisters looked visibly worried.

"Oh, no. Where's Prue?"Piper said sadly.

"She's warning him. But in the mean time we have to figure out who the demon is"Phoebe said and the other two nodded in agreement.

Before any of them could say anything however a very blonde women about Piper's age walked into Quake, looking around for somebody. Piper pulled Bella to her side so she hid the stain when the blonde women looked their way.

"Piper? Piper Halliwell? I would recognize you anywhere, you have not changed one bit. You don't recognize me, do you? It's Joanne. Joanne Hertz, Baker High, two years ago,"Joanne said and Piper grimaced slightly while Phoebe and Bella looked at her in distaste, remembering one of the girls that had made Piper's life hell.

Joanne turned to Bella and said in a sickly sweet voice "and who are you?"

Bella's face changed instantly to a smug smile "don't you remember? When we were younger I saw you picking on Piper so I broke your nose,"Bella said looking very proud of herself while Phoebe kept her mouth shut. She made a mental note to remind Bella that the only reason she broke Joanne's nose was becasue she tripped and fell into Joanne who's face hit the pavement.

Joanne's eyes narrowed before she too smirked and said "oh yes, 'Isabella will never get a fella'. I remember you now!"

Bella smile faded at the mention of that and was about to say something but Piper cut in before I fight could break out.

"Joanne, what are you doing here?"she asked putting on a fake smile.

"I'm the segment producer,"Joanne said smugly as Piper's eyes widened slightly.

"You're the segment producer?"she asked before turning to Phoebe, as Bella was too busy glaring at Joanne, and said "She's the segment producer!"

Phoebe nodded before saying "I heard."

"Wow, what a small world. I thought you moved to New York,"Piper said and Joanne's smile got even bigger, if that was possible.

"I did. And that's where I met my fabulous husband who had this crazy idea of starting this little cable show and putting me in charge of everything. And here we are, the Food Network's most popular show. Talk about dreams coming true. Anyway, enough about me, what have you been doing?"Joanne said and Piper chuckled slightly before freezing her.

Phoebe looked from the frozen Joanne to Piper confused before asking "Why'd you do that?"

"What am I suppose to say? That I'm a cash-strapped, restaurant manager, who still lives in the same house I grew up in with my sisters?"Piper asked.

"And the cat, don't forget our cat"Phoebe said trying to break the tension.

"Phoebe, this isn't funny!"Piper said clearly upset so Bella stopped glaring at Joanne's frozen form and turned to smile softly at Piper.

"Look, I don't know why you're getting so upset. She is a freak! I'm sorry, but no one is that successful at the age 21. Besides, you are successful, you're talented, you're creative, and the Food Network is here to see you. Not me, not Phoebe, not her, you"Bella said and Phoebe looked at her in surprise, Bella never normally had a bad word to say about anyone.

"You really hate this girl, don't you?"she asked and when Bella nodded she turned to Piper and asked "feel better after Bellas surprisingly, very good speech?"

"Very little,"Piper admitted.

"Good. Unfreeze that bitch in heels, you've got a segment to shoot and we've got a demon to find."

"Has Phoebe ever been wrong about her premonitions before?"Andy asked as he and Prue walked through the park.

"No. But the good news is every other time we've been able to affect the outcome. Stop the demon or warlock before-"Prue started but was cut off by Andy.

"Before I get killed. Can I get that in writing?"Andy teased slightly.

"Andy, you just have to be extra careful until we figure out who this demon is and why he's after you, okay?"she asked but Andy was silent "Andy?"

"I was just thinking... what if the demon is Rodriguez?"Andy asked and Prue stopped walking at the mention of the detective.

"Why would you say that?"Prue asked.

"He pulled me in the station house this morning. I thought he was gonna arrest me but what he really wanted was a meeting with you"Andy explained.

"Meet with me? Why?"

"Because he thinks his partner was killed by a supernatural being and somehow, I don't know how, Prue, he knows you're a witch."

Prue frowned before saying "How would he know that unless-"

"Unless he was the demon,"Andy said finishing for her.

"Alright, uh, tell Rodriguez to meet me at the manor at 6:00,"Prue said nodding and Andy's eyes went wide.

"It's too dangerous, Prue!"he said and she sighed.

"I don't have a choice. If I don't meet with him, he'll frame you and try to expose me."

"But if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?"Andy said looking at Prue nervously.

"And I'll have Piper, Bella and Phoebe there to back me up, the power of four"Prue said trying to reassure him.

"Plus one. Me,"Andy said but Prue shook her head frantically.

"No. You can't be there, Andy. That's where you were in Phoebe's premonition when ... just promise me you'll stay away"Prue begged.

"I can't do that, Prue."

"I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you!"Prue said smiling teasingly and Andy could help but smile back before Prue turned more serious "I don't want anything to happen to you, Andy. You know how much I still care for you."

"Okay, I promise."

Andy sat in his car silently, watching the manor intently. He ducked when he saw Rodriguez but still peered up into the window. He frowned when he saw the Halliwell's cat hiss at Rodriguez as he passed.

"All right, let's go over the plan again"Prue said as the stood in the hall way.

"Yeah, let's, because I wanna know why I'm the one answering the door"Bella said not looking very happy about the plan at all.

"Because you got the short straw and anyway you'll be fine. Your the a shield so you can protect yourself if he tries anything funny"Phoebe said.

"Then me and Phoebe will come in from the conseratry and I'll freeze him"Piper said.

"And then I can come down the stairs and send him flying,"Prue said confidently.

"I like how Phoebe don't have to do anything, I still fell like cannon fodder"Bella said sadly but before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang.

"What time is it?"Prue asked.

"Just before six,"Piper said sighing slightly as Rodriguez rang the doorbell a couple of more times.

"That's a little too anxious, that's not a good sign"Bella said frowning.

"Which means if he doesn't want to kill Prue, he wants to date her"Phoebe said and her sister's looked at her in disbelief.

"Come on, let's get this day over with"Prue said as she, Prue and Phoebe walked in different directions.

Bella sighed when Rodriguez started ringing the doorbell none stop, she walked towards the door calling through "All right already!"

The ringing stopped just before Bella opened the door to see him standing with a stony expression.

"Inspector Rodriguez. I'm here to see Prue Halliwell"he said calmly and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding. Prue! Piper! Phoebe! Company!"she called out, turning her back on Rodriguez to walk back into the hallway.

When she turned back around however her eyes widened when she saw that his eyes had turned blood red. She was just about to put her shield up but before she could she was thrown into the air and hit the wall hard before she rolled down the stairs and everything went black.

"Bella!"Piper screamed as she and Phoebe ran into the hallway. Rodriguez turned to them quickly and sent electricity towards them but Piper froze him just before the electricity hit them.

"Bella!"Prue yelled as she ran down the stairs, when she got half-way she used her power to send the electicity back into him, making him explode and vanish.

Once he was gone she ran down the Bella, who was lying on the floor not moving. When she touched her however her heart dropped.

"Oh my god,"Prue muttered as Phoebe and Piper appeared next to her.

"Is she okay?"Phoebe asked nervously.

"She's dead,"Prue said quietly and Phoebe shook her head quickly, not taking her eyes of her baby sister.

"What? Bella!"Piper said rolling her onto her back but Bella did not wake up.

**Do you see that on the bottom? It has a speech bubble next to it. Yes the one that says 'Review This Chapter' . Please press it ;)**


	15. Deja Vu

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, i'm shocked to see how many people are enjoying it so far. I do not own Twilight or Charmed, hope you enjoy it :) Read and review xoxox**

Deja Vu

"Piper, what are you doing at Quake this early? It's 8:00 in... the morning,"Phoebe said down the phone, trailer off towards the end, shaking her head in confusion.

"Morning,"a voice said from behind her and she turned to see Prue.

"Morning...wait a minute!"Phoebe said and her eyes widened when Kit knocked over the pepper pot "Whoa. I am freaking out!"she said before speaking into the phone as Prue frowned at her "Okay. I'll be there in an hour."

"Be where in an hour?"Prue asked and Phoebe froze.

"Okay pinch me!"she said and Prue looked at her confused.

"What?"she asked.

"No, I mean it. Pinch me I want to make sure I'm awake because if I am, I am having one killer déjà vu!"Phoene said slightly hysterically.

"So it's just a déjà vu, everybody gets them"Prue said before turning to the paper.

"Not like this they don't, look, Prue... something weird is going on here"Phoebe said nervously.

"I don't believe this!"Prue said without taking her eyes off the front page and Phoebe sighed.

"No, I'm...trust me. This has happened before, everything!"Phoebe insisted and Prue rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about the paper. Did you see the front page?"Prue asked and Phoebe's eyes went even wider.

"See, like that. Right there. You said that before, I know it!"Phoebe insisted but before anyone could say anything else there was a crash that came from outside "And that has happened before too."

Prue looked at causiously before asking "Where did you park my car last night?"

"In the driveway and I told you that already the last time you asked me,"Phoebe said as Prue got up and walked into the living room. Phoebe sighed before whispering "I think I'm having an aneurysm."

Prue looked out of the window as Phoebe walked into the room.

"Mrs. Henderson's car. I can't afford to have my car repaired again,"Prue said turning back to Phoebe.

"Prue, I am not nuts. Okay, maybe just a little but that's irrelevant here"Phoebe said but Prue wasn't listening.

"Phoebe, Andy's in trouble"she said simply.

"What?"Phoebe asked and Prue held the paper up so she could see the front page which had Andy's picture on it. "Let me see that,"she said taking the paper from Prue's hands but when she touched it she was pulled into a premonition "Now, that was the premonition which I've had before."

"Of what?"Prue asked confused.

"Of Andy, here, being killed by a demon."

"Andy dies? Are you sure that's what you saw?"Piper asked shocked.

"Even worse, I know that I've had the same premonition before. I mean, before I had it earlier today"Phoebe said and Bella frowned.

"You mean like yesterday?"she asked confused.

"Yes... I mean, no. It's not just the premonition that I've seen before, it's everything. And don't tell me that it's just deja vu because I know that it's not!"Phoebe warned and her sisters looked at her wierdly.

"All right, then what is it?"Piper asked as a blonde women walked into Quake.  
"Piper? Piper Halliwell, I would recognize you anywhere. You have not changed one bit. You don't recognise me do you?"she said.

"It's Joanne. Joanne... Hertz, right? I'm right aren't I?"Phoebe asked and the other three women looked at her shocked.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"Joanne asked.  
"Yes... sort of before. Uh, Baker High, two years ago. Although I wasn't in that class and Bella broke your nose for picking on Piper"Phoebe said and Piper grimaced slightly while Joanne frowned slightly.

"Oh, sure, of course, Joanne. Phoebe, how did you..."Piper asked.

Phoebe leaned closer to Piper and Bella and whispered so only they could hear "That's what I've been trying to tell you, I think we're in some funky time loop here."

"Phoebe-"Bella started to whisper back but was cut off by Phoebe.

"Freeze her. I'll show you,"Phoebe whispered and when Piper did as she was told she spoke a little louder "Okay, Joanne here, is the food networks segment producer. She's about to brag how she's happily married to some rich guy, how she's following her dream, how Bella broke her nose when they were kids but this is all gonna make you feel like you're wasting your life away in comparison. Unfreeze her, go ahead, see for yourself."

Piper unfoze Joanne and put on a fake smile before asking "Are you the segment producer?"

"Why, yes, I am"Joanne said smugly.

"Following your dreams are you? Happily married? Stinkin' rich?"Piper asked.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but-"Joanne started but was cut off by Piper who froze her and she and Bella turned to Phoebe expectantly.

"Alright Phoebe, spill it"Bella said.

"Okay, the best I could figure is some demon has cast a spell, and I'm the only one who could sort of see it because my power let's me see things that have happened in different times. Do you have a better explanation?"Phoebe asked but her sisters shook their heads.

"No. All right, so if you're right, do you think this has something to do with Andy be killed?"Piper asked.

"I don't know, but we're never gonna find who the demon is unless we get to-"Phoebe started but was cut off by Bella.

"Book of Shadows, I'm right behind you"Bella said and Piper looked at her amused.

"Don't you want to help out here?"she asked though she already knew the answer.

"Now she's here, don't think so babe"Bella said looking at Joanne in distaste.

"What if he is a demon and it turns out to be a trap?"Andy asked as they stood in the park.

"I'll have Piper, Bella and Phoebe there to back me up. The power of four,"Prue said.

"Plus one. Me,"Andy said and Prue frowned slightly "What is it?"

"This seems a little familiar to me that's all, kinda like deja vu. Never mind. Um, Andy, you can't be at the meeting and Phoebe's premonition, that's where you were when... Just promise me that you'll stay away,"Prue pleaded.

"Prue, I can't do that"Andy said shaking his head.

"I mean it. Don't make me use my magic on you,"Prue said teasingly and Andy couldn't help but smile back "Andy, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know how much I still love you."

Andy froze but smiled even wider when he heard this and said "No, I didn't" before pulling her into a hug.

Andy sat in his car staring at the manor intently and ducked when he saw Rodriguez. He peered into the window to see the sister's cat, Kit, growl at Rodriguez as he passed and he frowned.

"Is there anything in there about time loops?"Bella asked as they looked down at the book of shadows.

"There's a spell to accelerate time but that's about it. I'm telling you, this is all part of his evil plan. I just haven't had enough time to figure it out yet!"Phoebe said in fustration.

Before anyone else could say anything the doorbell rang.

"What time is it?"Prue asked.  
"Just before six,"Piper told her.

"I'll get it,"Bella said sighing as they all went in different dirrections and Rodriguez started ringing the doorbell more "all right already!"

Before she even got close to the door however it swung open and electricity shot out of Rodriguez's hands. It hit Bella and she flew across the room before hitting the wall and rolling down the stairs.

"Bella!"Piper screamed as she and Phoebe ran into the hall-way. Rodriguez turned quickly to them and next thing they knew they went flying through the glass door.

Prue runs down the stairs just as the electricity came towards her but before it hit her she used her power to send it back towards him. It hit him, he exploded and vanished.

"Piper?"Phoebe groaned as she slowly sat up trying to ignore the cuts, her eyes widened when she saw that Piper wasn't breathing "oh god no!"

**R&R**


	16. Third Times The Charm

**AN: I do not own Charmed or Twilight :'( Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do please vote for it on my poll :D**

Third Times The Charm

"Don't tell me,I already know. You spilt marinara sauce on your dress, right? Am I right? Think Piper, think. Doesn't all of this seem awfully familiar to you?"Phoebe asked down the phone and turned quickly when she heard Prue walk in behind her.

"Morning,"Prue said as she sat down at the table.

"Freeze!No, not you, Piper"Phoebe said as Kit climbed onto the kitchen side "Kit knocks over pepper,"she said and Prue was shocked to see it happen a few seconds later.

She was about to say something when Phoebe interupted her "Hold that thought. Okay, Piper, you need to get home as soon as you can, okay, we've got major demon hunting to do. Oh, and if you run into someone named Joanne from high school, the one who's nose broke because of Bella, just tell her where to stick it. I will explain later just hurry."

"Okay, what's going on?"Prue asked when Phoebe put the phone down.

Phoebe didn't answer, she walked toward the livingroom and said "quick, follow me."

Phoebe lead Prue to the window and said "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Car honks..." the car honks "skids..." it skids "crashes..." CRASH! "Mrs. Henderson's car. Good thing I parked your car in the driveway last night, huh? You can't afford to have it repaired again."

Prue stared at her wide eyes before asking quietly "How did you know that?"

"Because this has all happened once before, Prue, maybe even more than once. The day keeps repeating itself, and every time it happens I think I figure it out just a little faster. It must be my power of premonition. Premonition... I'm supposed to be having a premonition right about now,"Phoebe explained and Prue looked at her confused.

"Supposed to? What do you mean?"

"The paper, look at the front page"she said and Prue glanced up at Phoebe before doing what Phoebe said. When she saw it she sighed and said "Andy."

"Is in trouble, more than you know, Pruie. If I touch that paper, I will have a premonision. The same one that I've had before, where Andy gets killed her by a demon. You have got to believe me, I know it sounds wierd but its true"Phoebe almost begged and Prue nodded.

"No, I believe you. The question is what do we do about it?"

"Well, you've got to go warn Andy and keep him away from our house at all cost. Meanwhile, I've got to dig through the Book Of Shadows, find a way to vanquish this time demon before he can kill Andy."

xXx

"Uh, Joanne, I'm so sorry, but I can't do this segment right now. Um, something's happened, something bad, I have to go"Piper said.

"What? Run out of marinara sauce? Kidding,"Joanne said making Piper turn back towards her.

"Look, I know I don't have the flashy job or the flashy ring or the flashy designer suit but that doesn't make me less than you or anybody else. And just because I may not have realized my dreams yet like you think you have, doesn't mean I won't find a way to do exactly that, and when I do, you can be damn sure I'll be doing it with my own nose and not the one some discound doctor game me,"she said before storming off dragging a smirking Bella with her.

"Go Piper!"she said and the two girls couldn't help but laugh.

xXx

"A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that sort of thing?"Andy asked as he and Prue stood in the middle of the park.  
"None that I've ever seen before but if it is a demon, it's the most powerful one we've ever come up against,"Prue told him.  
"He's going through all this just to kill me. No way, Prue. If he's as powerful as you say, then he's gotta be after you,"he protested and she sighed sadly.

"Andy, please just let us handle this. Whatever you do you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor,"she begged but Andy shook his head.

"I can't promise you that, Prue. If you're right and Rodriguez is the demon then it's a trap."

"Yeah, then I'll have Piper, Bella and Phoebe there to back me up, all right, the power of four."

"What if that's what he wants, all three of you together? What if that's the reason he set the time loop?"Andy asked frantically.

"We'll just have to take our chances."

"You could get killed, Prue!"

"I mean it! This is not your fight! Don't make me use my magic on you! Andy, I would die if anything happened to you!"she said firmly before softening slightly and saying more quieter "I love you."

Andy smiled widely before saying "I love you too, Prue."

xXx

Andy sat in his car watching the manor intently, he ducked when he saw Rodriguez but still peered up to watch. When Rodriguez walked passed the hissing Kit, he turned quickly and Andy saw that his eyes was bright red.

Andy jumped and grabbed his gun before saying "Oh my God, Prue!"

xXx

"The devil's sorcerer, Tempus. He can manipulate time anyway he chooses,"Phoebe said reading the book out to her sisters as they stood in the hall way.

"Does it say how to vanquish him?"Bella asked making Phoebe look back down at the page.

"Uh, take him out of the time that he's in. What ever that means,"she said but before anyone could say anything else the door slammed open and Rodriguez threw lightning at Prue. Before it could hit her however Bella pushed her out of the way and they both ended up on the floor.

"No!"they heard Andy yell as he ran into the house and started shooting. Rodriguez didn't even feel it as he turned around and threw electricity at him, sending him into a glass cabinet.

"Andy!"Phoebe yelled as Rodriguez turned back to them. Piper froze him before he could do anything and both she and Phoebe ran to the uncontious Prue while Bella got up and ran to Andy.

"Is Prue okay?"Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah but she's out cold, Bells?"Piper called out.

Bella was sitting next to Andy with tears running down her face, she sighed before calling back "he's dead."

xXx

"The only reason you're still alive is because I haven't figured out how to kill you yet,"Phoebe said glaring at Rodriguez who they had tied to a chair.

"Go ahead! Kill me witch! I don't care!"he snarled back.

"Don't tempt me!"Bella growled back from her place at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're in a time loop, aren't we? All we have to do is start this day over and Andy lives. And I'm willing to bet that his death somehow triggers the time loop?"Phoebe said reassuringly.

"I'm impressed, I was told you wouldn't know that"he said.

"Really? By who? Tempus? Yeah, we know about him too and we also know you're not him otherwise you would've restarted the day by now. So, where do we find him?"

"In your nightmares. Kill me, I dare you"he taunted and Piper pulled Phoebe towards where Bella was sat.

"Why is he so willing to let us kill him?"Piper asked confused.

"Who cares. If he dies, Andy lives. End of story,"Bella said glaring at Rodriguez who was smirking back. She almost jumped up to kill him when he sent her a wink but clenched her teeth and looked back at her sisters.

"What if that's exactly his plan? To reset the day and he can kill us all next,"Piper said.

"It doesn't matter. The day's gonna reset itself anyway, there's not a damn thing to do about-"Rodriguez started but was cut off by Phoebe.

"Shut up. Come on, we have to wake Prue."

xXx

"Prue. Prue. Come to me, Prue"she heard Andy's voice say and suddenly she was sitting on a seat swing with Andy next to her and they were surrounded by fog.

"Andy? What's going on? Where are we?"she asked.

"I'm not quite sure really. I hoped I'd end up here, but not so soon. One thing I do know though is that I'm staying, you're not"he said and she shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand,"she admitted.

"I broke my promise, Prue. I came to your house tonight. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop after all, weren't supposed to stop."

"Wait a minute, Andy, no."

"It's okay, Prue, really, trust me. This is my destiny, I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember you taught me that."

"This isn't fair,"Prue said trying to hold back tears.

"You need to go back, you need to keep the time loop from being reset again or you and your sisters will be killed. And I will have died in vein."

"I'll kill Rodriguez for this!"

"No, you won't. You're not a murderer, Prue, you're a good person who does good things."

"I don't wanna lose you."

"Don't worry, you won't"Andy said just before kissing her softly "I'll always be there for you, Prue"he said and then he was gone.

Prue sat by her self on the swing seat and jumped when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Prue, come on, honey. Prue. Prue,"she heard Bella say and she he was suddenly back in the manor being helped up by Bella.

"Where is Andy?"Prue asked as soon as she was on her feet and her sisters turned silent.

"Prue, something terrible has happened"Phoebe said and Prue's eyes widened when she saw a body in the livingroom covered with a blanket.

"Oh my God!"she gasped out holding back more tears.

"It all happened so fast, Prue. He ran in the door when Rodriguez attacked, he was trying to save us"Piper explained.

Prue nodded slightly before saying "And he'll succeed. Where's the Book of Shadows?"

"It's right here. Why?"Bella said as Prue walked towards the book.

"Where's the spell that you saw to accelerate time?"Prue asked.

"What are you doing?"Rodriguez asked confused.

"There,"Bella muttered pointing it out and Prue smiled in thanks but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's going on?"Rodriguez asked his eyes widening slightly.

"But we don't want to accelerate time, we want to reverse it"Piper said.

"No, we don't, trust me. The only chance that we have to get rid of Tempus is to do this by breaking the time loop, okay."

"But if we break the time loop we won't be able to save Andy,"Phoebe pointed out and Prue sighed sadly.

"I know,"she whispered.

"Prue, are you sure about this?"Bella asked quietly.

"No, I'm not"she said before reading the spell out loud "Winds of time gather 'round, Give me wings to speed my way, rush me on my journey forward, let tomorrow be today."

It was silent, everyone not knowing what to say while Prue glared darkly at Rodriguez.

"Prue-"Piper started but Prue cut her off.

"You know what, just untie him, get him outta here!"she snapped and her sisters stared at her.

"What?"Phoebe asked.

"He'll kill us,"Bella protested but Prue shook her head.  
"No, he won't. He doesn't have the power to kill us, otherwise he wouldn't have needed Tempus,"she stated but her sisters made no move to untie the demon.

"I will not untie him, Prue!"Phoebe said but Prue just shrugged, used her power and the robes fell off him.

"Get outta here before I change my mind!"she snarled and he smirked.

"You stupid witch,"he said before walking for the door, he stops suddenly and turns back to the sister, his eyes bright red again. He throws electricity towards them but Prue sends it back, it hits him and he explodes before vanishing.

"We may not be murderers but we're no angels either,"Prue said before walking over to Andy's body, tears falling down her face.

xXx

"That weather lady needs to get another line, she's said that line one thousand times already...but that might just be because of the time loop,"Phoebe said as she, Piper and Bella sit in the kitchen.

"Maybe she should hire Joanne Hertz, boost the ratings"Piper suggested and Bella grimaced at the mention of Joanne.

"Speaking of the she-devil herself, did you ever call to reschedule your segment?"Bella asked.

"No, I'm not going to"Piper said before drinking the rest of her coffee.

"Why?"Phoebe asked.  
"I've decided to quit my job,"Piper admitted sounding very relieved.

"What?"

"And actually, I owe it all to Joanne. She made me realize that somehow I had forgotten what my dreams were, still are. I always wanted to be a chef and have my own restaurant not manage one. It's a good job and the pay's okay but it's not my dream job,"Piper said and Bella smiled at her sister.

"Good for you,"she said.

"Thanks, speeking of jobs"Piper said looking intently at Bella before asking "have you fingured out what you want to do yet?"

Bella was silent for a while before smiling and saying "I want to own my own bookstore."

Piper and Phoebe smiled widely. "Why am I not surprised?"Phoebe asked sarcastically.

"Maybe it's because she reads far too much,"Piper said teasingly.

"Or the fact that she complains about how the bookshop closest to hear hasn't got a wider option of books,"Phoebe said playing a long.

"Who knows,"Piper said and Bella rolled her eyes at her sisters.

"Okay, lets go and see Prue before I end up stangling you two"she joked before they all walked towards the door.

xXx

"Prue, are you all right?"Piper asked as they sat down next to her on the front steps of the manor.

"Actually, I am. Andy's been exonerated, they are now looking for Rodriguez"Prue said smiling sadly.

"Good luck,"Bella said.  
"Hey, are you sure you're all right?"Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking all that we've been through since we became witches,"Prue admitted and Bella smirked.

"Give you a headache?"she asked.

"No actually, it gave me a good feeling. I mean, look, it's a hassle and can sometimes screw up our personal lives."

"Amen to that!"Phoebe said laughing.

"And we do good things together. Helps offset the bad things."  
"I'm gonna really miss Andy,"Bella said sadly and Prue sqeezed her hand reasuringly.

"Something tells me that he'll always be with us. We better get ready for work,"she said while Phoebe and Bella smirked at Piper.

"I'll tell her later,"Piper said before they got up and walked back into the house.

"Tell me what?"Prue called back into them.

"Nothing, it's not important!"was her reply.

Prue sighed and looked around sadly as the wind picked up. "Goodbye Andy,"she whispered before heading back inside.

**Please Review xoxox**


	17. Love And UnWanted Deals

**AN: I do not own Charmed or Twilight, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

Love And Un-Wanted Deals

"You so cheated!"Bella said as she and Joey sat on the floor in front of the x-box.

"Its not my fault you don't know how to play,"Joey said between his laughter.

"I had to explain it to you!"Bella exclaimed before picking up the box for the game and speaking to Joey as if speaking to a five year old "okay Joey, this is called a game. You put it in the x-box, do you think you could do that?"

"Okay, now it's getting personal!"Joey said before tickling Bella making her squeal through her laughter.

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!"Prue shouted from the kitchen.

The couple didn't answer, they were too busy holding onto each other while trying to control their laughter.

"I love you!"Bella blurted out, Joey's laughter stopped and he tensed. It suddenly went silent as Bella watched Joey, both confused and nervously. "Joey?"she questioned in a nervous voice.

"I need to leave...it's getting late,"he said as he stood up hastily making Bella fall to the floor. She got up quickly and raced towards the door but Joey had already gone.

"Damn! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you have to go and blow it?"she muttered to herself as she made her way upstairs.

xXx

"I thought we had seen the end of this place,"Piper said as she sat at the bar in Quake and Phoebe passed her the drink.

"Yeah, well I needed the money. Bella's birthday is coming up,"Phoebe said and Piper gave her a wierd look.

"It's in two months!"she exclaimed and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm being prepared, it's her sweet 16th. She needs a party!"

"She's going to kill you when she finds out,"Piper said smirking but Phoebe just smirked back before turning towards a familiar friend.

"Hey, Britney! Oh, I love the tattoo!"she said when she caught a glance on the angel on her hand.

"Thanks,"Britney said happily.

"I thought it was illegal to get them done on your hand because of the veins,"Phoebe said as she handed another waitress a drink.

"In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti,"Britney explained as she handed Phoebe some money before putting on her coat "Keep the change, Pheens. I gotta jam."

"Okay,"Phoebe said putting the money in the till.

"Say hi to Max for me,"Piper said as Phoebe was pulled into a premonition. When it ended she looked across the bar and smiled widely.

"Okay, see that poster boy to your right? Just glance, don't be obvious!"she added quickly to Piper.

Piper sighed before doing as she was told and smiled slightly.

"I approve, who is he?"she asked.

"His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could by me a martini,"she said and Piper expression turned dissaproval.

"Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed after Andy died."

"No, you three agreed! I had no say and it's not like I can control it,"Phoebe defended and Piper sighed but before she could say anything, Alec turned up next to her smiling widely at Phoebe.

"I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something,"Alec said and Phoebe smirked at Piper.

"Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec, right?"she asked and Piper glared at her while Alec's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?"

"Wild guess. Its the end of my shift so do you wanna grab a table?"Phoebe asked grabbing the drinks and heading round the bar.

"Sure,"he said just before Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Prue is going to be pissed!"she snapped and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles."

xXx

"Please, Joey. Answer your phone!"she said but sighed when their was no answer. She put her phone on the kitchen counter before turning to the television. She skipped through the channels and smiled when she saw a show about witched. Her smile didn't stay there for long.

_"Witched were considered evil only a few centeries ago. One of the accused, Mary Estee, ran for the church to prove she was innocent but was struck by lightning before she got a chance to enter. It was god who had spoken, he did not wish to have the evil witch inside his house"_the narrater said and Bella grimaced at the sight on the screen.

"Morning,"Prue said from behind her and Bella jumped, turning around.

"Morning,"she replied and Prue raised her eyebrows at the TV screen.

"What are you watching?"she asked and Bella turned the television off quickly.

"Nothing, just a show"she said innocently making Prue smirk.  
"About witches? Are you scared we're going to be burnt at the stake?"she asked but regreated it as soon as Bella flinched, obviously remembering what had happened only months before.

"Its not exactly funny being burnt to death,"Bella said looking down "those women were like us. Their only crime was having a gift."

This kitchen was silent for a while before Prue asked "have fun with Joey last night?"

Bella didn't answer, she walked out of the room and Prue frowned before following.

"Bella? What's happened?"she asked as they got into the livingroom.

"What wrong now?"Piper asked as she and Phoebe walked down the stairs.

"Something happened between Bella and Joey,"Prue said keeping her eyes on Bella and the other two's gazes soon followed.  
"Bella?"Phoebe questioned and Bella sighed.

"I told him I loved him,"she admitted and her sisters smiled widely.

"That's great! So what's the problem?"Prue asked and Piper's smile faded in realisation.

"He didn't say it back,"she stated and Prue and Phoebe's smiles disappeared.

"Oh sweety,"Phoebe said but before she could continue Bella changed the subject quickly.

"What time did you end up rolling in?"she asked Phoebe.

"Don't change the subject,"Phoebe said quickly.  
"Must have been around three,"Piper said, playing along with Bella who smiled at her gratefully before walking into the conservetry.

"I must be still be in New York time,"Phoebe said and Bella smirked at her.

"Your still in New York time after a year of being here and anyway that would make it later,"she said happy that they weren't talking about her and Joey.

"Or maybe you and Alec..."Piper said trailing off smirking.

"Who's Alec?"Prue asked.

"Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant,"Piper told them and Phoebe shook her head.

"Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the premonition,"she said without thinking and regreated it when she saw her sister's expressions.  
"Premonition?"Prue asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

"Please tell me you didn't use your powers,"Bella said and Phoebe looked uncomfortable. When Phoebe looked like she wasn't going to say anything Prue and Bella turned to Piper who held her hands up.

"Don't put me in the middle,"she said.

"We're not, you were born in the middle"Bella said and Piper mocked glared.

"We agreed!"Prue snapped and Phoebe sighed.

"No, you three laid down the law and Bella uses her powers behind your backs too!"Phoebe said and Bella's eyes widened but she looked down quickly when Prue turned to her.

"Bella! After everything thats happened to you, you still use your powers asif they're toys!"Prue snarled.

"I know but sometimes i just use my powers without even meaning to. It just happens,"Bella defended and Phoebe cut in before Prue could say anything else.

"It's not her fault, she's the most powerful charmed one. It will take years for her to have full control,"she said giving Bella an apologetic look.

Prue took a few deep breaths before turning back to Phoebe.

"Using our powers can bring demons, which can get us or the people we love killed. If we atleast pretend to be normal, maybe they'll leave us alone"she said as Piper sat down next to Bella.

"Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control control your powers any better than I can and F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of,"Phoebe said smugly.

"T.M.I!"Bella said putting her hands over her ears and Phoebe smirked at her.

"There's another reason to be carefull, Leo says women are going missing around this area"Piper said and her sisters frowned.

"What do you mean,"Phoebe asked.

"I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for."

xXx

Bella sighed when she looked at the clock on the dashboard in Piper's car. She should have been at school half and hour ago and she knew that she would most likely have detention for being late.

She jumped when she heard the knocks on her window but was relieved when she saw who it was.

"Pastor Williams, you scared me"she said after she rolled down the window.

"Sorry, shouldn't you be at school?"he asked smirking when Bella looked at him innocently "so what are you doing here?"

"Just thinking,"she said and he looked at her curiously.

"About?"

"Mary Estee,"she said and her looked even more confused.

"Who?"he asked frowning.  
"It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being...zapped?"she asked.

"Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires?"

"Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches,"she said casually.

"Witches, huh? Let me out it to you this way, I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go, I'll see you around? Get yourself an education."

Bella nodded before looking up at the church after he left. Athought hit her and she got out of the car, looking up and down the road incase there was someone watching. She walked up the stairs, heading for the door. She hesitated before slowly moving her hand towards the door handle. She nearlly touched it when she heard thunder above her and she ran quickly back to the car.

**Review please xoxox**


	18. Personal Gain and Arguements

**AN: I do not own Twilight or Charmed but I do own Joey :) Hope you like this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

Personal Gain and Arguements

"Now, there will be a new student here in a couple of weeks and I want you all to make her welcome"Mrs Wilson said just before the bell rang and Bella let out a sigh of relief. She ran out of the classroom before anyone else had moved from there seats. She ran down the corridor, hoping to catch Joey before class started.

"Joey!"she yelled when she saw him but he took no notice of her and continued to talk to his mate.

"Joey, can we talk?"she asked but he kept his eyes on the boy in front of him. The boy, Bella recognised as Tony, looked at Bella confused but didn't say anything.

"Joey. You can't ignore me forever. Look I'll be at Quake tonight, please come,"Bella said but still got no reply.

She sighed and turned around but before she entered the classroom she heard Tony whisper "thought you liked her."

"It's complicated,"Joey whispered back and Bella's heart dropped. Had she lost the best thing in her life because of three words?

xXx

"Here you go,"Phoebe said as she handed a menu to the man.

"Thanks,"the man said and Phoebe was about to leave but stopped when she recognised him.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?"she asked and he smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other?"he asked and the women sitting next to him rolled her eyes sighing.

"Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world,"Phoebe said and Stephan's smirked wider.

"Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman."

"I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that,"Phoebe said nodding towards the women but Stephan just leant forward.

"She's not my girlfriend,"he whispered.

"Then why are you whispering?"Phoebe whispered back.

"Excuse me,"the women said before storming off and Phoebe cringed slightly

"Ooooh, well it was nice meeting you,"she said but before she could walk away Stephan stopped her.

"You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You _do_ model don't you?"he asked and Phoebe's eyes widened.

"In my dreams, yeah."

Stefan smiled before writing down the adress on a nearby napkin and handing it to her. She smiled at him before walking away from him.

She hesitated, wondering whether Stefan was still looking at her.

"Hey!"Bella said happily when she saw her.

"Is there a man at the bar looking at me?"Phoebe asked quickly, Bella looked and then smirked.

"There's a lot of men at the bar staring at you,"she said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York."

"Sorry, no."

Phoebe turned to see that Stefan was gone and she sighed before turning back to Bella.

"Why ain't you at school?"she asked trying to be stern.

"I have a free period and then lunch break so I came here. Do you think you can get me something for free? Piper never used to when she worked here,"Bella asked.

"I will if you drive me to the church, I need to deliver some food and the drivers called in sick. I'll give you free food _and _10 dollars."

"20,"Bella said and Phoebe mock glared.

"15."

Bella thought for a while before saying "fine."

xXx

"Why can't the Elders know we are together?"Piper asked Leo as she sat in his lap.

"Because I'm a whitelighter and you're my charge. It's frobidden. I was meant to come here and lead you and your sisters on your way to become wiches...I wasn't meant to fall in love with you"Leo explained.

"What are we going to do?"

"The Elders will soon find out so I will have to leave soon,"Leo said and Piper held back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?"she croaked out and Leo held onto her tighter.

"One day, hopefully"he said kissing her on the head before orbing out making Piper fall onto the coach. She looked around making sure no one was around before bursting into tears.

xXx

"So how are things between you and Joey?"Phoebe asked as they parked in-front of the church.  
"He's not talking to me,"Bella said sadly when they were walking towards the back of the truck.

"Then make him,"Phoebe said opening the doors and passing a crate full of food to a waiting man.

"I remember the attitude you used to have, use it! You've shielded yourself away from the world after Grams died and that's not just because your became a with and a shield,"Phoebe said before handing another crate to a man who had been standing behind her and she smiled at him. When he was gone Bella glared at her.

"Phoebe!"she exclaimed angrily and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"What its not like he took me seriously!"

"You don't know he might have! We have to be extra carefull Pheebs!"

Phoebe frowned before looking at her sister concerned "there's carefull and then there's paranoid. Do you want to talk about it?"she asked.

"Talk about what?"Bella asked as Pastor Williams walked towards them.

"Hey Phoebe, I haven't seen you since you got back in town"he said and Phoebe smiled before hugging him.

"Hey,"she said still smiling.

"Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you?"

"Oh I ate the worm,"Phoebe said happily "I'm going to get some gum do you two want anything?"

"No thanks,"Pastop Williams said and Bella just shook her head.

When she was gone Pastor Williams looked at Bella expectantly and she sighed.

"Okay I have this friend, she has a little problem and I'm not sure what I can tell her"Bella said and Pastor Williams smiled kindly.

"Do you want to come inside?"he asked pointing to the church.

"No!"she said quickly and he looked confused so she said "I've got to get going."  
"So what's the problem?"he asked and she sighed again.

"Well..she thinks she's a witch."  
"Witches again?"

"Not good it is?"she asked sadly.

"It's not the sort of question I get everyday. Do you remember Sunday school lessons? I suggest 22:18. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live."  
"Meaning?"she asked dreading the answer.

"If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil"he said in a dull voice and Bella flinched.

xXx

Phoebe hummed to herself as she picked up the magazine and gum and placed them on the counter.

"$3.52,"he man at the counter said and Phoebe searched through her bag.

"Should be used on grandchildren's birthdays?"an elderly man asked his wife from beside Phoebe, holding a lottery ticket and Phoebe looked up at him "It's a ten million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house."

Phoebe touches a lottery ticket on the counter and is pulled into a premonition.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Those are the winning numbers"she said to herself.

"Do you want this stuff or not?"the man asked impatiantly but Phoebe turned her attention back to the elderly man.

"4, 16, 19, 30 and 40. Trust me sir. Today is your lucky day,"she said and the man looked to his wife who shrugged. Phoebe smiled when he began writting the numbers down and she picked up another lottery ticket.

"I think I'll buy one of these aswell,"she said handing it to the man at the counter who smiled sarcastically at her.

Once she had payed for everything she got back into the truck where Bella was waiting.

"What are you smiling about?"Bella asked when she saw her.

"Nothing,"she said still not able to get the smile of her face, Bella shrugged before drving back to Quake.

xXx

"Any look at finding a job?"Prue asked as she sat next to Piper at the bar.

"No, I've had other things on my mind then job hunting"she said before going back to her drink. Prue frowned but decided not to ask.

"What's Phoebe doing here?"Prue asked when she caught sight of her sister.

"Didn't she tell you? She's working here...well she's meant to be but at the moment she's flirting,"Piper said as she watched Phoebe smile at the man next to her.

"She's working?"

"Yeah saving up for Bella's birthday."  
Prue raised her eyebrow at Piper before saying "Phoebe gets cards three days late."

Piper didn't say anything so Prue looked back at Phoebe "where did she get that dress? She's wearing Armani!"

"Not from my closet,"Bella said from behind them making both Prue and Piper jump.

"Don't do that!"Piper said and Bella smirked.

Prue walked towards Phoebe who smiled when she saw her.

"Hey Prue. Stefan this is my sister. Prue this is Stefan the photographer,"Phoebe said while Stefan and Prue shook hands.

"Nice to meet you,"Stefan said.

"Likewise,"Prue said before looking towards Phoebe and saying "nice dress."

"Don't worry, it's not yours."

"I know, I can never afford it."  
"Could you excuse us for a second,"she said to Stefan before leading Prue to the kitchen. Piper and Bella, who had been watching carefully, sensed danger and followed them.

"How are you going to pay for that, your broke?"Prue asked as soon as the kitchen doors closed behind them.

"Not for long,"Phoebe said.

"What does that mean? You're using the money from this job for Bella's birthday,"Prue said not hearing the door open behind her.

"WHAT?"Bella yelled.

"Well done, there goes the surprise!"Phoebe said annoyed.

"Why do we have to do something for my birthday? What's so special about it?"Bella asked.

"Back to the subject!"Prue said before an arguement about the 'importance of birthdays' broke out "you didn't use your powers again?"she asked Phoebe.

"Maybe,"Phoebe said rolling her eyes at her sister.

"What, did you go to the tracks, play the market, what?"

"The lottery."

"Phoebe!"Bella excliamed.  
"What? Most of it's going towards Bella's birthday anyway! This place is awful, don't know how you did it Piper,"Phoebe said looking around the kitchen in distaste.

"We're not aloud to use our powers for personal gain, thats what the book of shadows said!"  
"Not so loud!"Piper said looking around causiosly.

"We need money right? Well I'm getting some!"Phoebe said.

"That's what this job is for!"Prue shouted.

"I'm using my mind instead!"

The kitchen door opened again and Joey walked in.

"Bella?"he said walking further into the room but accidently bumps into a guy holding plate.

"Watch out!"Bella said holding her hands up quickly and everything froze "oh no, not again!"

"Now look what you've done!"Prue snapped at Phoebe who looked confused.

"This isn't my fault!"Phoebe snapped back.

Piper ignored them and looked out of the kitchen door.

"Nothing is frozen out here,"she said and Bella sighed.

"Oh this is not happening!"she said.  
"It will only last for a few seconds,"Phoebe said reassuringly.

"No thats Pipers power, mine is completely different! A couple of weeks ago I froze Joey and he didn't un-freeze for an hour!"Bella said hysterically.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay."

Suddenly everything un-froze and the plate fell to the floor, smashing.

"Sorry,"Joey said bending down to help pick up the broken glass.

"I hate being a witch!"Bella hissed to her sisters.

**R&R**


	19. Javna

**AN: I do not own Twilight and Charmed, please read and review xoxox**

Javna

"I didn't think you were going to come,"Bella said as she and Joey walked into the manor.

"I didn't think I would."Joey said avoiding Bella's gaze.

"Then why did you?"Bella snapped storming into the livingroom and Joey followed slightly reluctantly.

"Because I still like you,"he said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Then why can't you even look at me?"Bella asked sadly but got no answer. "You know I was really happy being with you. But I wrecked it by saying how I felt. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"You didn't wreck it,"Joey muttered.

"It sure feels like it."Bella admitted and Joey sighed.

"Bella why don't we just start over,"Joey suggested finally looking up "pretend that it never happened and just take things more slow."

Bella nodded and they both smiled at each other.

"Can I have a hug?"Joey asked holding his arms out and Bella didn't need to be asked twice.

xXx

"Bella?"Phoebe called out through the house. "Bells?"she called again before walking up the stairs towards the attic.

"Hey what are you doing here?"Phoebe asked when she saw Bella sitting with the book of shadows in her arms.

"Reading."Bella said simply, closing the book as Phoebe sat in front of her.

"You never want to read the book of shadows unless you need to,"Phoebe said frowning at her little sister who sighed.

"I also needed to think."Bella admitted.

"About what?"

"About how much our lives are screwed." Phoebe frowned.

"Oh that,"she said and Bella looked at her sadly.

"You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I always have."Bella admitted and Phoebe looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, well, don't because it gets me in trouble sometimes. Bella, talk to me."

"I don't know. Our whole lives we've been completely normal. We went to school, found jobs or part time jobs, went on bad dates, did the groceries and suddenly we wake up and everything is different. We're witches now, I just don't know whether thats a good or bad thing."Bella looked down quickly when she saw Phoebe's expression.

"What are you talking about? Its a great thing!"

"But what about everything we've been through? What about Andy? What about when we went into the future and I was killed? What about all those people who were burnt at the stake years ago? Other people obviously think we are evil otherwise they wouldn't have done all of those things! What if we are just as bad as the demons?"

"Bella, we've been through this. We are good witches!"Phoebe insisted but Bella still did not look up.

"We don't know that. How do we know that our powers didn't come from evil? I just want to be normal again, as messed up as my life was...is that too much to ask?"

Phoebe had finally had enough of not being able to see Bella's face and knelt down in front of her on the floor.

"Bella, listen to me! You are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met!"Bella rolled her eyes "No I mean it! Other than Piper I have never met anyone else like you! You're always there to help people, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life even when you went through that rebelian strike when Grams died! So theres no way you've been given this gift, if it wasn't for good things. To protect the innocence like the book of shadows says. Besides if anyone has to worry about being evil it's me."Phoebe said standing up and was pleased to hear Bella finally look up and laugh.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of. Now I have to get my picture taken!"she said posing, making Bella laugh even more, before heading downstairs.

xXx

Bella stood by the bus stop staring at the church on the opposite side of the street. Phoebe was telling the truth, they were good...

Bella sighed "I have nothing to be afraid of,"she muttered to herself "I have nothing to be afraid of!"

Bella took a deep breath before walking over towards the church. She hesitated before grabbing the handle, listening for any sound of lightning, before pulling it open. Bella closed her eyes tightly and...nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked around expectantly. No lightning. Bella stepped inside and still, nothing happened. She smiled.

"I'm good!"she said happily before almost skipping down the steps not able to keep the smile of her face.

Before she could walk back towards the bus stop she noticed an old lady at the bottom of the stairs, keeping her hands to her chest. Bella didn't know why she was so drawn to the lady and was about to carry on walking untill she saw a tattoo on the womens hand. A tattoo of an angel. Didn't Phoebe say that Britney had a tattoo of an angel on her hand? Bella looked up at the women uncertanly. "Britney?"Bella asked and the women frowned.

"You know me? Is that my name?"she asked and Bella's eyes widened.

xXx

"Anyone home?"Prue asked as she and Piper walked into the livingroom.

"Yes?"an old women asked and the two sisters frowned.

"Oh thank god you're home!"Bella said walking into the room with a bowl in her hands.

"Bella, who is this?"Piper asked confused.

"Here you go Britney,"Bella said handing Britney the bowl "Why don't you go and sit down at the table okay? There you go." Britney looked at the sisters confused but did as she was told.

"Wait, Britney?"Prue asked looking at Bella in shock.

"Yeah, you're not going to believe this. I think-no, I know that this is Britney Reynolds."

"Yeah Bella and I'm Rosey O'Donnell!"Prue said sarcastically and Bella glared.

"Nice to meet you Rosey,"Bella said back sarcastically "did you know you are just as stuck up as my eldest sister?"

"Don't fight!"Piper said when she saw Prue glare back at Bella. Bella took a deep breath before talking in a more clamer voice.

"Britney had a tattoo, an angel on her right hand, remember?"Bella asked, Piper looked at Britneys hand and her eyes widened.

"It can't be!"she gasped.

"That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Britney would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me."

xXx

Phoebe parked in front of the adress Stefan gave her and check her make up in the reaview mirror before getting out of the van, a dress in her hand.

She walked over to the door and knocked.

"Stefan, it's me. Phoebe."she called through but got no answer. She touched the handle and was pulled into a premonition.

She was tied to a table, standing in front of her was an elderly man. The mans eyes glowed red and she screamed.

As soon as she was out of the premonition she ran back to the van, dropping the dress on the way. She got into the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition but before she could drive away a hand came at her from the back seat and grabbed her.

xXx

"There's got to be something about this in the book of shadows,"Bella said as she, Piper and Prue walked into the attic. She walked over to the book and started flipping through pages only stopping when she found the page she was looking for.

"Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young."She read out loud.

"By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth."Piper read over her shoulder.

"It's gotta be what happened to Britney,"Prue said.

"Is there a spell to reverse it?"Piper asked.

"Yeah, "The hand of fatima." It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from."Bella said and looked back at her sisters.

"But we don't even know who Javna is, let alone where he is."

Before anyone else could say anything they heard a crash from down stairs and they all shared a glance before running towards the noise.

"Britney?"Piper called as they were running down the stairs.

"Oh god, what happened?"Bella exclaimed when she saw her lying on the floor in front of the fridge.

"Britney, are you alright?"Prue asked when they were all next to her.

"I'll call 911,"Piper said standing up but Bella stopped her.

"And say what, that she's dying of old age at 25?"she asked and Piper sighed before kneeling down again.

"What is this?"Prue asked taking the napkin out of Britney's hands.

"It's a napkin from Quake, with Stefan's adress on it."Bella said taking the napkin and looking at the adress more carefully.

"Javna!"Britney said, her eyes wide.

"That's where Phoebe is."

xXx

Phoebe strugged agains the chains that kept her on the table. She was in a dark room with black candles surrounding her. She looked up to see a dark figure in the shadows.

"Stefan or whoever you are, let me go!"she yelled and he walked into the light.

"It's Javna."He said, his eyes went red and Phoebe couldn't help but scream.

xXx

"Theres the van!"Bella said, Prue parked behind it and all of them ran out, towards the van.

"Do you see anything?"Prue asked looking around.

"We need Phoebe, its a power of four spell."

Phoebe scream made them all jump and run in the dirrection it came from. When they ran into the room their eyes widened when they saw a red light go from Javna's eyes to Phoebe's. Prue used her powers to throw Javna across the room but Javna gets up quickly and turns towards her, sending the light into Prue's eyes.

Bella and Piper ran to Phoebe and used there powers to get get her free. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time!"Bella said as she helped Phoebe up.

"Prue, use the mirror!"Phoebe said and Prue grabbed the mirror, putting it in front of her, reflecting the light back into Javna's eyes.

"Now!"Prue said as the others ran towards her and she held the spell in front of them so they could see.

"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of three, eye of earth, evil and accursed."They chanted and Janva turned to dust.

xXx

Phoebe walked through Quake looking for her sisters when she spotted the girl who was talking to Stefan the other day.

"Hey, how are you?"she asked but the women just stared at her blankly. Phoebe just nodded before walking over to Prue, Piper and Bella who where looking at her confused.

"Do you know that girl?"Piper asked as Phoebe sat down.

"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember anything."Phoebe told them.

"Lucky her,"Prue said but Phoebe shook her head.

"No lucky me. I learned my lesson, I have to be more careful"Phoebe said and Bella smirked.

"Did I hear that right? Did she actually just admit she was wrong?"Bella teased making Prue and Piper laugh and Phoebe roll her eyes.

"That's what I heard,"Piper said and Phoebe sighed.

"Frame it, it won't happen again."And they all burst out laughing.

"Atleast we helped those people, it just proves that our powers are good."Bella said and Phoebe smiled at her.

The lottery came up on the television and Phoebe searched through her bag.

"The winning numbers!"Phoebe said excitedly "I won!"

Prue glared at her but she just rolled her eyes at her and looked at the ticket-just in time to see the numbers disappear.

"I told you, we can't intentionally use our powers for personal gain."Prue said smirking at her and Phoebe pouted.

"It's a good thing I didn't take the tags out of that dress,"Phoebe said as she ripped up the ticket "at least I helped those people keep their house."

"To the power of four,"Piper said raising her glass.

"Whether we like it or not."Bella added as they the others raised their glasses.

**R&R**


	20. Nicholas And The Pact

**AN: I do not own Twilight or Charmed, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review xoxox**

Nicholas and the pact

"Theres no pictures of me growing up!"Phoebe exclaimed as she, Prue and Bella looked through the photo albums.

"Thats impossible, you weren't exactly camera shy."Prue said as she carried on looking.

"Theres more pictures of Bella that me and thats saying something!"

"You're exagerating there!"Prue said laughing as Bella pouted.

"I am still here you know!"she said before rolling her eyes and helping look.

Phoebe picked up a stack of pictures and started going through them, showing Prue each one "you and Piper, you and Bella, you and Grams, you and Dad oh and another one of you and Piper! And you say I'm the one thats not camera shy!"Phoebe said smirking, Prue smirked back before holding up a photo for Phoebe and Bella to see.

"You and Grams,"Prue told Phoebe who smiled.

"Oh wasn't I cute."Phoebe said smiling while a photo caught Bella's eye. She held it up for the others to see.

"Phoebe and Mom,"she whispered as Phoebe took the picture out of her hands, smiling at it sadly.

"Wow, I don't even remember that."Phoebe whispered.

"Did Mom ever have a picture with me?"Bella asked in a hopefull tone and Prue was looking anywhere but at her.

"Erm yeah, there was one. Your dad took it when you moved in with him and Renee but there was a fire when you were five. I remember Grams being so angry."Bella sighed sadly when she heard Prue say this and Phoebe shifted awkwardly.

"When was the picture of mom and Bella taken?"she asked Prue.

"The day Bells was born."

"And she died on us three months later."They heard Bella whisper.

"Bella-"Prue started but was cut off when Piper walked into the room.

"Okay, alright. I need a pen and paper"she said walking over to the set of draws, tried opening it but it was stuck. "Quick, we don't have much time!"

Phoebe got up quickly, knocked on the top of the draws twice before kicking the side of it. It opened.

"I always wondered how you and Bella got into my candy draw."Piper said as she digged into the draw for a pen and paper.

"Shame there's no more candy,"Bella said smiling.

"I thought we should write him a note,"Piper said grimly when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Who him?"Prue asked confused.

"You know, what's his name?"Piper said trying to remember as the door bell rings. They all share a look before heading for the front door "Grandma's little friend who comes every year, same day, same time. Says the flowers are from an admirer when it's obvious that he's the admirer. He didn't come last year for some reason."Piper said before opening the door to an elderly man who was holding a vase full of flowers. "Hi come on in,"Piper said standing aside as the clock chimed.

"Flowers for Miss Penny Halliwell,"he said going to hand it to Bella but dropped it. Before it could fall to the floor however Bella held up her hands, freezing the man and the flowers.

"Every year! And people call _me _a klutz!"Bella said.

"Oh well, atleast this year I don't have to clean up."Piper said as Bella took the flowers out of mid-air.

"Why were you going to write him a note?"Phoebe asked.

"To tell him Grams is dead."

"You're going to break his heart,"Prue said before the man un-freezes.

He looked at the blankly before saying "five chimes."

The girls frowned. "Sorry?"Bella asked confused.

"The clock, I only heard five chimes. It's noon. That means you froze me. Which means you have your powers."He said and their eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mister but for the record, there's a mental hospital on the other side of town. Thanks for the flower, bye."Bella said quickly and the man smirked.

"Call me Nicholas, your mother did."He said putting on a ring and the old man suddenly turned young. "I had to appear to age otherwise you'd be suspicious."

"What?"Prue asked as she pulled her sister backwards towards the stairs.

"You see, sixteen years ago your mother and I made a pact. To spare her life, she gave your future powers to me. She blessed this ring, which gave me immunity from your powers."He explained and smirked even more when Piper tried to freeze him "Immuntiy so that I could kill you and take the powers on for my own. To become invincible."

"Our mother would never do that!"Bella yelled at him.

"She didn't have much of a choice. Your blood is boiling. Soon your lungs will sear."He said holding up his ring at them making them fall to the ground in agony.

"Your organs will over heat and death will come,"he said before Phoebe kicked him making him fall to the floor and the pain stop.

The sisters ran up stairs to the attic, heading straight for the book of shadows.

"Why would mom make a deal like that?"Prue asked as the closed and locked the attic door.

"More importantly, what are we gonna do?"Piper asked as Phoebe flicked through the pages.

"Hey, I think I've found something. A spell to 'unbind a bond.'"Phoebe said.

"You can't run from me!"They heard Nicholas yell from down stairs.

"Okay, we have no choice."Prue said sighing.

"Okay "The bond which was not to be done, Give us the power to see it undone, And turn back time to whence it was begun." Phoebe said and they looked around expectantly. Nothing had changed.

"Did it work?"Bella asked and a ringing phone made them all jump.

Phoebe walked over to the attic door and opened it. "Who's phone is that?"she asked as her sisters walked over to her.

"Not ours,"Prue said as they heard a voice.

"Halliwell residence."Someone said and the sister shared a look.

"You go,"Bella said to Phoebe.

"Nah-uh, I say Piper goes!"was her reply.

"Nah-uh, she goes!"Piper said and they all pushed Prue forward.

xXx

Prue walked nervously towards the stairs and popped her head down to see into the hall way. Her eyes widened when she saw someone she never thought she'd see again.

"I beg your pardon? Well, Donna, I'm just hurt that you would suspect my little angels of such a thing."Penny Halliwell said down the phone.

"Grams?"Prue whispered quietly in disbelief.

Her eyes widened even more as she watched a younger her, Piper and Phoebe run down the hall way.

"Uh, one moment Donna."Penny said before placing a hand over the speaker and calling over to the children "Prue, Piper, Phoebe. Girls, no running in the house!"

Prue walked back to the attic, she must have still had shock on her face when she walked in because the sisters were instantly worried.

"What did you see?"Piper asked.

"The Warlock?"Bella asked.

Prue shook her head before whispering "us."

xXx

Phoebe looked through the book of shadows while the over stood behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"We don't actually know that we've gone back in time."Piper said and the other three raise their eyebrows at her.

"Piper look around, what do you see?"Prue asked.

"A messy attic, like always."

"No. Not just like always. We have a black light, a typewriter, eight-track tapes and a pet rock. I mean, we got rid of these stuff years ago, remember?"Phoebe said looking around the room.

"And you saw us? As kids?"Piper asked Prue who nodded. "This can't be happening! I'm getting a migrain!"

"The spells not in here,"Phoebe said sighing.

"But we just cast it, thats how we got here."Piper said confused.

"Yeah well wherever here is, is before the spell was written."Bella said, speaking for the first time since Prue came back.

"So theres nothing in there about how to get back to our time?"Prue asked.

"Nothing!"Phoebe sighed, slamming the book closed.

"We're screwed!"Bella said.

"At least we're alive, I mean if we stayed in our own time, Nicholas would have killed us. We barely got away as it was... is... will be... you know, I've never been good with tenses."Prue said.

"What are we gonna do?"Piper asked nervously.

"Grams is just downstairs, so I say we tell her who we are."Phoebe suggested and Bella looked at her weirdly.

"And say what? Hi, we're the ghosts of grandchildren future. Come on, even Grams is going to have a little trouble with that."

"Plus she's got that heart condition."Piper agreed.

"Okay, fine, so we need another plan, but first we need to get out of the house."

xXx

The sisters were on the top of the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Penny was still on the phone so they couldn't sneak out.

"You're talking too fast. Patty, sweetheart, slow down!"Penny said down the phone.

"Patty?"Piper questioned.

"Mom,"Prue whispered back before they where shushed by Phoebe.

"What premonition and what do you mean you made a shield? That's not your powers Patty!"Penny said and Bella frowned.

"I thought Mom's power was to freeze time."

"It is...was...you know what I mean!"Prue said in fustration, Bella sighed before she noticed another phone on the landing, she picked it up and placed her hand over the speaker.

"Maybe you should see a doctor,"Bella heard Penny say on the other line.

"I don't need to go to a doctor mom!"she heard her mother say and her heart lifted when she heard her voice.

"Bella!"Phoebe whispered making Prue and Piper turn to see what was going on. Bella put her finger to her lips and they didn't say anything else.

"I need you to listen to what I am saying!"Patty said.

"She's talking to mom,"Bella whispered to them and held the phone out so her sisters could hear what was being said too.

"I can't explain it either mom. It just happened. I felt a twinge in my stomach and then bam, I was pulled into a premonition. When I can out of it, I had a blue shield around me."

Bella eyes widened at the thought of her mom having the same power as her and she couldn't help but smile.

"What did you see Patty?"Penny asked sighing.

"Four women. Warlocks. One of them were taking Prue."Patty said hysterically.

"Are you still nauseous? Why don't, why don't you come home from Buddy's."

"I can't and it was not a daydream!"

"Four warlocks..she can't be talking about us can she?"Bella asked as Penny hung up the phone.

"Okay, lets get out of here."Prue said and they all crept down the stairs now that Penny had gone into the kitchen.

"Prudence! Piper! Phoebe!"they heard Penny call from another room and they all freeze. Three little girls chase each other into a room and they watch as little Prue moves a couch across the room to stop the other two from getting away.

"No fair, using magic!"Little Phoebe said and the older sisters eyes widened.

"Whoa!"Piper said shocked.

"We had our powers back then?"Prue asked.

"Oh, this is freaky!"Phoebe and Bella said in unison.

They walk causiously into the room and the children turn to look at them.

"Hey,"Prue said kneeling down next to her younger self.

"Hi,"Little Prue said pointing to Prue's freakle making her smile.

"You've got one too,"Prue said pointing at it making little Prue laugh. Prue sighed before pulling her younger self into a hug.

"Girls, how many times have I-"Penny said as she walked in and her eyes widened when she saw Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Bella. "Warlocks!"she whispered.

"Grams wait-"Bella tried to say but Penny wasn't listening.

"WARLOCKS BE GONE!"she bellowed and the three girls went flying through the air and out of the front door.

**R&R**


	21. Patty

**AN: I do not own any of these characters. Okay long chapter but I hope you enjoy it, please read and review xoxox**

Patty

"Well we know Grams had _her _power!"Prue said shakily as they ran down the street, away from the house.

"That was one scary witch!"Bella said and they all nodded in agreement.

"I don't remember having powers at that age. Do you?"Piper asked as they slowed.

"I'm not sure. We must have had them before we even remember having them."Prue said panting for breath.

"Well,"Phoebe said catching the attention of her sisters "didn't I tell you that I was a cute?"

Prue and Piper rolled their eyes while Bella picked up a news paper that had been left on a bench.

"Mom is barely pregnant with me."She told them after reading the date. "January 27, 1987."

"Do you think this is when she made the pact with Nicholas?"Piper asked.

"It would explain a lot. Maybe that is why we were sent back to this date. So we can warn mom about it."Phoebe suggested and frowned when she saw her sisters staring at her in shock. "What?"

"That actually made sense!"Prue exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Shut up!"Phoebe said laughing.

"We might have a better chance at explaining it to mom than we did Grams. This time we have to use our powers."Piper said.

"The problem is she's on the lookout for four warlocks now."Bella sighed.

"Then maybe only two or three of us should explain it to her, just in case."Phoebe said but looked like she didn't like that plan.

"Well, since you three have already been born, you lot should go."Bella said sadly.

"That's not fair on you. Not being able to see mom."Prue frowned but Bella just shrugged.

"It's not like I have any memories of her anyway. Besides, she knows you three exist so it would be easier for her to believe. We better get going though, before Nicholas gets there before we do."

xXx

"It's sort of freaky that Buddy's hasn't changed."Phoebe said as she, Piper and Prue walked into the dinner while Bella waited outside, peeking through the window every now and then.

"Do you see mom anywhere?"Prue asked. Phoebe shook her head disappointed but Piper tensed and gripped onto Prue's arm tightly.

"Mom."She whispered, Prue and Phoebe followed her gaze to see Patty walking out of the kitchen with a plate. Her brown hair trailing down her shoulders and her warm brown eyes, the same brown eyes that Phoebe, Piper and Bella had gotten, sparkled as she smiled.

The three sisters sat down at the nearest table, all the time not taking their eyes off Patty.

"She's so beautiful!"Phoebe whispered.

"I don't remember her working here."Piper said suddenly.

"Well she was a single mother of three, she had to pay the bills somehow. I remember she would come home late at night and she'd kiss me and she always smelt like burgers."Prue said smiling at the memory.

"You're lucky. You have more memories of her than I do."Piper whispered pouting slightly.

"Atleast you have some, Phoebe and Bella don't have any."Prue whispered back to her.

"Here she comes!"Phoebe said nervously, secretly hoping that Patty would like her.

"What do we do if she recognises us?"Piper asked quickly.

"You freeze the place and when she see's that we haven't froze then she'll believe us when we tell her who we are" was Prue's reply as she lay her hand on Piper's arm to calm her down.

"How do I look?"Phoebe asked flattening her hair down.

"You look lovely, like always."Prue said calmly as Patty made her way over to their table.

"What can I get you?"Patty asked but got no reply. The three sisters were staring at her blankly, Prue opened her mouth but no words came out and Patty guessed they didn't know what to order. "Take you're time, I'll come back."

"No, wait!"Piper all but shouted making Patty jump "we're ready. Aren't we Prue?"

Patty's eyes widened slightly at the mention of her daughters name so Prue quickly said "prunes. She wants to know if you have any prunes."

Patty seemed to buy it as she nodded and said "I think so. I'll go and check."

"No! She can order something else!"Phoebe said frantically, not wanting Patty to leave.

Patty frowned as she looked at the three girls more closely. "Have we met? You look familiar."

"Yeah so do you."Prue answered before turning to Piper "now."

Piper held out her hands but nothing froze. She tried again but still nothing happened.

"What's the matter?"Phoebe whispered.

"It's not working!"Piper said in frustration.

Prue squinted her eyes, trying to move the cup of water on the table but it stayed still.

"Okay how is that possible?"Phoebe asked while Patty looked between the three of them oddly.

"Patty, phone!"Another waitress called out and Patty looked relieved at the excuse to leave.

"I'll uh...be right back."She muttered before quickly turning back for the kitchen.

"We know you're pregnant!"Piper said before she could stop herself and Patty froze before slowly turning back towards them.

"What?"

"This is going to sound really strange but we are really-"Phoebe started but was cut off by Prue.

"Cousins. From out of town."

"And we need to tell you something important about the baby you're carrying...sort of."Piper said, wishing she had never brought it up when she saw the pain in Patty's eyes.

"Not that it's any of you business but I can't get pregnany any more. Medically impossible. Excuse me." Patty said before storming into the kitchen.

"I panicked. I thought, you know, close family would know she was pregnant." Piper said when Prue and Phoebe turned towards her.

"Well not only does she not know she's pregnant, she doesn't even know she can get pregnant."Phoebe said.

"We have bigger problems."Piper said. "We have no powers which means we have no way of stopping Nicholas."

"How do we not have powers? Little Prue and Piper do!"Prue said put out.

"Maybe only one set of us can have powers at the same time, in the same time."Piper said and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Well done, Mr Spock."

xXx

"I was working mother, that's why I couldn't take your call."Patty said down the phone, rolling her eyes.

"That premonition that you said you had. Did you see what the warlocks looked like?"Penny asked nervously making Patty frown.

"The warlocks? No, I didn't see their faces. Why?"

"I'll tell you why! Because I saw them, all three of them! Here, and one of them had a hold of Prue!"

Patty's eyes widened and she felt her heart drop.

"Are the girls okay?" Was the first thing she asked.

"For now, thanks to me."

"I'm coming home right now."Patty said hanging up, quickly getting her coat and heading for the door.

xXx

Bella paced impaitantly outside of Buddy's, wishing she was in there. She sighed before turning to walk to other way, not noticing that a women was right behind her searching through her bag.

They bumped into each other and the stuff in the womens bag fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry."Bella apologized as she bent down to help the women pick everything up.

"It was my fault."The women said and Bella's head snapped up when she recognised the voice. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Patty.

"I'm such a klutz sometimes."Patty said making Bella smile.

"Me too."She whispered but Patty heard her anyway.

"Yeah?"Patty asked as she and Bella picked up the many items and placed them into her bag.

"Crackers?"Bella asked when she noticed them.

"Upset stomach."Patty shrugged and Bella just nodded as she handed her a packet of ciggarettes.

"You shouldn't really be having those right now."Bella blurted out and Patty raised an eyebrow "it's bad for the upset stomach."

Patty smiled gratefully at her as they stood up. "You're really sweet. Thanks, I gotta go."

"Is everything alright?"A police officer asked from behind Bella.

"Yeah, thank you officer."Patty said and Bella turned around.

"Oh my god. Nicholas!"Bella whispered but Nicholas was too busy staring at Patty.

"I'm late. Thanks again."Patty said to Bella before quickly getting into her car.

Nicholas tried to follow in his police cruiser but Bella stepped in front of him. "Excuse me, where is Berkeley?"She asked and Nicholas grabbed her by the top of her arms.

"Get out of my way!"He snarled but Bella kneed him in the groin making him bend over in pain before snatching the keys from his hands and throwing them into the road.

She ran quickly into Buddy's and her sister turned to her in surprise.

"Bella, what are you doing?"Prue asked.

"Nicholas is here!"Bella said and they all stood up.

"What? Where?"Piper asked put before Bella could reply Phoebe cut in.

"Never mind that, run!"She said and they all ran in the dirrection Patty went in. Running out of the dinner just as Nicholas walked in.

xXx

"Is Nicholas wearing the ring?"Piper asked as soon as they were away from Buddy's, walking down their street.

"I don't know."Bella admitted. "I don't think so."

"It's a good thing you were there Bells. That could have been where he was making his move on mom."Phoebe said giving Bella a one armed hug.

"I don't think so, otherwise we would be home by now."

"Are you alright?"Prue asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah it's just seeing mom for the first time and talking to her...I didn't expect it to feel so..."Bella trailed off not knowing how to explain.

"What? Good?"Piper guessed.

"No, overwhelmed."Bella said and Phoebe nodded her head in agreement.

"I know where you're coming from sis."Phoebe said, hugging Bella tighter to her.

"Well, moms car is here. Atleast we know were she is."Piper said nodding over at the driveway.

"But how do we get to her?"Prue asked sighing. "Grams must have told her about us by now. She probably thinks we're warlocks."

"Our only option is to wait for Nicholas to show."

"But what do we do without our powers?"Bella asked.

"Well, technically they still have their powers. If you count little Prue and little Piper. We need our powers and they have them. Come on."Phoebe said before walking towards the house.

xXx

The sisters crept through the back door, trying to be as quiet as they could. Phoebe was in front of them and was looking around causiously.

"Coast is clear."She said, walking further into the kitchen.

"What if Grams catches us?"Prue asked.

"She'll kill us before Nicholas has a chance."Piper agreed, looking uncertain.

"She won't catch us."Bella reassured them as she and Phoebe walked towards the opposite wall and bent down near the heating duct.

"Observe."Phoebe said smugly as she opened the duct and they could hear Patty and Penny's voices.

"You said yourself the girls are safe with you. Besides, I want to go."They heard Patty say, Piper and Prue raised an eyebrow at them.

"You're making a big mistake Patty, he's not coming back."Penny said.

"How did you-"Prue started but Phoebe cut her off.

"Heating dusk to upstairs. Me and Bells used to listen to you two for hours, especially when you used to sneak Andy up to your bedroom in highschool."

"For the record, that one was Phoebe not me."Bella said quickly when she saw Prue's expression.

"Okay, Bella you stay here and keep tabs on them while we get out younger selfs."Piper said.

xXx

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked into the other room to see Little Prue and Piper fighting over a doll while Little Phoebe watched quietly.

"That's my doll!"Little Prue exclaimed.

"You gave it to me!"Little Piper yelled back.

"No I didn't, you stole it!"Little Prue yelled but Piper just held the doll even closer towards her.

"That's true, you did steal it."Prue said and Phoebe rolled her eyes, sensing an arguement.

"I did not!"Piper said.

"Yes, you did!"

Before the fight could carry on they saw Little Prue use her powers to take the doll out of her sisters arms.

"Hey, thats not fair!"Piper said, louder than she intended and the three little girls turned towards them.

"You came back."Little Prue said, looking up at older Prue fondly.

"Yes, we did and we are going to keep it a secret, right?"Prue said and her younger self nodded.

"Okay."Little Prue said happily.

"Grams said you're bad people."Little Phoebe said.

"No we're good people. We are like you."Piper explained but Little Piper didn't seem so convinced.

"We're family."Prue said.

xXx

Bella leaned closer towards the heating duct as she heard more of her mother and grandmother's conversation.

"He sent me a note. He asked me to stop by his hotel after my shift."Patty said.

"Dad?"Bella wondered out loud.

"You know it was doomed from the start. You didn't even take on his last name! Don't you remember what happened Patty?"Penny asked and Bella frowned. What _had _happened?

"How can I forget? It almost killed me!"Patty said sharply making Bella cringe slightly.

"Why can't you just wear your uniform to see him?"Penny asked changing the subject quickly.

"Because I don't want him to know that I'm a waitress."Patty said more softly than before "it can't hurt to talk right?"

"Let him go I say. If husbands were supposed to stay married, God would have made them live longer."Penny said.

"Mother!"Patty scolded her and Bella couldn't help but quietly laugh.

"Oh, Grams!"She said fondly.

xXx

"We're not supposed to go places with strangers."Little Prue said.

"But we're not strangers Prue. You're safe with us and I know that you know in your heart that you can trust us."Prue said smiling softly at her.

"If you're really family, prove it."Little Piper said not believing them.

"Prove it? How the hell are we supposed to do that?"Piper asked fustrated and Phoebe mock glared.

"Piper!"She said sternly and Little Piper's eyes widened as she looked up at her older self.

"You're name is Piper too?"she asked in amazement.

"Uh, yeah, and not only do you have the same name..."Phoebe said walking over to the dresser, kicking and hitting it the same way she had done earlier that morning "...we all have the same secrets too."

Little Phoebe smiled widely at her as Prue said "okay, follow me."

They turned to leave but before they could leave the room a little boy walked in, dressed as a cowboy holding up a fake gun.

"Freeze!"He said and Little Piper shrugged.

"Okay Andy,"she said before holding up her hands, freezing Andy and the sisters.

"I'm telling mom! You're not supposed to freeze people!"Little Phoebe said.

"But he said to."Little Piper said innocently.

"Piper, Prue, Phoebe! Mom is coming down-"Bella said as she ran into the room, her eyes widening when she saw them frozen "oh, boy."

She could hear them coming down the stairs and prayed that they wouldn't come into this room.

"Fine, if you must go, go. I can't stop you, but I also can't promise I won't teach the girl's a new spell while you're gone."Penny said and Bella heard Patty sigh.

"Can't you bake cookies with them like all the normal grandmothers?"Patty asked.

"The recipe's they learn from me don't come from Betty Crocker, dear."

"Bye girls, love you."Patty called into the room and everyone unfroze.

"Whoa, were did you come from?"Andy asked when he saw Bella standing next to him.

"That's a good question."Prue asked turning towards her in confusion.

"Don't ask. We have to go, mom's just left and Grams is-"Bella started.

"Prudence, Piper, Phoebe."Penny called.

"-coming."Bella finished.

"Go, go, go, go, go!"Prue said ushering her younger girls out of the room.

"I wanna go!"Andy whined.

"No, Andy. You have to stay here."Bella said, looking at the little boy sadly.

"No!"He yelled.

"Shhhh!"Bella said as they all stopped by the door.

"We get it!"Piper hissed.

"Aw, little Andy is so cute!"Phoebe cooed.

"Alright."Piper said putting Little Piper down and pushing the others further into the kitchen. She turned back to Little Piper she said quickly "freeze him!" before walking into the kitchen and closing the door behind her. When she opened it again Andy was frozen and Piper looked up at her with a smug smile.

"We need to go!"Prue said quickly as Piper picked her younger self up and they ran towards the back door.

"Maybe that was why Andy was so suspicious of us."Bella said.

"Does Grams keep the keys in the same spot?"Piper asked outloud before she spotted them. "Yes, good."

xXx

Penny entered the room and the first thing she saw was Andy frozen. She chuckled before saying "oh Andy. Did Piper freeze you again? Oh you poor dear. You won't remember a thing." She waved her hand across his face and he looked up at her blankly "where are the girls?"

"I think the strange ladies took them."Andy replied and Penny felt her heart drop.

She ran outside as quick as she could, just in time to see the car pull out of the driveway.

xXx

"Okay, girls. If we see a bad guy what do we do?"Prue asked as they all stood in the park while Bella had wondered off a few minutes before.

"She gonna cry."Little Prue said pointing at Phoebe.

"Am not!"Little Phoebe exclaimed.

"You tell her sweety!"Phoebe said narrowing her eyes at older Prue.

"I'm gonna freeze him."Little Piper said.

"And I'm gonna move him."Little Prue said.

"And then we'll take care of him and then..."Prue trailed off letting the little girls answer.

"Run like the wind!"They said together and the older women smiled.

"Exactly. Alright, lets give it a try."Prue said throwing a ball into the air. Little Piper froze it before Little Prue moved it.

"Can we do it again?"Little Prue asked excitedly.

"Sure, practice make perfect."Prue said and Little Piper and Prue ran off while Little Phoebe walked over to her older self.

"What can I do?"she asked and Phoebe smiled.

"You can look pretty,"she told Little Phoebe "you're good at it."

Little Phoebe smiled before running off to watch her sisters.

"Those girls are amazing! They have control, they can aim!"Piper said staring after them.

"Yeah, well, they've had their powers a lot longer than we have. I mean did. I think."Prue said frowning.

"Why do you think we lost them?"Phoebe asked.

"We lost alot growing up, maybe we lost them too."Prue suggested as Bella walked over to them.

"I finally found a pay phone. Mum is at work until five and Nicholas is on duty until six."She told them and they let out a breath of relief.

"Good, at least we know where he is. The girls are ready."Prue said and Bella frowned.

"Well I'm not."She said.

"Neither am I."Phoebe said and Prue looked between them confused.

"Why not?"Piper asked just as confused as Prue was.

"Mom died before me or Bells had enough memories of her. Now she's alive and pregnant with Bella. If we stop Nicholas, we have to go back to our own time."Phoebe explained.

"And there's no mom there."Bella muttered.

"We have no choice."Prue sighed as a cop car pulled up next to the car they had stolen.

"Ladies. Is this your car?"the cop called over to them and they all groaned.

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	22. Faith

**AN: I do not own Twilight or Charmed. Hope you enjoy this, please read and review xoxox**

Faith

Patty flattened her hair as she came towards the door she was looking for before she knocked.

"Come in." She heard a mans voice say and she frowned. Was that him? She opened the door and walked into the room warily.

"Hello?" She called through the room.

She got no reply, instead she was grabbed from behind.

"Get off me!" Patty snarled but the man, who she recognised as the police officer from earlier that day, just smirked before handcuffing her hands together.

"I won't let you freeze me, Patty." He told her and she glared at him.

"You!"

"Call me Nicholas."

"Where is he?" Patty asked more nervous than before.

"Not here. Bait took the hook." Patty hit him in the stomach the best she could in handcuffs but it didn't seem to faze him.

"What do you want?"

"What does any warlock want? I want your power. Atleast I did, untill I found out you were the mother of the charmed ones." Nicholas admitted and Patty frowned.

"No, no. I only have three children." Patty protested.

"They'll be a fourth child. Where do you think the premonition and shield came from? If not from the child inside you. I tapped your phone so I heard you and the old witch talking."

"I saw four warlocks. Women." Patty said in realization but apparently Nicholas hadn't caught on.

"I saw them too. Rivals, perhaps. It doesn't matter-I've got you first." Nicholas smirked as he pulled a ring out of the draw.

"I beg you. Don't hurt them!" Patty begged.

"There is another option Patty."

"I can't believe we got arrested for kidnapping ourselfs!" Piper said as she and Prue paced the cell.

"You know, we might want to come up with a story. As much as I'd like to see the officers expressions when we tell them that-I would rather stay out of the mental hospital." Bella told them.

"Yeah it would make a pretty interesting defense." Phoebe agreed, Piper smiled at them in amusement. Prue however didn't find it so funny.

"Do you lot think this is funny? We're stuck in jail, stuck in the past!" She snapped at them.

"We know Prue."

"Well maybe we can get to know mom better. Or in mine and Bells case, finally. I mean if we really are stuck here we might want to take avantage of that, right? Maybe we can keep her from dying young this time." Phoebe suggested in a hopefull tone.

"Five minutes m'am." They heard the officer say and they were all shocked to see Patty walking upto them.

"How did you know I was pregnant? Who are you people?" She asked not daring to believe it untill they admitted it.

The sisters shared a glance before Phoebe said, "your daughters."

"Okay I bailed you out, you better not be warlocks." Patty warned as they walked out of the pollice station.

"Well, we wouldn't have to be bailed out if we were." Prue pointed out.

Patty looked at them closely before letting out a sigh, "I've seen some magic in my time but this is magical."

"More than you know mom." Bella smiled at her.

"Where are the little ones?" Piper asked.

"With Grams-I called her before I came here. That's how I found out you'd been arrested."

"Did you tell her about us?" Phoebe asked, shuddering as she remembered what Penny had done the last time she saw them.

"No I didn't know what to say. I didn't know who you were myself. You're all so beautiful." She said before turning to Prue, Piper and Phoebe. "Prudence, Piper and Phoebe...you have all grown up so much."

She then turned to Bella and frowned, trying to think of what her name could be.

"Isabella." Bella said guessing what Patty wanted. "But I prefer Bella. You broke the 'P' rule with me."

"Isabella. I always wanted a daughter called Isabella but Grams was always strict with the rules...she's not going to be happy with me." Patty said though she looked too happy to be worried about it. "But if you on't like it I can always change it."

"No, I love it mom."

"Um. Mom? We cast a spell to bring us back in time to help you. To stop you." Prue said, not happy that she had to ruin the moment between Bella and Patty.

"To stop me from what?"

"From making the pact with Nicholas." Phoebe explained and Patty sighed sadly.

"Then you're too late." The four girls looked at her blankly.

"What?"

"I thought that I was going to see Bella's father. But it turned out to be a trap."

"Nicholas." Prue muttered and Patty nodded.

"He tried to kill me-Bella too. I had to give him immunity from your powers in exchange for you lives. I'd rather love you as mortal daughters, than have to mourn you as dead witches."

"But he's going to kill us anyway to get our powers."

"No, not untill Bella is born. I brough us some time in hopes that your Grams would help. Oh, she's going to be thrilled. The Charmed Ones!"

Penny Halliwell studied the girls sat in front of her. They all sat in silence waiting for her reply and were all shifting awkwardly under her gaze.

"Where was I born?" Penny said, breaking the silence suddenly.

"Mom!" Patty snapped, looking at Penny in disbelief.

"I'm still not confinced they're not warlocks."

"We have a pact to undo. We should be looking for a spell." Patty protested but Prue answered anyway.

"Boston. In a hotel room, breech." Penny's eyes narrowed but she wasn't about to give up.

"What was my husbands name?" She then asked.

"Which husband?" Bella asked making her sisters and mother snigger.

"Who's Melinda Warren?"

"The beggining of our family line. She gave us our powers-our destiny." Phoebe answered.

"What's the secret ingredient to my blueberry cobbler?"

Piper answered "honey and a splash of rum."

Penny looked very excited as she asked "what's IBM selling at in your time?"

The sisters looked at their Grams in amusement.

"Mom!" Patty snapped.

"What?"

"It's not time for personal gain!"  
"If they could just nod their heads-" Penny started but was cut off by Patty's glare "-okay, forget it. Well look at you, the four of you. Oh Patty, I knew I would deliver the Charmed ones." Patty raised her eyebrows at her. "Once removed, of course. Prue?" She asked turning towards her and she nodded. "Piper?" who waved. "Phoebe?" who winked. "And..."

"Isabella. Bella for short." Bella answered and Penny turned towards her daughter.

"What happened to 'P'?" she asked.

"I've always liked the name Isabella." Patty shrugged. "If I had it my way Prue would have been an Isabella."

Penny shook her head before turned back towards Bella and saying "I'll call you Pacifica." Before adding when Patty glared "for a nickname of course."

Bella smiled fondly at her before saying without thinking "yeah you always used to call me that."

Neither Penny nor Patty noticed the past tense which Bella was thankfull for.

"About the pact?" Patty said before Penny could say anything else.

"We must keep the girls safe untill we can reverse it. I'll have to bind their powers." Penny said.

"Weren't you going to do that to Melinda?" Prue asked Piper who nodded.

"Yeah I found it in the book of shadows but I don't know much about it," she admitted.

"It will strip the powers from the young ones, so Nicholas can't get a hold of them, as soon a Pacifica's born. I'll cast a spell and suspend their..uh your powers." Penny explained.

"But that's exactly what you did...or do...will do...you know what I mean." Prue said and Penny frowned.

"Well that explains why we didn't have them growing up." Piper said.

"What do you mean? How old were you when you got your powers back?" Penny asked confused.

"We just got them." Phoebe said making Penny frown even more.

"I unbound your powers without having the pact removed? Why would I do that? I mean unless I died which of course would automatically..." she trailed off when she saw the sisters expressions "unbind your powers. Well atleast I made it to the next millennium."

"Um..yeah about that. Mom-"Bella started but Penny stopped her.

"No. We mustn't know anything else about the future. You came back for one reason, to break the pact. You mustn't tamper with anything else, it's too risky. Heaven knows what damage you've already done by coming back here." Penny told them firmly.

"We haven't done anything," Prue protested, "we missed our chance to stop the pact."

"Thats because destiny always gets its own way, the past is not as easy to change as you think. Do it incorrectly and everything will change-all of the good you've done would never have happened."

"Then we have to vanquish him. If we don't and just go back he'll kill us." Bella said.

"The only way to vanquish him in your time is for me to unbless the ring. It's in his drawer at the hotel." Patty said.

"We'll go and get it." Patty didn't seem to like this idea from the moment Piper spoke it.

"In the meantime I'll write a new spell to send you home."

"Just like that?"

"We're witches dear. We can do anything." Penny said but Bella just sighed.

"I wish that was true." She whispered so low that no one else heard her.

"Okay, we better go." Prue said.

"We'll be back soon." Bella told Patty when she saw he expression.

"No." Piper said suddenly making the others turn to her in surprise. "You stay here Bells!"

"Why? Why do I have to stay here while you lot go?"

"Because your the baby of the family and your staying with Mom!"

Bella sighed, why was she always treated like a child? She reluctantly nodded while Prue, Piper and Phoebe headed for the door.

"Be careful."

"Why am I not surprised you can do that?" Prue asked as she watched Phoebe pick the lock to the hotel room.

Her only reply was, "lets just hope Nicholas isn't inside."

"The concierge says he's not and Piper's outside watching for him." Prue said as they walked into the room and turned on the lights.

"Mom says it in a draw." Phoebe said and they started searching. It didn't take that long before Prue found it.

"I've got it, we better head back to mom."

"We have the ring, here it is." Prue said handing the ring to Penny.

"Okay, now what?" Bella asked Penny.

"You go back to where you belong."

"Then I will unbless the ring and put it back in the hotel before Nicholas even knows it's missing." Patty told them.

"You will arrive back in your time at the exact moment you left, it would be asif you had never gone." Penny said and they all nodded except for Phoebe.

_'Mom, Be careful on December 18th, 1987, or a warlock will drown you.' _she wrote, hiding the note but not before Bella saw it. The two sisters shared a glance before looking away, both pretending to asif the exchange hadn't happened.

"Hopefull without immunity to our powers." Piper said not seeing the note or the exchange.

"We'll be ready." Prue reasured her. "Phoebe?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"I love you mom." Prue hugged Patty as Phoebe hid the note inside the book of shadows.

"I'm never going to learn to like lima beans, Grams." Piper said as they hugged.

"You're going to be a handfull, aren't you?" Patty asked when Phoebe stood in front of her.

"You'll learn to love me."

"I'm gonna miss you." Bella whispered to Patty who frowned, her eyes widened with dread as she realised what it must mean. She didn't say anything though, just held onto Bella tightly.

"_A time for everything, and for everything its place, return what has been moved, through time and space._" Penny said but nothing happened, Patty rolled her eyes and stood next to her.

"Let me help." She said, they repeated the spell and the sisters disappeared.

"You did well Patty, oh...they're fabulous." Penny said turning towards her daughter.

"I just hope they're safe."

Before either women said anything else the sister re-appeared, looking confused.

"What happened?" Penny asked immedietly.

"Where did you go?" The girls looked even more confused when they heard their mother say this.

"We didn't go anywhere. We were standing here and the next thing we know-"Piper was cut off by Bella.

"-we were standing here."

Patty sighed in fustration before turning back to Penny. "I told you to use poplar buds." she said but Penny just rolled her eyes.

"It was a perfectly good spell, I mean it moved them through time didn't it?"

"Yeah about ten second." Patty scoffed.

"Maybe theres not enough power?" Bella suggested.

"Maybe we need the power of four." Piper said in agreement.

"Problem is...it doesn't exist."

"Nothing!" Penny sighed as she slammed the book closed.

"Maybe this is our destiny." Phoebe suggested, ignoring the looks she was getting from her family.

"Not for the charmed ones."

"We don't exist yet." Piper repeated.

Realisation hit Bella and she said, "yes we do."

"But not with powers." Prue said, not guessing what Bella was hinting at. Patty however smiled fondly at her youngest daughter.

"Little Prue, Piper and Phoebe have their powers and Bella made that shield so she must have hers. If we teach the girls the chant then maybe the four of us could send you back." Patty explained.

"It's worth a try."

"WHERE ARE YOU WITCHES? WHERE'S MY RING?" They jumped as Nicholas's voice rang through the house.

"Patty, you and Piper get the girls, we'll fend him off." Penny said and they all walked towards the door, except for Phoebe who sighed before taking the note out of the book, before placing it into her back pocket.

Nicholas walked towards the four women only to be thrown back by Penny.

"Grams, don't get too close, his power." Prue reminded her, looking at her grandmother nervously.

"I know, I know." Penny sighed, what had happened in the future to make the so protective off her?

"We can't risk you being hurt. Go upstairs and help mom and Piper." Phoebe said firmly.

"We'll take care of him."

"Okay, girls. We are going to play a game." Patty said, kneeling down to their level. "Take my hands."

The little girls did as they were told, looking happy that they had been taken out of bed to play a game with their mommy.

"Now repeat after me. _'A time for everything, And to everything its place..._" Patty started.

"_A time for everything, And to everythings it's place..._"the girls repeated.

"_Return what has been moved from time and space._"

"_Return what has been moved from time and space._"

"Alright we don't have much time." Prue said as she, Phoebe and Bella ran into the room out of breath.

"What about his ring?" Piper asked confused.

"Don't worry about the ring right now. Lets just get you home." Grams said, pushing them closer together.

"It is unblessed right?" Phoebe asked quickly.

"Yes but theres no time to test it."

Bella looked towards Patty and her sisters and smiled at the image she saw. They were all holding hands, Patty holding Little Prue and Piper's hands on her small bump. Bella smiled, quickly grabbing a camera.

"Then how will we know it works?" Prue asked, not noticing what Bella had just done.

"You won't, not untill you get back. And since time will pick up where it left off. Goodbye girls, be good darlings."

"_A time for everything, And to everything its place. Return what has been moved from time and space_." Patty, Little Prue, Phoebe and Piper chanted together and the girls were surrounded by bright white lights before disappearing.

"It worked, we're back." Prue said looking around.

"Hurry!" Phoebe exclaimed when they heard loud fottsteps coming up the stairs. They ran to the book just as Nicholas barged through the door and into the room.

"Time is up!"He snarled at them, walking closer to them only to be thrown back by Prue.

"All right. The ring is unblessed." Prue said and Piper quickly froze him.

"Bella, you found anything?" she asked as Bella flipped through the pages.

"How about the 'Nicholas Must Die' spell." Bella suggested, and they all looked down at the spell.

"That wasn't there before." Phoebe said, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Grams must have put it in." Bella shrugged.

"Spell pouch included." Phoebe said taking it out of the book as Prue grabs a mortar and pester. "_Lavender, mimosa, holy thristle..."_

Phoebe poured the powder from the bag into the mortar and it goes up in a puff of smoke.

"_Cleanse this evil from our midst, scatter it's cells throughout time, let this Nick no more exist_." Phoebe finished, Nick spun around quickly, she sound of his screams filling the room, before turning into dust.

The sister stared at the place where he was standing in shock.

"I'm really glad I never got on Grams' dark side." Prue breathed out. Phoebe and Bella shared a look.

"We got pretty close." Phoebe teased.

"And to think, that could have been us." Bella teased back and they two girls burst into laughter, their older sisters watched in amusement.

"I can't stop thinking about mom. How we lost her and then found her again." Phoebe said as she, Prue and Bella sat in the conservatry as they had done the day before.

"I'm just glad that you and Bells have some memories of her." Prue admitted as Piper walked in holding the vase of flowers Nicholas had gave them. Instead of throwing them in the bin like they thought she would she placed them on the table, arranging the flowers.

When Piper looked up and saw the strange looks she was getting, she shifted uncomfortably before saying, "what? Am I supposed to throw out perfectly good flowers 'cause they came from a creep? If that was the rule then we'll never have any flowers."

"Well, these didn't come from just some creep, they came from a warlock who was trying to kill us." Bella reminded her but Piper just shrugged.

"Still, if it wasn't for him we would never had been able to see mom." Phoebe muttered.

"We all wanted to save mom, Pheebs, but Grams and mom said we can't change destiny."

"But...I still wrote her a note." Prue and Piper looked shocked by this comment and was now staring at her wide eyes. Bella, who already knew about this just pretended she hadn't heard anything.

"Y-you did?" Prue stuttered and Phoebe nodded in reply.

"I wrote her a note telling her to stay away from water the day that she died. And then I put it in the book of shadows."

"I can't believe you did that."

"You don't understand. Every time I've made a wish, I wished for time with mum. And I believed in my heart that someday, somehow, that wish would come true and when it finally did, I didn't wanna let her go. You know, but then I realized that I had to let her go, so I took the note out and put it in my pocket."

"Maturity sucks don't it?" Phoebe rolled her eyes as Prue teased.

"Still, faith has it's rewards." Piper said showing them the picture Bella had taken in the attic. "It's a pretty good one of us but, once again, not a great one of you Bells."

Bella just smiled and took the picture out of her hands, smiling down at it widely. "This is the best picture of me I have ever taken."

**Okay so I was reading through my previous chapters and I thought of something. Why would Patty not give Bella a P name. So, if you're wondering, that was why I included the name Pacifica (yes it is a real name).**

**In the next few chapters it will be the end of Bella and Joey (sorry to anyone you liked them together), I'm having trouble thinking of how to end it. I have three ideas so far, please vote for one on my poll.**

**R&R**


	23. The Return Of A Loved One

**AN: Thanks to all those who have voted. Just to let you all know that Bella and Joey will break up in the next chapter and the poll will decide how so for the people who haven't voted please vote. Hope you like this chapter, please read and review :)**

The Return Of A Loved One

"I can't believe you're wearing your bikini on the plane." Phoebe said as she, Prue and Bella walked down the stairs.

Prue just shrugged. "Timesaver. We have all of forty-eight hours in Cabo. The minute we land, I'm on the beach getting all golden-brown."

"But you make me look frumpy, it's like the sign of the apocalypse."

"Well, they'll be no demons in sight so I'm ready to go crazy." Prue smiled and Phoebe turned to Bella.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? What if demons turn up while we're away?" She asked nervously but Bella just shook her head.

"I want to spend more time with Joey." Bella told them and they smiled at her.

"I haven't seen him in a while." Prue stated and Bella sighed.

"Yeah, that's why I'm staying. The whole demon thing doesn't work with relationships and I want us to work."

Phoebe and Prue shared a glance. They had never seen Bella so happy with a guy before.

"But none of us will be here and by the time you've contacted us it will be too late." Prue said, biting her bottom lip. "Maybe Piper should stay, I don't think she want to come anyway."

"She's not seriously-" Phoebe started and Prue finished for her.

"-taking a break from men? Yep. I think she's afraid of falling in love again."

"What's she going to be doing while we are partying and Bella's snogging the boy next door?" Phoebe wondered.

"The last time I checked she was in the attic searching for a suitcase to carry her books in." Bella replied.

"What kind of books?"  
"Kind they made into Kevin Coster movies." Phoebe made a disgusted face when Bella said this.

"We have to stop this insanity!"

"Maybe we should just leave her be, she's been through a lot." Prue said but before anyone could reply there was a loud bang from the attic and Piper's scream.

"Piper?" Bella called up as they ran to the attic. Piper didn't reply, she was too busy staring at the man in front of her, who had an arrow through his shoulder.

"Leo?"

...

"Be carefull!" Piper said warningly as she and Bella helped Leo onto the couch.

"I am being carefull!" Bella huffed, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"I can't believe you! You disappear in front of me, then you are missing for months and then you appear here with an arrow through your shoulder!" Piper snapped at Leo and he looked slightly surprised.

"Is now really the time to talk about this?" He asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Both Piper and Bella answered together and Leo sighed.

"Okay, we gotta get his legs up." Phoebe ordered.

"Don't worry about me. There's someone-AHHH!" He cut himself off as he screamed in pain.

"We have to get the arrow out." Bella said, nodding towards the odd angle it was sticking in and the amount out blood.

"No, don't touch it. It's dripped in poison." Leo said through his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut.

"How are we supposed to get it out if we can't touch it?"

"You came to the right girl." Prue said before using her powers to remove the arrow.

Piper gets a bandage and pressed hard on Leo's wound making him gasp.

"Oh, did that hurt? Good!" Piper snapped and her sisters shot her an uneasy glance. Shocked by the way she was acting.

Leo however pretended as if it had never happened. "There's a women. Daisy. You have to protect her from the Darklighter."

"The Darklighter? Is he the one that shot you?" Prue asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, they seduce innocent women. Their goal is to create evil by reproduction." Leo explained.

"Great. Generation 666." Phoebe muttered.

"He broke the rules. He fell in love with one of his victims, a human and she loved him back."

"Untill she found out what he was?" Bella questioned and Leo nodded.

"You have to find Daisy before he does otherwise she won't do the good she's destined to do. She won't be able to become a whitelighter."

"Okay, where is she." Prue asked and Leo frowned.

"I don't know. The last I saw of her she was at the mini-mart in the Castro, heading for her rental car. If he finds her first he'll never let her go, ever."

"Any tips on how to vanquish a darklighter, in case we run across him?" Phoebe asked.

"Just don't let him touch you. His power is in his hands and when he chooses to he has the touch of death."  
"And we have the power of four. All right, call the airline, cancel our tickets, I'll call Darryl and Piper should-" Prue started but was cut off by Bella.

"Me and Phoebe will go and talk to her, someone has to stay with Leo."

"Perfect."

...

"You alright Darryl?" Prue asked when she met him outside the manor.

"Yeah, you?" Darryl asked and Prue nodded. "You sure. We haven't talked much since Andy died."

"I'm fine. Listen Darryl, can I have a favour?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need to find someone, she's in danger and I have to get to her before he does."

"He? You know what, I don't need to know. Specifics always get me in trouble. Where was the last place you saw her?"

"Heading to her rental car outside a mini-mart."

"Well, we can get the security camera from the mini-mart and surrounding businesses. See if we can get the car's license plates and see if it leads us to where she's staying."

Prue smiled softly at him. "Thanks Darryl."

...

"Leo, I brought you some food in case you're hungry." Bella said, placing a plate down next to him.

"Thanks. How's Piper?" Leo asked.

"She's dealing, she was really hurt when you left." Bella told him as she sat down.

"I wish I didn't have to go but being with her broke the rules. I wish she had never found out what I was!"

"I don't really know what to say Leo. She was a mess, which is completely understandable." Leo sighed and Bella smiled at him sympathetically.

"Any word on Daisy?" Leo asked to change the subject.

"Yes and no. Prue called, Darryl thinks he knows where Daisy's staying. They're on their way now." Bella told him as she pulled off his bandage. There was blood. A LOT of blood and Bella felt herself sway slightly. She tried to ignore it and breathed mostly though her mouth.

"It's okay. I know it's bad."

"I guess I need to work on my poker face a bit more. You know Leo, don't whitelighters have healing powers? Can't you just-" Bella started to suggest but Leo cut her off.

"My powers are for others. I can't use them on myself." He explained before he started coughing.

"Well we just have to get you better. Then you and Piper can talk avout stuff when you're well."

"Bella, I'm not going to get better." Bella frowned at Leo when he said this and shook her head firmly.

"That's ridiculous, Leo, of course you will. We're just going to have to find something in the Book of Shadows."

"No, the Darklighters poison can't be reversed. It's meant to kill whitelighters and that's what its doing. Making its way through my system. It's only a matter of time."

"How much time?" Bella asked, dreading the answer.

"Not much. I'm going to die and theres nothing you can do about it. My powers is ebbing, with it my ability to cloak Daisy."

"We're going to save both of you Leo." Bella promised unaware of a doubtfull Phoebe listening from the doorway.

...

Piper was searching through the Book of Shadows when Phoebe arrived downstairs.

"I have looked everywhere in the damn book for something, anything to help Leo and I can't." She said, turning to face Phoebe. "What's that face? What's the matter?"

"Leo's in a pretty bad shape Piper and he's getting worse." Phoebe replied.

"I know, thats why I have to find a cure or something."

"You need to listen. This is really hard to say but I think you need to hear it. I think that you need to learn to accept the possibility that... maybe we're not supposed to save Leo. Maybe he's not our innocent. Maybe we're only meant to save Daisy." Piper frowned at Phoebe before shaking her head firmly.

"We have to save him whether we are meant to or not."

...

Prue and Darryl walked upto the hotel room they thought Daisy was in.

As they got closer they heard a women scream. "Please! Stop!" They ran for the room and once in the doorway they saw a man dressed in black and a blonde women climbing through the fire escape.

"You can't run from me!" The Darklighter said, not noticing the two other people in the room.

"Daisy?" Prue yelled but the women didn't turn back. The Darklighter turned but Prue threw him across the room using her power. He turned to dust and flew out of the open window.

"What the hell was that?" Darryl asked, his eyes wide.

"Welcome to our world."

...

"Hey, Prue's home. She just-" Phoebe said as she and Bella walked into the attic but stopped when they saw Piper reading a spell from the Book of Shadows.

"I hear rhyming, what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Everything I can. Look, we know Leo can't heal himself but maybe with his powers, I can." Piper said and Phoebe frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a power switching spell. If Leo and I exchange powers then I'll have the healing touch and maybe I can fix him." Piper explained as Prue walked into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked when she saw Piper with the book.

"Ah, you know, the usual, made some coffee, read the newspaper, walked in on Piper switching powers with Leo. You know." Bella said casually and Piper rolled her eyes at her.

"I have to save him Prue." Piper said, almost begging her to understand.

"Okay, is it safe?" Prue asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't really care. He's slipping away and if either one of you has a better idea then I'm all ears, if not then I'm casting the spell. And I would like to do it with the support of my sisters."

Her sisters shared a glance before Phoebe said, "cast away," and the two others nodded in agreement.

_"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up my gift to share, switch the powers through the air." _Piper chanted from the book and everything went silent.

"Did it work?" Phoebe asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know." Piper admitted before she spotted Kit running into the room and tried to freeze her but it didn't work. "I can't freeze."

"That's a good sign. The spell must've worked, that means that Phoebe, Prue and-" Bella said but cut off when she touched Phoebe and was pulled into a premonition. "Okay, I just had a premonition."

"What was it about?" Phoebe asked and Bella pointed to the lamp.

"That shattering." She told them as Kit jumped onto the table with it.

"Kit, no!" Phoebe said quickly holding out her arm and the lamp flew across the room and smashed against the wall. "Did I just do that?"

"Yes and Bella saw it so that means..." Prue trailed off, holding up her hands and her eyes widened when she made a small, blue, bubble shield appear out of thin air. "Wow."

"Hold on so that means..." Phoebe trailed off, her eyes were wide as well as she watched Prue spin the shield and Piper cringed.

"Am I going to get yelled at?" She asked as Prue made the shield disappear and they all turned to face her.

"It swapped all of our powers." Bella sighed.

"It's a supernatural, freeky friday." Phoebe said as the phone rang. "Oh, you know what? I'm going to get that and I'm sure you guys will have all this worked out by the time I get back."

"Okay, I can do this. Now, heal." Piper said, holding her hands over Leo's wound. "Come on, heal. Why aren't these working?"

"Okay, okay, okay. Piper, relax. Remember when we first got our own powers, it took us a while to figure out how to trigger them." Bella said trying to calm her down.

"You mastered your shield fast enough." Prue muttered but Bella and Piper chose to ignore her.

"Well, I'm doing what I always do." Piper said.

"Yes, but maybe you have to find his trigger not yours." Prue suggested as Phoebe walked back into the room.

"Hey, that was Darryl. A new charge came up on Daisy's credit card report. She bought a bus ticket twenty minutes ago. She's running again." She told them.

"If she leaves town we'll never be able to find her. Let's go." Prue said, heading for the door but Phoebe stopped her.

"Wait, we have to switch our powers back."

"Not untill I heal Leo!" Piper said firmly, not taking her eyes off Leo.

"Piper, we have to save Daisy." Phoebe said but Piper shook her head.

"And I have to heal Leo, I am not loosing him again!"

"Okay, you know what, you stay here. We have to find Daisy before the Darklighter does. We'll just have to do it using each other's powers. Come on." Bella said. The three of them left the room and Piper tried once again to heal the love of her life, only to come up with the same result.

**R&R**


	24. Witch Switch

**AN: I'm making outtakes for this story. One chapter is already up and I will be posting another on alternate ways of 'the end of Joey and Bella'. I do not own Charmed or Twilight, please read and review xoxox**

Witch Switch

"I'm really sorry Joey." Bella said down the phone as she, Prue and Phoebe walked into the Bus Depot.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. We'll spend time together some other time." Joey said and Bella sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't be so understanding."

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow and stop beating yourself up about it." Joey chuckled down the phone.

"I love you." Bella said just before Joey hung up and she sighed.

She put the phone back in her pocket before turning around to see Prue poking Phoebe.

"Okay, are you trying to piss me off?" Phoebe asked, finally having enough.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, only it's not working." Prue admitted and Phoebe frowned.

"How do you know?" she asked and Bella smirked.

"Because we don't see anything flying across the room." Bella told her.

"Look, you're gonna need to know how to use my power in case the Darklighter shows up, remember. When I first got my power it was anger that triggered it, so I need to push your buttons."

"You still have your power." Phoebe said but Prue shook her head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Bella's power is more advanced than mine and takes more time to get the hang of. I have been practicing since we left the house. Did you see anything flying?" Prue said before carrying on before they could reply. "Bella, I'm never going to be jealous at the amount of powers you have again. Is the shield hard to work on?"

Prue turned towards Bella who shrugged. "Depends on the type. If you want a bubble shield then no, it's completely easy. But if you want a bigger shield then yes, the bigger the harder." She told her and Prue sighed before she started poking Phoebe again.

"Okay, it's not so easy to break me." Phoebe said smugly and Prue smirked.

"What was it in high school that the guys started calling you after they caught you making out with someone under the bleachers?" Prue asked and Phoebes smile faded slightly but she still looked smug.

"It's not going to work."

"Oh that's right, Freebie." Prue said before the magazine rack spinned and all of the magazines fell off.

"You know that was just a rumor right?" Phoebe said quickly as Prue turned towards Bella.

"And now for you. Where's Daisy?" she asked and Bella started to touch the chairs.

"Okay, it is not that easy to control my power." Phoebe said firmly. "It takes a long time before-"

"She's in the bathroom." Bella said as she came out of the premonition and Prue smirked at the very put out Phoebe.

They quickly walked towards the womens bathroom and entered just in time to see Alec grabbing hold of Daisy's kneck.

"I believe this is the ladies room." Prue said calmly and Alec turned towards them, pushing Daisy behind him.

"And this is a private conversation." He said as his crossbow appeared.

"Phoebe!" Prue snapped and Phoebe held her arm out to throw Alec across the room. Instead, it turned on all of the taps and Alec laughed.

"Pheebs, now would be a good time to get angry." Bella said and Alec held his arrow up, pointing it towards them.

"I've never used it on a witch before." He said and Bella was suddenly hit with an idea.

"Prue make a bubble shield!" She snapped and Prue looked confused.

"But it won't be big enough to-" she started but Bella cut her off.

"Just trust me!" Prue quickly made the shield. "Now, throw it towards him like a ball!"

Prue did as she was told and Alec was thrown into a wall as soon as it hit him, his arrow falling to the floor.

"I didn't know you could do that." Phoebe said impressed as Prue picked up the arrow up and pointed it at Alec.

"I've never used this on a darklighter before." Prue said as she shot an arrow towards him but he hurt to dust and floated away before it could hit him.

"Oh god, is he-" Daisy started but Bella cut her off.

"Daisy, Leo sent us. We have to take you to him, come on."

"Guys I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything to make me angry." Phoebe apologised as they made their way out of the bathroom.

"It's not your fault Phoebe, atleast I know what to do if it happens again." Prue replied.

...

"Oh god, please work. Come on, work!" Piper pleaded, her hands over Leo's wound but it was no use. She couldn't heal him.

"When I die-" Leo started but Piper shook her head firmly.

"You're not going to die!"  
"And when it happens," Leo carried on as if he had not heard him. "Know that this is where I wanna be. I love you." Piper sobbed, laying her head on his chest while he gribbed onto her tightly. Piper sobbed even more as she felt his grip loosen with every passing second.

...

Prue, Bella, Phoebe and Daisy walked into the manor but Daisy froze when she saw the flowers on the table.

"Oh god, he found me again!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Prue asked confused.

"That's what he does, sends me flowers so I know he's watching." Daisy explained as Phoebe read the card.

"No, there for Bells." She told them, handing her the card.

"They're from Joey. He says he can't wait to see me tomorrow." Bella told them with a soft smile of her face. "Oh, that's so sweet."

"Come on, we better go and check on Leo." Phoebe said and they all headed up there.

"Piper, we found..." Phoebe trailed off when she saw Piper kneeling on the floor sobbing.

"I tried. He's gone!" Piper said as tears trailed down her cheeks, Daisy took one look at Leo and turned around quickly.

"I don't think this is the best time for you to be alone." Prue called after her as they followed her to the door.

"Without Leo it's just a matter of time before Alec finds me again. I have to get away." Daisy said finally turning round to face them.

"No, we can deal with Alec." Bella promised but Daisy shook her head.

"I don't want you to try. Too many people are dead now because of me and now Leo."

"Honey, thats not your fault." Phoebe told her.

"I doesn't matter. When Alec finds me again he's not gonna let you get in the way either. It's better off that I leave. Trust me. I have to go." Daisy said.

"Don't you dare." Piper snapped and they all spun around to look at her. "Leo gave up his life to bring you here. If you leave, Alec will find you for sure. And Leo's death will mean nothing. You're not going anywhere."

...

Piper stood by the doorway watching Loe. He looked like he was asleep and it almost killed Piper to think that he will never wake up.

"I thought you might like to talk." Phoebe said as she stood next to her.

"He could've stayed with us, he could have fought harder." Piper said, not taking her eyes of Leo.

"He was in pain, he had to let go."  
"He didn't have to, our magic's never failed before. I cast the spell, I took his power, all he had to do was show me how to do it and he never did."  
"How can you be mad at him?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Because it should have worked. Bella's having premonitions, Prue's using Bella's shields, and you figured out how to use Prue's power, why couldn't I find a trigger? Why couldn't he just help me, give me his power?"

"He wanted to live, he didn't want to leave you. It's hard to lose someone you love."

Phoebe left a couple of minutes later and Piper sat next to Leo tears running down her face.

"I love you Leo." She sobbed as a tear drop fell onto her hand, making it glow the way Leo's did when he was healing. "I found it! Leo, I love you." She said, holding her hand over Leo's wound. "Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me."

Slowly Leo's eyes opened and when they met Pipers a smile broke out of Leo's face. "Piper!" He said happily as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, thank God. I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked as he pulled away.

"That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own." Leo told her before pressing his lips against hers and Piper felt like she was melting.

...

"Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed in shock when she saw Piper helping him down the stairs. "How did you-?"

"Theres no time to explain." Piper cut her off.

"You've been out of the cloak too long. Alec can find her." Leo explained.

"Where's Prue?" Piper asked looking around to see no Prue.

"She said she needed some air, she's just outside." Bella told them and they both relaxed.

"We need her to vanquish the darklighter." Piper told them.

"The power of four." Leo added and Bella nodded.

"I'll go and get-" Bella was cut off when Alec appeared and grabbed Piper tightly.

"Alright, no more tricks ladies." He said smirking.

"Leo her go Alec!" Leo snapped, looking furious.

"I don't think so. I have what you love, you've got what I love. Care to trade? Don't do that!" He snapped when he saw Phoebe hold her hand up and his hand started to glow. "I will kill her if I have to. You still think I'm incapable of love, Leo? You wanna see far I'm willing to go?"  
"Alec, no!" Daisy exclaimed, trying to walk to him.

"Daisy, stay back." Piper warned.

"Shut it you!" Alec snarled at her as Prue walked back into the manor and he threw Piper towards Phoebe as he grabbed Daisy.

"No!" Leo yelled but they were gone.

Prue stood by the door completely confused as she looked between everybody in the room. "I've missed something haven't I?"

...

"I can't do it!" Piper said in frustration.

"Yes, you can. You have every one of my powers, including the power to find Daisy." Leo told her.

"Leo, wouldn't it be faster for you guys just to switch you powers back?" Bella asked but Leo shook his head.

"No, I'm still too weak. It's up to Piper. Trust me, Piper. Okay, look deep inside yourself, peace, place where you find love." Piper closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Right, I can hear her." She told them and Leo smiled.

"Listen to her, let her tell you where she is."  
"She's screaming, she's afraid, he's pushing her past some trees."  
"Can you recognize the place, can you tell where they're at?"  
"Heroes Grove, Golden Gate park." Piper said, opening her eyes.

"Lets go." Prue said starting to walk out of the room but was stopped by Piper.

"What about Leo?" she asked.

"Piper, I'm fine. Help Daisy." He told her.

"Piper, we really need the power of four to do this." Prue said but Phoebe shook her head.

"Actually, I don't think we do. I think there's a better way. Piper, you stay with Leo. Prue, you drive, I'll talk." Phoebe said and they all went to the car and drove towards the park...unaware that there was another car following them.

...

The sisters arrived at the park in time to see Alec's hand glow brightly.

"Let her go!" Bella yelled at him and he turned to look at her furiously.

"She's mine!" He hissed holding out his hand towards her but before anyone could do anything Joey came running out of nowhere, heading straight for Alec.

"Keep away from her!" He yelled, obviously not knowing what Alec was...only that he was threatening Bella.

"Joey no!" Bella screamed but he wasn't listening. "Prue, shield! SHIELD!"

But it was too late. Alec grabbed Joey by the throat and Joey screamed, before he became nothing but ash.

Bella stared at the pile of ashes by Alec's feet, tears running down her face.

Phoebe sent Alec flying through the air. "Do it Prue, now!" She snapped.

_"__What's mine is yours, what yours is mine, let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air." _Prue said and Alec's hand stopped glowing and Prue's started to.

"What? Where's my power?" Alec asked confused.

"Hate. Hate is the trigger." Prue said glaring darkly at Alec.

"Then hate him." Bella said quietly, not taking her eyes of what was left of Joey.

"No problem. Bring him to me Phoebe." She said and Phoebe did as she was told. Alec was suddenly right in front of her and Prue quickly put her hand on his chest, burning him to death like he had done to Joey.

_"What's mine is yours, what yours is mine, let our powers cross the line." _Prue said and Daisy sighed in relief.

"He's gone. You did it." She said.

"Bella?" Prue questioned looking at her concerned. She touched her shoulder gently but was shocked when Bella flinched away.

"Why didn't you use the shield?" Bella asked in a dangerously low voice. "You could've saved him."

"Bella, it happened too fast for any of u-" Phoebe said but Bella stormed away leaving her concerned sisters behind her.

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	25. Heartbreak

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry that not everyone was happy that Joey died but it was the most voted for on my poll so I went for it and Bella **_**will **_**be grieving but it her own way. **

**I do not own Twilight or Charmed, please read and review xoxox**

Heartbreak

It was night when Phoebe walked into the manor and all the lights were out.

"Hello? Anyone home? Sister witches, guess what?" She called out turning on the lights, smirking when she saw Piper on the couch making out with a guy she had never seen before.

"Are you nuts?" Piper exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe laughed as she saw Piper's expression.

"Hi." The guy said, looking flustered and Phoebe's smirk widened.

"Hi."

Piper froze the guy and walked around to Phoebe.

"Sister witches? I can't believe you said that! What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"How was I supposed to know that you were gonna be here with anybody? Last I heard that you were meeting a banker friend about the loan." Phoebe said glancing at the frozen guy before turning back to Piper. "Is this the credit check?"

"It's not what you think. We were just...we-we...were just kissing, that's all." Piper stuttered, blushing brightly.

"Piper, you don't have to justify it. You're single. You're responsible. You're way overdue in that department. I say go for it."  
"I'm not way overdue. All right, maybe a little, but that's besides the point. I would never just sleep with a guy to get something. You know that."

"Piper, give yourself a break. You're going through a lot right now. No job, straining to buy the club, you haven't heard from Leo in weeks."

Just then Prue walked into the house, talking on the phone.

"All right, well, the preview is at five and the auction Sunday at eleven." She spoke to the person on the other side of the phone, not seeing the frozen guy on the sofa.

"Oh no, Prue. Go back outside. Go on. Hurry!" Piper said hurridly and Prue looked confused for a moment before doing as she was told. Piper quickly stood where she was before she froze him just before he unfroze.

"So, you must be Prue." He said standing up.

"Uh, no. Actually-" Phoebe cut herself off when Prue walked back into the house still on the phone.

"All right, great, yeah, I'll see you then." She said hanging up and turning to see the rest of the people in the room.

"She's Prue. I'm Phoebe." Phoebe finished.

"Rob, can we take a rain check on the rest of the evening? It's getting kind of crowded in here." Piper suggested and he nodded.

"Sure." He muttered grabbing his coat and heading for the door.  
"So, did you get the loan?" Prue asked once he was gone.

"Hopefully. I'll find out tomorrow." Piper said looking nervous.  
"Well, my fingers are crossed." Prue said as the two of them went to leave the room.

"Wait, you guys. Where are you going?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Well, I have an auction coming up. I have clients to call." Prue told her but Phoebe sighed.

"Don't either of you remember what day it is tomorrow?" she asked and Piper frowned.  
"Of course we do. Bella's birthday, how would we forget out own sisters birthday?" Piper asked, looking slightly offended.

"But Pheebs, you know she won't want anything special. Especially after what happened to Joey." Prue pointed out.

"It's also the anniversary of us becoming witches." Phoebe told them.

"Tomorrow...really?" Piper said stunned.

"So?" Prue asked un-interested.

"So? So? It's a day to celebrate especially if Bella refuses to celebrate her birthday (I swear theres something wrong with that girl). And not just because it's our anniversary but because it falls on one of the most powerful wiccan days of the year. The autumnal equinox. Now, according to this witch that I met today at the bookstore-" Phoebe started but was cut off by Prue.

"A witch? You didn't tell her about us, did you?" she asked and Phoebe shrugged.

"Well, yeah, sure I did. Why not? I mean, I didn't tell her that we're magical witches, obviously. Look, I'm sorry but I think after everything we've been through it's important to learn as much as we can about who we are. Forewarned is forearmed."

"And I think we should leave well enough alone. We've been demon free for a month now and I'll like to keep it that way." Prue said firmly.

Before anyone could have said anything else a scream was heard from upstairs.

"Bella?" Phoebe called as the three of them ran as quickly as they could towards their little sisters bedroom.

They were not surprised however to see Bella thrashing around on the bed, tears running down the face.  
"Please Joey, run!" She cried as Prue tried to hold her down while Piper tried to wake her up. Phoebe watched from doorway, her heart breaking for her baby sister.

"Bella, wake up! It's just a dream!" Piper yelled over Bella's screams but Bella continued to scream, even when she was awake, she couldn't seem to stop.

...

Bella struggled to keep her eyes open. It was five in the morning but she knew that if she went back to sleep she would have to watch Joey die all over again.

Unfortunately, Bella hadn't had much sleep in the past month so she kept dozing off.

Bella's eyes closed but before she could fall to sleep she heard Phoebe call from the attic.

"Prue! Piper! Bella!"

She was full awake now and rushed to see if her sister was okay. She entered the attic to see the pages of the book of shadows flipping on their own.

"What's going on?" Prue asked as she and Piper came into the room not long after Bella.

"Uh, I don't know." Phoebe admitted as the four watched the pages untill it stopped.  
"Why does the book do that? How does the book do that?" Piper asked as they walked over to see what page the book had stopped on.

_"Rit of Passage. Fight it with the power of one or else..."_ Phoebe read and suddenly a vortex opens in the wall and a gust of wind blows through the attic. The sisters eyes widened when they saw a demon sitting in the vortex looking pretty smug before he steals the book and the vortex closed.

"So much for being demon free."

...

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked Phoebe as she, Prue and Bella picked up pieces of paper of the floor while Phoebe searched the wall.

"Nothing. Whatever it was literally came out of nowhere and disappeared into nowhere." Phoebe told them.

"Well, it took the book of shadows somewhere and he must have been powerfull, no other demon has been able to steal the book." Prue pointed out.

"But if he's powerful why didn't he just kill us?" Bella asked.

"He probably didn't want to go up against you." Phoebe said and Bella frowned.

"Me? What do you mean?"  
"That's what the book of shadows says. '_Fight it with the power of one_'. That's got to be you, you are the most powerfull."

"Says who?"

"Says the book of shadows and every demon or warlock we have been up against." Prue said, agreeing with Phoebe.

"They're right." Piper said when Bella looked to her for support. "The power of one's gotta be you otherwise it would have said the power of four. The only question is how are you gonna find this demon. We don't know anything about him."

"Well, we better think of something fast because without the book of shadows, we're not the charmed ones anymore." Phoebe said but before anyone could reply the doorbell rang.

The sisters walked downstair together and Phoebe opened the door.

"Uh hi." She said when she saw a girl a little younger than Bella standing there.

"Can I use your phone please?" The girl asked, looking like she was about to cry.

"Uh, well, actually, we..." Phoebe trailed off, not really wanting to upset the girl even more.

"Please? It's an emergency, please." The girl all but begged and Phoebe crumbled.

"Okay. Come in, it's around the corner." Phoebe told her and the girl smiled gratefully before walking into the house.

"Are you out of your mind?" Piper asked quietly while the girl picks up the phone and started dialing.

"What was I supposed to do? Say no? Look at the poor girl!" Phoebe hissed.

"Jenny? Jenny come on talk to me." A male voice called from outside and Prue, Piper and Phoebe's eyes widened when a man appeared at the door.

"Woah!" They said in unison. The man was cute with blonde hair and a great smile.

"International Operator please. Saudi Arabia." Jenny said down the phone.

"Saudi Arabia?" Prue questioned stunned.

"I'm sorry. We're moving into next door, or atleast we are trying to. Our phone's not hooked up yet." The man said and Bella's eyes widened.

"That next door?" she asked, pointing in the direction of Joey's old house and the man nodded.

"The family that sold it to us gave us it cheap. Apparently their son went missing a month ago and when the police found his jacket in the woods they pronounced him dead. They didn't want to live with the reminder." He said completely oblivious to the pain Bella was feeling with each word he said.

"So, you're our new neighbours." Phoebe said, trying to chance the subject.

"Name's Dan. Dan Gordon." He said smiling at them.

"I don't care if the circuits are busy. I have to talk to my mom now." Jenny said down the phone and Dan sighed.

"And that's my niece Jenny, who's obviously not talking to me." Dan said sadly. "Jenny, sweetie, come on."

Jenny hung up the phone and stormed out without another word or glance at Dan or the sisters.

"I'm sorry. It's nice meeting you." Dan said walking after her.

"You too." Phoebe said before turning to her sisters once he was gone. "I saw him first."  
"Demons now, drooling later." Piper said firmly but Bella was heading back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked and Bella turned back towards them.  
"I'm going back to my room." She told them blankly.

"The scariest demon we've ever run across opens up some portal in our attic and you want to lock youself in your room?" Phoebe asked and let out a sigh when Bella nodded. "No way! You may not want to celebrate your birthday but we are celebrating our aniversary! You are coming to the Equinox celebration whether you like it or not!"

Bella stared at Phoebe stunned but chose not to say anything.

"I can't." Prue said. "I have to get to the office before the preview."

Bella's eyes narrowed as she watched Phoebe just nod as Prue left the house.

"How come you didn't shout at her?" Bella asked but Phoebe just rolled her eyes.

...

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked as Phoebe dragged her towards the group of women surrounding an alter.

"Celebrating the Equinox. Can't you feel it? The energy in this place?" Phoebe asked, looking very excited.

"I thought we were supposed to be here to find your witch friend." Piper said, looking just as annoyed as Bella to be dragged there.

"We are. This is where she told me to meet her. Now, please relax."

"Relax?" Piper asked in disbelieve. "My life was a mess before this little wake up call this morning Phoebe!"

But Phoebe didn't reply. "Stevie!" She said excitedly when she saw the women before dragging her two sisters towards her.

"Phoebe, I'm so glad you could make it." Stevie said happily.

"Actually we are not here for this." Phoebe said looking regreatfull while her sisters look relieved. "These are my sisters Piper and Bella."

"Hi." The two of them said. Piper said it kindly while Bella said it tiredly.

"Hey, it's very nice to meet you. Are you two witches too?" Stevie asked, not looking atall bothered by Bella's attitude.

"Uh...sorta...maybe...I don't know. Is everyone here a witch?" Piper asked.

"No. It's just a group of believers, women who knew of this special place and have come to celebrate. By the way, happy aniversary." Stevie said and Bella scoffed.

"Trust me, there's nothing happy about it." Bella said and her sisters shot her a look which she ignored.

"Sorry about her, she has a multipal personality disorder." Piper said calmly and Stevie nodded in understanding.

"We actually wanted to talk to you about the aniversary. Why did you say today was going to be a powerful day for us?" Phoebe asked, shooting Bella a wary glance.

"Because your aniversary falls on the Equinox. Which is a powerful day in and of itself. For you, this convergence of powers is even stronger. The potential is greater. All you have to do is connect. Do you want to try it?" Stevie asked, nodding towards the alter while Piper and Bella shot Phoebe a pointed look.

"Try it? How?" Phoebe asked, not seeing the looks she was getting.

"Let us begin." Was all Stevie said before walking towards the other women.

"I don't want to connect." Piper said flatly.

"We have to connect."  
"I want to go home." Bella said just as flatly as Piper.

"We have to because..." Phoebe trailed off.

"Why?" Piper challenged.

"What have we got to loose?" Phoebe asked and they turned towards the other women to see them taking off their clothes.

"Well apparently we have our clothes to loose." Bella said and Phoebe smirked.

"What difference would it make to you? You ran down the street naked when you didn't want a bath."

Bella blushed. "There is a difference between being naked in public at sixteen compared to being naked in public at three."

Phoebe just rolled her eyes before pulling her sisters towards the alter and began to undress.

"No! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?" Piper asked her eyes wide.

"When in Rome." Phoebe said taking off her top and her sisters looked horrified.

"Pheebs, we're not in Rome. This is California, it's illegal." Bella pointed out but Phoebe didn't seem to care.

"It's completely natural. Go for it, come on."

Piper and Bella shared a glance before reluctantly undressing.

"This is ridiculous. Can I keep my shoes on?" Piper asked as she pulled her top over her head.

"Yeah but thats it."  
"And now we're naked." Piper said as both she and Bella blushed brightly.

"Shh." Phoebe said as she closed her eyes.

"The Power of Four." Phoebe heard a voice say and her eyes snapped open.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Piper and Bella.

"Hear what?" Bella asked confused and Phoebe closed her eyes again.  
"The Power of Four." She heard once again and she gasped as she recognised the voice.

"Grams?" she questioned looking around frantically.

"What?" Piper almost screeched as both she and Bella tried to cover themselfs up while looking around as if Penny was watching them.

...

Prue walked into the room and looked around untill she found who she was looking for.

"Mrs Milton. Hi, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." She said when she was in front of the women.

"Oh, no problem. I was just looking around." Mrs Milton replied smiling slightly.

"Well, I think that we'll have a great turnout for the preview. We've been getting an excellent response to your husband's collection."

"I'm not surprised."  
"Now, the opening bid prices may look a little low, but don't worry. It should attract a lot of buyers, which should result in a bidding war. It's the best way to sell inventory like this at top dollar. Is that all right with you?" Prue asked to make sure Mrs Milton was completely okay with this.

"I guess I'm having a little more trouble letting go of John's things than I thought." Mrs Milton admitted and Prue smiled sadly.

"That's only natural. It's not easy."

"I suppose that you deal with death quite a bit in your line of work, don't you? I mean, like this, auctioning off some poor widow's inheritance."

Prue's mind went back to that night a month before...Joey's scream...the flashback of when Andy died...Bella's accusing and betrayed glare...the pile of ashes-

"Miss Halliwell?" Prue was pulled back into reality to find Mrs Milton waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, Mrs Milton. I was miles away." Prue said sheepishly. "Yes unfortunately, I do."

"I just keep going over and over in my mind the last time I saw him before the accident. And I keep thinking if only I'd done something or said something to stop him from getting in the car, maybe he'd still be alive." Mrs Milton said sadly and Prue cringed.

If she had used a shield instead of freezing up, Bella would still have her first love...while she couldn't have hers.

...

"You don't have to do this you know." Piper said as she and Bella walked down the stairs.

"It keeps me out of the way of Phoebe." Bella told her. "If she wasn't my sister, I would strangle her. She won't leave me alone."  
"She just trying to help, sweetie." Piper reminded her but Bella shook her head, sighing.

"I want to deal with this in my own way."

Neither sister knew what to say after this and were both relieved they didn't have to when they came to the bottom of the stairs to find Rob waiting for them.

"Oh, god. Rob, I'm so sorry I'm late. I got stuck at this thing and then Phoebe needed a ride, and I'm screwed on this loan now, aren't I?" Piper said worriedly while Bella tried to calm her down.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just looking around, checking things out." Rob said, looking amused.

"It needs a lot of work, uh, I know that. But that's not a problem and just because the last two owners went bankrupt, doesn't mean it can't work. I've done three separate marketing studies and found a 68% interest in the target clientele." Piper said quickly as Bella looked around the empty club.

"Piper-" Rob started but Piper was too nervous to notice.

"Plus, running a restaurant is very similar to running a club."  
"You've already shown me all this. I've got it. I've got everything, except for an understanding of why you wanna put yourself in a position to fail like this." Rob said and Bella turned quickly, turning defensive when she saw her sister look extremely disappointed.

"I think she'll be good at it. She managed Quake okay." Bella pointed out. "And trust me, she's bossy enough to run her own place."

Rob smiled while Piper shot Bella a gratefull look before she realised what she said and the look turned into a glare.

"I'm just saying that clubs are extremely high risk business." Rob said and Piper sighed.

"Look, I know what I'm getting myself into. I know the risks and actually it's a lot less risk and a lot a less expensive than starting my own restaurant, which is what I really wanted to do. The point is, I'm tired of working for somebody else and helping them realizing their dreams. I wanna run my own place. This place. And I can do it, too. But not without your help."

It was silent in the room after Piper had finished before Rob let out a long breath.

"Well, at the risk of you never wanting to go out with me again... Congratulations." He said and Bella smiled slightly.

"I got it?" Piper asked, not daring to believe it.

"You got it."

"YES!" Piper screamed before pulling Rob into a hug and kissing him.  
Bella's smile faded from her face and she turned away quickly.

"The Power of Four." She heard and she looked around frantically.

"Did you hear that?" Piper asked, moving away from Rob. She must have heard it too.

"The Power of Four." The two sisters heard again.

"Hear what?" Rob asked confused.

"Grams?" Bella whispered before a bang made her turn around. Her eyes widened when she saw Rob on the floor unconsious with someone standing above him...  
"You're dead witches!" The man hissed, holding his knife towards them before Piper quickly froze him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Piper asked, looking as shocked as Bella felt.

"Jeremy."  
...

Piper held the phone to her ear as she watched Jeremy's frozen form warily.

"Hello?" Prue said down the phone to her.

"Prue, thank god you're there. Jeremy just attacked me." Piper said quickly.

"Jeremy? That is impossible. We vanquished him a year ago." Prue said disbelieving.

"Well, apparently he got unvanquished somehow. And since we don't have the Book of Shadows, we're gonna have to remember the spell together. I'm conferencing Phoebe." Piper said pressing a button before putting the phone back to her ear. "Phoebe, are you there?"

"AT&T, the Power of Four." Phoebe said immediately.

"Okay, wasn't that it? The Power of Four will set us free?" Prue asked and Piper's eyes widened.

"Grams." She whispered and her eyes widened even more when Jeremy unfroze but he refroze before she could even hold her hands up.

Piper frowned confused but soon remembered that Bella had the same power as her.

"What's the matter?" Prue asked worridly. "Are you and Bella okay?"

"We're fine but he's-" Piper cut off when he unfroze once again.

"This guy is really starting to get on my nerves!" Bella snapped as she froze him once again.

"He's fighting through my freezes. He's adjusting or something." Piper told Prue and Phoebe while she tried to keep Bella close to her.

"Uh, okay, put us on the speakerphone. We have to say it together." Phoebe said and Piper quickly did as she was told as Jeremy unfroze for the third time.

"You're not getting away from me this time." Jeremy laughed as he dived for the two girl, missing them by inches.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Piper screamed as they backed away from him.

"Piper?" Phoebe called from the phone nervously.

"Hurry! We have to say the spell now!" Piper yelled as Jeremy walked towards them again.

"The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free." They chanted before Jeremy finally disappeared.

"Piper? Bella?" Prue called down the phone.

"It's okay. He's gone." Piper said relieved.

"Again."

**R&R**


	26. The Power of One

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Okay, just so you know, some demons that they haven't vanquished in this fic but had vanquished in the show will show up. The reason for this is because I had forgotten to add that ep in, so they **_**have **_**vanquished it, it's just one of those eps that aren't mentioned in this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Please, read and review xoxox**

The Power of One

"How can you not have seen who attacked me? How is that possible?" Rob asked after the paramedics had put him onto the stretcher.

"We must have been blocked." Bella said quickly though she was a little shocked at the fact her ex boyfriend had been brought back from the dead (shame it wasn't the one she wanted). "He just sorta disappeared."

"I'm starting to understand why this place keeps going under." Rob said and Piper's eyes widened.

"No. It's not a bad crime area, not at all."  
"Well it's something I'll be looking into, I can assure you of that." Rob said and Piper felt like her world was crashing down.

"Excuse me ma'am." One of the paramedics said and Piper moved out of the way. The paramedics picked up the stretcher and carried Rob to the stairs. Prue, who had been coming down the stairs, stopped to watch them and Rob gave her an unimpressed look.

"Hey, how you doin'?" he asked a little sarcastically and she turned away, heading towards her sisters.

"Are you two okay?" she asked once they were alone.

"Physically yes. I think my loan's on shaky ground. I can't exactly tell Rob 'It was a warlock, don't worry about it'!" Piper said slightly hysterical.

"Any ideas where Jeremy came from?" Prue asked after giving Piper a sympathetic smile.

"No, but I don't want to run into any other demons we've faced." Bella said and Piper nodded in agreement.

"Well, hopefully Phoebe can find some answers in those new books of hers." Prue said.

"I sure wish she had our book to look it at. Feels like we're lost without it. Although..." Piper trailed off.

"Although what?" Prue asked confused.

"It was weird because right before Jeremy appeared, I swore I heard Grams." Piper said and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Grams?" Prue asked slowly and Bella's eyes narrowed, she had heard that tone a lot and most of the time it was dirrected at her.

"She said the 'Power of Four." Bella said, crossing her arms. Daring Prue to call her crazy.

"And Phoebe said she heard her this morning. Maybe Grams was trying to warn us?"

...

Phoebe looked out of the window when she heard Kit meow only to see her with Jenny, who was sitting on the stairs with Kit in her arms. Phoebe went back to what she was working on but decided against it and headed for the front door.

"Hey there." Phoebe said as she was coming upto the stairs and sat down next to the girl. "It's Jenny, right?"  
"Yeah." Jenny said quietly.

"We didn't really get to say hello before. My name is Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell and the is Kit the cat. Get it? Kit Kat, little play on words. So, shouldn't you be at school?" Phoebe asked when she realised she wasn't going to get any laughs from the girl.

"I'm taking a week off." Jenny told her and Phoebe nodded. "For the move. Why is your sister out of school?"

Phoebe suddenly turned gaurded. "How did you know my sister was still in school?"

Jenny shrugged. "Gossip from other neighbours."

"What do they say?" Phoebe asked curiously making the girl smile.

"Just that you're four sisters that prefer to keep to themselfs, especially after your grandmothers death." Jenny explained and Phoebe nodded slowly. "Prue's the more protective one, Piper's the kind one, you're the funny one and Bella's the quiet one."

"You've learnt a lot about us." Phoebe told the girl before sighing. "Bella's going through a lot at the moment...she's not coping with it too well and I have no idea whether I am doing the right thing or not."

It was silent for a while before Phoebe cleared her throat.

"So, you're moving in with your uncle?" she asked.

"Well, just for the school year. Untill my mom and dad come back." Jenny explained.

"From Saudi Arabia." Phoebe remembered the conversation from that morning.

"My dad's with the state department so he gets transfered a lot."

"That sucks. So did you ever get in contact with your mom?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenny said, obviously trying to act as if it was nothing by was not succeeding.  
"If it matters to you, it matters. Your secret is safe with me." Phoebe said and Jenny smile gratefully before turning awkward.

"Well, it's almost that time of the month and I need some..." Jenny cut herself off blushing and Phoebe smiled knowingly.

"Tampons?" she asked and Jenny nodded. "And you don't want to talk to you uncle about it?"  
"I did but he went out and brought sanitary napkins." Jenny said and Phoebe made a face. "Like that's gonna work. This is so embarrassing."

Phoebe smile sadly before looking down at Kit, noticing the tag on her collar had a symbol on it, she frowned as she looked more closely. It was the same symbol as the one on the book of shadows.

"So, do you think maybe you could get some for me instead?" Jenny asked but Phoebe was thinking about the collar.

"Uh...sure...but...a conection."

"But what?" Jenny asked confused as Piper's car pulled up on the drive way.

"I'm really sorry Jenny but I have to go." Phoebe said as she picked up Kit and Jenny sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled and Phoebe smiled sadly.

"Look. I would love to help you out but I gotta believe that your parents wouldn't have left you with your uncle if they didn't think you could trust him with stuff like this. Ask him again. And if he still screws it up, remember, we're open 24 hours, 7 days a week, right next door, okay?" Phoebe told her making her smile, before heading over to the manor to catch up with Piper and Bella.

"Piper, Bella, wait!" She called as she walked over to them and the turned towards her. "I think I've found out how to find the demon. All we have to do is ask the book of shadows."  
"What?" Bella asked, looking at Piper who looked as confused as she felt.

"It's been right in front of us the whole time." Phoebe told them, showing Kit's collar.

"Kit's collar?" Piper asked, still not getting it.

"No, the triquetra. The symbol for the power of four, our symbol. Maybe that's what Grams has been trying to tell us."

"Phoebe, you're rambling." Bella reminded her but Phoebe just rolled her eyes. Why should it be so hard for her sisters to understand?

"No, Stevie said all we would have to do is find our connection, right? That if we did, we'd be able to tap into the Power of the Equinox. Well, this has got to be it, the Triquetra. It's us. It's on the cover of the Book of Shadows."

"I still don't get how we can ask the book of shadows." Piper told her and Phoebe dragged her sisters inside the house.

...

"The spirit board?" Bella asked, looking down at the board as the three of the stood in the conservatory.

"It told us how to find the book of shadows, didn't it?" Phoebe reminded her. "It can do it again, all we have to do is believe. Now come along, we're stronger together."  
"Okay." Piper said as they reluctantly sat down and put their fingers on the pointer.

"Come on." Phoebe said encouragably. "Close your eyes and feel it."

They did just that and gasped when they all heard the same voice. "The power of four."  
"Did you heard that?" Phoebe asked, her eyes wide.

"That was Grams!"

The pointed began to move to letters.

"A...B...R...A...X...A...S." Piper spelt out as the pointed stopped on each letter.

"Abraxas?"

...

"Okay, I found it." Phoebe said as she walked into the livingroom, reading from a book. "_'Abraxas-A demon from the astral plane who destory witches by demonising their powers.' _Okay, but what does that have to do with the book of shadows?"

"That's where our powers come from." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe Abraxas is turning it evil somehow." Piper sugested.

"That would definitely undo our spells and explain why Jeremy all of a sudden became unvanquished." Phoebe agreed but, unlike Piper, Bella wasn't looking at her. She was frowning at something behind her.

"And the Woogyman." Bella said suddenly making both of her sisters frown at the mention of the demon that had terrorised Phoebe untill they had vanquished it a few months ago.

"When did the Woogyman become un vanquished?" Piper asked.

"Since a few seconds ago." Bella nodded at something behind them, they turned to see the cloud of black smoke that was the Woogyman and the three of them jumped to their feet.

"Freeze it!" Phoebe snapped.

"Pheebs, it doesn't freeze." Bella reminded her, not taking her eyes of the demon.

Piper frowned as she tried to remember. "Spell. What was the spell?"

"_I am light. I am one too strong to fight. _I can't remember the rest." Phoebe sighed but Piper shook her head.

"Yes you can, we can. We'll do this together. Erm..._Return to dark, where the shadows. You cannot have this Halliwell._"

"_Go away and leave my sight. And take with you this endless night._" The sisters said together and couldn't help letting out a breath of relief when the Woogyman disappeared.

Piper was the one to break the silence. "That wasn't so hard."

"It's a good thing we were together." Phoebe said, turning back towards her sisters.

"Abraxas must be reading the book backwards." Bella told the other two and they looked at her curiously. "That's how he's turning it evil."

"How did you work that out?" Piper asked impressed.

"The spell to vanquish Jeremy was at the back of the book and the spell to vanquish to Woogyman was right before that."

"Which means more are on their way." Phoebe said grimly.

"We better warn Prue." Piper said quietly and they walked into the hall, Phoebe getting a premonition as she touches a picture frame.

"What? What happened?" Piper asked quickly when Phoebe turned towards them looking horrified.

"I saw the warlock Nicholas, killing Prue."

...

Prue was walking down the corridor, just spotting Mrs. Milton, when her assistant came upto her.

"Prue, your sister Phoebe's on the phone." He told her and she frowned.

"Oh, uh, tell her that I'll call her back." She had enough on her mind already, she didn't need anymore family demestics.

"She said it's important."

"She always says that it's important. Just tell her I'll call her back. Thanks." Prue told him before walking towards Mrs. Milton.

"Oh, hi." She said when she saw her and Prue gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"I had no idea there would be this many people interested." Mrs. Milton said as she looked around the room. "You're obviously very good at your job."

Prue smiled. "Actually, I think it says more about your husbands collection than it does about me. How long has it been since the accident?"

"Eight and a half months." She said before adding with a knowing look. "How long has it been for you?"

"Not very long." Prue told her quietly as Andy flashed into her mind. She looked across the room and her eyes widened when she saw someone she never thought she would see again. "Nicholas."

She wasted no time in heading away from the room, if she was going to deal with him then she couldn't have anyone seeing.

She walked into her office quickly and wasn't surprised when Nicholas came in only a few seconds later.

"You remember the feeling, don't you?" he asked as he pointed his ring at her, causing her to fall to the floor.

"_Lavender, mimosa, holy thistle, clense this evil from our midst scatte-_" Prue started, trying her best to ignore the pain.

"You're overheating. Your brain cells are frying. It's over." Nicholas told her.

"_Scatter it's cells throughout time. Let this Nick no longer exist._" Prue finished before everything went black.

...

"Well, your blood pressure's back to normal. So is your temperature, your electrolytes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were perfectly healthy young woman." The doctor told Prue, who smiled from the bed she was sitting on, trying to ignore the concerned looks from her sisters.

"Does that mean I can go home now?" Prue asked.

The doctor frowned. "Well, I'd like to run a few more tests. Find out what caused your body temperature to rise spontaneously like that. Has that ever happened to you before?"

"It's happened to us all before." Phoebe told her, throwing in a fake laugh.

"Doctor, it's okay. Really. I think I know how to keep it from happening again." Prue told her and the doctor reluctantly nodded.

"All right. I'll see to your discharge papers."

"Thanks." Prue said and the doctor smiled before leaving.

"That was close." Piper said suddenly.

Prue nodded. "Too close."

"No, I don't mean her. I mean you. The paramedics said you almost died." Piper said but Prue just shrugged.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?"

"We better figure out a way to get the book back from Abraxas because if we don't, we're all dead." Phoebe sighed.

"But how? We don't know where the astral plane is."

"Yes, we do. It coexists within our own plane. Remember, that's what Stevie said."

"Still doesn't help us find the demon." Prue pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not. I was thinking... You know how we always thought that nobody could take the Book of Shadows out of the house but us? Maybe nobody did. Maybe it's still in the house. Just on different plane. The astral plane." Phoebe suggested with a shrug.

Piper frowned. "That would mean Abraxas is still in the house too."

"Right. So, we would need to find a doorway or a window to get to his plane like he used to get to ours and we need to do this before the end of the Equinox, by sunrise tomorrow. And then Bella can kick some astral ass with the Power of One."

Bella sighed before storming out of the room, her sisters shared a glance before quickly following.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Piper asked when the caught upto her.

"Nothing. I just think that it's a long shot, that's all." Bella replied shortly, still not looking at them.

"Well, at least it's a shot."

"I agree, I mean, who knows how many other demons and warlocks he's let loose that we just don't know about yet." Prue pointed out.

"Or even worse. If Abraxas gets to the first page of the book before we get to him, we're toast!" Phoebe said, making Bella frown.

"Why?"

"Because it's the incantation that gave us our powers, remember? If Abraxas says that backwards too, then we'll lose them and the book forever." Phoebe explained.

"So we go back to being normal. That doesn't sound too bad." Bella said and her sisters looked at her in disbelief.

"What? Are you joking?"

"No, Phoebe, I'm not joking. Look, we always said that things happen to us for a reason, right? So, maybe the reason this time is to give to us an out."

"Bella, there's no out. Abraxas will kill us." Prue told her.

"Not if all he wants is the book. After all, that's the real power, not us."

"If all he wanted was the book, he wouldn't keep sending demons and warlocks after us." Piper pointed out and Bella frowned again.

"Yeah, well, we won't have to worry about anymore if he gets to the first page."

Phoebe shook her head. "What are you saying, Bells? Look, if we don't get to him, we stop being witches!"

"Exactly. Which means we stop risking our lives all the time. Which means we stop watching the people we love lose theirs." Bella snapped before storming out of the hospital.

"Bella!" Phoebe called after her, about to follow but was stopped by Prue and Piper.

"Let her be."

...

Bella had no idea why she was here. Why was she torturing herself? What did she expect to find? Joey was gone...

Bella sighed as she looked around the forest where Joey had been killed the month before. She was never going to see him again.

Bella took a deep breath as she knelt down where Joey's ashes had been and broke down into tears.

She had no idea how long she had been there but, after what felt like eternity, she heard someone orbing behind her.

"L-leave me alone, Leo." She choked out. "I don't want to talk to anyone. I want to be on my own."

She heard footsteps coming closer towards her and she sighed. She loved Leo, she really did, but at that moment she couldn't handle him being there.

"Leo, go away!"

"Bella." Bella's eyes widened when she heard that voice and she spun around to see Joey standing there with his hands in his jean pockets, as they usually always were.

"Joey?" Bella nervously got to her feet, wiping away the remaining tears from her cheeks as she stared at him.

"It's really me, Bells." Joey smiled.

"H-how?" Bella asked, not daring to believe but at the same time hopefull.

"The Elders, they made me a whitelighter, apparently they admired my bravery. Bella, I need to-" Joey started to say but cut of as Bella ran into his arms. He smiled down at her before returning the hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Bella sobbed making Joey frown.

"You have nothing to say sorry about." He told her and she pulled out of the hug, tears still running down her face.

"But if I had told you I was a witch you wouldn't have tried to save me."

Joey smiled down at her. "Bells, I would've tried to save you even if I knew."

Bella looked at him bewildered. "B-but-"

"I would have saved you because I-" Joey paused, took a deep breath before trying again with a smile. "Because I love you, Bells, and I always will."

Bella stared at him for a moment, not really believing that she was hearing the words she had wanted to hear for so long, before smiling back up at him.

Joey dipped his head and kissed her softly which she gladly returned, happy to be back in his arms again.

When he pulled away, Joey had a more serious look to him. "Bella, you have to move on."

Bella stared at him again. "Why? Why can't we be together now?"

"Because our relationship is forbidden." Joey told her sadly. "I'm a whitelighter now, I have to do my job."

"That doesn't mean that we can never be together again, you can still do your job as a whitelighter and I can still do my job as a witch. Why are the Elders making stupid rules?" Bella asked angrily, more tears coming down her face for a different reason.

"Bella, our relationship is not like others." Joey said with a pointed stare and Bella knew instantly that he knew Leo was a whitelighter. "I'm dead and you have to move on. I would love to be with you...but I can't. You have to move on with your life, find someone knew. And trust me, you will find someone who will treat you much better than I did. Someone who will tell you he loves you everyday while I waited untill I was dead."

"But I want you. Whoever you're talking about, will never be you." Bella sobbed and Joey took another deep breath, holding back his own tears.

"No, he won't and that's a good thing." He told her, pulling her back into a hug before she could reply. "Just remember that I will always be there if you need me, I'll only be a call away."

Bella nodded, ignoring the urge to fight as she didn't think she had enough fight left in her.

"And remember what I said, he'll be very lucky to have you." Joey said, taking a long look into the brown eyes he loved so much.

"Can you atleast tell me his name?" Bella asked with a small smile and Joey laughed.

"Now that would be cheating." He told her firmly. "Please check in on my mother every once in a while, she'll need someone to talk too."

"Your mother hates me." Bella reminded him but he just shook her head.

"She'll be happy to talk to anyone at the moment, including you." He sighed, part of him wanting to tell the Elder's to get stuffed and stay with Bella for the rest of her life but he knew he couldn't. He kissed her on the forehead. "Just a call away."

Then he was gone.

Bella stared at the spot he had just been standing in and for the first time in a month she felt content.

...

"We're screwed, you know." Phoebe said as she looked threw the fridge.

"No we're not. If there's a window, we'll find it." Prue told her and Phoebe gave her a look.

"That's not what I meant."

Prue sighed. "She'll come around."

"By sunrise?" Phoebe asked in disbelief. "You know how Bella is when she makes up her mind about something. We're screwed!"

"And we're out of wine." Piper piped up just before the door bell rang.

"I'll get it. Prue, keep dreaming." Phoebe said as she walked towards the door and opened it to find Dan holding a bottle of wine. "Oh, hi..."

"Dan."

Phoebe nodded with a smile. "Dan, right."

"You're Phoebe. Jenny told me. I hope it's okay to stop by." He said looking wary.

"Of course, uh, we were just doing some reading."

"Well, I just wanted to give you this." Dan said, handing her the bottle of wine. "To say thanks. You know, for talking to Jenny. Or better yet, for getting her to talk to me."

"That's really sweet. And timely too. But it's not necessary."

"Well, to be honest, I was sort of hoping to get something out of it. I mean, you know, for Jenny. Just in case she needs a woman to talk to again." Dan said, a blush forming on his cheeks and Phoebe gave him a knowing smile.

"Ah, of course. Any time. She seems like a great kid. So, did she tell you what the problem was?" she asked, already knowing the answer and they both chuckled.

"Any idea what size I'm supposed to get? There's like... five." He asked, his face still bright.

"Uh, junior is probably a safe bet."

"Right. Thanks."

They both jumped slightly as the phone rang and Dan took it as his time to leave.

"Well, uh, see ya around." He said finally.

"Hopefully, 'night."

"'Night." Dan said before leaving, Phoebe checking out his butt the whole time.

She sighed as she closed the door, walking into the kitchen to find a slightly upset Piper on the phone.

"No, I understand. Okay, bye." She heard Piper say before she put down the phone.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked nervously, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Rob, the banker. Or rather, his assistant. Telling me that my loan has been denied." Piper explained grimly as Phoebe and Prue shared a look.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Prue said, knowing how much this had meant to Piper.

Piper put on a smile that was obviously fake but her sisters played along. "That's okay. Just wasn't meant to be, I guess. Really glad I never slept with him, though. What was I thinking?"

"About Leo, maybe." Phoebe said with a smirked and Piper threw her a mock glare.

"Ugh."

"Got more wine."

...

"You really think that's the window?" Phoebe asked as she and Prue watched Piper draw the triquetra on the wall with chalk.

"You said yourself the triquetra's the key, our connection. And besides, we keep hearing grams say "The Power of Four". This is what that stands for. Either that or I just screwed up this wall for no reason." Piper said as she took a step towards her sisters.

"No necessarily. We can paint over it." Prue said with a shrug.

"Well, even if it is the window, if Bella doesn't show up-" Phoebe started but at that moment Bella walked into the attic.

"She'll show." Bella said with a smile. "Better late then never, right? Look, I know that I haven't exactly been myself lately and I know that I'm going through... something. And that I have some things to work through. But I don't wanna let you down because of it. Right now, it's not about me. It's about us."

"Attagirl, Bells! I knew you'd come around!" Phoebe said happily.

"Excuse me?" Prue said with a raised eyebrow and Piper tried to hide her laughter.

Phoebe just shrugged. "Well, I did deep down."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Piper asked and Bella nodded.

"I'm sure."

Prue took a deep breath. "Okay, so when the window opens, Bella, you'll knock Abraxas away from the Book and hold him in a shield, so us three can reach in and grab it. And then, while you're holding him-"

"You'll find some spell to vanquish him, I got it."

"Okay then." Phoebe said as they walked towards the wall.

"We have to create a circle." Piper told them and they all joined hands, making sure Bella was standing right in front of the window. "Three, two, one."

Piper and Phoebe put their hands on the wall and it opened up, revealing Abraxas.

"Now, Bella, now!" Prue ordered but Bella didn't move, not able to take her eyes of Abraxas.

Abraxas sneered at her. "First the book, then you."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Bella, use your power!"  
"Bella!"

Abraxas pushes them away from the window, sending them flying across the room. The portal closes up while Prue, Phoebe and Piper glare angrily at their youngest sister.

...

"Bella, what happened up there?" Prue asked as she, Piper and Phoebe followed Bella down the stairs.

"Nothing." Bella grumbled.

"Nothing is the problem." Phoebe said.

"I never said I had the power to go against him!" Bella snapped, turning around to face them. "You did, remember?"

"No, the Book of Shadows did!"  
"Well, then, maybe it's wrong. Maybe Abraxas is just too strong." Bella suggested.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why you hesitated." Piper pointed out.

"I didn't hesitate."

"The hell you didn't Bella! I saw you!" Phoebe snapped, getting extremely annoyed at her little sister which was something that didn't happen often.

Prue nodded in agreement. "We all saw you."

"So, what are you saying? This is my fault, is that it? Because I can't defeat Abraxas?" Bella asked, trying (and failing) to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"No, Bella, you can. You just won't. Okay, something is holding you back. Something big time and instead of facing it, you're running from it." Phoebe insisted, ignoring the tears welling up in Bella's eyes.

"Phoebe-" Piper started warningly but Phoebe ignored her too.

"But you can't keep running, Bella. Because you have got to figure out what your problem is, otherwise we're all dead!"

"That's right, Pheebs. It's my responsibility, isn't it? The youngest charmed one, the one that is oh so powerful! Well, if that's the case how come I couldn't save Joey? If I'm supposed to be the most powerful witch in the world, how come I couldn't save him? Don't you understand? Don't any of you understand? It's my fault Joey died! If I had told him what I was he would still be here, I don't care if he say differently. Think about all the people we have lost! Mom, Andy, Joey...how can it be good to be witches if all it does it get the people we love killed?" Bella sobbed.

Her sisters watched her sadly for a moment, none of them sure what they were going to say before Prue finally spoke up. "Bells, Joey was the kind of guy who would throw himself in front of a train for you. Even if he knew you were a witch, if he thought you were in trouble, he would still jump in front of a demon for you. This was not your fault."

"But it still doesn't change who you are, Bella." Phoebe said quietly. "Protector of the Innocent."

"I just don't know if I believe in it anymore." Bella admitted, wiping the tears from her face.

"Honey, we've done a lot of good as witches too. You know that. But that doesn't mean that bad things still aren't gonna happen. But just because we can't help that, doesn't mean that is our fault." Phoebe told her.

"Or yours." Piper piped up as Prue pulled all of them into a hug.

"The power of Four." A voice rang through the house, making them pull away.

"Okay, did you three hear that?" Phoebe asked uncertain.

"Grams." Prue whispered as Piper and Bella nodded.

"The Power of Four."  
"How is that possible?" Prue asked in shock.

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know but it's gotta be a good thing if we're all hearing it."

"Maybe it means we're connected." Piper suggested.

"Too be as one." Phoebe said slowly. "Maybe that's what the Book of Shadows meant by the Power of One."

"The four of us working together." Bella nodded as Phoebe looked down at her watch.  
"Almost sunrise." Phoebe told them. "Do you think we should try the window again?"

"But Abraxas will be ready for us here. We have to take him by surprise, go to where we're most powerfull, where we're most connected."

...

The four sisters took a deep breath before joining hands around the alter in the park.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought_." They say together. "_In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power_."

...

Abraxas turns to the front page of the Book of Shadows and begins to read it beckwards.

...

"_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought_." The sisters chant and couldn't help but smile when the Book of Shadows dropped out of mid air onto the alter.

"Guys-" Phoebe started but was cut off by Prue.

"Keep chanting."

"_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night-_" Suddenly Abraxas appeared above them.

"What are you doing? How'd you bring me here?" he asked confused but the sisters ignored him.

"_The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power. In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power. In this night, and in this hour we call upon the ancient power_." They continued to chant and he screamed before disappearing all together.

Phoebe took the book off the alter, grinning from ear to ear.

"And we didn't even have to get naked."

...

"That's more like it." Bella said as she placed the book back on it's stand in the attic before she started to flip through the pages.

"I'll feel better when we erase that window." Prue said, nodding towards the wall. "I don't want any more demons coming through it."

Phoebe shook her head. "They can't. It's our window, not theirs."

"Still, better safe than sorry. Especially if we can expect any more demons like Abraxas coming."

"Well, apparently we can. 'Rite of Passage. Fight it with the Power of one, or else... a more powerful evil that awaits will destroy you'." Bella read from the book.

Phoebe stared at the book for a while. "Wow. I'm glad I didn't finish reading that yesterday. I might have changed my mind about not wanting to give up our powers."

Bella rolled her eyes as she closed the book. "No, you wouldn't have. You like being a witch too much, Phoebe. And you help remind me that I like being one too."

Phoebe smirked smugly.

"Me aswell, too bad it doesn't pay the bills though." Piper said sadly while Phoebe and Bella turned to Prue.

"Did you get it?" Phoebe asked.

"Mm-hmm." The three sisters shared an excited grin before turning towards a confused Piper.

"Get what? What's this?" Piper asked as Prue handed her an envelope. "$60,000? Where did you get this?"

"Home equity loan. We took a second out on the house. To help you buy your club." Prue told her.

"Actually, our club technically." Phoebe said.

"As long as you don't mind being partners with your sisters." Bella added and Piper smiled happily at them.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she pulled them into a hug.

"The Power of Four." They heard Grams' voice again as the pages of the book started to flip on their own and Penny appeared next to it.

"Grams?" Prue said as they stared at her in shock.

"Hello, my darlings. Oh, it's nice to see you, or rather, it's nice being seen by you." Penny said happily.

Piper gaped at her. "But-but-but how is this..."

"Possible? All things are possible, my dear. It's just simply a matter of your being able to do them."  
"Wait, so you're the one that keeps turning the pages in the book?" Phoebe asked.

"Just my way of looking after you. As best I can, anyway. Don't try to understand this. You're not ready yet. But the fact that you could hear me before, can see me now, means that someday you might be. Be good to each other. I love you." Penny said before she disappeared and the book stopped on a page.

The sisters were silent for a while.

"Is it just me, or is this attic getting awfully crowded lately?" Piper asked finally and the sisters walk over to the book, smiling at what had been written there.

_Happy Anniversary, Mr Darlings._

**R&R**


	27. Dishwalla and Messelin

**AN: Just to let you know, Joey and Bella won't be getting back together :( He will come back into the story soon before leaving again and coming back in one of the sequels (not sure which on yet). Bella **_**will **_**be getting with Edward in the next sequel and Joey and Edward will meet. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

Dishwalla and Messelin

"This place couldn't be more dead if I was embalmed." Phoebe said as she and Prue looked around their sisters new club grimly.

Prue sighed. "Yeah, I think that we're gonna have to take that offer."

"What's this guy's name again?"

"Chris Barker."  
"And he's not a loan shark or anything, is he?" Phoebe asked nervously and Prue rolled her eyes.

"No. He's a collector, an investor. And it's a no-interest loan that we can pay back any time. Trust me, he's not gonna miss the money."

"Mmm. Must be nice. When do we tell Piper?"

"Not until the club is in the black." Prue said firmly as they both put on fake smiles as Piper walked over to them.

"So, you guys, you do like the name of the club, right? P4. Little nod to the Power of Four, to us, partners." Piper said happily.

"Yeah, it's very clever. Uh...Piper...it's a little...quiet in here. Don't you think?" Phoebe said awkwardly as Prue threw her a glance.

Piper frowned slightly but it didn't take the smile off her face. "It'll pick up once word of mouth kicks in."

"And when will that be, exactly?" Phoebe asked warily.

"Well, you can't predict these things exactly. It's not like starting a restaurant. Besides the bank's not gonna call the loan. It's not like we're gonna lose the house." Piper said with a final smile before walking off and Phoebe turned to Prue wide eyed.

"Who said anything about losing house? We're not gonna lose the house, are we?"

"No, because we're gonna take that offer and trust Piper to this place with people."

"What people? Where is everybody?"

...

"Bella, please, don't be mad at me." Piper said as Bella leaned across the bar of P4 with a scowl on her face.

"I'm your sister and I'm not even allowed in you club." Bella sighed as Piper gave her a sad smile.

"You're in it now." She said slowly untill Bella gave her an un-impressed look. "Okay, Bella, I'm sorry that you were born five years too late. I wish I could have you as my barmaid but I can't."

"Can't you atleast ask about it? Find some loopholes, it's not as though I will be drinking!"

Piper sighed and held her hands up. "Fine, I'll ask but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I'm asking." Bella said with a small smile and Piper smiled back untill she saw the expenses. "This is bad."

Before Bella could ask what was wrong a voice came from the stairs. "You should keep that door locked, you know? Anyone could just walk in." Jenny said as she walked over to them.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Piper asked, as she and Bella turned towards the teenager.

"Are we breaking the law, right now? Being underage and all?" Jenny asked, gesturing between her and Bella.

"No, we're not open. Actually, I don't know. Uh, what's your point, Jenny?"

"If you were open for business and I was here, would you have me arrested? Because I think friendship counts for something. Even though we're not really friends yet, but at least we're neighbors and neighbors do favors for each other, right?" Jenny said slyly and Bella grinned.

"What kind of favors?" Piper asked.

Jenny took a deep breath. "I need a ticket to the show!"

Bella and Piper shared a confused glance. "What show?" Piper asked.

"It's all over the radio! I have to see them! If I don't, I'll die!"

Piper looked over at Bella questionally but the younger sister just shrugged. "Not a clue what you're talking about."

"She's talking about Passion." A man said from the stairs as he walked over to them. "Piper Halliwell?"

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" Piper asked as Jenny watched and Bella looked around bored.

"Jeff Carlton. And I have to tell you when I heard about P-cubed, it was if the fate had smiles upon me."  
"P4." Piper corrected but Jeff just shrugged.

"Whatever, I manage Dishwalla." He said and Bella's head snapped towards him.

"Diswalla? _The _Diswalla?" she asked, not sure whether she heard him correctly and was a little put out when he ignored her.

"I've been looking for the right place, something small, new intimate. The boys want the reacquaint themselves with the personal side of performing. They want to connect again. And I think your little hole in the wall here, is just what the doctor ordered." Jeff told Piper who looked like she was going to faint.

"Dishwalla wants to play in my little hole in the wall?"  
"I want them to. Don't you?"

"Uh... yeah."  
"Let's cross some T's and dot some I's." Jeff said, passing Piper a contract while the two teenagers shared excited grins.

"Uh, Mr. Carlton, sir? Do you think it will be possible for us to meet the band? We'll do almost anything." Jenny said and Bella nodded in agreement.

Jeff studied them for a second. "Be careful what you wish for, sweet heart." He said in an odd sort of voice that made Bella's smile fade.

"Come on, Jenny." Bella said quickly, dragging her friend towards the door. "Lils will kill us if we're late again."

...

"Prue, don't feel awkward." Prue heard Barker say down the phone to her as she walked around the kitchen with Phoebe watching her.

"Well, it's a big deal."  
"I know. Starting a business with that bank loan breathing down your neck can make things kind of scary."

"Yeah. On top of your loan."

"Hey, Listen. I have no doubt I'll be seeing my money again after your sister gets her club off the ground."  
Prue cringed slightly at that comment but knew she couldn't tell him her thoughts on whether P4 would be successful.

"And the terms are still the same?" she asked instead.

"Absolutely, no interest."  
"Uh...no...we'll pay you interest."

"Okay, fine. A quarter percent, whatever. Now, speaking of getting off the ground, the plane trip to Paris is still open for discussion." Mr. Barker said and Prue cringed again, this time for a whole different reason.

"Mr. Barker..."  
"I mean, come on...hasn't the rain check burned a whole in your pocket by now?"

"Look, I really appreciate the offer-"  
"It's not an offer, Prue, it's a dinner request."

"In Paris." Prue said dryly and Phoebe frowned in confusion.

"You know what they call french bread in France?"

"Bread." Prue said, making Phoebe even more confused.

"Exactly, dinner in Paris is where it all begins."  
"Okay, you know, why don't we just start with you loan, followed with us paying you back as soon as possible."  
"Oh, you're a hard bargainer."  
"So are you."  
"Oh, I haven't even begun to fight."  
"Uh huh."  
"Paris?" Mr. Barker tried again, making Prue roll her eyes.

"Stop it."  
"Never. I'll see you at the club, with the money."

"Okay, bye." Prue said quickly, hanging up the phone and turning to Phoebe. "Well, it's all set. Mr. Barker's gonna meet us at the club, hand over the cheque and that'll be that."  
"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" Phoebe asked causiously. "What does Bella think about this?"

"Well, we're helping out a sister. That's always the right thing, right? And Bella feels the same way, mind you, she's too busy trying to think of ways to get into the club."

Phoebe grinned as Piper walked into the room.

"Guess what I did! Guess what I did! All by myself!" Piper said excitedly, amusing her sisters.

"What?" Phoebe asked, playing along.

"You ready?"  
"What?"

"Get this...Dishwalla, my club, playing there, tonight!" Piper said happily and her sisters eyes widened.

"What?" Prue asked stunned.

"I networked. Sent out feelers, sent off press releases and wouldn't you know it. Dishwalla decided to put P3 on their schedule. How's about that? P3 has officially been validated as the place to be. We're on the map," she said hugging both Prue and Phoebe. "I couldn't have done it without you, you patient," she said, kissing Prue, "most generous," kissing Phoebe, "sisters in the whole wide world." She finished just before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said happily, humming as she walked towards the door and smiling widely when she saw who it was. "Leo... this day just keeping getting better. Hi."

He smiled at her awkwardly. "Hi...uh...Piper, we have to talk."  
"Yeah...okay, uh...are you free tonight? Better be, 'cause you're my date. We have backstage passes, baby, to see Dishwalla at P4. I made it happen." Piper told him proudly and he grimaced.

"Uh...no...actually, I made it happen." He told her and she frowned.

"What?" she asked as Prue and Phoebe walked in.

"Yeah, look, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't have time. I had to move fast. There's a demon involved." Leo explained and Piper's eyes narrowed.

"A demon?" she questioned slowly.

"Yeah, he'll be at your club, tonight." Leo told her, looking away as her gaze was starting to make him uncomfortable.

Piper stared at him for a second before shaking her head in disbelief. "No, their manager, Jeff Carlton, came to me and-and booked them himself."

Leo sighed. "I know, I cast a spell on him."  
Piper was staring at him again untill the message finally sunk in. "You what?"  
"I sort of cribbed it from one of the other witches I look after. I suggested to Carlton that he get Dishwalla into your club."  
"Why didn't you just come to us?" Prue asked.

"Because he knows I would be pissed off. What are you doing?" Piper snapped and Leo frowned.

"My job."  
"Your job? What are we, like, Leo's witches now?"

"Um...actually...there's three charlie's angels and there's four of us." Phoebe said making everyone turn towards her and she continued weakly when she saw Piper's glare. "There's one too many."

"Well, Pheebs, you keep correcting me when I'm trying to have an arguement with my boyfriend then I'll make sure there's only three of us. Okay?" Piper said slowly and Phoebe's eyes widened as she nodded quickly. Piper turned back to Leo who was looking more scared of her now. "We're supposed to kill a demon during a sold-out concert? Are you nuts?"

Phoebe sighed quietly. "Piper-"  
"No, Leo! Anywhere else, but not there...not my place." Piper said firmly.

"The band's manager made a bargain with Masselin." Leo said just as firmly.

"That's the demon?" Prue asked before Piper could start again.

"Yeah. In exchange for human sacrafice, Masselin will make Carlton rich and powerful by attracting successful bands to him."

"Are you telling me that Dishwalla is hooked up with a demon?" Phoebe asked.

Leo shook his head. "They don't know anything about the demon."  
"So, these innocents...what happens to them?" Prue asked warily.

"They're devoured by Messelin. Consumed for their souls."

"EWWW!" Phoebe said at that as all three sisters grimaced.

"The more souls Masselin collects, more successful Carlton becomes. You can't destroy the demon without first freeing those trapped within him." Leo explained and Piper scowled at him.

"All this freeing and destroying, is this in between sets or during the encore?" she snapped and Leo sighed.

"Look, I know you're upset."  
"No...no... I skated past upset just after you came in the door. Right now, I'm at furious!"  
"We have to talk."

"You bet your white-lighter ass, we do!"  
"Later. I have to go." Leo said softly before he orbed out.

"See, now this is exactly why you should never date a co-worker." Phoebe said smiling but stopped when she saw the look on Piper's face. "It was a joke. Oh, honey, I'm sorry."  
"How could he do this?" Piper asked quietly.

"Well, it sounds like he didn't have a choice and quiet frankly, I don't think we do either."

"Well, I've got to go to the office and call this investor." Prue said before whispering to Phoebe. "Barker, gotta talk to Barker."

...

"There's Leo's problem." Piper said once she and Phoebe found Messelin in the Book of Shadows.

"It's our problem." Phoebe reminded her.

"You want to know what the real problem is?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Oh, do tell." Phoebe said, just as sarcastically.

"Never mind."  
"Thank you."  
"So, how do we vanquish this creep?"

"Let's find out. Shall we?"

"And what was with that attitude?" Piper asked, making Phoebe look at her confused.

"What attitude?"  
"Leo...it was like he was angry that I was angry. I have the right to be angry, don't I? I don't want to talk about it."  
Phoebe stared at her sister for a moment. "Then don't."  
"Whoa!" Piper said as Phoebe was still looking at her.

"What?" she asked, once again confused and getting annoyed with it.

"Look at Messlin's victims." Piper told her and Phoebe looked down at the book, grimacing at the picture.

"Yeah." She said before reading from the book. "_Trapped within the demon. The unfortunates one kept alive, their souls tortured for the pleasure he gets from their suffering_." She looked up at Piper. "We've got to get them out of there."  
"With what? Demonic Ipecac?"

"Actually, yeah. That seems to be the idea." Phoebe said before reading again. "_The demons seeks willing, trusting souls, delivered by the one who sealed the pact_"

"The manager."  
"Well, I'm already close. And as far as we know, I'm a willing, trusting soul... a sucker. Someone who falls for a quick line from a pretty face."  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Will you please stop that?"

"You're right. Fine. Leo is the least of my worries."  
"Right. We'll worry about that tomorrow."

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"You're gonna have to. Because tonight we have some major demon-ass-kicking to do."

**If anyone knows any loopholes that could get Bella into P4 please let me know. If not, I'm going to have to make something up because I can't have Bella not in P4.**

**R&R**


	28. Music From The Devil

**AN: Phoebe is 19 and too young to be in a club in America but I forgot about this so in this fic you have to be 18 and over to get into P4 :)**

**I do not own Charmed or Twilight. Please read and review xoxox**

Music from the Devil

"So, what you're telling me is that you no longer need a white-knight to rescue you and your sisters from debt." Chris Barker said in a sarcastic voice as he should in front of Prue in her office.

"No!" Prue insisted.

"But we had a deal."  
"Well, what we had was an agreement to make a deal and I no longer agree."

Barker smirked. "I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain band choosing to play at P4 tonight, would it? Word travels fast."

Prue looked at him blankly. "Yeah, well, Piper pulled us out of the fire."  
"Yes, in a doing so, revealed to me quite a diamond in the rough."

Prue frowned. "Meaning what?"

"Well, meaning, I understand you're showing me the door, but I think I rather like this party. I think your sister's little venture is on its way to great success. Which is why I've already gone to your bank and made an offer to pick up your loan." Barker said, his smirk growing as Prue stilled.

"You didn't..."  
"Did!"  
"Ok, Mr Barker...we have a relationship..." Prue said, clutching straws.

"Yes and you've brought so many valuable items into my field of view. I just have this feeling that you sister's club is gonna be the best one yet. Could you put me on the guest list for tonight? Me plus one. I'd like to see what I'm buying."

"Ok, I am asking, nicely, for your own sake, not to go through with this."

Barker's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat, Ms. Halliwell? Be careful. You could be jeopardizing a very profitable relationship. Two passes. I'd like a booth, too, close to the stage." He said before leaving and Prue let out a sigh.

...

"How is this going to work?" Piper asked Phoebe as they make the vanquishing potion.

"We're just slip Masselin a little extra-strength antacid. And if the Book of Shadows is right, the should disappear like a demonic gas bubble, freeing his victims, leaving them safe and sound." Phoebe said and Piper frowned.

"Phoebe, we can't even give our cat a vitamin. How are we gonna get this down a demon's throat?" she asked and Phoebe shrugged.

"In this?" she said, picking up the balloon.

"What is that?"  
"It's a balloon."  
"Okay, where is it?" Piper asked and Phoebe frowned in confusion.

"Where's what?"

"The spoonful of sugar big enough to hide that thing?"

Phoebe smirked. "You're looking at her."

Piper's eyes widened as she stared at her little sister who was grinning widely back.

"Excuse me?"  
"Well, the only way to get to Masselin, is through Carlton, right? So all I'll have to do is get close to Carlton, pretend I'm some choice tidbit. Then we get Masselin to swallow this."

"Right before he swallows you, Phoebe. No, it's too dangerous."  
"Well, unless you have a better idea, it's our only choice. You and Prue will back me up. I'll be fine." Phoebe said with a shrug. "How are you going to break the news to Bells?"

"That she can't join the demon fighting? I didn't even think she liked demon fighting. I thought that was more you and Prue, to be honest." Piper said casually but couldn't help but flinch at the reminder.

Phoebe, of course, noticed. "Piper, give it up. You know she's going to freak out. If I recall, when we were kids, you would be the first to give into Bella's _pout_, and I'm not even going to get started on the tantrum you're going to get."

"She's going to hate me." Piper said before getting angry. "And I hate him!"

"Of course you hate him. He's a demon." Phoebe said, turning round to face her. "Wait, we are talking about the demon, right?"  
"He didn't even have the decency to ask me first! He at least could have discussed it with me!" Piper muttered angrily as she put things into the blender and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Leo!"  
"I mean, can you believe him? He acted as if we've never has a relationship before. Like it was just business." Piper said as she turned on the blender and food went everywhere. "Oh! Oh!"  
"Got to put the lid on, honey!" Phoebe yelled and Piper quickly does as she's told.

But Piper still wasn't ready to give up on her rant. "And I saw the future too, you know. Leo and I get married. A marriage in the future imply some sort of relationship in the present ... the question is: where's the relationship?"

"Somewhere between confusing and complicated? Just talk to him, honey? It'll be okay."

"I'd rather just freeze him and kick him in the-" she was cut off by the doorbell ringing and her eyes narrowed. "That better not be him."

"In the shins?" Phoebe suggested with a smirk as Piper headed for the door.

"Not exactly."

Piper opened the door to see Dan.

"Piper?" he asked warily and Piper smiled kindly.

"Dan, hi."  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked and she smiled before letting him in.  
"Sure, what's up?"

"Jenny... Did you tell her she could go see Dishwalla tonight?" he asked and Piper's eyes widened.

"No, no! She can't go!"  
"She said, you said it was alright."  
"Well, I didn't exactly tell her it wasn't. But the things were happening kind of fast." Piper admitted and Dan nodded.

"Well, she's in her room right now, picking out her clothes."

Piper's eyes widened again. "Oh god! Okay...I'll talk to her."

She opened the door and was about to walk out of it before she saw Leo standing there.

"Hi." Leo said warily and Piper's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hello." She said stiffly.

"Listen, I was hoping that we could talk."  
"Sure...Leo, this is-"

"Dan Gordon!" Leo said and Piper looked between the two men in shock.

"Wait, you know him?"  
"What? Are you kidding? He used to play second base for the Mariners. Ha had an all-star season going till he blew out his knee sliding into home. I still think you were safe." Leo said and Dan smiled.

"So do I!"  
"I'm Leo."  
"Nice meeting you."  
"No, it's not." Piper said, turning towards Leo. "You follow baseball?"  
"Yeah!"  
"You have time for baseball, but you don't have time to tell me about you-know-what, before you-know-who shows up you-know-where?" Piper asked snappily and Dan looked warily between the two of them.

"Uh, Listen. If you two need to talk or something, I can-"  
"No, no no. We don't need to talk. Leo stops by occasionally to fix things. Phoebe can show him around." Piper said as Phoebe walked towards them. "Let's go talk to Jenny."  
"It was nice meeting you." Dan said to Leo who smiled.

"Yeah, you too."

After the two had left, Leo turned to Phoebe who smiled at him sympathetically.

"She's just a little upset." She told him and he grimaced.

"Yeah...I don't blame her."

...

Darryl smiled when he saw Prue walking his way but she walked straight past him.

"Right... and this is where you say 'Darryl', I say 'Prue' and then you say something like 'what are you doing here?'" Darryl asked and Prue frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as they walked across the corridors of Bucklands.

"Andy didn't have time to teach me all the steps to this dance but I'm a quick study."

"I have to go."  
"To P4?" he asked. "As usual, I barely know what's going on. And I don't like it."

"Look, I will explain everything to you later."  
"But you never do. I know it's all about keeping me safe and I respect that. What do you know about Jeff Carlton?"  
"I can't." Prue told him and he sighed.

"This is about my job. I'm not saying that you have to tell me everything but whenever you and your sisters are involved, the whole playing field gets a little crazy."  
"Yeah and a lot more dangerous."  
Darryl frowned. "I'm a cop. Stop protecting me, Prue."

"You have absolutely no idea."  
"I'm an imaginative guy. I have plenty of ideas but what matters is that you and I work out some kind of relationship. We're gonna need to communicate or I'm gonna become very unsociable."  
Prue looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay."  
"The three missing girls...and Jeff Carlton..."  
"We're working on it."

Darryl nodded. "I figured."  
"Look, Darryl, just trust us, okay? We've got this one."

"Sure."

"I've got to go." She said, giving him a small smile before she left, leaving him staring after her.

"Be careful." He whispered to himself.

...

"Jenny, this state can shut me down." Piper said carefully as she watch Jenny pick out clothes.

"How are they gonna find out? Are you going to tell them? 'Cause I'm not going to tell them and Bells said you were going to help us out." Jenny said and Piper sighed.

"Did she now?"

"Mmmm. Do you like read or denim?"

"Jenny..." Dan tried but stopped when Jenny glared at him.

"Yeah! Sure. Let's hear from uncle Dan. Who never in his life faked an I.D or snuck into a bar. Who never did any wrong. Ever." Jenny said sarcastically and Dan closed his eyes for a second before looking back at his niece.

"We're talking about you." He said calmly.

"No, we're talking about Piper and she said I could go see the show."

"I never said that..." Piper said before cringing, not able to look the girl in the eye. "Jenny, I'm sorry, but I can't let you in the club."  
"Your mum and dad, they put me in charge." Dan said, drawing Jenny's attention from Piper, towards him.

Jenny looked between both of them with tears in her eyes. "Right...everybody's in charge...but not me. Not ever. Why is that?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer as she ran from the room, the tears now running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Dan said after a few seconds. "She's just feeling a little..."

"Betrayed...yeah, I know the feeling."

...

"Guys, I'm home." Bella called as she walked into the house but paused when she heard a crash from the basement. "Hello?"

She walked towards the basement door warily, not sure she wanted to go down there. She was just about to put her hand on the handle when a voice made her jump.

"Bella! Can you come down here for a minute?" Phoebe called and Bella opened the door, looked down to see Phoebe sitting on the floor, holding her ankle.

"What happened?" Bella asked as she rushed towards her sister who threw her a small glare.

"You startled me, that's what." Phoebe said and Bella shot her an apologetic look. "I was practicing for tonight...I doubt we'll be able to do the plan now."

"What's happening tonight? What's the plan?" Bella asked and Phoebe studied her for a second before shrugging. What's the worst it could do?

She explained as Bella helped her up the stairs, through the kitchen, down the hall and into the livingroom.

"So, I was going to use myself as bait." Phoebe finished. "But I can hardly do it now, stupid foot."

Bella smirked evily as she came up with her own plan and Phoebe watched her warily.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" she asked but Bella didn't have a chance to reply as Prue and Piper walked towards them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Prue asked when she saw them and Bella tried to hide her smirk.

"I think I've sprained my ankle." Phoebe told them grimly and they sighed.

"Well, that's our plan screwed." Piper said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, you can't be bait because you're the owner of the club, they're not exactly stupid enough to use you. And I hardly class as a girl, we're back to square one." Prue said grimly.

"Not really." Bella said, making her sisters turn towards her. "You need someone else for bait, right? Well you're looking at her."

Her sisters stared at her for a second.

"You really are desperate to get in the club!"  
...

"You didn't leave any passes for that investor guy, right?" Bella asked as she and Prue walked through the club.

"How do you know about that?" Prue asked in shock.

"You and Phoebe aren't really subtle. Luckily, it was me that noticed and not Piper. You didn't answer my question."  
"No chance. The bouncer has his order. Chris Barker is not allowed. The last we need is for Piper to find out she's going to loose her club."

Bella frowned. "But if the bank accepts his offer..."

"One hellish complication at a time. Okay, do you have the poison pill?" Prue asked.

"Yep."

"Good, 'cause here comes demon boy." Prue said, nodding towards Carlton who was walked towards Piper.

"Mr. Carlton." Piper said with a forced smile.

"Nice crowd." He nodded, looking around the club. "Is the band here?"  
"Yep, they came in the back way. They're right over there, everything's ready." She told him and he nodded again.

"Better be. I don't want any problems." He said before walking off and Piper's smile slid for her face.

"That's too bad." She muttered.

"Talking to yourself again?" a voice came from behind her and she turned to see Leo.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he sighed.

"I'm watching over things. It's what I do, remember?"  
"I remember when it didn't use to be a job."

"Look!" Leo snapped. "This isn't easy for me either, Piper!"  
"Leo, I really can't talk about this right now...excuse me." She said before walking away from him.

Prue and Bella were keeping their eyes on Carlton.

"Okay, Bells. Go get him." Prue said finally and Bella nodded.

"Keep an eye on me."

Prue scoffed. "You're kind of hard to miss in that outfit."

Bella blushed. "Phoebe made me wear it."

Prue smiled at her baby sister and rolled her eyes as she walked over towards Carlton.

"Excuse me? It's Jeff Carlton, right?" Bella said, acting as good as she could.

"Yes." He said, looking over her as if trying to remember where he knew her.

"Yeah, we met earlier. I thought I recognised you. You were from that MTV top ten video things last month." Bella said making him smirk.

"Someone actually saw that?"

"It was really good."

"Taped that almost two months ago."  
"I didn't know there was such a thing as a music manager. Let alone what they did until you came on the scene. I mean, who knew? I'm now taking a class in music management at the learning Annex. You're my inspiration." She lied, hoping that for once in her life she could fool someone.

"Really?" Looks like it was working!

"Cross my heart. Hey, do you have any pointers? I would do...just about _anything _to get the inside scoop."  
Carlton seemed to cringe slightly at the word 'anything' but recovered quickly. "Anything, huh? Wanna meet the band?"

"Yeah, sure."

"This way." He said, leading her towards the back.

"This this such a good idea?" Piper asked, watching them carefully.

"Too late to turn back now." Prue said as they watched Carlton lead Bella away. "Where is he taking her?"  
"In the back."  
"All right, let's go."

...

Bella was starting to panic as she heard Carlton lock the door as he sped up.

"What's the rush?" she asked, trying to be calm.

"No time to waste." Was all he said before pushing her into an empty room.

Bella looked around the room carefully, there was no one there. The demon was either very good at hiding...or wasn't there. Bella jumped when she heard something behind her and turned quickly. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with the demon but she tried to keep as calm as she could. She grabbed the poison pill but as soon as Messelin saw it he disappeared again. Bella sighed.

Before she could do anything else, Piper and Prue came in.

"Are you alright?"

"Did you get him?"

Bella shook her head. "No."  
"What?" Piper sighed.

"I think we need a bigger balloon."

"Ok, we're gonna have to regroup. Come on, lets go."

...

"He's huge, and ugly and I really think we need a bigger balloon." Bella told them.

"Maybe we just came in too soon." Piper siggested.

"Maybe he saw the poison." Bella said grimly.

Piper shrugged. "Well, in any case, the spook's spooked."

Bella, however, frowned. "Yeah and took the trapped souls with him. The ones we have to save."  
"Look, we don't know for sure that the demon is gone. If he's still here, then he's gonna feed again and Carlton's the one to feed him. Do you still have to poison pill?" Prue asked calmly.  
"Yes, but I don't think it's going to be enough."

"Bella, stop." Prue said firmly. "All right, we need to cover the exits, look for Carlton, if we see him grab anybody. Piper you freeze the room and we'll get into positions."

...

Piper jumped as Leo appeared behing her.

She threw him a glare. "I wish you'd quit doing that."  
"What's happening?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"We're on it, Leo. We're just waiting for Carlton to do his thing."  
Leo sighed. "Do you think I like this?"  
"Leo-"  
"Do you think I like not being with you?"  
"Ok, can we cut the crap? I know what you have to do. I always have. The question is: what do you want? What do you wanna do? With me? With us? Do you ever think about that?"  
Leo looked at her sadly. "All the time."  
"You ever want to discuss that with me?" she asked, looking up at him hopefull.

"Yes, it's just timing always seems-"

"Seems to suck." Piper finished for him as she caught sight of Darryl. "Okay, hold that thought. Don't let go, just hold it." She told Leo before heading over to Prue. "Morris is here."

"What?" Prue asked, her eyes widening as she caught sight of Barker. "Woah! Oh, boy!"  
Piper frowned at her. "What are you looking at? He's over there."

Prue turned back to Piper. "Huh, yeah, okay." She said quickly, moving them away from Barker.

...

Bella was over by the stage when some security guys came upto her and grabs her purse.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked as he began to search through it.

"Weapon's check." Was all the man said.

"There's nothing in there." Bella told him, her eyes widening as he grabbed the poison pill and she grabbed for it too, making the balloon pop and the poisong spill down the borrowed wrap that was over her borrowed jeans.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, frowning at the green stain that seemed to be smoking.

"That is going to be one pissed off sister." Bella told him with a sigh but froze when she saw Carlton leading a young girl away. "Oh god...Jenny..."

...

"Hello, Prue." Barker said as he walked over to Piper and Prue, the latter sighed.

"Hi, Mr Barker." She reluctantly said.

"Where's Bella?" Piper asked distractedly as she looked around the club for her baby sister.

"Let me guess, Piper Halliwell, right?" Barker said with a smirk and Piper turned to look at him.

"Yeah, who are you?" she asked before looking at Prue. "Who is he?"

"The name's Chris Barker and I'm gonna be taking over everything from here on out." He said. Prue sighed while Piper's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?"

"Piper, we've gotta talk." Darryl said as he came upto them.  
"Not now." Piper said.

"I'd be willing to discuss you staying on. However, in a dismished capacity, ofcourse." Barker said, still smirking.

"Jenny's here with Carlton." Bella said, appearing at her sisters side.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Jenny's here?" Piper asked, her heart dropping.

"And I lost the potion." Bella said grimly.

"Piper, it's important." Darryl said firmly and Barker glared at him.

"Hey, wait in line, pal!"

Darryl just held up his badge. "Why don't you step to the back?"

Piper had finally had enough. "Okay, everybody hold it." She said before freezing the whole club.

"Look." Bella said, pointing towards Carlton and Jenny who were just walking into the back.

"Oh god." The sisters said together as they rushed towards the two of them as the club un-froze.

"Freeze them again." Bella said.

"They're through the door." Piper said as they ran towards the door. "Move it! Move it!"

"Wait. Hold it." Prue said, making Piper and Bella turn towards her confused.

"Jenny's in there." Piper reminded her.

"Yeah but we can't kill Messelin without the potion."  
"Well, we can't just stand here, she's going to die."

As Carlton opened the door, Prue used her power to make him fly backwards into the wall and they stood over him.

"Help us." Prue said firmly but he shook his head.

"He'll kill me. He'll burn the flesh of my bones for eternity."

"Listen up, skid mark. You tell us how to save Jenny and get Elvis out of the building, or spending an eternity in hell is going to be the least of your worries." Piper told him but he shook his head again.

"There's nothing you can do."  
"We can break the pact and free you from Messelin."

"Believe me, if I could, I would. But if you go in there, he's gonna swallow you whole and you'll still be alive."  
"That's not a bad idea." Piper said, making her sisters look at her as if they worried for her sanity.

"What?"  
"Where's the demon?" Piper asked Carlton.

"Through that door." He told them, nodding towards it.

Piper turned towards Prue and Bella. "I got a plan. We get eaten."

Prue and Bella stared at her again. "We get what?" Bella asked.

"And once we're inside, Prue, you use your power to blow him up."  
"From the inside?" Prue asked warily.  
"Mmmm Hmmm."  
"Who's to say that we won't loose our powers once we get in there? Maybe that's exactly what he wants." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we don't really have a choice, Bells. The poison pill is gone." Prue told her.

"No, it isn't." Bella said, showing them the stain on her wrap before turning towards the door.

"Bella, what are you-" Piper tried to ask but was cut off as Bella broke open the door and walked in. Her sisters wasted no time walking in after her.

"It's time to join your friends, witches." Messelin said as he appeared in the room.

Prue used her power to make the stained wrap fly at Messelin.

"What is going on back here?" Barker asked as Messelin blows up and green slime splates over him. Barker stumbles back in shock.

"Jenny!" Piper said as they saw all the victims on the floor where Messelin had been. "We gotta get her home."

"Prue, what's going on here?" Darryl asked as he turned up. "Someone wanna clue me in?"  
"You're arresting a kidnapper." Prue said, nodding towards Carlton who sighed.

"And rescuing his victims, good job!" Bella said brightly as she passed him.

"Trust me, that's all you want to know." Prue said, smiling at him slightly before walking towards Barker.

"I guess that's all I need to know." Darryl said with a shrug before arresting Carlton.

Prue kneeled down next to Barker and spoke in a dangerous voice. "Mr Barker...here's what you need to know. This place is ours. The ups, the down, the good and especially the bad. It's all ours. Now if you ever bother us again, you won't have to ask if I'm threatening you. Are we clear?"

Barker nodded frantically. "Yes!"  
"Good."

...

"Paying bills?" Prue asked Piper the next morning.

"Every last one. For this month, atleast." Piper said happily.

"Thanks to Leo." Phoebe said and Piper gave her a look that clearly said 'keep it up and you'll loose the other legs aswell'. "Well, technically if it wasn't for him, you would've never landed Dishwalla."

"I suppose. And technically if we hadn't vanquished a demon, you client, Chris Barker, wouldn't have abandoned his hostile takeover. The bank called... and told me Mr. Barker didn't have the stomach for gruesome stage theatrics. He's withdrawing his offer." Piper told them and they looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry." Prue said.

"He was just supposed to help. We didn't expect a double cross." Phoebe said.

Piper nodded. "It's okay, I mean, I understand why you didn't want to hurt my feelings but you could've told me the truth."  
Prue gives her a puppy dog look. "I said I was sorry." She said in a cute voice that made her sisters smile.

"We're all sorry." Bella said and Piper's smile grew when she locked eyes with her, making the youngest sister wary.

"Bella." Piper said. "We need to make some rules."

Bella looked at Prue and Phoebe but they looked as confused as she felt. Bella turned back to Piper nervously.

"Number One, you can not drink. Number Two, you must help out at least once. Number Three, if you tell any of your friends about this you're never allowed in my club again." Piper said and Bella's eyes widened as she realised what Piper was saying.

"I'm allowed in you're club?" she asked, not daring to believe it untill Piper actually said it.

"Yes, you are."

"Thank you!" Bella said, hugging her sister tightly and pretty soon it became a very tight, group hug.

**I know she's underage but P4 is the sisters hang out and I **_**need **_**to have Bella in there...**

**R&R**


	29. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**I do not own Twilight or Charmed. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

A Trip Down Memory Lane

_"Third drowning this year." The medic said to the police officer as he looked down at the body sadly._

_"Anyone see it happen?" A police officer said as the body was put in the body bag._

_"Is that her little girl?" Someone said suddenly looking towards the dark haired, eight year old who was standing at the docks with tears running down her face. "Get her away from here. We don't want her to see her mom like this."_

_"Mommy!" Prue cried as the body bag was closed and Patty disappeared from her view._

_Before she could do anything a guy ran upto her, kneeling down so he was her level. "Are you Prue?" He asked. "Your Grams said we'd find you. Why don't you come back inside with me."_

_Prue wasn't paying attention, she didn't look at him when he picked her up and started to carry her back to the cabins. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"_

Prue jumped as her phone rang. She wiped the tears from her face and turned away from the lake to answer her phone.

She cleared her throat before answering. "Hello?"

"Prue, are you still on the road?" Piper asked cheerily.

"Oh, year, traffic's insane." She said, trying to sound convincing.

Piper brought it. "Some guy called from Bucklands. I thought you'd be back from the estatesale already. I was just calling to see if you and my car were okay."

"Yeah, we're fine." Prue told her as the phone beeped.

"Oh, um, that's probably Dan." Piper said, trying to sound embarrassed but Prue could hear the smile in her voice.

"You know, he does live twenty feet away. You guys could get walkie talkies, two cans, a string."

Piper laughed. "Point taken, mom."

Prue cringed at the last word but forced a smile on her face. "Um, alright, go talk to your boy, I'll see you later."

Prue was silent after she hung up the phone and hesitated before walking towards the dock. She stopped at the end of it and stared at the spot she had seen her mother's body sixteen years before. She was about to walk back to the car when she heard yells. Her eyes widened as she saw a man in a canoe which was in the middle of the lake. The water around it was bubbling and Prue's heart clenched when she saw the man fall in.

She ran across the edge of the lake, trying to think of a way to help without actually getting in the water. She started to panic when the man went under the water and didn't come back up again but before she could do anything she ran into another man.

The man's clothes were worn out and he loked very scruffy but Prue couldn't help but think she had seen this man before.

He was gripping the top of the arms tightly, his eyes wide. "No, it's too late. It's already taken him."

Prue stared at him for a second, before looking back at the lake. The man was gone, the canoe was empty and the water was steady. Prue let out a small sob before she realised that the man who stopped her had disappeared.

...

Phoebe and Bella were watching their sister in amusement as she walked around the kitchen, talking to her boyfriend.

"Pouring." Piper said as she poured her drink.

"Uh, chewing." Dan said, his mouth full.

Piper scrunched up her nose. "I can't believe you eat that stuff."

"You guys are killing us with cuteness over here." Phoebe finally said and Bella nodded in agreement. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be, somewhere very far away." She asked them and they shared a glance before taking a step closer to her.

"What do you say tomorrow, we have breakfast for real?" Dan asked, smiling hopefully.

"I'll take what I can get." Piper said with a small smile.

Bella gagged. "Nausia."

Phoebe frowned when Prue walked into the room.

"Prue, what are you doing home? You told Piper that you were heading into the office."

Prue shrugged. "Yeah, things change."

"Uh, Dan, I have to call you back, okay." Piper said down the phone.

"Okay." Dan said before Piper hung up.

Prue took a deep breath. "Okay, I saw something or someone drown and it was anything but natural.

Phoebe frowned. "On the freeway?"

"No, up at the lake."

Her sisters stared at her for a moment, trying to process everything.

"The lake as in _the _lake, where mom was killed?" Bella asked blankly.

"You said you were stuck in traffic." Piper whispered.

"Yeah, I was after the lake. I just go there sometimes to think."

"You never told us that." Phoebe said as the four of them walked through the dining room and up the stairs.

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Anyway, this isn't about mom, alright. I saw someone get pulled under, I tried to help him but this man stopped me and said 'It's already taken him'. It's strange though, I think I know him from someone." Prue explained.

"Do you think he knows what happened?" Bella asked her as they walked into Prue's room.

Prue shrugged. "Could. Which means I need to get to Bucklands to drop stuff off and get back to the lake."

"Wait a minute, Prue." Phoebe said firmly. "Aren't you kind of missing the point? How can you think that whatever you saw didn't have something to do with Mom?"

Prue sighed in frustration. "Look, we need to stop worrying about the past and start dealing with the present. They're re-opening the camp."

The three sisters pretty much had the same reaction as Prue did when she first heard.

"I thought they closed it the summer mom..." Phoebe trailed off in shock.

"Exactly and no one had been allowed in the lake since and if there's something in it, killing, then the last thing we need is a lake full of kids." Prue said grimly.

"Well, how do we find the guy that stopped you?" Bella asked.

"What about the woman who used to run the camp?" Piper suggested. "Mrs. Johnson. If she's still up there, she'll probably know who he is."  
"She still there, same cabin."

Bella studied Prue closely. "I guess you go up there to think a lot."  
Prue looked away from her quickly. "I'll meet you guys at the lake. I should be there in an hour." She said before leaving.

Piper, Phoebe and Bella shared a look.

"Do you two really think the things she saw has nothing to do with how mom died?" Phoebe asked.

Bella shook her head as Piper answered. "Nope. You?"

"Not a chance."

...

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked as she walked into her office to see her annoying co-worker, Jack, sitting at her desk.

"Pondering possibilities." He said and she looked at him oddly.

"Of?"  
"Redecoration. Where's your flair in this place? Panache? The Prue?"

Prue frowned. "What? Well, I don't think that's any of your business, Jack. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do, so perhaps you could go annoy someone down the hall."  
"Actually, already did. Signed the dotten line, they sent me to my office." Jack said smugly and Prue's eyebrows raised.

"You're office?"  
"Well, it's only temporarily of course, untill mine is ready."

"Wait, you think that you're working here?"  
"Well, you said we couldn't date and work together so since you won't date me, one out of the two will have to do." He said, placing his feet on the desk and Prue smirked when she saw what he was wearing.

"And you consider that proper work attire?" she asked and Jack looked down at his tight, red shorts.

"Hey, if you can get away with wearing that, I can certainly get away with wearing this. And no wonder no one gets any work done around here, you look wooow!"  
Prue hid her smile. "Flattery will get you nowhere."  
"Well, got me this job."  
"Okay, look, I have to go take care of some personal things, so untill I get back let's just employ a hands off policy, meaning don't touch anything." Prue said as she walked towards the door.

"Tell you what, take your time. I'll sit back here and make myself comfy." He said, leaning back in the chair and falling backwards onto the floor.

"Really nice form, but the dismount could us a little work." Prue said happily, as she closed the door behind her.  
"Meant to do that." Jack muttered to himself.

...

"I'm finding it hard enough to believe enough times gone by for you to of grown up so much." Mrs. Johnson said as she handed Piper a plate of cookies while Phoebe and Bella smiled at a picture.

"Awww, look at little Piper." Phoebe said, smiling widely before laughing. "Nice pigtails Piper!"  
"Not fair." Piper pouted.

"No, what's not fair is that me and Phoebe never got to go to camp with you guys." Bella said and Piper just rolled her eyes at her before turning back to Mrs. Johnson.

"Uh, we heard you were thinking of opening up the camp again."  
Mrs. Johnson sighed. "Oh, was. I thought it over and then today, another drowning. I can't ask the campers to go swimming in the lake when..."  
"Uh, we were wondering if you might help us with something. Prue was up here the other day and she mentioned a man, uh, older, a bit off." Piper said.

"I think the word she used was crazy." Bella pipped up.

Piper ignored her. "We were wondering if you might know who he is."  
"Oh, Sam. Only one it could be. The man's not wired together properly. He showed up six years ago and has been here ever since. You know, with someone like that, you wonder what he's capable of." Mrs. Johnson said absentmindedly and the sisters shared a glance.

...

Prue smiled as she walked towards Piper, Phoebe, Bella and Mrs. Johnson.

"Mrs. J, you remember my sister, Prue." Piper said and she smiled.

"Oh, Prue, of course I do. It's good to see you." Mrs. Johnson said as she pulled Prue into a hug. "Wow! You're looking more and more like your mother everyday."  
Prue's smile faded. "Uh, actually it's Bella who resembles her the most."

There was an awkward silence after that, nobody knowing what to say.

"People see a little of her in each of us, I think." Phoebe said after a while.

Mrs. Johnson smiled kindly. "Of course. Will you come to see me again? The old broad gets lonely up here. I love to see my campers."

"Sure." Piper said, smiling slightly.

"Bye." Mrs. Johnson said with a small wave and they all waved back as she left.

"She's not opening the camp, Prue." Phoebe told her quietly.

"Really, so that means it's just between us and whatever's hiding in that lake. Any word on that crazy guy?" Prue asked ignoring the looks she was getting from her sisters.

"His name is Sam and he lives-" Bella started but was cut off when Prue's phone rang.

Prue sighed as she took her phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear. "Hello, this is Prue."

"Hey, how's my favourite auctionette?" Jack said and Prue rolled her eyes.

"Fine, how's my favourite auction-ass."  
"Ooh, nice one. Hey, listen, I just wanted to let you know that since you're not here, I'm gonna take your twelve o'clock lunch with Mr. Fugimotto." Prue's eyes widened and she started to shake her head even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Ah, no, no, no. Wait, Mr. Fugimotto is very particular."  
"Prue, would you relax." Jack chuckled. "I will take great care of your client okay. Laters." He said before hanging up before she could say anything.

"I just can't figure out what this guy's deal is." Prue said as she turned to her sisters only to be surprised when she saw the looks she was getting from them.

"That's funny." Piper said softly. "We were just gonna ask you the same thing."

Prue frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Every time someone compares you to mom you flinch. It's a compliment, not a curse." Bella told her but Prue shook her head.

"Is it? Every day I feel like I'm becoming more and more like her and every day it terrifies me."  
"Prue-"  
"I mean, don't you guys see it? Look at what happened to her and then look what's happening to me. No successful relationship with guys, being responsible for a family, now because of being this charmed thing, the very real possibility of dying young, it's like history is repeating itself."  
"Prue, that's all just-"  
"Coincidence? I thought that we had figured out that nothing is a coincidence in our lives. Like me being here when that thing attacked, it's like I was meant to be here."  
"Well, you're not exactly meant to be here when you're here every week." Phoebe reminded her.  
Prue shook her head. "Alright, look, I just wanna find this Sam guy, see what he knows about the demon, vanquish it and get on with our lives."

"Sam?" Phoebe called as they walked into the cabin before she started speaking in a baby voice. "Be vewy, vewy quiet. We're hunting demons."  
Bella frowned at her. "And they call me the imature one!"  
"I guess he's not home." Piper said as they looked around the messy room. Bella looked down at some papers and gasped when she came across a picture.  
"What? What is it?" Phoebe asked as she, Piper and Prue walked over to her. Their eyes all widened when they saw a picture of Patty holding Bella the day she was born.  
"What is he doing with a picture of you and Mom?" Prue asked but Bella was too busy staring at the picture.  
"Who is he?" Piper asked.  
"Or what?" Phoebe asked grimly.  
"Okay, he has articles on every single drowning at the lake." Prue said, looking through some old news papers.  
"'New York teacher of the year, Sam Wylder.'" Piper read from a certificate before she frowned. "In 1872?"  
"Okay, so this guy is either 127 years old or-" Phoebe started.  
"A demon." Piper suggested.  
"Named Sam?" Bella asked, finally looking up from the photo. "A demon named Sam?"  
"Yeah, it could be his Grandfather's certificate. After all, he _did _save my life." Prue reminded them.  
Piper shrugged as they started to go through all of the other things in the room. Piper opened a draw and pulled out some letters.  
"What are these? I found-" Piper started before jumping when Leo orbed in. "Whoa! Leo, hi, what are you doing here?"  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here. Sam could be back here any moment." Leo said and the sisters turned towards him confused.  
"Wait, you know Sam?" Prue asked.  
"Come on, we've got to-"  
"We're not going anywhere untill you tell us what you know." Bella interupted firmly. "Who is Sam?"  
Leo looked at her before sighing. "Sam was your mom's whitelighter."

...  
"Sam was mom's whitelighter?" Piper asked in shock as they walked by the lake.  
"Emphasis on the was." Leo told her. "Not long before your mother died, Sam clipped his wings. He's mortal now but, yeah, he used to be a whitelighter. He looked after your mother."

"Then he lost her." Phoebe said, her eyes blazing and Leo looked at her sadly.

"He wasn't her whitelighter when she died."

"So she had no one to look after her." Phoebe snapped. "And that's his fault."  
Leo sighed but knew he would be fighting a loosing battle if he tried to convince her. "The demon that killed her is the demon you're fighting now."

"And you knew?" Piper asked, frowning. "The whole time he's been living up here, while-"  
"I couldn't tell you. And what would it change? It would only distract you, maybe even gotten you killed. I mean, you guys were gonna have to face this thing sooner or later. And I'm here to make sure you do it with a clear head. Emotions will get the best of you if you let them."  
Bella paused. "Leo, why does he have a picture of me and mom?"  
Leo frowned. "I don't know Bella, I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you but I can't."  
Bella forced a smile and nodded.  
"Guys, we have more important things to worry about." Prue said. "A demon is waiting for brunch to be served tomorrow."  
"Mrs. J's not opening the camp." Phoebe reminded her but Prue shook her head.  
"That doesn't end it, it just stalls it."  
"You guys are behind and need to catch up. Book of Shadows, get a working knowledge of this demon before you face him." Leo said.  
"Hmmm, said like an unfeeling professional. This is personal for us Leo." Phoebe snapped.  
"Leo doesn't do personal anymore, he just does his job." Piper said blankly and Leo tried to hide his hurt as he avoided her gaze.  
"Now that I've done it, there's no reason for me to hang around." He said before orbing out and it was silent.  
"Okay, he's gone. Now you can explain." Phoebe said as she, Piper and Bella turned towards Prue who looked at them confused.  
"Explain what?"  
"Why you're acting like all of this doesn't phase you, Prue. We are talking about how our mother was killed." Phoebe said but Prue's reply was cut short when they heard screaming.  
"Is that Mrs. Johnson?" Piper asked as they ran onto the dock.  
"Give me your hand! Prue, what are you doing?" Bella yelled when she saw Prue standing on the edge of the dock not knowing what she was doing.  
"Prue, we need you!" Phoebe yelled as they tried to get Mrs. Johnson out of the water but Prue was too busy remembering the day her mother died.  
"GET OFF THE DOCK! IT'S HER! IT'S TAKEN HER OVER!" yelled Sam as the ran along the side of the lake towards them.  
"Oh my god!" Piper said as Mrs. Johnson went under the water and didn't come back up.  
"Get off the dock now!" Sam yelled as water squirted up six feet and the girls ran back towards Prue and Sam. "Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to stay away from the lake! It only kills in the water! Why didn't you listen to me? Nobody ever listens!"  
"We know who you are." Prue told him once she was back in the present.  
"You shouldn't listen to people down town, they-" Sam started but stopped when he caught sight of Bella and his eyes widened.  
Bella shifted under his gaze and it was silent for a long while.  
"Do I know you?" she asked, finally having enough with the quiet and Sam tore his eyes away from her.  
"No, of course, not." He said.  
"We know you worked with our mother." Piper said even though she was still curious.  
"And lost her." Phoebe said, glaring at Sam.  
"I knew you'd come, I knew it. And then I saw you." He said, nodding towards Prue. "It's in your eyes, your mother."  
"You have no right talking about her. You lost that right when you lost her. Why are we dealing with him?" Phoebe asked in annoyance.  
"Because we need to know what he knows. Sam, you have to tell us about the demon." Piper said more calmly than Phoebe.  
"No, no, you can't fight this thing. It's under water but it has a … it-it thinks. You never know where it's gonna be, who it's gonna be. Sometimes it takes over its victim's bodies to lure you to the water. Sometimes it doesn't. Leave now, please! Forget you ever came here. Forget you ever knew."  
"Well obviously you don't know us well enough because we're not leaving." Prue said firmly and Sam smiled slightly.  
"Strong...willfull...just like Patty."  
"I'm nothing like my mother."  
"But you're here, just like she was."  
"But we'll beat it! Now, you have one choice! You can either get on board or get the hell out of the way!"  
"The power of Four." He muttered. "Okay, okay. If you're gonna do this then you're gonna need me to help you."  
"Alright, enough of this. How do we kill it?" Phoebe asked impatiently.  
"You don't." He said, pulling some sand out of a bag and blowing it over the sisters who's faces went blank. "Now, you're gonna go home and you're gonna go directly to bed. Then when you wake up tomorrow you will not remember coming to the lake, or discovering the demon, or meeting me. I can't let it happen again." He said, his eyes trailing on Bella. He walked over to her, touching the side of her face and held back tears. "Especially to you."

**R&R**


	30. Family Reunions

Family Reunions

The Halliwell sisters were confused.  
"I fell asleep, woke up, and suddenly it's Thursday." Prue said as they met in the landing first thing in the morning.  
"I don't feel so good." Phoebe said, rubbing her head while Piper scratched her arm.  
"What's the matter with you?" Bella asked but Piper just shrugged.  
"I don't know I itch everywhere."  
"It looks like the time Prue got poison ivy." Phoebe commented.  
Piper frowned. "But Prue got poison ivy at camp and-" Before Piper could finish what she was trying to say the doorbell rang.  
The sisters share another confused look before heading downstairs.

When Piper opened the door, Dan was standing there with a huge smile on his face, holding a tray with bowls and cereal.  
"You don't look hungry, you look confused, and you're contagious." Dan said, his smile fading.  
"Dan, what are you..."  
"Breakfast. You, me, here, remember?" he tried, looking put out.  
"Uh, everythings a little hazy this morning." Piper told him, frowning as she tried to remember but came up with nothing.  
"Well, is there anything I can do?" Dan asked not noticing when Piper's eyes widened when Leo orbed into the gap between the door and the wall.  
"You can hold that thought." Piper said before freezing Dan and closing the door.  
"What are you doing here?" Leo asked making Piper frown.  
"What are _you _doing here? I live here." She said before she glared. "What, are you checking up on me and Dan? I thought we talked about this!"  
Leo rolled his eyes. "It has nothing to do with him. Why aren't you up at the lake?"  
"What lake?" Phoebe asked as she, Prue and Bella walked into the hall.  
"Look, nobody has shut down the camp, so the kids are on their way there now." Leo explained but the sisters still look confused and Leo soon understood why. "He did it, didn't he?"  
"Did what?" Prue asked.  
"Who did what? Who's he?" Bella asked.  
"Sam, used a power, sort of like a supernatural mickey. He must of gotten it from-"  
"Mom..." Prue whispered frowning.  
Leo smiled. "Good, it's fading. Now, concentrate. It's sort of like remembering a dream. Okay, the lake, the demon, Sam..."  
"Sam...why would he do this to us?" Bella asked once they remembered everything.  
"To keep history from repeating itself." Leo told her.  
"Oh!" Piper exclaimed when she remembered Dan. "Just a sec, you guys scoot. Go, go, go." She said. Her sisters rolled their eyes at her before walking into the livingroom and Leo stood back behind the door. Piper threw him one last glare before opening the front door and unfreezing Dan. "Dan, I know we said we'd do this this morning, but I'm really not feeling upto it."  
"Well, I'll cook while you scratch." Dan offered and Piper was tempted but knew she had stuff to do.  
"I can't, there's just some stuff, family stuff going on."  
Dan smiled. "Say no more, I completely understand."  
"I'd kiss you but-"  
"You're contagious. Tomorrow. I'm just glad you can tell me things."  
"Well, I feel like I can tell you everything." Piper said, with a not forced smile as Dan left. She closed the door with a sigh. "Except there's a demon."  
"And you're a witch." Leo said and Piper looked at him blankly. He shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry, that was-"  
"The truth." Piper whispered sadly as her sisters came back into the hall.  
"We should get dressed." Phoebe said.  
"The only place you'll be going, contagious girl, is back to bed." Prue said firmly.  
"But-"  
"But nothing. You just look in the Book of Shadows for this things Achilles heel."  
"But what if there isn't one?"  
"Then we're screwed."

"How are we doing in the plan part?" Bella asked when the got out of the car.  
"I think that I just got one." Prue said.  
"I love when you take charge." Phoebe said and Bella scoffed.  
"On demon hunting; yes. On eveything else; no." Bella said and Prue threw her a mock glare before turning serious.  
"Okay, you know that powder that Sam used on us? Maybe we should use it on the kids. Make them temporarily forget that they want to go in the water."  
"And that'll keep them safe untill we find out how to dehydrate this bastard." Phoebe said and Bella nodded.  
"Perfect."  
"Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed when she saw the kids playing by the water. "Pre-pubescent demon food."  
"Okay, you two go and keep them out of the water. Tell them anything. I'll deal with Sam."

"I knew I should've given you a stronger dose." Sam said, looking away from the axe he had been sharpening and up at Prue.  
"Not only did you put my sister and me in danger but you risked innocents lives. How could you?" Prue asked.  
"I did what I had to do to protect you and your sisters."  
"Not that. This. All these years. How could you just sit here and watch them die? People that you were meant to protect."  
"Well, in case you didn't get the memo, I'm not one of the good guys anymore."  
"Part of you is. Part of you will always be."  
Sam frowned at her. "I've done nothing but make your life difficult. What makes you so sure?"  
"Because you saved me. You still have Whitelighter instincts Sam. You may have clipped your wings but this still gets to you, it matters."  
"Only two things matter to me. I was stupid enough to leave the first and the other was taken away from me sixteen years ago."  
"Then we have something in common." Prue said in agreement to the last.  
"You think I choose to stay here, to watch? That, that I'd get my kicks this way? I've been waiting for you!" He told her, making her frown.  
"Why?"  
"I knew you'd come and I had to be here to stop you. To save you."  
"Because you couldn't save mom." Prue whispered. "Sam, I need the powder and I'm going to need for you to tell me how mom was going to vanquish this thing, because I know that you know even though you wasn't her whitelighter anymore. If you're gonna defeat your demons, Sam, then you're gonna have to help us defeat the one out there. We need your help."  
Sam looked at her for a second before getting up, walking over to a set of drawers and pulling out the bad full of powder.  
He looked at her. "I'll try to face mine. Question is, can you face yours?"

"I can't find anything." Leo sighed as Piper came over to him carrying a washing basket.  
"Well, then you don't have to stay with me. Looks of sympathy are not part of your job description." Piper said, trying to act casual.  
"No."  
"Um, why didn't your healing touch work? I mean, what, you can save a life but you can't cure poison ivy?"  
"It's not really upto me. I can only heal when they allowe me to, when I'm meant to."  
Piper frowned. "Well, why weren't you meant to help me? Why wouldn't I be meant to help my sisters?"  
Leo shrugged. "There's always a reason. Maybe you're meant to be here."  
Piper sighed as she started going through the washing, only stopping when she found a stack of letters.  
"_Dear Sam_." She read. "Leo."  
"What is it?"  
"Letter's that mom wrote to Sam. I must've forgotten about them because of the powder." Piper said before opening the top letter. "_Dear Sam. Where are you? It's been two weeks since you were last here and I wonder are you alright? Do they have you guiding someone? And I wonder when they will send you back to San Francisco. To me._" She read and they were silent in shock.  
"Is this a-"  
"Love letter..."

"Okay, how about Red Rover?" Phoebe tried while Bella watched in amusement.  
"BOOO!" They kids yelled.  
"Alright, alright, how about Thumbs up, seven up?"  
"BOOO!"  
"Ohhh! Lanyards?" Phoebe tried again.  
"Boo." Bella muttered.  
"This sucks, we wanna go swimming!" One of the kids yelled and the other cheered in agreement.  
Phoebe looked over at Bella who just shrugged.  
"Ohh, shh, shhh." Prue said when she walked into the cabin and the kids soon went silent.  
"You know, we could've done that." Bella said and Phoebe shot her a look.  
"We?" she asked but Bella just smirked. "Did you get the powder?"  
"Oh, I got rather more." Prue said just before Sam walked in. Phoebe glared while Bella looked indifferent, not holding anything against him.  
"You didn't have to bring him." Phoebe said.  
"Yes I did." Prue said, sighing as her phone rang.  
"Okay, you go deal with that, we'll take care of these." Bella said and Prue nodded before leaving.  
"Again, we?" Phoebe said and Bella rolled her eyes at her. Phoebe took a hand full of the powder, blowing it over the children. "Okay, now remember kids, on your ay to bed, water bad, land good, water bad, land good."  
Bella smirked as she watched her sister, not noticing Sam watching her with a small smile on his face.

Piper and Leo were still sat in the kitchen, reading the letters.  
"_Sam, yes you were clear. My eyes were open to difficulties, the risks, but my answer is the same as it was when you were still here with me. No one understands me the way you do, no one can._" Piper read.  
"_What I wouldn't give for what other people consider ordinary. A conversation that gets finished, a night spent uninterupted. A night spent with you._" Leo read quietly.  
"It's like I could've written these." Piper whispered making Leo's heart lift.  
"I wish you had."  
"What would it have changed? Looks like this one is about the water demon. _You can't be with me up at the lake. This demon is too strong and I can't risk loosing you, not for myself or for others you protect. They must as always come first. You know I'd never face a demon if I didn't think I'd be home in time for dinner to see my girls, to see you._ She never came home. When did this happen? Where was dad? What happened to Bella's dad?" Piper said in confusion.  
"I think this letter answers that question." Leo said in shock as he handed Piper another letter. Piper frowned at him, not understanding what could've shocked him so much but when she read the letter herself her eyes widened.

"It's time Sam. We need to know, how was mom going to vanquish it?" Prue asked.  
"I don't know, I failed, I lost her. Isn't that enough?" Sam sighed sadly but before Prue could say anything else Leo and Piper orbed in next to them.  
"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.  
"He loved her." Piper blurted out and Sam's eyes widened.  
"What? Who loved who? What is she talking about?" Prue asked confused.  
"Sam. We found the letters, Sam." Leo said and Sam sighed.  
"Patty and I-"  
"Fell in love." Piper said.  
"In the letters she told you to stay away. Not to go to the lake." Leo said, speaking to Sam.  
"But I did, I wouldn't have for anyone else. But I should've followed the rules, not fallen in love. I never would've been there. I never would've distracted her and she never would've died."  
"You loved her and you blame yourself." Phoebe whispered.  
"Do you blame me? Everyday I wake up and just for a second, just for a second I think maybe it didn't happen. Yes, I blame myself." Sam said while Piper's eyes wandered onto Bella.  
Bella was, once again, confused. When she was younger she had thought her parents had such a great relationship, that they were together untill the day she died and then he found Renee, who he loved just as much. Of course, as she grew up she realised that it probably didn't happen that way but she still thought her dad was with her mom before she died. Had they broken up and her dad had never told her?  
"There's one other thing." Piper said, her eyes still on Bella.  
"What?" Prue asked.  
"No." Sam whispered. "Please don't, she'll hate me."  
"She deserves to know." Leo said.  
"Tell her." Piper insisted but he shook his head, all the time muttering 'I can't' over and over again. "Tell her or I will."  
Sam looked over at Bella who was frowned before looking back at Piper sadly. Piper sighed before looking at her baby sister. "He's your dad, Bells."  
Bella stared at her for a second before shaking her head.  
"No he isn't. My dad was called Charlie Swan, he wasn't a whitelighter, he-"  
"He clipped his wings because your mom found out she was pregnant with you." Leo interupted. "Then your mom changed his appearance. The Elders don't watch over ex-whitelighters they would've never realised it was him. Their plan was for your mom to raise you with your sisters and for him to visit but...then your mom died and your dad took you."  
"I tried moving on." Sam said, looking over at Bella pleadingly. "I found Renee and we were a family...but I missed Patty."  
Bella was shaking her head with a frown on her face still not wanting to believe it.  
"When I told you that I was leaving you asked me to stay. You thought it was your fault, you told me you'd tidy your room. That you wouldn't fall over and break things and you'll get better grades at school." Sam said with tears in his eyes as he remembered.  
Bella finally looked up at Sam and his heart broke at the look of betrayal on her face.  
"You just left! You never tried to call or even bother to write a letter! I still thought that it was my fault that you left! I waited by the front door for months, waiting for you to come back and tell me that it was a mistake! And you've been _here _all this time, only an hour drive away?" Bella yelled at him, years of bottled anger and resentment aimed at her long lost father all coming out.  
"Bella, now really isn't the time. We have to see past our emotions to deal with this." Prue said calmly.  
"Sam, what did she do?" Phoebe asked.  
Sam took a deep breath, holding back tears. "I didn't see it happen. I tried to warn her and she froze me."  
"Why?" Leo asked.  
"Because she was trying to protect him." Piper whispered, knowing she would've done the same.  
"Protecting was supposed to be my job. I couldn't help her, I don't know how I can help you, I didn't see what happened."  
"I know someone who can see everything." Prue said and Phoebe's eyes widened but Prue turned to Bella.  
"What?" Bella asked in disbelief. "You tiptoe around the subject of mom, you deny looking like her, you can't even go to the end of the dock because you're afraid to walk in her footsteps and now you want me to relive her last moments? How is that fair? Why does it have to be me?"  
"Bella, I'm asking you to end this." Prue said firmly, looking deep into Bella's eyes.  
Bella took a breath as she walked towards Sam, refusing to look at him while Sam silently begged for her to. Bella placed her hands in Sam's before she was pulled into the premonition.  
_Patty was running down the dock. She grabbed a power cable and looks towards the water waiting.  
"Patty, look out!" Sam yelled as he ran down the beach towards her. Patty dropped the power cable and froze him, when she turned around the demon was behind her. The demon threw itself at her, entering her.  
_When Bella came out of the premoition she was sobbing, Sam holding onto her tightly as if he was afraid to let her go.  
"Did you see her?" Piper asked quietly and Bella pushed away from Sam quickly.  
"It entered her and drowned her from the inside." Bella told them, trying to stop her tears.  
"Bella, in your vision, what was mom doing?" Prue asked.  
"She was using something on the dock. I think it was a power cable."  
"Makes sense, electricity is the only thing that seperates water particles." Piper said, clearing her throat.  
"So, what do we do different?" Phoebe asked.  
"Maybe nothing. Sam, would mom's plan worked if she finished it?"  
"Absolutely."  
"But you said her power, my power, doesn't work against the demon." Piper pointed out.  
"So that's it. We use mom's plan with one difference. The witch at the end of the dock is not gonna be the one with the power to freeze." Bella said.  
"It's going to be me." Prue said firmly.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked as Prue stared at the dock.  
"Yeah."  
"You don't have to do this." Sam said quietly.  
"Yes I do."  
"Just focus on the demon, not what it's about." Phoebe told her.  
"Right."  
"Forgot how good this feels." Sam muttered as Prue started walking towards the start of the dock.  
"Really? How's it feel to be mortal?" Leo asked and Sam looked at him.  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked but Leo didn't reply, just glanced at Piper who refused to meet his gaze. Sam smiled, like mother like daughter. He took a deep breath before walking over to Prue. "Let's go face our demons." He said before they started walking down to the end.  
"Okay, you in the water. I know that you've been waiting for this. For me. Well, here I am, so come and get me. You took what matters most to me and as long as I live, you will never kill again." Prue whispered as she stared at the water, the power cables in her hands.  
"Prue, behind you!" Bella yelled and Prue turned quickly to see the water demon rising out of the water.  
The demon threw itself at her and she quickly held up the cable. Sam turned the power on and the demon slowly disappeared as it hit the power cables. Prue held her hands up, her heart in her throat, untill the demon was gone.  
"It's gone." Phoebe whispered.

Prue sighed as she walked into her office the next morning to find Jack sitting at her desk.  
"Um, I have something to say, okay. I have worked at Bucklands for a year and a half and in that time I have survived take overs, near bankruptcy, and superiors from hell who have tried to kill me. So, whatever it is that you're planning to do or already done, nothing and I mean nothing will surprise me." She said and he smiled.  
"I just need you to sign this. It's the confirmation sheet on the Fugimotto sale." He said, holding up a sheet of paper.  
Prue looked at him in surprise. "You listed me as the sales agent."  
Jack shrugged. "It was your deal wasn't it?"  
"You covered for me, I'm surprised. So, um, what do you say as a thank you, I take you to dinner?"  
"But wouldn't that be breaking one of Prue Halliwell's rules of etiquette?"  
"I've decided that even though mixing business with pleasure can have its very nasty consequences, it can also bear some fruitful rewards."  
"Um, so, what's it gonna be? Nasty or fruitful?"  
Prue smirked. "Well, that depends on how you do at dinner."

"Atleast fighting this demon came with a consolation prize. I mean, it didn't bring mom back but it brought her closer." Phoebe said with a smile as she stuck the letters into a photo album. "And it gave Bells her dad back."  
"Don't let her hear that." Piper said warningly.  
"She locked herself in the car straight after the demon was vanquished...don't you think she overreacted a little? He's still her dad."  
"And he left her. Bella was always a daddy's girl and he just disappeared. She's hurt and betrayed and I think she has every right to be." Piper said and Phoebe sighed.  
"She and Prue are too alike." She said and Piper smirked, knowing it was right.  
"It's a good idea, Pheebs. Making a journal out of mom's letters."  
"Yeah, not as good as the real thing though."  
"Nothing is." Piper said before noticing Leo orb in near the kitchen. He guestered for her to follow him before heading into the kitchen. "Um, tea. You want some tea? I'm gonna go get some."  
"Sure." Phoebe said, not taking her eyes off the album.  
Piper quickly got up and walked to the kitchen, trying not to look to anxious.  
"I don't want to interrupt." Leo said quietly.  
"I think I can steep and talk at the same time. Do you want any?"  
"It's just this, this whole situation you know, Sam, your mom, those letters. He loved her, like I love you."  
"Leo, we've been through this before, we both know how we feel, but there are things, people involved now."  
"Can you tell Dan the truth, Piper?"  
Piper sighed. "That's between him and me. You and I have a job to do and I thought that we agreed to try and put that first."  
"So did Sam and you mom, look at that outcome."  
"You're leaving aren't you? For good this time." Piper said blankly, not sure how she was meant to feel about it.  
"I don't know. But I do know we have to stop working together because I can't stop loving you. Which means I can't do my job."  
"And I can't do mine. I don't know how to say goodbye."  
"Don't." Leo whispered before orbing away.  
Piper stood staring at the spot he had been before jumping when there was a knock at the back door. Piper frowned as she opened the door but smiled when she saw Dan standing there holding another tray.  
"Dan, what are you doing at the back door?"  
"Well, when I knock on the front door I never seem to make it through the thresh hold. Hungry?" he asked with a smile before noticing that she wasn't herself. "Are you okay?"  
"I am just...I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? I mean, you can tell me."  
"I know, I'm just not very hungry."  
"Come on, give it a try." Dan said, flashing her a charming smile and she couldn't help but smile back.  
"Okay, I'll give it a try."

"Hello?" Bella said as she put the phone to her ear, she got no reply. "Hello?" she tried again but all she could hear was echoes. As she listened harder she could hear that the person on the other end was at an airport.  
"Sam?" Bella whispered. "Is that you?"  
Sam obviously didn't know what to say because it was still silent and part of Bella hoped he would just say something.  
"Dad." She whispered before sighing when Sam hung up.

**I know it wasn't as dramatic as the original but I wanted Sam to stay alive (for reasons that you will one day find out). Hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R**


	31. Halliwells on the Hit List

**I do not own Twilight or Charmed. Hope you enjoy this :)**

Halliwells on the Hit List

"All right, I can meet with the Curson Foundation at noon but then we'll have to move my one o'clock lunch regarding the Lowe estate. That will affect my two thirty slide presentation and my four thirty meeting with the new printers. Have you confirmed Mrs. Swanson yet?" Prue asked down the phone.

"The last Tae Bo class is at seven." Phoebe said, looking up from her breakfast.

"Okay, I can meet the printers at their office, walk to the Royal Hotel for my five thirty with Mrs Sawnson." She said down the phone before speaking to Phoebe, holding the phone away from me as she talked. "I just have enough time to make it to kick boxing class." She told her younger sister before placing the phone back over her ear. "Her plane doesn't arrive untill six?"  
Phoebe sighed. "So much for Tae Bo." She muttered as Prue's cell started to ring.

"I'll get it for you." Bella said, walking into the room and Prue sent her and thankfull look.

"Thanks, it's probably Jack."

"You don't have time for Jack. Literally!" Phoebe said.

"Prue Halliwell's phone." Bella said down the cell before turning to Prue. "It's Mr Caldwell's office."

Prue frowned. "It's the new VP. Monique, why is Mr Caldwell calling me at home?...What emergency staff meeting?...When this morning?..."  
"Nine Thirty." Bella answered. "Be there or be fired."  
"I'm on my way." Prue sighed.

"Bye." Bella said as both of them hung up.

"I am very tired and now I need a nap." Phoebe said suddenly.

"Yeah, well I need another me. I don't even have time to have fun anymore." Prue grumbled as Piper walked into the room.

"Oh, look who it is." Phoebe said as the three of them turned towards her.

"Morning." Piper said, not looking at her sisters.

"Hi, do you recognise this person?" Phoebe asked Bella and Prue.

"Yeah, she looks vaguely familiar. Kind of like a sister we used to have. What was her name? Pi...p..." Bella trailed of teasingly and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Pippy?" Phoebe suggested.

"Pipper?" Prue suggested.

"Whatever happened to her?"

"I don't know. She fell in lust with the next door neighbour and started spending all of her time there."

"That's because she could." Piper told them smirking. "For the first time in months, her life was calm and normal. I don't even care that it's Friday-"  
"Don't say it!" Bella said.

"The 13th." Piper said smugly. "See? I said it and nothing happened!"  
Suddenly, someone started shooting into the house and the sisters screamed. They ran into the living room while the bullets following them but not actually hitting them. Bella, Phoebe and Prue hid behind the sofa while Piper was on the other side of the room, hiding behind a cupboard.

"I told you not to say it!" Bella yelled over to her and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so this is my fault?"  
"Run!" Prue yelled, wanting her to run over to them and Piper's eyes widened.

"No!"  
"Get your butt over here!" Phoebe ordered and Piper took a deep breath before running over to them, pausing once to freeze the bullets that were heading straight for her.

"Oh, like I need this today." Prue muttered just before the person stopped shooting.

"Since when do demons use bullets?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Maybe it's not a demon." Piper said.

"Who else would like to kill us?" Bella asked.

"Well, you know, you were a little sharp with the mailman yesterday, we all know how testy they can be." Phoebe said and the sisters smiled, the smiles quickly faded when the door handle to the front door started to rattle.

"Freeze."  
"Kick."  
"Send flying."  
"Shield."  
"Okay."  
The sister all held their breaths, watching the front door nervously untill Prue saw something out of the corner of her eyes and turned quickly.

A woman with red hair ran out of the kitchen and shot at them. Prue quickly sent the bullets back, making the woman fly backwards when they hit her.

The sisters quickly got up and ran towards the woman lying on the floor and their hearts dropped.

"Oh my god, she's not a demon."  
...

"Multiple aliases." Prue said, pulling the fake ID's out of the womans bag.

"Foreign currency." Phoebe said as she searched through the bag aswell.

Piper raised an eyesbrow when she saw something. "Throwing stars?"  
Bella winds up a lipstick and a blade pops out. "Not exactly avon calling."  
Piper picked up a set of keys. "_Sutro Heights Apartments._ That's kinda scary. She didn't live too far from here."

Bella sighed. "What's even scarier is that we've never been attacked by a mortal before."  
"Yeah, I've never killed a mortal before either." Prue muttered but her sisters still heard her.

"Prue, you had no choice."  
"Doesn't make it any easier."  
"Does it make it easier if the mortal was a hit woman?" Piper asked, holding out a black book.

Prue frowned when she looked at the first page. "A list of names. So?"  
"Yeah, look closer. We're on it. Or atleast one of us is. 'P. Halliwell' and other than and 'M. Steadwell' we're the only other names not crossed off."

"A hit woman. Someone must've hired her." Prue said, flipping through a few pages and sighing when she came to a stop. "Someone who knew we have powers. Look."

Bella took the book. "Prue: Telekinesis, Piper: Power to freeze, Bella: Shield, Phoebe:...Negligable."

Phoebe frowned. "What? Negligable?" Phoebe asked quietly, taking the book out of Bella's hands.

"Well, that explains why she drove us to the door and attacked us from behind." Bella said.

"So, why would a demon hire a mortal to kill us? It doesn't make any sense." Prue sighed.

"I just wish we knew about that part of the equation before we called-" Piper started but was cut off by knocking. The sisters turned around to see Darryl walking into the manor.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Darryl, hi, thanks for coming." Prue said softly.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I actually want to be here. Depends on whether or not you actually tell me the truth this time." Darryl said with a sigh once he stopped in front of them.

"Someone tried to kill us." Phoebe said simply and Darryl froze.

"Did you see who it was?"  
"She's in there." Prue told him, nodding towards the kitchen.

Darryl frowned. "She?" he asked before warily walking over to the dead body.

"We were just standing talking and she started shooting up the place." Bella said when he walked back into the dinning room looking puzzled.

"We think she's a hit woman." Piper said. "We're on her list."  
"Which is why you're standing here alive and she's in there, riddled with bullets." He said blankly and the sisters sighed.

"Darryl, it was self defense." Prue said firmly. "You can check the gun if you don't believe us. The only fingerprints you are going to find on it, are hers."

"Begs the same question, how come she's got the bullets in her body if you didn't fire the gun?"

"Do you really want to know Darryl?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"Tell me." He insisted and the sisters shared a glance before turning towards Darryl.

"We're witches. We...we have powers."

"And we think there's a...how do I put this?..." Piper trailled off unsure.

"There's a demon behind this." Bella said simply, shrugging when her sisters shot her looks. "What? It's probably easier if we just tell him rather than drag it out."  
Prue rolled her eyes at Bella. "The only way for us to find out who it is, is if you can keep all of this quiet for as long as possible."

Darryl took a few deep breaths while the sisters watched him carefull, getting ready to catch him if he fainted. "Let me see that book." Darryl whispered, holding his hand out for it.

Phoebe handed the book over. "There are nine names that are crossed out. Besides us there are only one name that isn't crossed out."  
"_Plastique, 10am._" Darryl read from the book. "Plastic explosives. For all we know she's probably got some place already rigged to blow."

"Maybe it's some place M. Steadwell is supposed to be at at ten." Piper suggested.

Phoebe looked at her watch. "Okay, it's after nine already."  
"I'll check the DMV, see if I can get an address." Darryl said.

"Me and Pheebs will go with you." Bella said and Darryl nodded slowly.

"Prue and I will go to her apartment and see if we can find anything there." Piper said, holding up the keys.

"After we make a quick stop at Bucklands." Prue added and Piper frowned.

"Are you kidding?"  
Prue shrugged. "I can't loose my job."  
"What do we do with the...?" Phoebe trailed off, looking over at the kitchen doorway.

Darryl let out a sigh. "I can call in a favour and put the body on ice but it's not going to buy you much time. One day, max."

...

Mr Caldwell was talking when Prue snuck in. "As the new regional V.P. of Bucklands auction houses, I'll be implementing a new course of action. The problem is I don't know any of you well enough to know who's worth keeping and who's not."  
"You're late, partner." Jack whispered when Prue sat next to him.

"We're not partners!" Prue whispered back.

"Do you want to bet?"  
"You. Dark hair." Mr Caldwell said, looking straight at Prue. Prue sighed, looking behind her hoping to see someone else before reluctantly turning back to her new boss when she saw no one but Piper pacing impatiently at the door. "Yeah, the one who tried to sneak in late. What's your name?"  
"My name? Prue...Prue Halliwell."

"Yeah, right, okay, you will be partnered with Sheridan there. Every employee in this room and their partner, has untill tomorrow night to scour through the obits. Do whatever you have to do to raise $100,000 of auction material." Prue raised her hand. "Yes."  
"By tomorrow?"  
Mr Caldwell sneered. "If you want to keep your job. Welcome to the new Bucklands." He said before leaving.

"Whoa. I guess we better clear the decks, huh? You know, Prue, we might even have to work over dinner." Jack said after a while and Prue looked over at her sister.

"Dinner? No."  
"Come on, we're in this together, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but-" Prue gasped as everything went black.

Piper almost had a heart attack when Prue appeared next to her. "Prue?" she asked, looking back into the room and her eyes widened when she saw another Prue sitting next to Jack, her eyes closed.

Suddenly, the Prue next to Piper disappeared and the Prue next to Jack opened her eyes.

"Prue, have you even heard a word I've said?" Jack asked frowning and Prue took a deep breath.

"No, I'm feeling a little...weird. I'll be...uh...ohhhh." Prue said quietly before walking over to Piper, leaving a confused Jack behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper asked as soon as she was next to her.

"I don't know." Prue said honestly. "I think it was some sort of astral projection."  
"How did you do it?"  
"I don't know. I just felt this desperate need for there to be two of me and all of a sudden there was."

"Do you think this is part of your powers growing?"

"Maybe. I mean, if I can move things with my mind, why not my body?"  
"Well, lets just get out of here before it happens again."

...

"Hey, you know, you can ask me anything you want about being a witch." Phoebe told Darryl as he drove towards M. Steadwell's place.

"No, thanks." Was all Darryl said.

Phoebe went silent before smiling excitedly. "It's actually really cool. We have this book. It's called the book of shadows-"  
"Too much information Phoebe!" Darryl snapped while Bella watched on from the back.

"No, but it's-"  
"Nothing I want to know about. I'm serious. I don't want anything."  
"Come on, you don't want to know if we can fly or something like that?" Phoebe laughed and Bella smirked, knowing how much Phoebe wished she could fly.

"I don't even wanna know if you own a damn broom, a skillet, a cauldron, a dust buster, I don't give a damn!" He snapped before speeding round the corner, making both of the sisters scream.

"I stare down death everyday, but I'm trained to handle it and that's in this world. I don't know if I want to be dragged into another one."  
Bella looked at him sadly. "I think it's too late, Darryl. But we won't let anything happen to you, promise."

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Phoebe asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Better hope so. It's the only M. Steadwell registered." Darryl sighed. "Damn, it's almost ten o'clock."  
"Is that her?" Bella asked, pointing to a women standing outside a shop.

They pulled up outside the shop and Darryl ran out just as M. Steadwell put her key in the lock.

"Don't!" Darryl yelled, rushing over to her and pushing her to the floor just before the shop blew up.

"Darryl? Oh my god, is everyone okay?" Phoebe asked as she and Bella ran over to them.

Darryl groaned. "Yeah. You okay Miss Steadwell?"  
Darryl turned to look at M. Steadwell, expecting her to be freaked out. He got a surprise when he saw her laughing.

"It worked! I can't believe it! I cast a protection spell and it actually worked! My first spell!" M. Steadwell cheered.

Darryl turned to the sisters. "Don't tell me she's a witch too!"

...

"Look at this place." Prue said smiling as she and Piper looked around the hit woman's apartment. "Lalique fixtures, silk-woven rugs...I could get used to living here in a hurry!"  
"Yeah, you just have to know who to kill." Piper said dryly. "I'm going to check the kitchen."  
"Alright, I'll go to the bedroom." Prue said, heading straight for the room, her eyes widening when she saw all the fur and leather.

Piper smirked when she walked into the bedroom to see Prue wearing a leather dress with a long coat, twirling in front of a mirror. "She must not have lived here long, all the mail is marked resident. Were you twirling?"

Prue blushed slightly. "No, but opportunity knocked and I did answer. Check out this wardrobe!"  
"Um...Prue, honey, focus."  
"I can't. It's not just the clothes. Wigs, make-up kits, prosthetic enhancements."

Piper sighed. "I wonder if anybody knew what she really looked like."

Prue scoffed. "I doubt it."  
"If it weren't for the roses, we wouldn't even know what to call her." Piper said and Prue frowned.

"What roses?"  
"They're in the livingroom. Addressed to Ms. Hellfire." Piper told her and Prue smiled widely, heading into the livingroom while Piper stayed behind.

Prue's smile got even wider when she saw the red roses before she read the card.

"_Until we meet at last. Bane._" Prue read outloud with a smile.

"Don't move! Don't even flinch or your dead!" A mans voice said from behind her and she froze. "That's it, now turn around slowly." Prue did as she was told and saw three men holding guns. "Watch her hands, she can kill you with them in a second. Ms Hellfire, I presume."

"You Bane?" She asked, playing along.

"I'm his right-hand man, DJ. Bane is very un-happy with you. He'd like to see you. He'd like to see you now." DJ said before the three of the froze.

"Okay, sorry to disappoint you boys." Piper said, walking into the room. "Let's go, get out of here, come on."  
Prue hesitated. "Um...you know, they think I'm Hellfire."  
"So?"  
"So maybe I should go with them. I mean, maybe the best way to find out who hired her is to pretend to be her."

Piper frowned at her sister. "Okay, that's very funny, let's go."  
"Piper, I'm serious. I mean, you said yourself, nobody knows what she looks like, certainly not this Bane guy."  
"Prue, somebody might know what she looks like."

"Yeah, but I can protect myself. I mean, I have something that they don't have. Something that guns can't even compete with." Prue said smugly and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Today may not be the best day to boast about your powers."  
"Okay, look, if this hit woman was hired by a demon, then it's only a matter of time before he finds out that P. Halliwell is still alive and send someone else. So we have to do something. I mean, if you've got any better ideas then I'm certainly game." Prue told her.

Piper sighed in defeat before shrugging. "I know, and unfortunately, I don't."

"Okay, so unfreeze them." Prue insisted, getting back into position.

Piper shook her head. "Is it just me or are you a little too eager to play this role?"

Prue smirked. "It's a good role to play."  
"True, if you wanna get youself-"  
"I'll be fine." Prue said quickly and Piper sighed before going into the other room, quickly unfreezing them.

"Are you going to make this easy or not?" DJ asked impatiently.

"Put that thing away, you'll hurt youself." Prue said calmly before they lead her away.

**R&R**


	32. Enjoying the Game and Putting up with S

**I do not own Charmed or Twilight. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review xoxox**

Enjoying the Game and Putting up with Steadwell

Prue walked calmly with DJ, only stopping when a good looking man appeared in front of her.

"Wow, you are more beautiful than I imagined." He breathed, not able to take his eyes off her.

So this is Bane. Prue smiled slightly. "So we finally meet."  
"Did you like the roses?" Bane asked charmingly.

"I would have prefered orchids."

Bane laughed. "Beautiful and honest. Let's take a walk." He said before looking at DJ. "You know what to bring." DJ nodded while Bane and Prue headed upstairs. "What do I call you?"  
"What you always call me."  
"Ms Hellfire seems so cold in person. Unless your emails to me has been a tease."

"I think you know me better than that." Prue said as they sat down.

"Do I?" Bane asked quietly. "You did confirm the Halliwell's this morning."  
"Uh...I didn't have a clear shot."  
"That's disappointing. What about the last one on the list?"  
"Steadwell?...It was a blast." Prue said, making Bane smirk.

"Like your style. Always have. The problem is you still got the Halliwell's but you've only got untill midnight to take them out."  
DJ walks over to them with a bottle of champagne. "Uh...don't worry about the Halliwell's, I know their every move." Prue said.

"I'm getting a lot of pressure, you know."  
"From who?" Prue tried, but it was no good.

"You know who."

"Of course." Prue said quietly as DJ poured their drinks and her phone started to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" DJ asked when she made no move to answer it.

"Yeah." She muttered, putting her phone to her ear. "Hello?"  
"Hey, what happened to you this morning? You completely disappeared." Jack said on the other end and Prue sighed.

"I'm with a client." Prue told him simply.

"Well, they'd better be a rich client." Jack said.

"Champagne?" Bane offered her a glass and she smiled before taking it.

"Champagne? At this hour? Where are you?" Jack asked.

"Me?"  
"To us." Bane said and they clinked their glasses.

"Hey, Prue, you know me. I'm all for having a good time but we're under some serious pressure here." Jack said and Prue frowned.

"Yeah, I know-" Prue was cut off as she astral projected back to Bucklands.

"Are you there?" she heard Jack asked and turned around to see him sitting a few feet away.

"Oh god."  
"Prue?" Jack asked in confusion and he turned around to where Prue was standing. Luckily for her, she astral projected back.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Bane asked concerned while DJ was watching causiously.

"Prue, what the hell's going on?" Jack damanded.

"I'll call you back." Prue muttered to Jack, hanging up, before turning to Bane. "Sorry."  
"Maybe you'd better hold off on this one." Bane said, taking the champagne out of her hand. "Atleast untill the job is done."  
"Guess I better be going." Prue said standing up and Bane stood up with her.

"You're not going anywhere." Bane said and Prue tried not to panic, finally calming down when he smiled at her. "Not without my driving ya."  
Prue smiled slightly before heading down the stair and Bane turned to DJ.

"Tell him I'm on it." He told him and DJ sighed.

"Hey, man, why me? I don't even know the guy!"  
"You will. Just go to my office, he'll show. Okay."

...

"I can have my crew install some temporary window some time by tonight." Dan said, looking at the broken glass.

"Great, thanks." Piper muttered and Dan looked at her.

"You waiting for a call?" he asked, nodding at the phone in her hand.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Prue."  
"I would blame you after what happened. What makes you think it was a drive-by?" he asked and Piper shrugged.

"Um...I don't know. Wild guess, I guess."  
"I want you to move in with me." Dan said suddenly and she looked up at him startled.

"Huh?"  
"Atleast untill the permanent windows are installed. If it's your sisters you're worried about, they can move in too. Since Jenny moved back in with her folks there's plenty of room."

Piper laughed awkwardly. "Um...I don't know if that's such a good idea, some of us don't wear pyjamas."  
"I'm serious. Because if things work out, maybe you could stay...permanently...if you want."  
"Piper!" Piper let out a sigh of relief when she heard Bella shout through the house.

"In here." She called back before turning to Dan. "I don't know what to say."  
"Say you'll think about it."

She opened her mouth to say something but M. Steadwell beat her too it. "Oh, is he a wi-" She started to say and Piper threw up her hands quickly, freezing back M. Steadwell and Dan.

"Who's she?" Piper asked.

"Would you believe M. Steadwell? How's Dan?" Phoebe asked.

"Just asked me to move in. Where's Morris?"

"He's at the morgue putting the hit women's body under Marcy's name. Where's Prue?"

"Way overdue. She's assuming the identity of the hit women." Piper said making Phoebe and Bella stare at her.

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "You couldn't have taken me with you? I would love to pretend to be a hit women for a day!"  
Piper laughed at her. "And guess what? She's got a new power, astral projection."  
"Are you kidding?" Phoebe moaned.

"Nope."  
"I hate her." Phoebe pouted before frowning at Bella. "Why are you smiling?"  
Bella just smiled even wider. "I'll be getting that power soon."

"I hate you too."  
"Alright, I'm gonna send Dan home, you keep Marcy in the house untill this is over." Piper said.

"Yeah, alright." Bella said.

"Then we'll talk."

...

"Well, thanks for the-" Prue cut off when she and Bane walked into Ms Hellfire's apartment to find thousands of orchids. "-ride."  
"You say you prefer orchids." Bane said and Prue smiled.

"I'm impressed."  
"I'm glad. Now close your eyes. Trust me." Bane said, pulling her to face him fully and she paused before closing her eyes. "Go ahead, open them." When she opened her eyes Bane was holding a jewellery case. "And open this when I leave, okay? Now remember, three Halliwell's by midnight. On second though, make it by ten. It gives me more time to take care of it myself, in case you fail." Bane then kissed Prue andleft quickly.

Prue was frozen to the spot after he left, looking down at the case in her hand. She opened it slowly to find an expensive diamond necklace.

...

"Oh, my stars!" Marcy said loudly in horror and the sisters rushed to her to find her standing by the kitchen cupboard.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Phoebe asked quickly, looking around the room but she couldn't see any demons.

"You can't keep wolfsbane and holy thistle on the same shelf. Their harmonics are in complete opposition." Marcy said firmly and the sisters stared at her in disblief. "I mean, I don't want to second-guess a sister witch, but this is all wrong. I don't see how you can cast a spell that's worth a darn!"

Bella frowned. "Right...and, how many spells have you done that's made you an expert?"

"Play nice." Piper muttered but before anyone else could say anything, a car door slammed from outside.

"Prue's home...I think..."  
"That's Prue alright."

The three sisters left Marcy in the kitchen-much to Piper's dismay-to greet their sister in the hall way.

"Wow!" Phoebe said, her eyes wide when she saw what Prue was wearing.

"You have no idea how much that suit's you." Bella told her older sister who blushed slightly.

"I don't want to risk anyone seeing me out of my uniform." Prue explained when she saw Piper's questioning gaze.

Piper clenched her teeth. "We've been worried sick about you."  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to jeopardise my cover."  
"Nice cover." Phoebe muttered, eyeing the leather and fur.

"I'll say." Bella muttered back.

"And nice porsche." Piper said stiffly, still annoyed at Prue. "A gift from Bane?"  
Prue sighed. "No, Bane prefers...never mind. Look, I need to get back before they get suspicious. Tell me what you know."  
"We know M. Steadwell is safe." Phoebe told her.

"Same can't be said for our kitchen." Piper said, sending a small glance behind them.

"Any idea why she was on the list?" Prue asked curiously.

"Could be because she's a witch. I mean, not a magical witch but a witch practitioner." Phoebe explained and Bella scoffed.

"An annoying witch practitioner."

"I wonder if all the names were witches." Prue whispered before looking at Bella, suddenly getting an idea. "How many were on the list?"  
"Nine. Except 'P. Halliwell' was only down once, so if you count us all, thirteen." Piper said.

"Thirteen dead witches by midnight on Friday the 13th. Ring any bells?" Prue said, her eyes staying on Bella who closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Barbas." She whispered, flinching at the memory.

"Gotta be." Prue said grimly.

"But we vnaquished him." Phoebe said confused.

"He must have found some kind of loop hole." Prue shrugged. "I gotta get back to Bane, try and flush out Barbas."  
Piper's heart sank. "Prue, you can't go back there."  
"Piper, it's almost eight. I have got to get to Barbas fast otherwise Bane's gonna want to see three bodies, our bodies."  
"Have fun." Bella said with a small smirk.

Prue rolled her eyes. "Bells, I'm working."  
Now it was Piper's time to roll her eyes. "More like working it. Come on Prue, we can see the signs."  
"Okay, so it's a little bit different." Prue admitted.

"And dangerous." Phoebe reminded her.

"I can handle it."  
"Prue, Barbas can turn your worst fears against you. Atleast take one of us with you." Bella pleaded, horrible memories of the last time she'd seen Barbas.

Phoebe looked just as worried as Bella. "You can't defeat him alone Prue."

Prue sighed at her little sister's expressions. "I know that. But I'll be okay. I'll call you guys and check in in an hour."

...

"You look like you're ready to celebrate." Bane smiled when she walked over to him in the club. "Are the Halliwell's dead?"  
"The night is young." Prue said with a smile of her own as she took off her coat. "We have a little bit of business to discuss."  
"What, all work and no play?"  
"Oh, we'll play. Right after I get my money."  
"Oh, you'll get paid when they're dead."  
"You know, the boss has a nasty habit of disappearing in the middle of the night. I'd hate for my money to disappear with him. Can I trust you? And Barbas?"  
"I'm disappointed you doubt either one of us."  
"I wanna talk to him." Prue insisted and Bane paused.

"Well, like you said, the night is young." Bane smirked as he lead her onto the dance floor, pulling her close to him. She looked up at him, her heart rising as he bent his head down and kissed her.

Unfortunately, the kiss was cut short by DJ who was glaring at Prue. "DJ, what's your problem?" Bane asked shortly.

"I need to talk to you." DJ said simply.

"Better be life and death." Bane sighed before smiling down at Prue. "Excuse me." He kissed the top of Prue's hand before heading to the bar with DJ.

"I'll just amuse myself." Prue muttered before smiling at a hot guy who was looking at her. "Hi."

"Hey." The guy said before they started to dance. If Prue had been looking at Bane she would've noticed the look of betrayal and anger on his face.

...

"Marcy, please!" Phoebe pleaded as Marcy skipped around the manor waving a lit cigar-shaped object.

"_Favour us, sister moon with your protective beams._" Marcy singed, waving the smoke in Bella's face.

"Marcy, I need to study while I can. Please stop." Bella snapped before she looked back down at her history book.

Marcy ignored her. "_Give all who dwell within this spell, safe days and sweet dreams_."  
Piper had finally had enough. "Okay, that's all folks." She said before freezing Marcy.

"I'm all for perky but that's just annoying." Bella sighed.

"How long do you think I can keep her like this?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shrugged. "Your power, your call. Hey, did you reach Prue?"  
"No, she's still not answering her cell. She really should've checked in by now." Piper sighed nervously.

The sisters froze when the door bell rang.

"Maybe it's Prue." Bella suggested hopefully.

"Ringing the bell?"

"Well...maybe she lost her keys?"

Piper walked to the door, not sure whether to open it or not. She stared at the door for a second before taking a deep breath and opening it, she let out the breath she was holding when she saw who it was.

"Dan." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Piper." Dan said, holding a piece of board as he walked into the manor.

"Uh, Dan, wait."

"I wanted to bring this over and leave it for my crew. They're having trouble finding enough plywood." Dan said as Phoebe and Bella walked into the hallway. "Hey you two."  
Bella smiled at him warmly. "Hi Dan."  
"Piper, don't forget about the..." Phoebe trailed off, nodding into the livingroom where frozen Marcy was.

Dan looked between them. "Is this not a good time?"  
"Never. I mean, always. Why don't you come in? Come on back. Here, let me help." Piper said, grabbing the board and heading into the conservetory, blocking Marcy from view.

Phoebe and Bella went back into the livingroom. Phoebe quickly stood by Marcy while Bella sat down next to her book, both waiting for Marcy to un-freeze.

"_For those who dwell underneath this roof._" Marcy finished as if nothing had happened.

"OKay, Marcy, there's lots of rooms that needs protecting upstairs." Bella said quickly. "Just not my room. It's fine how it is."  
"Wait, where did Piper go?" Marcy asked confused.

"Oh, she just cast a spell of her own." Phoebe said and Marcy's eyes widened in understanding and wonder. "Okay, upstairs. Quietly."

...

"So, how are you doing?" Dan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine. It wasn't that heavy." Piper said with a smile.  
"No, I'm talking about everything."  
Piper blushed. "Oh, I'm fine with that too. I'm just a little stressed but everything's gonna be okay."  
"So, have you thought anymore about my offer?" Dan asked, his heart sinking a little when she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. "Hey, you know what? I don't wanna push you."  
"I know. It's just every time I think I have things figures out, things tend to shift."  
"Let me know when you're ready."

...

"You know, it's not midnight yet, we still have time. Lots of time." Prue said as she and Bane walked into Ms Hellfire's appartment. She was startled when Bane grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him.

"Do you think you could fool me? Get away with it? You killed the women I loved!" Bane yelled furiously and Prue's eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, trying to keep calm.

"You killed Hellfire!"  
"I am Hellfire."  
"Liar!" He yelled, pushing her and she stumbled into someone else. She turned quickly, her panic starting to build when she saw Barbas.

"So very nice to meet you Miss Halliwell." Barbas said slowly. "Though you weren't the Halliwell I was expecting."  
Bane watched closely. "Halliwell? From the list?"  
Barbas moved his hand in front of Prue's face. "Well, well, well. I can't say I'm surprised. You're greatest fear is that someone will kill your sisters."

Prue's heart dropped. "No."  
"Oh yes. The demons are after them. Even as we speak. They have assumed your sisters identities in order to kill them. But you must kill the imposters first, by midnight."

"Kill the imposters." Prue said dryly.

Barbas smirked. "Yes."  
"Then I get to deal with her." Bane glared at Prue.

...

"Hey Darryl." Phoebe said once she saw it was him at the door. "Come in. Thanks for coming so fast. We need you to baby-sit."  
"Is this one breathing?"

"Yes, this one is breathing."  
"Is it Bella?"  
"OI! I don't need to be baby-sat!" Bella yelled from the livingroom, making Phoebe smirk.

"No, it's no Bella."  
"Good."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Where you headed?" Darryl asked, ignoring Bella.

"To find Prue. She's impersonating the hit women."

Darryl stared at Phoebe blankly, trying to work out whether she was joking or not. "What?"  
"It's a long story and you wouldn't like it but she was supposed to check in by now."  
"I'm going with you."  
"Darryl, you can't." Bella said, walking into the hallway.

"You don't have to hide anything from me anymore." Darryl reminded them and Bella sighed.

"You don't want to be anywhere near us right now. Something bad could happen to you."

"I won't wind up like Andy or Joey."  
"We won't let that happen."  
"Which cleanses the aura of the house and makes it strong." Marcy explained to Piper as they came downstairs, Marcy spraying a potion around the house.

"Give me the strength." Piper muttered before she saw Darryl. "Hi, Darryl."  
"Hi, Piper. You're gonna have to come with me Miss Steadwell." Darryl said politely.

"Okay, thanks for everything Marcy. Bye." Piper said quickly.

"Oh, is this about the explosion at my shop?" Marcy asked.

"Yes. Untill we close the case, you'll be safer with me."  
"Oh, I think you have this backwards, Inspector. You see, the protection spell I cast has been doing such a bang-up job for these girls. Just think what it could do for you." Marcy said happily and Darryl frowned at her, stunned.

"Okay, well, thank you for the protection spell." Phoebe said, wanting to get rid off her as much as Piper and Bella.

"Darryl might need your help now." Bella told her.

Marcy considered this before nodding. "Come Inspector, my work here is done." She said, spraying the potion once more.

"Why don't we leave that there." Darryl said, handing Phoebe the potion before leaving with Marcy.

...

"Are you sure that was the porsche parked out front?" Phoebe asked.

Bella shrugged. "I have no idea about cars."  
"Prue's here somewhere." Piper said as they walked further into Ms Hellfire's appartment.  
"Let's just hope she's alone." Phoebe muttered as Prue walked into view, a deteminded expression on her face. "Prue."  
"We've been worried about you." Bella said before Prue sent her flying backwards with a flick of her wrist.

"Prue!" Piper said in shock before she and Phoebe were sent backwards aswell.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked Bella as they sat up.

"What's going on?" Bella asked confused, and slightly hurt.

"I think you need to freeze her, fast." Phoebe said quickly as Prue walked towards them.

"Good witches don't freeze." Piper reminded her as a plate was flying in their direction. The sisters ducked before the plate could hit them and it smashed when it hit the wall.

"Well, she doesn't look so good right now." Bella said, watching Prue nervously.

"I won't let you kill my sisters." Prue said in a deadly quiet voice.

"She's flipped out." Piper said, agreeing with Bella.

"The patio, fast!" Phoebe said and they ran outside, Prue following.

They hid behind lattice just as Prue came out. They sat silently for a while as Prue looked around.

"Oh no, oh no." Phoebe whispered, about to sneeze.

"Pheebs, don't!" Bella hissed but Phoebe sneezed and Prue turned in there direction.

"She doesn't know we're her sisters."  
"Okay, we gotta make her choose. We've gotta try and convince astral Prue. Make her wanna be in two places at once. You two ready?" Piper asked, taking control while Prue was insane.

"Yep."  
"Nope." Phoebe and Piper turned to Bella who sighed and nodded.

Piper and Bella ran in one direction while Phoebe ran in another, Prue frowned.

"Hi!" Phoebe said happily.

"Come on Prue, come and get us." Bella called over to her.

"It's me you want, over here!" Phoebe yelled.

"Come on Prudence. Come on, us." Piper called and Prue astral projected right next to Bella and Piper.

"Prue, Barbas is brainwashing you." Bella told her quickly.

"You're going to hurt my sisters!" Prue spat.

"Prue, we're your sisters. Listen to me. You gave me the chicken pox." Piper tried and Prue paused.

"Remember, I taught you how to french kiss." Phoebe added.

"I accidently broke your knecklace when I was three, you locked me in a cupboard and forgot you'd left me there. Grams found me three hours later." Bella said.

"What?" Piper almost shouted but Bella just shook her head.

"How do you know all this?" Prue asked.

"Because we're your sisters Prue." Phoebe said softly and Prue stared at her for a second before smiling, astral projecting back to her body.

"Prue, are you with us?" Piper asked causiously.

"I want Barbas." Prue muttered.

"All we have to do is lay low untill midnight and then he'll disappear and go back to wherever the hell he came from." Piper said but Prue shook her head.

"No, he's back early. He knows what rules apply or don't. I don't wanna take any chances. Let's go and show him what his greatest fear is."

...

"Are they dead?" Barbas asked Prue when she walked in.  
"They're right where they belong." Prue said dryly as Piper, Phoebe and Bella walked into the room and stood beside her.  
"Kill them." Barbas ordered Bane who raised a gun but before he could shoot Piper froze them.  
"And now I see why you were enjoying youself so much." Bella said with a small smirk as she stared at Bane.  
"Do you think you can just unfreeze him?" Prue asked Piper.  
"I don't know, I've never tried." Piper said quietly as Phoebe took the gun out of Bane's hand just before Piper unfroze him, leaving Barbas the only one frozen.  
Bane looked at his hand confused. "Looking for this?" Phoebe asked sweetly, holding up his gun.  
"What's going on?" he asked puzzled.  
"Witchraft at it's best." Prue said before sending him flying.  
Barbas unfroze just as the clock chimed.  
"No!" He yelled as he went up in flames before disappearing completely.  
"I never get tired of kicking his butt." Phoebe said happily.  
"I am. Hopefully this was the last time." Bella muttered, getting the feeling that she was wrong.  
"Just a little something to think about it jail." Prue said to Bane who was still lying on the floor.  
"It won't be the only thing I think about, I promise."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"No, it's a compiment." Bane said, flashing her a charming smile and she hoped she wasn't blushing like an idiot.

"Dan did a really good job with these windows." Phoebe said the next day as she and Piper were cleaning them.  
"Hey, hands of those hands." Piper said laughing.  
"So, did you decide whether or not you're gonna move in with him?"  
"I have to admit, it's very tempting."  
"Yeah, well, you gotta do what you've gottan do. And you deserve to be happy. And don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Especially if I get your room." Phoebe said and Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, you can have my room. That is if I am moving out."  
"Oh, you're not moving out? That's good because you need to be with your sister just a little while longer." Bella said as she walked into the room.  
"I adore Dan but it's just way too soon for me to move in with him. There's just a few things I need to figure out first."  
Prue walked in, talking on the phone. "Well, just tell Marcy that she can sell the ring and use the money to rebuild the bookstore. Tell her it's a thank you for protecting us. No Darryl, the ring is not hot. I'll talk to you later."

"So, what else did Hellfire get from Bane?" Bella asked curiously.

"Diamond necklaces, bracelets, a Hockney, a Salvador Dali." Prue said slowly as her sisters eyes widened.

"You can't really keep all that stuff, can you?" Piper asked but Prue shook her head.

"No. It wouldn't really be right but maybe I can figure out a way to use it for some good and save my job. And if not, I can always astral project and job-hunt twice as fast."

"I can't wait untill I get that power." Bella said, smiling widely.

"Oh, just rub it in why don't ya!" Phoebe said with a huff.

Prue smiled at her sisters as the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Jack, hi." She said, letting him in.

"You know, Prue, it is bad enough that you don't answer your phone, come into the office or otherwise appear to be doing your job but now you're gonna take me down with you. What have you got to say for yourself?" Jack asked and Prue smirked.

"$275, 000."

Jack froze and stared at her blankly. "What?"  
"It's the market value of the anonymous estate donation I've been out acquiring. The one request is that all proceeds go to Stop the Violence Foundation. Not bad for a day's worth of work, now, is it?"  
A smile fell onto Jack's face. "No, it certainly isn't. And you know, I never doubted you for a moment, partner."  
Prue laughed. "Liar. Let's go and celebrate, partner."

**R&R**


	33. Four Women and A Baby

**AN: I do not own Twilight or Charmed. Please read and review xoxox**

**Chapter 25- Four Women and A Baby**

"Piper, have you seen my slides anywhere?" Prue asked, walking over to her sister who was putting things into a basket.

"By the TV." Piper told her sister without looking up.

"Thank god. I thought I'd lost them. Jack would've killed me."

Piper looked up. "Jack?"  
"The boss is sending two empolyees with the best presentation to New York for a conference, all expenses paid and Jack and I are hoping he'd pick us." Prue explained.

"Are you going to sleep with him?"  
Prue rolled her eyes. "Piper, it's a business trip, that is all. Who's the present for?"

Piper sighed. "Lisa Kreggers baby shower."

Prue cringed. "I forgot."  
"I know. So did Phoebe and Bella, I'm making this from all of us."  
"What's in there?"  
"Stuff, and I've knitted her a little baby blanket, that's all."

Prue smirked. "You knit? I didn't know that you knit."  
Piper blushed. "Yeah, and I even had extra yarn left over and made her a little bear to match. Kinda cute, huh?"

"Oh, he's adorable!" Prue gushed, taking the small blue bear off her. "I guess this is really good practice for you, huh?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You, Dan, little Dan."  
Piper laughed. "Whoa, slow down. Dan is the one that has our relationship on the fast track, not me. But don't get me wrong, he's great, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to move in with him or anything else in that nature."

"You know, I just hate guys who aren't afraid to commit, they're so typical!" Prue said sarcastically.

"It's not funny, Prue, it's a real problem."

"Piper, I don't see what the problem is. I mean, you and Dan are great together and you think you love him, right?"  
"I think so, it's just everytime I feel I'm ready to commit to him, I flash back to our little trip to the future and seeing me with Leo and-"  
"Piper, you know how Bella's future changed when Joey died. Dan is here, now in the present and that's all that matters." Prue told her firmly.  
"I know, I know. But I'm not ready for a baby shower either."

...

"Come on, Darryl!" Phoebe whined. "This could so work!"  
"Look, Phoebe, it's not that I don't appreciate your offer, it's just my stock in this precinct is not is not exactly blue chip. The last thing I need is for word to get out that I'm using psychic to solve my cases." Darryl said with a sigh.

"So, no one needs to know. You just give me the evidence, I touch it and if I get a flash then we're in business." Phoebe told him, picking up a butter knife and gasped. "Oh my god, I see...blood...flesh."  
Darryl and many other officers stared before her eyes snapped open and she looked at Darryl. "You had the sausage for breakfast, didn't you?" Phoebe asked with a teasing smile and Darryl smirked.

"I hate sausage."  
Phoebe giggled. "Little joke."

Darryl rolled his eyes before turning to the people watching. "Alright, moving along."

A baby's cry caught Phoebe's attention and she turned her head to see a baby boy crying his eyes out as officers kept jiggling things above him to calm him down.

"Who would bring a baby to a police station?" Phoebe asked.  
"It was abandoned. Look, Phoebe-"  
Phoebe's eyes widened. "Abandoned? That's awful."

Darryl rolled his eyes again. "That's what they call crime. Now, Phoebe-"  
"You know, they're scaring him by waving that rattle in his face like that." Phoebe said, quickly walking over to them. "Excuse me, do you mind if I try?"

The officers moved out of the way and she sat down next to the baby. "It's okay, baby, it's okay." Phoebe said softly and the baby's cries died down. "Hello Matthew." Phoebe said when she saw his name on the silk sheet. "There you go, you're okay." Phoebe picked Matthew up and smirked at Darryl. "See, I told you I could help. All babies need is love."

Phoebe smile faded as she was pulled into a premonition of a man carrying Matthew being chased by a ghost.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Darryl asked when she opened her eyes again. Phoebe didn't answer, too busy looking down at the little baby in her arms.

...

"So, I can't figure out if the premonition was from the past or future." Phoebe explained as she and Bella watched Piper hold Matthew. "If it was the past, it would make sense that they would abandon him to try and save him."  
Piper sighed as she juggled the baby in her arms. "Uh...you know, I'm not really good with these things."

Phoebe chuckled while Bella smirked. "They're called babies. Just do the rocking walk. He loves the rocking walk."  
"Are you sure it was a ghost?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I think I know ghost's by now. I just can't figure out why a mean ghost would want to hurt that cute little baby."

"How did you get Darryl to let you take him home?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I just told him about the premonition. But we have twenty-four hours before Social Sevices start asking questions."

"So what are we supposed to do with him now? Raise him in the ways of witchcraft? Teach him how to fight ghosts?" Piper asked sarcastically before her eyes widened when Matthew started crying. She turned to Bella. "Here! Take him! Take him!"  
She gave the crying baby to Bella who stared at him in panic. "Why'd you give him to me?"

"Bella. He's a baby, not an alien." Phoebe laughed as Bella held Matthew at arms length.

Bella frowned at her laughing sisters. "What's the difference?" Piper and Phoebe laughed at Bella's serious tone. Bella bit her lip as she pulled him closer towards her and Matthew's crying softened but didn't stop. "Okay, okay." Bella said quietly and her sisters laughter stopped as they watched Bella put Matthew into his car seat.

Piper smiled slightly. "You're...really good with him."

Bella sent her sister a mock glare. "You sound so surprised."

"Just a little Bells, you don't like kids. You said you never wanted to have them." Phoebe reminded her, Bella just rolled her eyes. Phoebe sighed. "I can't wait to have a baby of _my _own one day."  
"I think Dan fell in love with the wrong girl." Piper said, making Phoebe and Bella look at her confused. "Nothing. Never mind." Piper picked up the little blue bear and stood by her sisters. She waves it in front of him with a smile. "Hi, sweetie, do you like bears?"

Matthew threw up on it and Piper's smile faded.

"Well, on the bright side, he's stopped crying." Bella said but Piper just glared at her.

"He doesn't like things being waved in his face." Phoebe said as she and Bella hid a smile.

"Obviously." Piper said dryly, picking up a towel.

"This better be good because my New York trip is at stake." Prue said loudly as she walked into the room.

"Shhhh!" The three on them hissed and Prue froze when she saw Matthew.

"We have a baby?"  
"Phoebe picked him up at the police station."  
"Okay, I thought you went there to get a job, not a kid." Prue said, turning to Phoebe.

"I was and I was trying and then this abandoned baby came in."

"Abandoned?" Prue frowned as she walked closer into the room.

"Yes."  
"In an Eddie Bauer car seat and a blanket lined with silk?"

"He's falling to sleep." Bella said in relief.

"If the parents could afford such expensive stuff, then how come they couldn't keep the kid?"  
Phoebe sighed. "I don't think that's why he was abandoned."

"Oh no!" Piper said when Matthew started whimpering. She pushed her sister into the hall way, ignoring their looks. "He's like a car alarm. Any sudden vibration sets him off and theres nothing you can do to stop it."  
"She has baby problems." Bella said and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like you don't." Piper scoffed. "Look, Phoebe had a premonition about a ghost chasing the baby."  
"And a man carrying the baby. Probably his father. Darryl said I could stop by and he could get a sketch artist to help me ID him." Phoebe explained.

"Good, because the only way to find out why the ghost is after the baby is by finding out who he belongs to." Prue said, glancing at Matthew.

"I gotta go." Phoebe said suddenly.

"What?" Piper asked, her eyes wide again.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to work. Keep me posted." Prue said as she and Phoebe put on their coats.

"You can't leave me alone with him!" Piper said, slightly hysterical.

"You have Bella." Phoebe pointed out.

"Actually, I only have about half an hour before my lunch break ends." Bella told them and Piper looked even more panicked.

"Just think of it as a test run." Prue said with a smile.

"I don't need a test run. I remember when Phoebe and Bella were babies, it was hard on mom, and with you keep dropping them all the time!"

"What?" Phoebe and Bella turned to Prue.

"Oh, moving on, what's the point?" Prue asked quickly.

"The point is, we need diapers and bottles and formulas and a million other things."

Prue shrugged. "I'll go shopping."

"And I'm going to see Morris. You're gonna be fine. Just do the rocking walk." Phoebe said as she and Prue left the manor and Matthew started to cry.

"Rocking walk...okay..." Bella muttered to herself as she walked over to the crying baby and picked him up. The moment he was in her arms he stopped crying.

Piper smiled as she watched her baby sister. "I don't get why you don't want kids, I think you'll be a good mom. You used to want to be a mom too, when you were asked what you wanted to be when you grew up you said 'married with seven kids'. Now you don't want either."

"Seven?" Bella asked stunned. "How old was I?"  
"Five or six."

"Ah, that explains it." Bella nodded in understanding and Piper scoffed.

Piper bit her lip as Matthew looked up at Bella in wonder. "You know, seeing you with Matthew makes me wonder how you were with EJ."

"EJ?" Bella looked down at Matthew. "Haven't thought about him in a while."  
"Well, there's no point in dwelling on what could've been if Joey had lived." Piper said sadly before frowning when Bella froze.  
"What's Joey got to do with it?"

"Didn't we tell you that Joey was EJ's father?"

"No, you forgot to mention that part." Bella said quietly and Piper cringed.

It was silent for a while before Bella looked at the clock. "I've got to get back to school." She said, handing Piper the baby without looking her in the eye.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked before leaving the manor without waiting for a reply.

Piper sighed, wishing she hadn't said anything, before closing her eyes when Matthew started crying again.

...

Prue prayed that everything would not fall out of the trolley. It would probably take her hours just to get everything back in again.

She looked around for diapers, finding them on the top row. _What's the point of putting them up there?_

She sighed as she tried jumping up to reach them, not being tall enough to get them. She bit her lip as she looked around, when she saw that no one was looking she used her powers to get two packets of diapers.

She smiled to herself as she put them on top of all of the other stuff.

"Prue." She looked up to see Jack standing a few feet away, holding a scooter.

"Jack. Hey, what are you doing here?" Prue asked confused.

"Getting my ass kicked by a five year old. Hey, you little rugrat, best two out of three!" Jack called after the kid.

"So...um...how did you find me?"  
"Your assistant told me. But what she didn't tell me is what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Just a little bit of a family emergency." Prue told with a shrug and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"And you needed diapers?"  
"Yeah, they're for my cousin. My baby cousin, Matthew. Just staying with us for a day or so."  
"And you'd be coming back to work, when?"  
"Right after I drop this stuff off and believe me, there'll be no more interuptions after today."  
"Good, for a second there I thought you'd changed your mind about New York." Jack said and Prue frowned.

"Okay, wait a second! Who has been the one working late for the past three nights to get our presentation done?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, well, that was before I thought we had a chance to win. So when you disappeared, I figured maybe you had second thoughts."

"No, I want to go to New York. And believe me, I would much rather be at work than trying to find out whether to get aloe lined or...velcro tabed or elastic lef cuff...thingy...diapers." Prue sighed before turning to Jack. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about diapers, would you?"  
"Me? Noo. That would involve knowing something about babies which I know absolutely zero about. But what I do know something about is the Big Apple. Specifically romantic restaurants, hip clubs, secret getaways." Jack said with a smirk and Prue couldn't help but smirk back. "Presentation's today at three. Plane leaves tomorrow at nine. I gotta kid to catch." Jack got back on the scooter and left. Prue smiled after him before catching sight of a women holding her baby.

...

"This is called the jiggle." Dan told Piper, who watched him closely. "It gives babies a nice, warm, moving around in the womb feeling."

"You are absolutely amazing. I tried everything and nothing worked." Piper said with a sigh as Dan smiled down at Matthew.

"Well, it helps to come from a big family." Dan said quietly. "Once you've mastered the jiggle, you'll be able to do the wave. You wanna give it a try?"

Piper shook her head quickly. "Let's not mess with a good thing."

Piper watched as Dan held Matthew and couldn't help but smile.

"Your staring." Dan said when he looked at her.

"I like seeing you this way." Piper said and Dan smiled back at her.

"You have no idea how expensive having a baby is." Prue said loudly as she walked into the kitchen, placing all of her bags on the table. "So I'll tell you. $312.46 to be exact."

Piper looked stunned. "No way."  
"Well, your timing is great. Cousin Matthew needs a change." Dan said.

"Okay." Prue said quickly as she lay a blanket on the table, putting Matthew on it after Dan passed him to her. She takes the diaper off and both her and Piper cringe at the smell.

"Ohhh, that is ripe!" Piper said, pulling a face.

"What does this kid live on? Wheat grass?"

Dan was smirking. "I can change him."

"No, we got it." Piper insisted, making Dan smirk even more.

"Alright, I got hyper-allergenic wipes, diaper rash cream and super absorbent diapers." Prue told Piper.

"What are we supposed to do with the..."  
"Just toss it."

"Alright."  
Dan sat up straighter. "Hey, don't forget to clean up under his-" Dan was cut off when Matthew peed. It squirted up and Piper froze the room just before it hit them.

"Maybe only one of us should change him." Prue suggested.

"Be my guest."

"On the count of three." Prue said nervously. "Ready? One, two, three." Piper unfreezes everything and Prue uses her powers to move it so it misses them.

"Boys will be boys." Dan chuckled.

Prue puts the new diaper on Matthew before frowning when it didn't cover all of him. "It doesn't fit!"  
"Probably the wrong size." Dan said and Prue glared at him.

"How was I supposed to know what size to get?"  
"Look, I got it." Dan said, grabbing a tea towel.

"Oh, thanks." Prue sighed in relief.

"There we go." Dan said as he put the towel on Matthew like a diaper. "How is that?"  
"Wow, you're like MacGyver with estrogen." Piper said.

"Thanks... I think. Actually, cloth diapers are more environmentally friendly but harder to use. There, such a good boy."

"Yes, he is." Prue said to Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Alright."  
"If you want, I can pick up the right size on the way home." Dan offered.

"Thanks, that would be great." Piper said as Prue nodded frantically.

"Not a problem." Dan handed Matthew back to Prue. "See you tonight." Dan said to Piper before leaving.  
"You know what's so weird?" Prue said as she handed Matthew to Piper.

"What?"  
"Is that...um..."  
"Why are you giving him to me?"  
"'Cos I gotta go." Prue said before running out of the room.

"That's twice, I'm counting!" Piper called after her.

**R&R :)**


	34. Vanquishing a Ghost

**I do not own Charmed or Bella. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please read and review xoxox.**

Vanquishing a Ghost

"I think his brow should be a little more arched and his hair a little lighter." Phoebe said after looking at the screen. The sketch artist changed the picture. "Yeah, that's better. Uh...and his nose is bigger, wider."  
"So, are we looking for a murder suspect?" the sketch artist asked Darryl.  
"Just do me a favour. No questions." Was all that Darryl said.

"I still need to know what to do with him when I'm done with the sketch. Do I put it on the wire, put out on APD or ship it to the psychic network?" the sketch artist smirked at the last one and Phoebe rolled her eyes before looking back at the screen.

"Wait...that's him."

"Are you sure?" Darryl asked.

"Positive."  
"Print us up a copy, run it through the data base, try to get us a name." Darryl said and the sketch artist stared at him for a while. "Just do it."

...

"Gilbert Van Lewen." Prue said imediately when the picture came out of her fax.

"You know him?" Phoebe asked down the phone.  
"Well, I know the name. His family has a huge art collection, part of which they wanted to sell when his father mysteriously died last summer. Wait...I just read somewhere that his brother died a couple of days ago too."  
"So it sounds like the ghost isn't just after baby Matthew. Hey, you wanna meet me and Morris down at the Van Lewen estate? Have a little chat with Gilbert?" Phoebe asked, not know Prue was watching Jack who was standing just outside her office. "It would help to have an active power there just in case the ghost shows up."  
"Sure. Who wants to go to New York anyway?" Prue grumbled.

Phoebe frowned at the phone before shrugging. "Bye." She said, hanging up.

Prue forced a smile on her face when Jack came in, holding some take-away. "Lunch is served." He said.

...

When Prue pulled up at the Van Lewen estate, it was surrounded by police and paramedics. Prue pulled up her car and walked over to Phoebe and Darryl.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"Apparently Gilbert Van Lewen fell over the banister. I think the medical examiner is going to list the cause of death as accidental." Darryl explained grimly.

"Sure have been a lot of accidents around here lately." Phoebe muttered.

"Yeah, well, welcome to homicide."

Prue sighed. "Poor Matthew."

"We don't know for sure that Gilbert was his father." Darryl pointed out.

"Well, we have to find out for sure." Phoebe said, staring at the house and Darryl frowned at her.

"Whoa, hold it. Number one - this isn't my crime scene, number two - you ain't cops, remember?"  
"Darryl, we cannot walk away from this."  
Prue nodded in agreement. "We have to find out whether this is Matthews home or not."  
Darryl sighed before leading them towards the house.

"They're with me." Darryl said when the cop at the door stared expectedly at the girls.

The cop suddenly smirked. "Let me guess. Your psychic friends?"  
"Let me guess. You wanna be a metre man? Who called it in?"  
"The victims mother - Martha Van Lewen. She's around the corner." The cop told him and Darryl turned his head to look at the sisters.

"I'll do all the talking to Mrs. Van Lewen. Are we clear?" he asked and they nodded.

"Perfectly."  
He nodded as they walked further into the house and upto Martha.

"Mrs. Van Lewen, I'm Inspector Morris. I'm terriibly sorry for your loss." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you."  
"I just have a couple of questions for you and your daughter in law."  
Martha suddenly looked tense. "Well, Alexandra's off resting. She's in a great deal of pain."  
"Of course. She's with the baby then?"

Martha eyes widened slightly. "No, my grandson's staying with his aunts. I'm sorry, Inspector. I really don't feel like talking."

Phoebe and Prue shared a glance before sneaking upstairs while everyone else was too busy to notice. They walked in through a room and was relieved to find it was a baby boy's bedroom.

Phoebe looked in the crib and smiled slightly when she saw a pillow with 'Matthew' embroided on it.

"Yep, no question about it." Phoebe said, showing Prue the pillow.

"They must've loved him dearly. I can't imagine how painful it must have been to let him go." Prue whispered as she looked around the room filled with pictures and toys.

"We probably shouldn't mention where the baby is incase Casper's still around."

"What are you doing in here?" Prue and Phoebe turned to the new voice to see a young women with curly blonde hair.

"Hi...uh, sorry...Alexandra?" Phoebe asked.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm Phoebe and this is my sister Prue and we're - "  
"Grief councilors." Prue interupted quickly. "With the police department."  
Alexandra sighed. "I don't need any counselling. I just need to be alone."  
"We understand."  
"More than you know." Phoebe hesitated before stepping closer to her. "We can help you, Alexandra."

"Oh, yeah? Can you bring back my husband?"  
"No, but maybe someone else." Prue whispered, sharing a glance with Phoebe.

Alexandra bit her lip. "Please leave. Just go."

...

"Okay, isn't it anyone else's turn? I'm dying here." Piper said as she jiggled the crying Matthew later that night.

"Just a bit longer." Phoebe said, not looking up from her laptop. "I had no idea there was so much information about the Van Lewens on the internet."  
"Yeah, and Jack's postponed the presentation which means I've got untill morning to salvage it." Prue said, nodding towards her work.

Piper sighed. "I don't understand why you didn't just come out and tell them we had Matthew."

"Because we could risk the ghost following us home and finding him."

"Alright, we have to figure out how to vanquish the ghost." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, in less than twenty four hours before Darryl comes and takes him away." Prue added.

"The thing with ghosts is they always haunt for a specific reason and it's always personal. So, I know the Van Lewen's know this ghost and I'm going to find him." Phoebe explained.

"Piper, I'll take him, you take a break." Bella said, coming into the kitchen in her pj's.

"Bella, you're meant to be sleeping. You have school in the morning." Prue scolded and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm hardly going to go to sleep with him crying, am I? Might aswell make myself usefull." Bella said simply, holding her arms out for Matthew.

Piper looked at Prue and when the eldest sister shrugged she gave the baby to Bella.

Usually, when Bella held Matthew he stopped fussing and looked up at her in amazement (though Bella could never understand why). This time Matthew held onto Bella tightly and continued crying.

"Why isn't he stopping?" Phoebe asked confused as Bella whispered softly to Matthew.

"Maybe it's a hungry cry?" Piper suggested.

"You've just fed him."  
"Maybe it's a sleepy cry." Prue suggested.

Bella frowned. "If he's sleepy, wouldn't he just fall to sleep?"  
"Maybe it's a burpy cry?" Phoebe suggested and Bella shrugged before patting Matthews back, cringing when Matthew threw up over Prue's presentation.

"Uh...Prue...I'm so sorry." Bella said as Matthew was still wailing.

Prue just sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long night."

...

"I thought babies sleep a lot." Prue said, when it was two in the morning and her time to hold Matthew.

"It's probably one of those lies they tell you to make you wanna get pregnant." Phoebe muttered and Bella smirked.

"So much for being a natural, right Pheebs?"  
"Could say the same about you." Phoebe shot back, clearly remembering how eager Bella was for Phoebe to have her turn. "Besides, everyone has their limits. Anything in Doctor Spock?"  
"Nothing we haven't already tried. How's the search going?" Piper asked.

Phoebe sighed. "Not so good. The Van Lewen's a seriously loaded. There could be hundred's of dead people that could be holding a grudge against them."

"Why don't you just focus on the time of Martha's husband's death. I mean, that was the first - " Prue was cut off by when Matthew started whimpering.

"What did you do?" Bella groaned.

"I didn't do anything!"  
"Well, do something." Piper insisted when the cry's started getting louder.

Prue bit her lip before lying Prue down on a blanket and tipping her things out of her bag. Piper, Phoebe and Bella knelt down next to her, watching curiously, as Prue used her power to make her things float above him. Matthew's crying stopped and he looked up in amazement. The sisters smiled.

"Doesn't this falls under the personal gain category?" Piper asked.

"Who cares, he's not crying anymore." Bella said before turning to Prue. "Do you think you can do that untill he falls asleep?"

"Yeah, but knowing our luck, he'll probably stay away all night watching them." Prue said before her smile faded. "Or get bored."

"Or he needs his diaper changing." Phoebe pulled a face as the smell hit them.

"Oh no, not again."

...

"Here, this might be something." Piper said as Prue washed Matthew. "The Van Lewen's chauffeur, Elias Lundy, disappeared suddenly before Martha's husband died."  
"Disappeared doesn't mean dead. Maybe he just took off." Prue said as she wrapped Matthew in a blanket and placed him in his car seat.

"Well, if he did, he took off without anything he owned including his savings account and his car."

"We should definately ask Martha about that."

"If she'll talk to us."  
"Well, if she wants to get her grandson back safe, she will." Prue said, looking down at the little boy.

"Okay, forget Doctor Spock, this is the only book we need." Phoebe said as she walked back into the kitchen with the book of shadows.

"The Book of Shadows? Phoebe, I know how tempting it is when you're this tired but we can't vanquish the baby." Bella said sleepily, making her sisters smile.

"No, that's not what I got it for. Mom wrote spells in it, right? Well, with four girls there must be something on how to look after a baby." Phoebe said as she flicked through the pages. "Oh, hear it is...'Sometimes a baby just had to cry'."

"Great help." Bella sighed sarcastically.

"I don't understand why this is so hard." Phoebe said as she sat down next to Bella. "We're women, this should be in our DNA."

Matthew started crying again. Piper quickly turned and froze him, making the sister sigh in relief. "I can't keep doing this all night."

...

Piper winced as she sat up and opened her eyes. She smiled at the first thing she saw.

"What?" Dan asked when he saw that she was awake. He jiggled Matthew in his arms slightly.

"Just wondering if you're too good to be true." Piper said quietly and he smiled.

"Maybe, some day, you'll find out from personal experience." He said as Piper got up - making sure Bella (who had been leaning on her) didn't fall sideways - and walked over to him. "I have to go to work." He said, handing the baby to her.

"Thanks for that." She said, holding Matthew close to her.

"It's my pleasure. He really is beautiful ... just like his cousin." Piper blushed as Dan kissed her. "Bye."

Piper stood staring at the back door for a few minutes before putting Matthew in his car seat.

"What time is it?" Piper turned to see her sisters getting up. Prue looked at the clock instead of waiting for an answer and her eyes widened. "Quarter to eight, I'm late." She said before rushing out of the room.

"Damn, I've missed my bus. Pheebs, can you give me a lift?" Bella said.

"Yeah sure, I've gotta go to Martha Van Lewen. Piper, are you coming?"

"Right behind you."

They all walked out of the kitchen, only for all of them (including Prue) to walk back when they remembered Matthew.

"I think we forgot something." Prue sighed.

"What are we going to do with him?" Piper asked.

"I can take him." Bella said immediately. "I'll just take a day off school."

Her sisters stared at her. "Thought you didn't want kids."  
Bella blushed. "I don't."  
"Then why so eager to take care of one?" Phoebe asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Look, Bells, I would usually take you up on this offer but you need to go to school." Prue said firmly. "How many days have you missed off school since we became witches?"

"Fine, I'll go and get dressed." Bella sighed before leaving.

The sisters shared a glance.

"Okay, what has changed since yesterday?" Phoebe asked after a while.

Piper bit her lip. "I...might have mentioned EJ."

"EJ? As in our sweet nephew EJ?" Prue asked frowning.

"Yes, I told her that Joey was his dad."

Prue sighed. "I thought she was getting used to the whole Joey stuff."

"I think she is, I don't think that was the problem." Phoebe said, looking down at Matthew sadly.

"What then?"  
"Am I the only one who noticed Bella's eyes light up when EJ is mentioned?"

Piper and Prue still looked confused. "But...Bella doesn't want kids."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at them. "No, but she wanted EJ." She told them. "She's gotten used to the idea of having him in the future and even started getting excited about it. And now she knows he's never going to exist."

...

"Hey," Jack said as he walked into Prue's office, "are you ready to wow Cauldwell?"

Prue bit her lip. "Well...uh...actually - " she was cut off by a babies gurgle and Jack's smile faded. He frowned as he looked over Prue's desk to see Matthew next to her.

"Do you get that through office supplies?" he joked.

"Okay, I had to bring him. There was nowhere else to put him and I really think we should talk to Cauldwell about a daycar centre. I mean, I'm not the only one with a child around here." Prue babbled.

"Prue, unless you have a really big surprise for me, you don't have a kid." Jack reminded her and she blushed.

"I know that, but I'm going to one day." She said as Matthew started whimpering. She leant down towards him and gave him her pinky finger. "He only likes this finger and it took me all night to figure it out. You should see me at diapering. I'm really good at it."

Jack stared at her as if he thought she'd lost her mind. "Okay...you know, this mothering instinct is really something to me but me, I've got my own inner child and right now he's thinking of New York."  
Prue cringed. "Right...uh...Jack." She sighed. "I didn't really finish the presentation."  
"You know, I figured you were probably still in your family crisis, especially after your tenth non answered call. So I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of finishing the presentation myself." Jack said, flashing her a charming smile and Prue smiled back widely. "Anything to get you to New York. "  
Prue practically ran around the desk and jumped into his arms.  
"You are the best." She said before kissing him.  
"He certainly is." A voice broke them up and they turned to the door to see Mr Cauldwell looking smug. "And since I need my best and brightest in New York, I'm taking you off the running, Halliwell."  
Prue's smile faded and Jack frowned.  
"Uh, Mr Cauldwell, I finished the presentation based on her file. She had a family emergency."  
"She has a lot of those, doesn't she?" Mr Cauldwell said coldly. "You'll show your presentation to a client at noon, Sheridan."  
Mr Cauldwell left and both of them turned to look at Matthew. Prue smiled despite what had just happened while Jack sighed.

"Yes?" Martha asked when she opened the door to see Phoebe and Piper.  
"We need to talk to you." Phoebe said quietly as Martha lead them further into the house.  
"Are you with the police?"  
"No, not really."  
"But we are here to help you." Piper insisted when she saw Martha's expression.  
"I don't understand." Martha said honestly.  
"Does the name Elias Lundy mean anything to you?" Phoebe asked and Alexandra walked around the corner, not looking at the sisters.  
"Martha, the funeral home called and they wanted to know if - " she froze when she saw (and recognised) Phoebe. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here because I really need to talk to you and I think you know what about."  
"Who are you people? What do you want?" Martha asked causiously.  
Phoebe just showed them the bit of cloth that had Matthew's embroided on it.  
"Please tell me he's okay." Alexandra said quickly.  
"Please come with us some place safe to talk." Piper said while Martha froze.  
"Oh no." She said, just before the cloth floated out of Phoebe's hand and into Elias'. He looked at it for a second before turning to the four women.  
"Where's the child?" he asked.  
"No, please, don't tell him." Alexandra begged tearfully.  
Elias sent electricitie out of him hands, sending it straight for them, but Piper froze it. Martha and Alexandra froze too but Elias didn't.  
"He didn't freeze." Piper frowned. "Why didn't he freeze?"  
Elias studied them. "What are you? Witches?"  
"I've frozen ghosts before, haven't I?" Piper asked Phoebe, obviously annoyed.  
"Okay, Piper, now's not the time. Just unfreeze them so we can get them out of here." Phoebe said and Piper sighed before doing as she was told. "DUCK!" Phoebe yelled before she and Piper pulled them down.  
"Let's go." Piper said, after the electricity hit the wall behind them. They ran through Elias to get to the door but he spun around and zapped Martha, making her fall into the wall. He went to go outside to get to the other (who were standing just outside the front door) but brought his hand back in pain.  
He stared at his hand for a second before glaring at Piper, Phoebe and Alexandra. "Bring me the child or she's dead!" He roared before slamming the door shut.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one stuck here." Martha said quietly and Elias sent her a glare.

"You know, you'd be a lot comfortable at our place with your baby." Piper said as she handed Alexandra a cup of coffee over the bar of P4.  
But Alexandra shook her head. "It's too much of a risk. As much as I am dying to see him and hold him, I just can't."  
"I don't think the ghost can follow you or us. I mean, he couldn't chase us out of the house." Phoebe said softly. "I don't think he can leave the house."  
"But you're not positive. You don't know that for sure, do you?" Alexandra said sadly. "I've seen what he can do. I've watched him kill my husband. I won't watch him kill my son."  
"What did your husband tell you about Elias Lundy?" Piper asked.  
"He was their chauffeur but he was obsessed with Martha. Even carved his and Martha's initials on the largest oak. I've seen it. But one day, apparently his obsession got out of hand and Lundy attacked Martha. My father in law lured him out to that same tree and shot him in the back. Buried him on the grounds and covered it up."  
"That would explain why he suddenly disappeared." Phoebe said quietly.  
Alexandra sighed. "A week later, my father in law mysteriously died."  
"At the house too."  
"And then Gilberts brother, his uncle and then..." Alexandra trailed off. "They all just looked like accidents, you know, bad luck. Martha knew but she just couldn't convince anybody."  
"I don't understand why you stayed in the house." Phoebe said with a frowned. "Why didn't Gilbert get you out of there."  
"Until Gilbert's brother died, he didn't believe the story either. Martha tried to sell the house once but I guess Lundy wouldn't let her. He wants her to suffer for what her husband did to him. But he's not gonna quit until he gets Matthew too."  
"Yeah, well, we won't quit until we get him. Now, do you have any idea where on the grounds Lundy's body was buried?"  
"Supposedly by that tree. Underneath the initials."

"Whoa! Prue, don't touch that dial!" Jack said, running upto Prue as she waited for the elevator. "I just came back from Cauldwell's office and I told him I couldn't of finished the presentation without the work you did and I couldn't do the job to his level without my beautiful partner." He said with a smile, holding up two tickets. "Plane leaves in two hours. Sorry squirt, only got two."  
Prue smirked. "Kids under two fly free."  
Jack sighed. "Afraid you were going to say that. You know what? Whatever, I'm game."  
"Jack, that's sweet. Thank you for sticking up for me but I can't. I gotta go home, sorry." Prue said softly. Jack's smile faded as he nodded.  
"Yeah, me too." The elevator opened. Prue sent Jack a smile before walking in and Jack smiled as he watched Prue holding Matthew. "Hey, you two make a nice couple."  
Prue chuckled. "Thanks."

"Prue's on her way home." Piper said as she walked into the kitchen, wincing at the spell coming from the potion. "Whoa! That stuff could melt your nostrils."  
"And changing Matthew wouldn't?" Bella asked.  
"You know, I could've sworn that I'd be good with this whole baby thing. I mean, I love kids, I'm giving, I'm a good person."  
Piper and Bella smiled at her. "Phoebe, I don't think Matthew was rejecting you personally." Piper said softly. "Atleast no more than the rest of us."  
"Then why do I feel like such a failure? Everytime I get close to the little guy, he either opens his mouth or his bowels. Call me kooky but that feels like rejection to me."  
"Don't worry about it Pheebs. Yesterday, I thought he actually liked me, especially my hair...last night he tried to rip it out." Bella grimaced at the memory while Piper and Phoebe laughed.  
"Yes, but it doesn't bother _you_." Phoebe pointed out.  
"Ofcourse not, he's a baby. It's what babies do. But, personally, I prefer babies when they can't talk. More specifically, when they can't talk back."  
Phoebe smiled. "You can joke about it now, Bells, but I think you would've be a good mom."  
Bella just shrugged the comment off and turned the subject away from her. "Have either of you noticed how quiet it is?"  
"I've missed that." Piper sighed before turning back to Phoebe and the potion. "Okay, let's focus."  
"Okay, do you wanna get the shovels?" Phoebe asked, making Piper and Bella stare.  
"Uh, shovels? I thought we were vanquishing Lundy with a potion. What do we need shovels for?"  
Phoebe rolled her eyes at them. "Because it only works if you spread it over his bones which happen to be buried."  
Bella pulled a face. "We have to dig him up?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Is that it? Or is there some other disgusting detail you're just waiting to spring on us?" Piper asked.  
"No. The only other way to vanquish him is to destroy the object of the curse. Which is Martha and we're supposed to save Martha. So get the shovels."  
Prue walked in with Matthew and the potion was forgotten. Piper, Bella and Phoebe rushed over to their sister and cooed over the baby. Prue looked bemused.  
"Okay, I'm home too." She pouted. "Okay, guys, are we ready?"  
"Yes, we're ready. Um, I think someone should stay here with Matthew." Phoebe said.  
"I'll stay!" All of the sisters said quickly before smiling at each other.  
"Looks like we all fell for the same guy." Prue said amused, just before the doorbell rang.  
The sisters walked into the hall and Phoebe opened the door to let Darryl in.  
"Time's up, ladies. Social services called. They wanna know where the baby is."  
"Tell them he's with us." Phoebe said simply.  
"Four witches and a baby. I don't think that's going to fly."  
"Darryl, we're literally going to vanquish the ghost right now." Bella said and Darryl sighed.  
"I don't wanna hear another ghost story. In the real world that baby was abandoned which means if I don't account for him, I could loose my shield."  
"Not if you can offer a plausable explanation, right? I mean, what if he was kidnapped and then abandoned. You would be a would be the one reuniting him with his mum." Prue said quietly and Darryl considered it. "Look, just hold off for a few hours, okay. If we're not back then do what you have to do." She handed Matthew to Darryl and looked at him sadly.  
"And don't wave things in his face because he doesn't like it." Phoebe told the cop.  
"But he does like the jiggle. Do you know the jiggle?" Piper asked and Darryl frowned at her.  
"Of course I know the jiggle, I'm a father."  
"And if he starts to cry, just hold him really close because it comforts him." Bella said quietly.  
They were all about to walk out of the house when Phoebe suddenly turned to Prue. "You're not going to wear that are you?" she asked. Prue looked down at her clothes, which were light and stylish, not something you would wear to dig up a dead body. "Didn't think so. We'll meet you in the car, alright?"  
Prue went upstairs while the other three went outside. Darryl just looked down at the baby in his arms and let out a small laugh.

"Did she say where the oak tree was?" Bella asked as they got out of the car with the shovels and potion.  
"I assume around the back." Phoebe replied.  
"Okay, you three dig him up and I'll protect Martha for as long as I can." Piper said, looking up at the Van Lewen estate.  
"Alright."  
Piper walked into the house while the other three went round the back.  
"Does anyone else think that something is going to go wrong with our plan?" Bella asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Shhh." Prue hissed. "Don't jinx it!"  
"Sorry. It's just, everyone movie that I have seen usually goes with a flaw in the good guys plan." Bella pointed out.  
Phoebe shook her head. "Don't keep thinking like that. Movies also has witches as the bad guys."  
"Good point, I'll shut up."  
"Over here." Phoebe whispered, pointing her light at the initials. "This has got to be it. Okay, hold this." She handed the torch to Bella and started digging.  
"Pheebs, I have a much quicker way of doing that." Prue said and Phoebe paused.  
"Oh, yeah, you do don't you. Okay." Phoebe said with a laugh as she moved out of the way.  
Prue uses her power to lift Elias' bones out of the ground. "Hello Elias." Prue said as the three of them looked down at the bones. Prue lifted up the shovel and hit Elias' skull. She keeps doing this for a while before turning back to her sisters.  
"Alright, here it goes." Bella said, taking the lid off the potion. Before she could pour it over the bones, Elias appeared at a window and tried to zap them. It missed them by inches and they let out a scream.  
"Can't vanquish me without my bones, can you?" Elias yelled angrily.  
"Oops, busted." Phoebe muttered.  
"Run!" Prue ordered, grabbing both Phoebe and Bella's hands before running around to the front of the house.  
"Piper, where are you?" Phoebe yelled as the ran through the front door.  
"Upstairs!" Piper yelled back and the ran upto her and Martha.  
"Have you seen him?" Bella asked and Piper's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean? Didn't you vanquish him?"  
"Uh...no, and it doesn't look like we'll be able too either." Phoebe said grimly. "He's hidden his bones some place that we'll never be able to find them."  
Martha sighed. "Then you have to get out of here, now."  
"No, we're not going anywhere." Piper said firmly.  
"You haven't got a choice when theres no other way to stop him." Martha said, making the sisters look at each other.  
"It's not an option." Bella said, sounding just as firm as Piper had.  
"Agreed." Prue said quietly as Martha looked between them confused.  
"What?" she asked. "What is it? I think I have a right to know."  
"There's only one other way to vanquish a ghost. And that is to destroy the object of it's wrath." Phoebe explained and Martha frowned.  
"Meaning me? Are you saying that if I die, he dies too?"  
"No. Our job is to protect the innocent and that would be you." Bella told her but Martha shook her head.  
"No, it isn't. It's wasn't my husband who shot my husband in the back. It was me, I did it. He wanted me for himself. He said he was going to kill my husband."  
"Yet I did, didn't I?" The five women turned towards Elias who had just appeared in the doorway. "How could you, Martha? I loved you."  
"I didn't love you." Martha spat as she stood up.  
"They can't protect you forever."  
"You're absolutely right. But I can protect Matthew." Martha said firmly, running through Elias and threw herself over the barister.  
"No!" Elias cried as Martha's spirt floated out of her body, upto face Elias. "Martha, what have you done?"  
"Killed us both." Martha said coldly. "Go to hell, Elias."  
Elias screamed as he began to burn and was pulled into a hole in the floor. As soon as he was gone the whole disappeared.  
"What do we do?" Phoebe asked quietly.  
"Don't do anything. This is where I belong. This is the only way to save him grandson. Thank you for protecting him." Martha gave the girls a smile before she disappeared too.

The sisters, minus Bella who Prue had ordered to school, arrived at the police station the next day to give Matthew back to Alexandra.  
Alexandra was smiling widely as she walked over to them and took her son out of Phoebe's arms.  
"Here, we wanted you to have this but we couldn't get all of the throw up out of it." Piper said, handing over the small blue bear.  
Alexandra laughed. "It's okay. You're all so sweet. How can I thank you?"  
"Just let us babysit every once in a while." Phoebe said, smiling at Matthew.  
"Take good care of him." Prue whispered as they all kissed Matthew goodbye and left.

"So how many kids do you think I'm going to have one day?" Phoebe asked, later that night while they were in P4.  
"I'd say five." Prue suggested.  
Piper shook her head. "More. At least six."  
"Ow. What makes you say that?"**  
**"Pheebs, you were born to be a mum." Bella smiled at her older sister.  
Prue nodded in agreement. "No doubt about it."  
"Yeah, you think? I miss that little guy already. Although being a surrogate mum for the last twenty-four hours has taught me I have a long way to go before I'm ready for it full time. I gotta get my life together first."  
"Yeah, find a guy maybe?" Prue said and Phoebe laughed.  
"That might help, huh? Unlike Piper's guy who is like Mr. Mom." Phoebe said, making Piper blush.  
"Yeah, Dan was really great with Matthew wasn't he?"  
"More like a godsend."  
Piper sighed. "Yeah, I think that's what scares me. He's like, flawless. He's great at everything. He's great looking, fun, he's great with babies."  
"But..."  
"But I don't know. He's just a little too perfect. I feel a little imperfect around him."  
"Well, maybe that's why you were uncomfortable with Matthew. Maybe because of Dan you were resisting your own maternal instincts." Prue, Bella and Piper looked at Phoebe in surprise.  
"Where did that come from?" Bella asked with a smile.  
Phoebe just shrugged. "Cosmo, where else? Look over there, there's Jack."  
"Jack?" Prue looked around quickly and smiled when she saw Jack standing a few feet away.  
"Yeah, Jack."  
"Jack who?" Piper asked teasingly. Prue rolled her eyes and walked over to her boyfriend, trying to ignore the kissing noises her sisters were making.  
"Why aren't you in New York?"  
Jack smiled down at her. "I didn't wanna go without my partner. I don't want you to think this gesture of mine is in any way of a sign of you involving maturity, in case having your cousin Matthew around given you any ideas."  
"No, the only idea I have is that one day, maybe sooner, maybe later, I'm gonna make a great mum. And you know, hopefully I'll find the right guy." Prue said na dJack smiled sadly.  
"Well, I think you should know that being as I'm still a kid myself, I don't think I'd be doing anyone any favours by pretending to be the right guy."  
"Well, I didn't say I was looking for the right guy tonight. You'll do. Let's dance." Prue said happily, pulling Jack onto the dance floor.

**The reason why EJ is being mentioned so much will be explained later in the story.**

**R&R :)**


	35. Hospitals

Hospitals

Phoebe walked past the crowds of people and smiled when she saw Bella.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked, noticing that Bella was cutting up some yellow spiky fruit.

Bella smiled. "Hey, just helping Piper out."

"Oh, I'm so gald to see you!" Piper exclaimed, rushing over to her two sisters.

"Is that because I can work tonight or is it because I am now "Phoebe Halliwell, college student." Phoebe asked and Bella smiled widely but Piper was too busy to notice.

"Okay, neat, thin slices please." She said before pausing. "Wait, you enrolled?" she asked and Phoebe nodded. "Phoebe, this is huge."  
"Hugest thing I've done since I came back home. I mean, aside from vanquishing demons and saving the world from evil of course. Okay, so I signed up for two general courses." Phoebe handed Piper a piece of paper before turning to Bella. Bella left the fruit she was cutting and gave her sister a hug before going back to her work.

Piper's eyebrows shot up as she read through the list. "And seven electives. Seven, Phoebe?"

Phoebe sighed. "Alright, so I'm a little confused. I could use some advice. What do you think I should take?" she asked as Bella coughed. "Honey, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, it's nothing." Bella shrugged.

"I bet Prue made you have soup at lunch today after she heard that nothing." Piper said with a smile.

"Actually I had to cancel. My english teacher is evil and made us stay in class half an hour and there was no point meeting up with her after that."

"So, I guess you didn't go to the spa with Lily like you were planning too." Phoebe sighed.

"I had a ton of homework." Bella coughed again.

Phoebe frowned. "Bella, you have got to take care of yourself. You've been feeling funky since yesterday."

Bella sighed. "Stop worrying. I'm fine, don't keep pestering. You know, you're starting to sound like Prue." Bella laughed at Phoebe's offended expression.

"Just don't push it." Piper pleaded and Bella rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Here, slice." She said, pushing some of the fruit to her sister.

"What kind of fruit is this anyway?" Phoebe asked, sniffing the fruit before cutting it.

"Kewano. It's from South America. It's great for Mai Tai's. Just got them in yesterday actually. The bartender has a connection at the docks." Piper said and Phoebe stared at her.

"Wait, you smuggled it in?"

Bella sighed. "Phoebe, it's not like it's drugs."

"Look, just because we're witches, does not mean you're invincible. And you, miss, need to start taking care of yourself!" Phoebe nudged Bella who chuckled.

"Thank you, Doctor." She teased and Phoebe smiled widely.

"Hey, "Doctor Phoebe Halliwell". I like it." They all laughed before getting to work.

...

"It's late. Let's just get this done. Well, it certainly appears to be a Monet. Has the same style that he enjoyed in Paris after the Exposition de Verselle. The same delicate powdery interpretation combined with great vigour and expressiveness." Prue said as she bent slightly to examin the painting while Jack examined something else instead.

He smirked. "Great vigour? Randy little painter was he?"

Prue carried on as if she hadn't heard him. "The brush strokes around this smoke stack are somewhat unusual for Monet. They seem almost individual although beautifully rendered."

"Yeah, no complaints about my view either."

Prue rolled her eyes before straightening up and turning to her boyfriend. "Okay, you know what? Is everything with you sexual?"  
"No…Okay, you've never thought about me?"  
"Jack, come on, we don't have very much time to authenticate this painting."  
"And I was good wasn't I? Come on, Prue, I'm not pushing this. I just, I know where you stand, I just wanna know where I stand with you." Jack said, just before Mr Cauldwell walked into the office.  
"How are you two doing?" he asked.  
"Oh, uh, we're fine. Exactly where we should be at the moment." Prue said, answering both of them.  
"As long as it's authenticated by the auction. I've got eight buyers on the block interested in that piece."  
"You don't have to worry about us, Mr. Cauldwell."  
"Good." He said before leaving.  
"Do I have to worry about us?" Jack asked and Prue sighed.

"Bella, sweetie, go home." Phoebe begged as Bella made her way over to Piper.  
"Pipes, it is really hot in here." Bella gasped and Piper frowned.  
"No, it's fi..." She trailed off when she saw how horrible Bella looked. "Bella, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm just - " Bella swayed on the spot. "I feel horrible."  
She fell to the floor and both Phoebe and Piper rushed to catch her. "Call 911!" Phoebe yelled as they looked down at the unconscious Bella.

Prue walked into the room nervously and her heart broke when she saw her baby sister lying in that hospital bed. She looked down at her sadly, some tears falling down her face.  
Bella's eyes opened and Prue quickly forced a smile on her face, wiping her face dry quickly. "Hi."  
"Prue?" Bella croaked.  
"You're awake."  
"What happened?"  
"You don't remember?"  
Bella frowned as she tried to remember. "I remember being in the club and talking to Phoebe and Piper and then...I gotta admit, it's a little fuzzy."  
"You collapsed and we called an ambulance."  
Bella pulled a face. "I'm in hospital? I know I'm a pain sometimes but what did I do to deserve this?" Prue tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it and Bella sighed. "So, what's wrong with me?"  
"Um...they don't really know. We're just sort of waiting for blood test results."  
"I'm sure it's nothing too exciting. It's probably something trendy like mono or Epstein Barr."  
"Yeah, well, whatever it is you're gonna take the time to get better." Prue said firmly.  
"You sound like Phoebe. Where is she and Piper anyway?"

Phoebe and Piper rushed to the reception desk and Phoebe frowned in annoyance when she saw the nurse had her back to them.  
"Uh, hi. Nurse person." She said loudly, tapping the desk and the nurse turned to them. "Can you tell me where Dr. Wallis is. He said that my sister's test results should be in by eight and it's twenty past eight now."  
"What is your sister's name?"  
"Bella. Bella Halliwell." Piper said, more calm than Phoebe which is unusual.  
"Bella Halliwell has been transferred to Dr. Williams care. If you have a seat in the waiting area, I'll page him." The nurse told them and they stared at her nervously.  
"What happened to Dr. Wallis?"  
"I'm sure that Dr. Williamson will be able to answer all of your questions. Please, have a seat in the waiting room." The nurse said firmly before turning her back again. Phoebe glared at the nurse but before she could say anything Piper pulled her towards the chairs.  
"Are you sick too?" Phoebe heard a boy's voice say and she looked up to see a ten year old in a wheelchair.  
"No, I'm not sick." Phoebe said quietly.  
"Then why do you look so sad?"  
"My sister's here and they don't know what's wrong with her."  
The boy sighed. "The doctor's don't know what's wrong with me either. Maybe your sister and I have the same thing."  
Phoebe smiled. "What's your name?"  
"Nathan."  
"Well, hello, Nathan. I'm Phoebe. And who is that?" she asked, pointing to the doll sitting on Nathan's lap.  
"Ninja doll. I found him in the children's ward."  
Phoebe smiled wider when she thought of something. "You know, I don't think that's a ninja doll. If I know my ninja dolls, I think that one's really a magical wi…zard."  
"Really? How can you tell?" Nathan asked.  
"Well, let me see him." She took the ninja and pretended to look thoughtfull. "I've seen what his type can do. He's got powers. He can move things and freeze things, he can shield and protect you and can kick box too. And the really cool thing about him is he can do all this to the demon…to the bad guys inside your body without anyone even knowing about it."  
Nathan smiled. "Really? He can freeze the bad guys, move them and protect me?"  
"And kick box them too. Don't forget that. Right out of your body. All you have to do is when you feel bad, you close your eyes and just picture him fighting them for you. Do you think you can do that?"  
Nathan nodded. "Yeah."  
Piper, who had been listening, smiled fondly before jumping when a doctor's voice came towards them.  
"Phoebe and Piper Halliwell?" Dr Williamson asked as he walked over to them with a group of people behind him.  
"Yes." Phoebe said as they both stood up.  
"I'm Dr. Williamson."  
"Hi." Piper said.  
"Bye, nice to meet you." Phoebe said to Nathan before turning to Dr Williamson.  
"See ya." Nathan said before leaving.  
"And who are they?" Phoebe asked, nodding towards the group of people.  
"Medical interns. They'll be viewing my work with your sister."  
"Because…"  
"Because they're studying the same field that I did. I'm an infectious disease specialist." Dr Williamson said before he and the other doctors walked into Bella's room.  
"Specialist?" Piper questioned nervously as she and Phoebe followed.  
Dr Williamsom walked over to Bella and Prue. "Miss Halliwell, I'm Dr. Williamson."  
"Um, he's a specialist." Phoebe said quickly and Prue's smile faded as she looked between Bella and Dr Williamson.  
"Where's Dr. Wallis?" Bella asked with a frown.  
"I'll be keeping him posted. How are you feeling?"  
"Okay. A little hot." Bella admitted as Dr Williamson's pager beeped.  
"Have you been out of the country recently? Africa, South America, Caribbean?"  
Bella smiled. "If only. No, I haven't left the city."  
"Well apparently you've attracted a blood disease rarely seen in the United States, Arroyo fever."  
"How is that possible?" Prue asked confused.  
"Well, Arroyo fever's transmitted through a bite of sand fly which dies right after the bite. Have you had anything imported brought into your home recently."  
"No." Bella said while Piper's eyes widened.  
"No, but I have at the club. Kewano." Piper said, watching Dr Williamson's reaction.  
"That's a possible carrier. Sometimes the fly's been known to live long enough in the crate to make the trip but rarely survives the quarantine period." He said and Piper's heart dropped. This was her fault.  
"I think I have a bite on my shoulder." Bella said, pulling at her gown to show him the purple spot.  
"When did you get this?" he asked.  
"Just after I opened the fruit."  
Dr Williamson turned to one of the doctors. "Tell the nurse I need ten cc's of penildron."  
The Doctor nodded. "Right away."  
"It's a high grade antibiotic which will be most effective when it administered through an I.V. Should bring your fever down." Dr Williamson explained as his pager beeped. "I gotta run some more tests. I'll be back shortly."  
He turned to leave but before he could get out the door he was stopped by Phoebe. "Excuse me, she's gonna be okay, right? I mean, it's not life threatening." She almost begged and he sighed.  
"Well, I'll know better after I run more tests. Excuse me."  
Phoebe walked back over to her sisters and sat down on Bella's bed.  
Bella blushed brightly when she noticed how much attention she was getting. "I'll be fine." She insisted.  
"Yeah, I mean he didn't seem too worried. Just prescribed antibiotics." Prue said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself rather than Bella.  
"I think we should call Leo." Piper whispered but Bella shook her head.  
"No, Piper, not for me. He's not even our whitelighter anymore. Besides, you have Dan in your life now."  
"He can heal you." Phoebe said.  
"No."  
"But if Leo knew you were sick - "  
"No, and that's final. No demon or warlock did this to me. Just let the doctors do their magic."  
Phoebe pouted before resting her head on Bella's stomach. "I just wanted you to get well soon."  
Bella chuckled. "I know and I will. Now you get outta here. Prue, go to Bucklands, Phoebe, go to wherever it is you got to and Piper, you go back to the club."  
"Okay, bye, love you." Prue said before kissing Bella's forehead and moving out of the way for Piper and Phoebe to kiss her.

"Hey. Have you had a chance to look at the thread density results on the Monet?" Prue asked, as soon as she was in her office.  
Jack looked at her concerned. "Yeah, and you were right. There are some unexplained thread markings in the area around the station, as the signature."  
"Have you told Cauldwell yet?"  
"Not yet. I was hoping to talk you into going home first. Prue, you're exhausted."  
Bella sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I prefer to stay here, you know, keep busy. How long can tests take anyway?"  
"Bella is going to be fine."  
"I know, it's just that after everything I've seen in my life and believe me I've seen a lot of weird stuff. It takes a lot to scare me. But this time I'm really scared." Prue said quietly and Jack pulled her into a hug.  
"You know, I'm not really good at this, saying the right thing stuff. You know what? Why don't you go back to the hospital and I'll stay here and handle everything. Okay?"  
Prue sighed before nodding as her phone rang. "Hello?" she said after she put it to her ear.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dan asked.  
"You know, that's what's so frustrating. They won't tell us anything." Piper sighed.  
"Where is she?"  
"San Francisco Memorial." Piper said quietly and Dan pulled her into a hug.  
"Nothing's gonna happen to her okay? Bella's strong and healthy and she's a fighter."  
Piper smiled. "You've noticed too have you?" she said before the phone rang and Phoebe came into from the kitchen a few minutes later with the phone in her hand and a panicked look on her face.  
"They need us at the hospital right now."

Piper, Phoebe and Dan ran through the halls to find Prue standing in the doorway of Bella's room.  
"Prue, what happened?" Phoebe asked as she looked into the room to see doctors rushing around her baby sister.  
Prue had tears running down her face. "I don't know. All they said was that her condition has worsened."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Piper asked, sounding hysterical.  
"We're not gonna leave the door until we find out." Dan told her softly.  
"Dr. Williamson." Prue said and the doctor walked over to them.  
"Unfortunately your sister's immune system isn't as strong as we thought it would be and antibiotics are having no effect on the disease." He explained.  
"So what do we…what do you do now?" Phoebe asked nervously.  
"Well there's nothing more we can do."  
Prue looked like her heart had been shattered. "What do you mean by that? What are you saying?"  
"Well, either Piper pulls out of the coma on her own or I'm afraid your sister's not going to survive." Dr Williamson said and the sister burst into tears at the thought of loosing their sister.

"Okay, we can't let Bella die." Prue said, walking over to the Book of Shadows with Piper and Phoebe following.  
"No, we can't but Prue, this isn't a demon or a warlock that we're up against." Phoebe said.  
"Alright, there are spells in here to vanquish demons, then there's gotta be a spell in here to vanquish a lousy bug."  
"But what about the consequences. There's still that little thing to worry about." Piper pointed out.  
Prue frowned. "What consequences? The power of four remains unbroken, innocents are saved. I don't really see a down side to that, do you?"  
"Prue, if good witches could really vanquish diseases, do you think there'd be one sick person in the world?" Phoebe snapped.  
"We have to save Bella." Prue repeated once again.  
"I agree. All I am saying is before we resort to the Book of Shadows, maybe we should call Leo." Phoebe suggested.  
"No, she told us not to." Piper said quietly.  
"So, let her be pissed at us, at least she'll be alive."  
"We don't even know how to contact him. He's always just sorta been around." Prue said before they started to call for Leo, looking up at the ceiling. Leo orbed in suddenly, startling the sisters.  
"Whoa, it worked." Phoebe muttered.  
Piper walked up to her ex. "Alright, Leo, look Bella is very - "  
"Very sick, I know. That's why I could hear you calling. I've been near by watching." Leo said.  
Phoebe frowned. "Wait, you've been watching her this whole time and you haven't healed her?"  
"I can't. They know about Bella too and they won't let me interfere. I'm not even supposed to be here right now."  
"Leo, you can't just let Bella die." Prue said.  
"Don't you think I would do something about it if I could."  
"You said she was like your little sister."  
"I know and she is. But I'm not her Whitelighter any more. And they won't let me." He said before pausing. They wouldn't let _him _but there is someone who could help. Someone close to Bella who would do anything for her. Leo jumped slightly when the whitelighter called for him. "I have to go, they know I'm here. I'm sorry."  
Leo orbed out and Phoebe turned to Prue. "Screw the consequences." She said and they walked to the Book of Shadows.

**R&R**


	36. The Death and Life of a Halliwell

**I do not own Twilight or Charmed. Hope you enjoy this :)**

The Death and Life of a Halliwell

"Do you really think the awakening spell's gonna work?" Piper asked as they walked down the corridor of the hospital.  
"Better. Alright, Look, we'll get Bella's blood. Are you sure that you can get a poppet?" Prue asked and Phoebe nodded.  
"Positive. I'll meet you in her room."  
"Alright." Piper said before they walked in opposite directions. Piper and Prue walked into the room just as a nurse was drawing blood from Bella's arm. "Thanks for staying with her, Dan." Piper smiled softly at her boyfriend.  
"Sure..." Dan trailed off, looking pale and Piper frowned.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it's just...she's the same age as Jenny. It's a little scary." Dan whispered and Piper gave him a small hug.  
"How is she?" Prue asked as she made the vial of Bella's blood float towards her quickly and put it in her pocket.  
Dan sighed. "No change."  
Piper and Prue shared a glance. "She'll be fine."

Phoebe smiled as she walked into the room to see Nathan playing with his ninja doll. "Hey, Nathan, remember me?" she asked and Nathan's face lit up.  
"Phoebe, I was hoping you'd come back." He said as she walked closer to him.  
"Really? Why?"  
"You were right. The wizard did it. I feel great. Just like I used to." Nathan did look a lot better. He had a lot more colour in him and seemed to be less weak.  
Phoebe smiled even more. "The power of positive thinking."  
"The power of magic." Nathan insisted. "The doctor's are letting me go home in a couple of days."  
"Oh, that's great, Nathan. I'm so happy for you. You know, I was wondering if you would let me borrow the wizard for a while. My sister could use a little magic right about now." Phoebe pleaded and Nathan nodded.  
"She can keep him. I don't need him anymore." He handed it over.  
"Thank you." Phoebe looked down at the doll in relief before saying goodbye to Nathan and heading over to Bella's room.  
"Hey," she said before noticing Dan. She thought quickly. "I was gonna bring back some sodas but the machine down the hall was busted and I didn't know where to find another one."  
Dan got up quickly. "I'll find it."  
"Really? You don't mind?"  
"It's no trouble. I'll be back in a minute." He said and the sisters were silent untill after he was gone.  
"I got him. Let's do this." Phoebe said and they got to work. Phoebe put the ninja on Bella's stomach while Prue took the vial of Bella's blood out of her pocket and put a bit on the doll before the three sisters touched it.  
"_Troubled blood with sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease_." The sisters said together.  
"Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed as Dr Williamson started to open the door and Prue used her power to hold it back.  
"Hey!" He yelled, pushing against it.  
"_Sleep eternal never more, and shift this source of illness borne, to this poppet whom none shall mourn_." They finished the spell and watched Bella carefully...but she didn't move.  
"It's not working." Piper whispered before Bella shot up with a gasp and her sisters let out a breath of relief.  
Dr Williamson stumbled forward when Prue let the door go to hug her sister. "Who's blocking the damn door?"  
"What's up, Doc?" Prue asked cheekily as he noticed that Bella was awake.  
"When did this happen? Miss Halliwell, are you feeling alright?" he asked as Phoebe put the ninja in the bin.  
Before Bella could answer Dan ran in with sodas, staring at her stunned. Bella sent him an amused look. "Are those for me?" she asked and he sighed with a smile. He shocked her by pulling her into a hug.  
"What is with all the hugs?" she asked with a laugh, trying not to look as uncomfortable as she felt at the attention she was getting.  
Dr Williamson was frowning. "This doesn't make any sense. Fever's gone, vitals are normal. I've never seen anything like it. The infection's gone too."  
"So, can I go home now?" Bella asked hopefull but he turned to a passing nurse.  
"Draw some blood. I wanna run comparatives." He said and the nurse nodded.  
"_Then _can I go home because I wasn't joking when I said I hated hospitals." Bella said innocently, making her family and Dan laugh before pulling her into another hug. Bella was glad that nobody could actually see her clearly to notice that her face was bright red.

"Turn it up!" Piper yelled over to Prue, smiling as she watched Phoebe and Bella dance before turning to the bartender. "Alright, you can go home. I'll clean up."  
He smiled at her before grabbing his stuff and leaving the empty - apart from Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Bella and Dan - club.  
"Dance with us Dan!" Piper turned to see Phoebe and Bella trying to pull him out of his seat.  
He chuckled. "It's almost two in the morning!" He said, once they'd finally got him on his feet.  
"Who cares? You're young, live a little." Bella laughed while Phoebe gave up, walking over to Prue.  
He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Don't you have school in the morning?"  
Bella looked pleased with herself. "I've managed to convince Prue to let me have the day off." She said with a smirk and Dan rolled his eyes as she followed Phoebe over to Prue.  
"Somebody need a nap?" Piper asked. Dan wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks. For, you know, staying with Bella while I had to deal with something."  
"It was the least I could do." Dan whispered before kissing her.  
Piper pulled away after a while. "Now go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Dan gave her one last kiss before leaving and Piper walked over to her sisters.  
"Are you okay?" she asked Bella who rolled her eyes.  
"I really wish people will stop asking." She sighed before biting her lip. "Come on then, spill."  
They stared at her. "What are you talking about?"  
"You three used a spell, didn't you?"  
"Who, us?" Prue asked innocently.  
"Yes and, not that I'm not happy to be alive, but what about the personal gain thing?"  
"Okay, but don't you think we would have seen any consequences by now? It's been hours." Piper pointed out.  
Prue nodded. "Yeah, maybe saving a protector of the innocent isn't really personal gain."  
"Well, thanks for doing as I say for once. I really didn't want you to call Leo, I think we depend on him too much." Bella said, not noticing them share a quick glance.  
"Strange though with all the demons we've faced, this bug, this thing was the scariest of them all." Piper whispered.  
"Yeah..."  
"Right, well, I'm about to get really sappy and don't expect it to happen again." Bella said and her sisters laughed at her before turning serious. "I don't say this enough, but I love you guys."  
"We love you too." Phoebe smiled as they hugged.  
"Just don't scare us like that again." Prue scolded half-heartedly.  
Bella sighed. "You won't have to worry about that."  
Prue's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Ooh, ooh! Oh, God, I almost forgot. I have to get that Monet authenticated by tomorrow."  
"At this hour?" Piper asked but Prue just shrugged.  
"Why not? I'm wide awake." She said before walking up the stairs.  
Piper pulled a face as she looked around. "I guess I should clean up."  
Bella and Phoebe stood and watched Piper but their smiles faded when they noticed how fast she was moving.  
She was moving so fast that she was a blur and, in only a few seconds, had almost cleaned the entire place.  
"Piper!" Bella yelled and Piper was suddenly in front of them.  
"What?" she asked confused.  
"I think we've found the personal gain."

"Morning." Jack said, walking into Prue's office to see her studying the painting.  
"Hi." She said absentmindedly, not looking up.  
"So, how's Bella doing?"  
Prue smiled. "Fully recovered."  
"What? That's great."  
"Yeah, I just came in early to confirm a few suspicions."  
Jack frowned. "Whoa, wait, back up. Bella's okay?"  
"Yes, she's home, she's healthy, everything's back to normal. Jack, we've got to talk seriously."  
"Okay, shoot." Jack said, not sure he wanted to know what she had to say.  
"We can't keep on fooling ourselves. This thing isn't real. I know that it looks perfect from the outside and it makes sense to just ignore the truth and pretend that there's nothing wrong but I can't do that." Prue said and Jack's heart dropped.  
"Look, Prue, come on, I know we've had our difficulties and maybe our relationship isn't everything you hoped for - " Jack tried but Prue interupted him.  
"Jack, I'm talking about the painting. It's not real. I mean, yeah, it's from his school but Monet didn't paint it. One of his students did."  
Jack looked between her and the painting. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
He was silent for the moment before shrugging. "So what."  
"So what?" Prue asked, not sure she had heard him right.  
"Prue, the world is made up of almost perfect. It's nothing but near misses and necessary compromises. In this case, I think we got a little bit of both. That's okay, I know how you feel. I'm just asking you not to look so close. Nothing bears up under that kind of scrutiny." Jack said quietly.  
Prue took a deep breath. "Are you talking about the Monet?"  
"Yeah, that too. Just trust me. Go with it. Everything's gonna be fine."

A lot of people turned up about seven in the morning and came into the club in one of those suits that people wore to protect themselfs from diseases.  
"Piper Halliwell?" one of them asked, walking upto them.  
"That's me, what's going on?" she asked with a frown.  
"I'm Dr. Seiger from the Centre from Disease Control. We have a court order to take you and your sisters into custody and to quarantine your club until further notice." He handed her the court order and she sighed heavily.

Bella looked around the isolation ward with a sigh as Phoebe began banging on the small window.  
"Hello? Remember us?" She yelled when a nurse appeared.  
"I'm sorry, we can't hear you. What is it you want?" she asked over the intercom.  
"We wanna get the hell outta here! That's what we want!" Phoebe snapped.  
"Dr. Williamson will be right in to discuss the situation." The nurse said calmly, ignoring Phoebe's tone.  
"Discuss what? I feel fine." Bella called over.  
"Dr. Williamson will be right in." The nurse said before walking off.  
"This is ridiculous. Why won't they tell us anything?" Phoebe groaned.  
"They're lucky they're in the other room, I'd freeze their butts." Piper grumbled as the door opened and Prue walked in, a sour look on her face.  
"Oh, Prue, thank God." The three of them rushed over to her.  
"You're obviously not here to get us out." Bella sighed.  
"When I got home, someone from the C.D.C. was waiting for me and they took like a quart of blood." Prue complained, looking down at her arm.  
Phoebe smiled grimly. "Ditto."  
"Well, they might as well have taken all of mine, they've shut down the club, they'll ruin it. I'll lose everything." Piper whispered.  
"No, you won't. Once this whole thing gets straightened out." Phoebe said comfortingly.  
"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Prue said and they turned to her. "Look, I overheard some doctors talking. There's others here that are infected with the disease."  
Phoebe frowned. "But I thought that it wasn't contagious."  
"Yeah, so did I." Prue said before freezing when she saw the intercom. "So, can they hear us?"  
"No."  
"Did any of you sleep by any chance?" Prue asked and Phoebe scoffed.  
"Sleep? Piper was bouncing off the walls last night."  
"Literally." Bella muttered. "It's gotta be a consequence of the awakening spell you guys cast."  
"I have a bad feeling that's not the only consequence." Piper sighed and the four of them jumped when Dr Williamson walked in.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said.  
"What, no mask?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.  
"No, I don't need it. None of us do. However the disease is being spread, it's not airborne. I just ruled that out." Dr Williamson said calmly.  
"Great, so we can go?" Bella asked hopefull.  
"Afraid not."  
Phoebe sighed loudly. "You can't keep us here."  
Dr Williamson just looked at her blankly. "Actually, I can, by law. Not just because your sister circumvented it by opening the uninspected fruit, but because she's carrying a rare disease that has every possibility of spreading to epidemic proportions."  
"I thought that you said it wasn't contagious." Prue said, not liking the guilty look on Bella's face.  
"Arroyo fever isn't _supposed _to be contagious."  
"Well, then maybe you misdiagnosed it!" Phoebe snapped.  
"I didn't and aside from the fact that I had no idea how this disease is being spread there's another little mystery that's concerning me." Dr Williamson said, turning to the sixteen year old. "Your recovery makes no clinical sense. Your blood has no antibodies which means your immune system has never fought it off. By all medical standards, you should be dead by now, Miss Halliwell."  
"Don't you believe in miracles?" Piper asked while Bella just looked down.  
"Not the kind that don't leave traces, no. I've got six people infected and there's nothing I can do to save them unless I figure out how it is you survived. I'm gonna run a series of tests on all four of your blood work. Even DNA sampling. Maybe it's a genetic marker, I don't know. But I'm gonna find out and you're not leaving until I do." Dr Williamson said before walking out of the room, leaving the girls in silence.  
"Well, his bedside manners sure could us a little work." Phoebe said through her teeth after a while.  
"Six people? How's this happening?" Bella whispered.  
Prue sighed. "When we did the spell, we must have awakened everything in the room including the disease."  
"So, do you think there's anything different about our blood because we're witches?" Piper asked, a little scared.  
"I don't know but our first priority is to figure out how to help save these people." Prue suggested.  
"Yeah, but even if we can find a spell to save them, how do we prevent it from spreading to other people?" Piper asked.  
Bella bit her lip, looking up causiously. "We have to reverse the spell."  
Their eyes widened. "No, Bella, we can't reverse the spell because - "  
"You could go back into a coma, you could die." Prue interupted quickly.  
Bella rolled her eyes. "Trust you three to overreact. I won't die, just reverse the spell and call Leo so he can heal me."  
The three of them stared. "Leo? I thought you didn't want us to call Leo." Piper said nervously.  
"But that was when I thought I was only sick, not dying." Bella looked between them, finally noticing the looks on their faces.  
"Bella...um...we already talked to Leo, he's not allowed to help." Prue whispered and Bella's heart dropped.  
"They won't let him." Phoebe told her.  
Bella frowned. "So...you went behind my back even though I told you not to."  
Phoebe looked confused. "Bella, you just said - "  
Piper shook her head quickly. "Phoebe, give it a rest."  
"Um...Bells, we don't know the reversal spell." Piper said carefully. "We didn't think we'd use it."  
"Yeah, and they won't let us outta here to get it." Phoebe pointed out.  
Bella looked over at her oldest sister. "Prue can get it."  
"No, I can't. Okay, I can not just astral project on command. I can't control it like that." She protested.  
"You can learn to control it just like you learned to control your other power. Just concentrate." Bella said calmly.  
"Bella, I can't and I won't."  
"Prue, please. I don't want anyone to die for me." Bella whispered.  
Prue took one look at Bella's determined expression before sighing in defeat. She closed her eyes tightly and after a while she managed to astral project into the attic.  
"What's wrong with her?" a nurse asked over the intercom when Prue had been standing there with her eyes closed for a little over two minutes.  
"Nothing." Phoebe said sharply. "She's fine."  
The nurse looked a little suspicious but walked off anyway as Prue came back into the room.  
"Whoa." She gasped.  
"Did you get it?" Bella asked and Prue looked like she was going to be sick.  
"Yeah, Bella I don't - "  
"Prue. For some reason there's no magical out for me but there is for the others. Please." Bella begged.  
"_What was awakened from it's sleep, was once again slumbered deep_." She said outloud before the three of them touched Bella and said the spell together. "_What was awakened from it's sleep, was once again slumbered deep_."  
Bella fell immediately. Prue and Piper rushed to catch her while Phoebe ran to the intercom.  
"Bella, Bella, get up." Piper cried.  
"Help!" Phoebe yelled, banging on the window and Dr Williamson and a group of other doctors ran in.  
"Help me get her on the bed." Dr Williamson ordered and the group placed Bella on the bed quickly. "You girls wanna tell me what the hell is going on? Get her on the monitor. Miss Halliwell, Miss Halliwell, can you hear me? Assist in respiration. Starting CPR." The doctors rushed around her while Prue, Piper and Phoebe cried silently. "She's not responding to CPR. Come on, Miss Halliwell."  
None of them saw Bella's spirit rise out of her body.

She barely had a chance to look around when she was floating in the sky. Someone was walking towards her, though the light and Bella gasped when she saw who it was.  
"Joey." She whispered.  
"Hi babe." He said quietly. "Take my hands before it's too late."  
"Am I dead?" Bella asked quietly.  
"Not if you take my hands."  
"Joey...what's going on?"  
"I'm going to heal you, the only chance I have of them not finding out." Joey explained, holding out his hands. Bella looked up at him for a second before placing her hands in his.

"Give me the paddles." Dr Williamson ordered.  
"Charging." A nurse said as he put them on her body.  
"Clear." Dr Williamson said and the sisters cringed when Bella jumped slightly.  
"No response. I'm not getting anything." The nurse said.  
"Again." Dr Williamson said, putting the paddles back onto Bella but again got no response.  
Dr Williamson shared a glance with a nurse before nodding his head.  
"Time of death, 9:40am." The nurse said and the sisters sobbed even more. The doctors began packing away when Prue froze, noticing Bella's heartbeat on the monitor.  
"Wait...there's a heartbeat." She whispered in shock as Bella started coughing.  
Dr Williamson's eyes widened in wonder. "Bella? What the hell? This is incredible."  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked as the three of them pulled her into a hug.  
"Joey." Bella whispered.

"Hey, I just heard. Are you out of your mind?" Jack asked, walking into Prue's office to see her putting her things into a box.  
"I don't know, maybe." She smiled.  
"Come on, Prue. You can't be serious. You can't just quit."  
"I already did. I turned in my resignation and Cauldwell accepted it."  
"Why? Just because he doesn't agree with you about selling the Monet?"  
"It's not authentic, Jack." Prue said simply and he sighed.  
"You know what? Buyer's think it is and they've been thinking that way for over a hundred years."  
"So it's worth whatever people is willing to pay for it, right?"  
"Yeah, right."  
"No, it's wrong. Or at least in my book it is and that's the way it used to be here before the take over. Before everyone cared more about the sell than what they're selling."  
Jack nodded. "Including me, right?" he asked and she sighed sadly.  
"Jack. It's not about the painting or Bucklands new philosophy. I've been thinking about this for a while. A lot has happened to me in the past year and a half. I've seen, I've seen things I never imagined existed and it's changed me. It's made me wanna make changes."  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
Prue shrugged. "I don't know. Just take some time. Figure it out. Look, I had a little wake up call and I realize that life is too short to be wasting my time doing something I really don't wanna be doing."  
"Or being with someone you don't really wanna be with." Jack stated, trying to keep the smile on his face.  
"Jack, you have been great. You've opened me up to so many things, made me feel wanted again."  
"But..."  
"But I need to be alone for a while, no strings." Prue kissed him silently before walking from the room, leaving Jack standing there on his own.

"These haven't been inspected yet. Put them in the back. We're returning them to the supplier." Piper said, handing a box of fruit to a bartender before walking over to her sisters.  
"Looks like someone learnt their lesson." Phoebe said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, the hard way unfortunately." Piper sighed, looking at Bella who rolled her eyes.  
Prue looked around the busy club. "Still, the clubs doing okay. Doesn't look like quarantine ruined business too much."  
"Thanks to no cover charge and free drinks."  
Phoebe frowned when she noticed Bella looking around as if waiting for someone. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked softly.  
"Nothing." Bella sighed, turning back. "It's just...I've just seen my dead ex boyfriend...I don't really know what to expect. Am I going to see him more often? Or was it just a drop in visit?"  
"Bella, you have to move on with your life. You can't keep waiting for him to come back." Piper whispered, thinking of her own complicated relationship with Leo.  
Bella nodded. "I know. I don't think it's going to be easy though."  
"Well, at least you're alive to try. That's what's important." Phoebe said, hugging Bella once again and the young girl move away quickly. She was starting to get sick of hugs.  
"Well, I'm not taking anything for granted anymore." Bella said, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Ditto." Prue smiled.  
"Yeah, Prue, welcome to the ranks of the unemployed. I'm proud of you. I think what you did was very brave." Phoebe said happily.  
"Thanks." Prue said, her eyes widening when she saw two men walk into the club. "Oh my god."  
"What?" Bella asked, alarmed.  
"Joey and Leo." Prue said simply and they turned quickly. Bella's heart did backflips when she saw Joey and he smiled at her.  
"Tell him thanks from us." Phoebe said, nudging Bella in his direction while Piper walked over to Leo. Joey walked further away from the couple and Bella did the same.  
"Hi." She whispered, once she was right beside him.  
"Hey, how are you?"  
"Better."  
"Good."  
Bella knew she was staring at him but didn't really care. He looked older, much more mature since the last time she saw him and it made her wonder what he has been doing for the past few months.  
"Thank you, for saving me." She whispered and he shrugged.  
"You would've done the same for me. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing after Leo told me you were sick." He said before suddenly pulling her into his arms. "I've missed you." He whispered and Bella held onto him tightly.

"Did you two get in trouble?" Piper asked Leo.  
Leo nodded."Yeah, actually, a lot. They found out what we did. They clipped our wings." Piper's eyes widened.  
"What?"  
"It's not permanent. It's more like a suspension... I hope."  
"Leo, I-I-I don't know what to say."  
"You don't have to say anything. You didn't do anything, I did. I guess in the back I always hoped someday, somehow you and I would get a second chance."  
Piper sighed. "I'm with Dan now." She reminded him.  
"I know. But I also know now that I'm a mortal, I'm gonna fight for you. May the best man win."

**Joey's back! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	37. Valentines Day

**Okay, not the best chapter and some of you will be upset to hear that Joey isn't in this one much but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

Valentines Day

Phoebe glanced over at Ethan once again to see him glancing at her. She blushed and looked back at the front of the class with a smile on her face.

She tried to understand what her professor was saying but the giggling behind her was distracting. Finally, she had had enough and turned around.

"What's up with my study group having fun without me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes teasingly as they smiled at her.  
"Sorry, Phoebe, you looked busy." Andrea said and Phoebe smiled.  
"Use your time in section tomorrow, tail line your group's thesis, be specific. Better yet, just spell check. See you next week." The professor said and everyone started packing up.  
Phoebe turned around and bit her lip when she saw the cover of the book her three friends were giggling over.  
"Is that a book of love spells?" she asked amused.  
"Yeah, found it in the valentines display over at the campus bookstore." Andrea passed it to the young witch.  
Tessa rolled her eyes. "It's stupid."  
"Is not." Brooke scoffed.  
"We just figured, you know, since we're dateless this year, maybe it'll give us some laughs." Andrea said as Phoebe flipped through the book, laughing to herself at how wrong the spells were.  
"What?" Brooke asked.  
"Oh, nothing. It's just they've got it backwards. You'd never say it in that order. First you say what's lacking and then what's needed. Here, try this. _'From strike of twelve count twenty-four, that's how long the spell is for, if to abate my lonely heart, enchant these gifts I thee impart.' _See?" Phoebe asked but her smile faded when she saw them staring at her. "Um, I'm doing a paper on the growing popularity of witchcraft." She handed them back the book and carried on packing. "Hey, if you guys want something fun to do tomorrow night, you should check out my sister's club."  
She handed them a flier. "Cool." Brooke and Tessa said together.  
"No dates required." Phoebe added and Andrea smiled.  
"Okay." She agreed.  
"We'll be there." Tessa said as they all stood up.  
"See you at the section tomorrow." Phoebe said before walking over to Ethan. "Hey, there's a party tomorrow night." She handed him a flier from out of her bag and gave it to him. "You should come."  
Ethan looked down at the flier for P4. "Why?"  
Phoebe paused. "Because I'll be there."

Piper and Bella looked at Prue in surprise when she walked into the kitchen looking like she'd just woken up.  
"What's wrong with this picture?" Piper asked.  
Prue smiled. "Okay, is that rhetorical or do I actually have to open my eyes to look at something?"  
"It's weird." Bella said, staring at her oldest sister like she had never seen her before. "It's a weekend and Phoebe's already at the campus while you, Prue Halliwell, master of the morning meetings, sultan of scheduling and queen of - "  
"Cut it." Prue sent her a mock glare.  
"How's it feel to be footloose and office free?"  
"Amazing. You know what I'm gonna do today?"  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"Really? Really, Prue? Nothing entails physically doing nothing, thinking about nothing and worrying about nothing, as suppose to your sister here who's so in the middle of something." Piper ranted, making her two sisters watch her carefully.  
"What's wrong?" Bella asked.  
"Well, for starters there is tomorrow." Piper said but the two of them just stared. "Valentines day." Prue's eyes widened in realisation while Bella groaned in distaste.  
"I hate valentines day." Bella complained. "Why spend one day showing your love when you can do it all year?"  
Piper and Prue rolled their eyes in amusement. She said that every year.  
"I completely forgot. See? I'm doing nothing already." Prue said with a smile.  
"And Dan wants me to have a V-day dinner with him." Piper said with a sigh.  
"Oh...that's good."  
"Yeah, except for the fact that there's..." Piper trailed off with a sigh.  
"Leo. I mean, he is mortal now, doesn't that change things? Piper, you're our sister and we're with you whatever and whoever you choose." Prue said kindly before turning to Bella who had gone quiet. "Same goes for you."  
"How is Joey anyway?" Piper asked curiously.  
"He's fine. Except for the fact that he has to hide away in case someone recognises him." Bella sighed before picking up two mugs and taking them upstairs. She knew Joey was getting restless and would be happy when the suspension is all over - something she wasn't sure that she wanted.

Piper sighed as she carried the huge heart made of roses over to the bar before freezing when she noticed as small bunch of flowers lying on the bar.  
"Who are these for?" she asked to herself and Leo suddenly popped up from behind the bar.  
"They're for you. I know they're not much."  
Piper blushed. "They're beautiful. Um, but Leo - "  
"But it's, you know, the best I could do. You know, no I.D., no transportation, no money. I just wanted you to have something to mark the day."  
"Thank you. I have something for you too. Although not nearly as romantic but still a good thing." She held up some money. "Your first pay cheque, or cash rather. I thought it would be easier."  
She handed it to him. "So did I. Anyway, thanks. Looks like after everything, I'm still working for the Charmed Ones."  
"Is all this... you doing okay with it?"  
"Better than Joey. We gotta make it up as we go. Piper, if me being here is awkward for you - "  
"No, um, what's there to be awkward about?"  
Leo didn't answer the question. He picked up a tray of glasses. "These go in the back, right?" he asked and Piper nodded, watching as he walked to the store room before noticing Dan walking over to her.  
She smiled when she saw that he was carrying a big bunch of flowers. "What are those? I thought that we were gonna wait until tonight."  
He put them on the bar, on top of Leo's flowers, before pausing. "You're right. I should take them back." He picked them back up, smiling at her teasingly.  
She laughed, taking the flowers back. "Don't you dare. Give them to me. They're beautiful. Thank you." He smiled pulling her into a hug but when he pulled back he wasn't smiling.  
"Uh...Piper." He said slowly. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
She stared at him. "Not that I know of."  
"You sure?" he asked as Leo walked over to them.  
"Dan." He said quietly.  
"Leo." Dan said, through his teeth as Leo picked up the huge heart and walked away. "You never mentioned he was here."  
Piper bit her lip. "Leo's here. You're right. I meant to and then things got busy, so, um, I didn't and I'm sorry. He's just helping out."  
"With what exactly?"  
"Um, you know, handy man, busboy, bar back, security type stuff. He needed a place to and it's really not a big deal, Dan."  
"That's just the point, it is. When he's around, you're, I don't know, different. We're different. How do you want me to handler that?"  
"And to tell you truth, if the situation were reversed, I don't know how I would feel. But I do know how I feel right now."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Like for the first time in a very long time I'm actually looking forward to a valentines day dinner and you're the the reason." She smiled up at him and he smiled back before pulling her into another hug, neither of them noticing Leo watching sadly.

Bella and Joey laughed as they watched the screen.  
"I've missed this." Joey chuckled, taking a handfull of popcorn.  
"Nice to know that you missed me." Bella said, mock glaring and he rolled his eyes.  
"I always watched over you, like I said I would. I could hardly miss you." He smiled at her and her heart did back flips. "I missed not being able to talk to you, though."  
Bella smiled happily before turning back to the screen.

"Uh, is Brianna there?" Prue asked down the phone before sighing when she heard the answer. "Of course she's at work. Um, yeah, hi, this is Prue calling. No, you can actually just erase that number. She can reach me at home. Home, I'll be home. Okay, bye." Prue hung up before looking at the flowers on the dresser. She tried to center it by using her power but it always slid across too far. She jumped when the phone rang and immediately picked it up from her lap. "Prue Hal...hello?"  
"Hello, yourself. How is the life of leisure going?" Phoebe asked down the phone.  
"It's great. I don't know why you ever gave it up."  
"Yeah, because that house is only big enough for one home bound Halliwell. Hey, I'm just on my way to class but I wanted to know if Brooke or Andrea or Tessa called."  
"No, no one called. Nobody. Zip. Nada. Zilch." Prue said dryly, bored out of her mind.  
Phoebe frowned as she walked to her next class. "That is so weird. They never showed up for our section today."  
"How could you do this to them?" she heard someone exclaim and looked over to see a man yelling at guy cooking sausages. He suddenly scooped up the sausages from the grill and threw them in the air. "Run, run my brothers! Run free!" He yelled before running off. Phoebe smiled and shook her head.  
"Um, so hey, Phoebe, I was wondering if maybe we could meet for lunch and if you're pressed for time, then I can just come to campus." Prue asked, drawing her younger sisters attention back to their conversation.  
"Actually I was gonna pick up a sandwich on the way to class."  
"Okay, so what about after class? We could go to the gym." Phoebe froze as she looked up to see a blonde guy holding a girl against a fence. "Pheebs?"  
"I gotta go, Prue." Phoebe said uickly before hanging up.  
"You're hurting me! Stop! Get off!" The girl cried as Phoebe got closer to the pair.  
"Hey, is there a problem?" Phoebe asked, grabbing the guys shoulder before being pulled into a premonition of the guy biting someone. She came back into reality as the guy turned around and she tripped him quickly.  
The guy got up and ran off while Phoebe turned to the girl. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.  
The girl nodded. "Yeah."  
Phoebe ran after the guy around the corner to find him standing on the wall. She watched wide eyed as he jumped from one wall to another in one leap.

"Oh, we so have to cancel your Martha Stewart subscription." Prue asked as she and Bella sat down next to Piper who was wrapping Dan's present.  
Piper rolled her eyes. "When I start making flower boxes out of milk cartons, then you can shoot me."  
"Do you need a hand with anything here?" Bella asked before Prue got a chance too.  
Prue frowned at her. "I thought you'd want to spend more time with Joey?" she asked and Bella looked down.  
"Why? So I can get attatched for him to just disappear again?" she whispered, making her sisters look at her sadly.  
"Maybe you should just enjoy the time you have together." Piper suggested softly but Bella shook her head.  
"He can't wait to get his wings back, he's bored and restless. I can't exactly enjoy it when all he wants is to leave."  
Piper bit her lip before changing the subject, much to Bella's relieve. "Put your finger on this." She said quietly and Bella put her finger on the ribbon. "It's for Dan."  
"I'll be very worried if it was for the guy across the street." Bella said dryly and Piper sent the younger girl a mock glare as Prue chuckled.  
"What did you get him?" Prue asked.  
"A book on San Francisco architecture. I know, I know, it's a little too impersonal for valentines day but - "  
Prue shook her head firmly. "No, no. Show's that you know him. It's perfect for him. Uh, what did you get Leo?"  
"Leo? But should I? Tonight?"  
"Yeah." Prue said and Bella nodded.  
"Hi." Phoebe said, sitting down next to them. "Okay, guess what I saw on Pheeb TV."  
Piper groaned. "No, not a premonition. It's valentines day. Can't there be some kind of supernatural day off?"  
"What did you see?" Prue asked.  
"There was a guy on campus harassing this girl, so I tried to stop him and wham! it was really weird. Like a guy biting a girl."  
"Are you sure it was biting and not kissing?" Bella asked and Phoebe hesitated.  
"Hmm, maybe, it could of been I guess."  
"Most people kiss on valentines day, except of course for witches. No, witches don't get to kiss on valentines day because something always comes up." Piper said sarcastically but she was ignored.  
"Okay, so maybe it was just some drunk frat guy and his chick of the moment." Prue suggested.  
Phoebe sighed. "Yeah, maybe. It just, it wasn't very clear. And then I followed him and I think he jumped over this wall."  
"He jumped over a wall?"  
"Yeah, well, there was a ladder pretty close." She admitted, biting her lip, as her sisters shrugged the entire thing off.  
"Phoebe, come on. Doesn't anybody care that I have dinner plans tonight with Dan?" Piper asked, holding up the book.  
"Oh, honey, is that what he got you?" Phoebe asked sympathetically, not seeing Prue and Bella shaking their heads frantically. "I mean, it's nice and all just a little impersonal." Prue and Bella sighed as Piper groaned and buried her head in her hands. "What'd you get for Leo?"

"Thanks for keeping me company." Piper said as she, Bella and Phoebe walked through the shop looking for cards.  
"Better here than at the club with Prue. Her boredom has turned her into the demon of declaration." Phoebe sighed.  
"She's just restless. Joey's just as bad, unfortunately he's stuck in his ex girlfriends house." Bella bit her lip. "I wonder if there's a card that says 'sorry you lost your job and your now stuck with me for god knows how long!'"  
"I would need a, 'you used to be my whitelighter and now your wings are clipped and now you're sleeping in my club'." Piper said.  
"Or how about, 'you snooze, you lose and now I'm getting naked with the neighbour.'" Bella laughed while Piper hit Phoebe's arm. "How about this one?" Phoebe asked, opening one up and reading it. "Oh, yeah, yeah, very sweet. Ta assussa sasa."  
Bella raised an eyebrow. "And what's that in english?"  
"That says something in Portuguese but at least Piper won't have to worry about him taking it the wrong way."  
Piper smiled before picking up another card. "'To the special person who lights up my day. I'll treasure you always'." She read before rolling her eyes. "And then I'll spit up on myself."  
Phoebe and Bella laughed.  
"Ooh, the girls in school are reading this." Phoebe said, picking up the book of spells from a stand. "The ones in my class. We are so in right now."  
Piper rolled her eyes. "We are not in. Love is and this stuff gives people hope that they can find it."  
"Yeah, the problem is people think they can get into magic without dealing with the consequences."  
"But it's not even real spells. It won't...well, normal people can't make it work." Bella said and Phoebe froze. "Right? Pheebs?"  
"Not without a little help. Um, I have to go call Prue. I think I need her help with something. Bella, come on." Phoebe muttered before grabbing her wrist and rushing off.  
"Something to do? She'll be thrilled." Piper muttered, picking up another card. She smiled. "Now that's a card." She put the card back before picking up another one. "This'll do."

When Piper walked into the club she saw that no one was around. "Hello? Worker bees? Anyone?" she called before noticing flower petals on the floor. She followed them into the alcove and pulled back the curtain to see Dan standing next to a table with a tulip in his hands.  
"I'm sure this'll ruin the dinner that I'm gonna buy you tonight but…" Dan trailed off with a shug.  
"You are so sweet." Piper smiled, looking at the bottle of wine. "Piper red label?"  
"Well, with a name like that, I figured it would be the best. I mean, this is our first holiday. The holiday invented by Hallmark. But it's just the same." Dan said, noticing the card in her hand. Piper remembered that the card was Leo's and tried to hide it behind her back. "Is that for me?" he pulled it out of her hand. He read it and his smile faded. "'To a dear friend on Valentines Day.' Piper, it's nice to know that you're deeply in like with me. It isn't for me, it's for Leo, isn't it?"  
Piper sighed. "What do you want me to say?"  
"How about no."  
"Dan, you read it. Read it again. It says to a friend. And I'm sorry but I'm not interested in ending that particular friendship."  
"I'm not sure that's all he sees it as."  
"I come with a past. We all do. It's a package. One I would like to share with you but you can't pick and choose. You get all of me." Piper said and Dan frowned.  
"Do I?"  
Piper bit her lip. "Okay, um, I've gotta work, so why don't I just see you tonight."  
"Fine." He said shortly before storming out.  
"Oh, I just love valentines day." Piper said sarcastically under her breath.

"How can a mortal cast a spell that actually works?" Bella asked as she, Prue and Phoebe walked through the campus.  
Phoebe sighed. "Look, I know that book is probably a total cheese fest, but what if? The spell called for living objects, my premonition and that guy who could leap tall buildings in a single bounce. Something is wrong, I know it."  
The three of them smiled when a guy walked past them wearing only a towel. "Oh, hire education. Maybe, I need to come back to college to study something." Prue said.  
"Can't wait untill I go to college." Bella muttered as they came upto Tessa's, Brooke's and Andrea's room where a man was waiting.  
"Oh, Ethan." Phoebe said as they came to a stop.  
He smiled. "Hey."  
"What happened, honey?" she asked when she caught she of a cut on his forehead. Prue and Bella shared a look, 'honey?' Prue mouthed while Bella just shrugged.  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just some drunk frat guy." Ethan said.  
"Yeah, seems to be a lot of that going around." Prue said dryly.  
"Um...these are my sisters, Prue and Bella." Phoebe explained quickly.  
"Hey." They said and he nodded back.  
"Well, I just knocked buy nobody was in. I thought I'd give them some hell for missing section today but, I mean, Andrea and Brooke would totally bail out but it doesn't really seem like Tessa, you know. Then again, it is valentines day, maybe they had something better to do." Ethan said and Phoebe stared dreamily at him.  
"Do you?" she asked.  
"Okay, gotta go, busy, busy. Nice meeting you, Ethan." Prue said impatiently.  
"Nice to meet you," he said to her and Bella before turning to Phoebe and giving her a charming smile, "and I'll see you tonight."  
He walked off and Phoebe would've followed if Prue and Bella hadn't have pulled her back.  
"Sorry." Bella said quietly when Phoebe pouted.  
She sighed. "It's okay. Love needs a backseat to duty."  
Prue used her power to unlock the door and they walked in. Prue pulled a face as she looked around. "God, this place is a mess. I mean, boys are bad but this is a pig sty."  
Phoebe frowned. "I don't think they did this."  
"Is this the book?" Bella asked picking it up from the floor.  
"Yeah."  
The three of them froze as they heard noises. "What was that?" Bella asked warily.  
"It came from the closet." Phoebe said quietly and they walked closer to it, holding their breath as they pulled the door open quickly. Their eyes widened when they saw Tessa in the cage, crying her eyes out.

**R&R**


	38. Old McPiper

**My first update of 2012 - Happy New Year everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Old McPiper

"Look Tessa, I know what you've been through has been really hard but the only way that we can help you is if you tell us what happened." Phoebe said as the four of them walked into the hall way.  
Tessa sighed. "There's no way that you'd understand."  
"Try us." Bella said softly.  
"It just sounds crazy and you'll think that I'm - "  
"Very brave for facing whatever it is." Phoebe interupted firmly.  
"You remember that spell that we showed you in class? Well, it worked. Not liked it helped us meet guys, it helped us make guys out of animals." Tessa explained.  
Prue raised an eyebrow. "And you did this from the spell in that book?"  
"Yeah, and we even played back the tape that we were recording in class so we could here your corrections for the spell." Bella and Prue turned to look at Phoebe after Tessa said this and she looked away sheepishly. "But before we had a chance to chant the new version, there they were."  
"Do you know what these men want from you?" The four turned towards the stairs to see Joey walked towards them, looking curious.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's our fault because we tried to make them into something they're not."  
"You shouldn't blame yourself." Bella told her. "It's them who's done this, not you."  
"We're gonna fix this. First we have to fix you. I'll be right back." Phoebe said before walking into the kitchen, muttering to herself. "If I were hydrogen peroxide, where would I be?"  
She was gone for less than a minute before Bella saw the broken window in the door. "Prue." She whispered and Prue froze.  
"Phoebe?"  
"Where do we keep the hydrogen peroxide?" Phoebe called back before letting out a loud scream. Prue, Bella, Joey and Tessa ran into the kitchen to see Phoebe lying on the floor, pushing a man who had a pig face off her.  
"Oh my gosh." Tessa gasped. "He was one of them, except he didn't look like that."  
"The spell must be wearing off." Joey said as he helped Phoebe to her feet.  
Phoebe sighed. "They're starting to look and act more like animals."  
"Alright, look, they have killed one of their own, there's no telling what they're gonna do or what they already have done to your friends." Prue said calmly to Tessa who looked ready to faint.  
"Do you know what they want?" Bella asked.  
"Phoebe." Tessa said simply and all eyes turned to the girl who looked confused.  
"Me? Why do they want me for?"  
"They're having fun and they wanna stay this way and Andrea told them that you'd be able to help them."  
"Where are they now?" Phoebe asked and Tessa shrugged before pausing when she looked at the fridge.  
"There." She said, pulling off the flier for P4. "That's where I think they'll be."  
"Piper's gonna love this." Bella said sarcastically.  
Prue sighed. "We'd better get going then."  
"Can I come?" Joey asked hopefull.  
"Erm...Joey...maybe it'll be better if you stay here." Phoebe said carefully and Joey looked down in disappointment.  
"Sure." He grumbled, obviously not happy with this idea.

"Prue, the place is full of snakes." Piper said down the phone. "How am I suppose to pick out the right one? ... Did I mention I have dinner plans with Dan? ... Okay, you're five minutes away? ... Okay, as fast as you can would be good." She sighed as she hung up and Leo looked up at her.  
"Everything okay?" he asked.  
"Of course not. Prue, Bella and Phoebe have found a problem. Two of them actually and they're bringing their dates here."  
"On the night when you have a date of your own, huh?" Leo said dryly.  
Piper tried to ignore her ex's tone. "Just ear mark anyone looking for Phoebe."  
"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know if Phoebe Halliwell is anywhere around here, would you?" Ethan asked, leaning against the bar, and Piper and Leo shared a glance.  
"She should be here any minute and if you'd sit down over there and don't move you'd have a perfect view." Piper said, a forced smile on her face and he shrugged before doing just that.  
"You think he's..."  
"Could be."  
"Let me help."  
Piper hesitated. "No, Leo, thank you, but now that you've lost your wings, I'm... I don't want you to get hurt."  
Leo looked away from her before frowning when he saw Dan walked down the stairs. He walked away quickly, getting sick of how many times he had to see Piper loved up with Dan.  
"Hey. Will you be my valentine?" Dan asked, flashing her a charming smile and she smiled back.  
"I hope so. Especially after..."  
"Today. Well, tonight's tonight. So let's get started."  
She sighed. "Um...about that."  
Dan smile faded into a sour expression. "You're kidding. Just tell me you're kidding."  
"What?"  
"Wait, let me guess, it's something with your sisters, or maybe you'll be vague and just say something important's come up, or my favourite of all time - it's a matter of life and death."  
"Actually, what I was going to say, if you would let me, is that I'm running a little late and could you please wait for me at the bar!" Piper snapped before storming off.

"Hi guys." Leo said when he saw Prue, Phoebe, Bella and Tessa. "Piper's stressing in the alcove."  
"Tessa, Leo, Leo, Tessa. Can you watch her for us for a little while please?" Phoebe asked, looking down at the pen and paper in her hand. Leo nodded.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Phoebe, how are you doing with the spell?" Bella asked.  
Phoebe sighed heavily. "It'd be coming a lot better if I could get my hands on a pinch of the salt of life."  
"We got the salt of margaritas." Leo said and she shrugged.  
"I'll take it." She said before she, Prue and Bella walked over to the alcove.  
"So, who are you?" Tessa asked Leo once they were gone.  
"I'm...uh...just a friend."

"Hey, how's my stressed out sister and her something?" Prue asked when they walked through the curtains to see Piper pacing.  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, we've moved past something and straight into everything. The view sucks, I don't recommend it. How goes the battle plan?"  
"We couldn't find anything in the Book of Shadows."  
"Which makes sense because the animen or whatever were created by careless magic, not supernatural evil." Bella pointed out.  
"So where does that leave us?" Piper asked with a frown.  
"In the hands of our spellbinding sister who's writing a little hocus pocus to turn these men back into animals before they get completely out of control." Prue said.  
"Easier said than done. I do not work well under pressure." Phoebe said as she continued to scribble down the spell on the note pad.  
"Any sign of him?" Prue asked, ignoring Phoebe's comment.  
"Well, I've been watching that one who came in looking for Phoebe but he doesn't seem so creepy." Piper said, nodding over to him. To her surprise, when her sisters looked over at Ethan, they smiled.  
"Yeah, the only magic Phoebe wants to work on him is personal. That's her date." Bella said, throwing a teasing smile at Phoebe who just rolled her eyes.  
Piper flushed. "Oh. Why do we seem to have a habit of gathering our men at the scene of the supernatural smack down?"  
"It's part of our charm." Phoebe shrugged.  
"Hey ladies." Darryl said, appearing next to them.  
"Hey, Darryl. Please tell me you're here for a nice romantic evening with your wife." Piper said pleadingly but Darryl shook his head.  
"No, that'd be what I'm late for."  
Piper scoffed bitterly. "Join the club."  
"I'm here as a friend. It's not my case but there's been a string of violent crimes in the campus, to your neighbourhood, all the way here to the parking lot. A man's stolen car is parked outside and a couple of units are on their way so..."  
"Thanks for the heads up." Prue said gratefully.  
Piper let out another sigh. "I'll warn security." She said as Leo and Tessa walked over to them, Leo handing Phoebe the salt.  
She smiled up at him. "Oh, thanks Leo."  
"Uh...Tessa says Andrea and Brooke aren't here."  
"But _they _are." Tessa said nervously, her voice shaking as she looked back at the two men who were staring at Phoebe.  
"Phoebe, so nice to smell you." One of them said but was barely hearable over the loud music.  
"He just spotted me." Phoebe said, avoiding his gaze.  
"Okay, how are we doing on that spell?" Prue asked quickly, closing the curtain.  
"You know, you keep throwing this 'we' word around and I don't see you doing anything." Phoebe frowned.  
"Wait." Darryl said, getting out his gun.  
"Darryl!" Bella tried to stop him but Darryl was already making his way over to the men. Bella began to panic before she suddenly astral prokecting in front of the officer. He stopped, looking down at her wide eyed. "Darryl, wait!"  
"Make us human. By the time we find your friends, they'll be dead." The snake told Bella coldly, making her freeze.  
"Okay. 'Something wicked in our midst, in human form these spirits dwell...'" Phoebe said and Bella quickly astral projected back into her own body. "'Make them animals sayth the spell.'"  
"Phoebe, they hid the girls. We need to keep them human until we find out where they are." Bella said as soon as the dizziness disappeared.  
Phoebe noticed how quiet it had gone and peered out of the curtains, only to gasp and push them shut again.  
"Okay, what's going on?" Prue asked warily.  
"Um...the good news is the spell works." Phoebe tried to keep the panic out of her voice but judging by her sisters expressions she wasn't doing a very good job.  
"And the bad news?"  
"The spell worked on everyone."  
Prue, Piper and Bella shared a glance before opening the curtain to see for themself. P4 was now full of animals.  
"I don't have a permit for this kind of party."

"Old McPiper had a farm." Piper sang as she and Prue put the rabbit and snake in boxes before frowning when she heard a moo. "Was that a moo? Phoebe, fix this."  
"Rome was not built in a day, Piper." Phoebe said casually and Piper glared at her.  
"Yeah, but my club was ruined in a blink of an eye!"  
"At least we don't have to try and figure out what species our innocence are." Bella pointed out before an argument could break out.  
"Yeah, but if Tessa's right and they're not here, then what?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, before you said the spell, the snake said that if we don't make them human then the girls will die."  
Piper bit her lip. "Okay, so how much time do we have?"  
"Tessa said the spell lasts for twenty-four hours and they cast it at midnight, so - "  
"That's in thirty-five minutes."  
"Didn't Morris say something about the man's stolen car parked somewhere outside?" Prue asked thoughtfully and Piper nodded.  
"Yeah, followed by the police who are on their way here right now."  
Phoebe sighed sadly. "Okay, you know, I made this mess, let me clean it up. You guys have to find Brooke and Andrea because if my premonition was right - "  
"As they always are." Bella interupted.  
"And they probably were both bitten by that snake, which means that if they don't get medical attention they could die."  
"Alright, we'll go try find something in the car, a hint that will lead us to them." Prue said after a second of silence (minus the animal noises).  
"Okay, you two, you try and turn this room back and we will try to find the girls and - " Piper said but paused when a monkey kissed Phoebe on the cheek. She frowned at it as if it had personally offended her. "Go kiss someone else."  
"Let's take these guys with us, make sure they don't turn human." Prue said and they picked up the boxes.  
"Are you sure we've got the right ones?" Piper asked.  
"Well, yeah, it was the only rabbit and snake next to each other."  
"And the only two who put up a fight." Bella added as Prue and Piper started for the door...with the animals following.  
"Whoa, they're fleeing. Piper, how about a little supernatural choral?" Phoebe asked quickly before relaxing when her sister froze the animals. "Okay, I would like you all to know that I'm vegetarian, okay. I have never eaten any of you." Phoebe said to the animals once Prue and Piper had gone.  
"I cannot say the same." Bella said before looking innocently at Phoebe when she glared at her. "What?"

"Why do I have to carry the poisonous snake?" Prue moaned as they walked into the parking lot.  
"Because you're the oldest." Piper said, as if it were obvious.  
"So?"  
"So you've lived a full life."  
Prue stopped. "Wait, you think that's the car over there?" she asked, nodding over to the car a few feet away.  
"What, you want me to ask him?" Piper asked, shaking the box, and Prue rolled her eyes.  
"You know what? You're a smart ass. Come on, we don't have much time." Prue said before they walked over to the car, placing the boxes on the ground.

"Oh great." Bella muttered when the animal's unfroze. She tried to freeze them but, as usual, when she needed her powers most they decided they weren't going to work for her. She sighed.  
"That's really annoying." Phoebe told her.  
"Tell me about it."  
"No!" Phoebe yelled suddenly, making Bella jump. She turned to see a dog eating Phoebe's herbs. "Bad dog. Icksnay on icklingay. Alright, you know what? Nobody bothers the witch, okay. If we all remain calm, I will have everything under control and back to normal, alright?"  
"Are you expecting them to actually answer?"

"Nothing. Now what?" Piper asked after they were done searching the car.  
"Trunk." Prue said, using her powers to open it before feeling sick at the sight in front of her. "Oh my God."  
Piper moved closer to the unconscious Andrea and Brooke. "They have a pulse. It's still there but it's faint and we need to get them to the hospital now."  
"Alright."  
Piper suddenly let out a yelp as she was grabbed from behind. Prue turned quickly to see the snake holding onto Piper tightly and the rabbit coming her way.  
"Piss off, Thumper!" She hissed angrily, throwing him backwards into a pile of boxes. She started to panic when she saw that the snake was trying to bite Piper.  
"What's happening?" Piper asked, struggling against the snake's grip.  
"They've reversed the spell. It must of worked on all the animals. Piper, hold on." She threw both the snake and Piper backwards into a wall.  
He instantly let go off her but tried to get her again almost as quickly. She grabbed a long piece of wood and wacked him between the legs.  
"How does it feel to be a man now?" she asked before punching him in the face, knocking him out. The rabbit ran over to Prue and Piper and was about to scratch them when Piper froze him. "What do you say we wake up Dr. Poison here and move him... move, uh, Thumper there right into his fangs."  
But Prue shook her head. "I've got a better idea. Come on."

The snake glared angrily at the smug Halliwell sisters as he was put into the cop car.  
"At least we're human for good now." The rabbit said and the snake turned his glare onto him instead.  
"Shut up!"  
"So it looks like they got what they wanted. They get to be treated like humans." Prue said as they watched the car drive off."  
"And caged like them too." Bella smiled as Darryl walked over to them.  
"You four sure are rewritting my book on public service." He sighed.  
"So the girls are gonna be okay?" Piper asked concerned.  
Darryl nodded. "Yeah. They're on their way to the hospital. I think you found them just in time. How did... I'm not even gonna ask."  
"Remember when our biggest concern on valentines day was who to spend it with?" Prue said dryly.  
Piper scoffed. "Still is."  
"Yeah, maybe for you. I was dateless tonight."  
"Speaking of dates - don't I have one in there?" Phoebe smiled widely before walking back into the club.  
"See ya." Bella said, walking over to Prue's car.  
"I'd have thought that you wanted to stay at the club." Prue frowned and Bella shook her head.  
"I can't leave Joey on his own."

"You know, I never knew how exhausting not having a job could be." Prue sighed and Piper raised an eyebrow.  
"Table four needs to be bust." She told her older sister.  
Prue just rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm serious. No, it's like having a job just sort of made this whole charmed thing less stressful. It gave me something else to worry about."  
"So the Prue of old wins out after all."  
"I like being busy."  
"And why mess with a good thing?"  
"Yeah, I just need to find something that I love getting busy at."  
"Speaking of getting busy, check out our little sister." Piper smirked, nodding over to Phoebe who was dancing very closely to Ethan and Prue pulled a face.  
"Oh, my. Just hope she doesn't do eighties dancing. I'm ready to go home. Bye." She said, giving Piper one last hug before leaving the club.

Bella sighed as she walked further into the manor before freezing when she saw Joey standing by the table, looking quite proud of himself. He had set up the table for two and there was a present next to Bella's plate.  
Joey watched as she looked torn between horror and amusement and started to wonder whether this was such a good idea. He chickened out. "I...erm...had nothing to do so I thought we'll have dinner. It doesn't mean anything." Joey said, trying to shrug it off while unknowingly hurting Bella. "Just two friends having dinner and I got you a present because I missed your birthday."  
Bella forced a smile on her face. "Thanks." She muttered, taking off her coat before sitting down. "You know, you didn't have to get me anything."  
"Well, actually, it was thanks to Prue." Joey scratched the back of his kneck as Bella opened the box to find her mother's necklace, the one she'd always loved as a little girl. Her smile became more real as she looked back up at her ex.  
"Thank you."  
Joey blushed before shrugging. He walked around to her and helped her put the necklace on before stepping back as if burnt. "I'll...er...go and check on the dinner." He practically ran from the room, leaving Bella watched after him in confusion.

"You're not a beck and call kind of girl, I get that." Dan said.  
Piper watched him carefully. "I have a job that takes time, a family that takes time and making you and me work is gonna take time. I need to know that you're willing to deal with it with me."  
"You know I am. As long as you realize who I am. Sometimes I get jealous. I wonder where you are, who you're with and that's me. You can't make me something I'm not. Work with me, yes but change me." He shook his head.  
"Relationships are hard work."  
"Especially on an empty stomach. Do you think we can talk about this over dinner?"  
Piper smiled widely at him. "Magic words." They started for the stairs when Piper suddenly remembered that she was forgetting something. "Oh, I forgot my purse. I'll meet you outside."  
She walked back to the alcove and picked up her purse, noticing that there was a card sticking out of it.  
She opened it and her heart lifted when she saw that it was the same card she had seen at the shop earlier that day;

_Piper, when we first met you thought I was just a handyman. Well, I'm just a handyman again. The same guy you fell in love with. The same guy who fell in love with you. For who you are, not who I think you are. Remember that and know that I'm not giving up._

She looked up at Leo who was on the other side of the club. He looked back curiously before smiling when she started walking towards him. He put down the rag he had been holding before joining her in the middle and leaning down to kiss her.  
Piper suddenly snapped back into reality. She had not moved. She felt really bad - for one because it hadn't happened and for another because she wished it had. She shook her head and looked over at Leo. He was looking at her curiously again and she knew how easy it would be to play along with the day dream. To walk over to him and kiss him for real.  
She just smiled and he smiled back.

**R&R**


	39. Past Live's and Daydreams

**Just in case you'll get confused;  
****Piper's past life - Priscilla Baxter  
****Prue's past life - Phoebe Bowen  
****Phoebe's past life - Pearl Russell  
****Bella's past life - Patricia Baxter  
****Priscilla and Patricia are sisters and Priscilla is the sister's great grandmother. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Please read and review xoxox**

Past Live's and Daydreams

"Great party." Someone said.  
"Good night." Someone else said and Prue smiled.  
"Drive carefully." She said as the couple walked out of the door. Prue shut the door and turned to Piper, who had just put a tray on the table. "Great party. Maybe we should do this more often."  
Piper glanced over at Dan and Leo and sighed. "Yeah. Maybe next time we can trim the guest list by one."  
"Piper, I had to invite Leo. He was at the club when I went to go pick up some of the supplies. He knew that we were throwing a party."  
"So did Joey but you didn't invite him."  
"Joey's meant to be dead."  
"So is Leo." Piper pointed out and Prue rolled her eyes. "Didn't you think maybe he'd feel a little awkward being here because of Dan?"  
Prue glanced over at the two men to see them laughing and joking. "It doesn't look like he feels too awkward to me. Look, Piper, he's been mortal for what? A couple of weeks now? I mean, I felt bad for him. He doesn't know anybody and it's not like there's a fallen-white-lighters-support group to join or anything."  
"Prue, I'm not upset with you. I'm just…I'm…I'm, upset with the whole situation." Piper sighed.  
"Well, Leo's just going to have to accept the fact that you're with Dan now. You are still with Dan, right?"  
"Yes. Ofcourse." Piper looked back over to Leo and Dan to see them still laughing. "What do you think they're talking about?"  
"You." Prue said simply.  
"Great." Piper said dryly and Prue smiled.  
Phoebe creeped down the stairs. "Hey you guys." She said. Prue and Piper turned to face her. "Give me a break. It's after midnight. I have midterms tomorrow."  
Piper looked at her apologetic. "Sorry. Pheebes. We didn't realize we were being so loud."  
"Why don't you take a study break?" Prue suggested. "Clear your head. Come on down."  
"I can't. I have too many phobias." Piper and Prue stared at her and she rolled her eyes. "To lean about. I had no idea there were so many. 'Claustrophobia'. 'Arachnophobia.' Um. 'Kleptophobia', 'Phallusphobia.'"  
"Relax-a-phobia." Prue smirked.  
"Cute."  
"Just trying to help."  
"You can help by keeping it down. Between you lot and Bella and Joey's giggling in the attic I have no peace. Did I mention it's after midnight?"  
Piper nodded. "Twice."  
"Party's breaking up anyway and then I'll go and yell at Bella about the being up at this hour." Prue promised.  
"Thank you." Phoebe blew kisses at them before walking about upstairs. Prue and Piper's eyes went back to Leo and Dan to see them _still _laughing.  
"What the hell are they talking about?"

"My favourite ball player? Joe DiMaggio. Hands down." Leo said and Dan frowned.  
"DiMaggio. No. I meant when you were growing up."  
"DiMaggio was…my grandfather's favorite. That's why he's mine too." Leo invented quickly.  
"You know Leo, this is just an observation, but uh, you don't like to talk about your past that much. Do you?" Dan said, slightly suspicious. Leo shrugged.  
"It's just not all that interesting, really."  
"Not that interesting? I mean, being in the army sounds pretty interesting. How, I mean, how long have you been out?"  
Leo smiled in relief as Piper walked over to them. "Piper."  
"Hi guys. Having fun? Not talking about me too much I hope." She asked, biting her lip.  
"No. No. Not at all."  
Piper looked a little disappointed. "No?"  
"Actually. Leo was about to fill me in on his army experience." Dan told her and her eyes widened.  
"The army." She said, glancing at Leo who smiled back. "Huh. Whoops. Look at the time. Gotta call it a night. Party's over."

"I did not!" Bella protested as Joey almost fell out of his seat because he was laughing so hard. "You're horrible!"  
"You still love me." Joey smirked and Bella blushed. They watched each other, starting to lean closer to each other before jumping apart when they heard Piper's voice from downstairs. "Good night everybody."  
Bella sighed. "I better be going to bed or Prue will kill me." Joey nodded. Bella hesitated for a second before kissing Joey's cheek. He looked up at her in surprise. "Good night."  
"'Night." He murmured, not taking his eyes off Bella as she walked out of the attic.

Phoebe was thankfull the party had stopped and she had some quiet. She froze as she heard music from downstairs. She sighed before getting up and walking out into the hall.  
"OK. I asked you guys once to keep it down." She said as she walked down the stairs before frowning when she saw that there was no one there. She walked further down the stairs and into the dining room, gasping when she was pinned to the wall by...nothing. It was like she was being held by an invisible person.  
Her hands were forced above her head and her top was undone. Her bra strap was slid down her shoulder and then the thing started to pull her skirt up. She was starting to panic before she fell to the floor, knocking the table and shattering the lamp.

Bella was about to turn off her light and go to sleep when she heard a crash from downstairs. Before she'd became a witch she would've waited and listened to hear something else - to make sure there was something wrong before she went to see if she could do anything. Now, being a witch, she was too used to demons and warlocks to just ignore it.  
She walked out of her bedroom to see Joey walking out of the attic. They walked down the stairs together.  
"Phoebe?" they heard Prue say nervously and Bella sped up. Her heart dropped when she saw Phoebe lying on the floor with Piper and Prue kneeling next to her.  
Joey looked like he wanted to go over and make sure she was okay but saw Dan and knew that he couldn't see him. Joey scowled as he walked back up stairs.  
Bella rushed over to her sisters. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked as Phoebe sat up, pulling her bra strap back into place and holding her shirt around her.  
"Uh…yeah. I think so." Phoebe nodded.  
"What happened?" Piper asked.  
"I don't know, but I'd sure like to find out."

"Thanks." Phoebe whispered as Piper placed a glass of water in front of her.  
"You sure you're all right?" Dan asked warily and Phoebe nodded.  
"I'm fine, really."  
"You're lucky. Falling down like that, you really could have hurt yourself."  
"Maybe we should call it a night, huh?" Prue suggested quickly. "Let her get some rest."  
"Oh. Okay." Piper looked over at Dan. "I'll walk you out."  
Dan nodded. "Okay." He said, walking towards the door but stopped half way, turning back to Leo. "Hey, uh, Leo. You coming?"  
"Uh no. He has to stay here and…" Bella trailed off, not sure what to say. She looked at her sisters for help.  
"Um, take glasses back to P3." Prue said and Dan frowned.  
"Now? At this hour?" he asked.  
Piper shrugged. "I'm a tough boss. Ready?"  
"Nice chatting with you." Leo said.  
"Yeah. You too." Dan said before he and Piper walked to the door. Leo watched them before sighing when they kissed.  
"Is it safe to come down now?" Joey asked from the top of the stairs, as soon as he heard the door shut, sounding annoyed.  
"Yeah, it's safe." Bella called back and Joey walked down the stairs again, a sour look on his face. Bella tried to ignore it but couldn't help but feel that it was her fault he was so miserable. If she hadn't have gotten ill, he would never have had to heal her and wouldn't be suspended.  
"Well, I thought he'd never leave." Leo said as Piper walked back over to them.  
"What the hell were you two chatting about all night?" Piper asked, making her sisters look at her in disbelief.  
"Piper do you mind?" Prue asked before turning to Phoebe. "Phoebe, so what really happened?"  
"Uh…OK. I heard what I thought were party noises, so I came downstairs to check and to yell at you guys and…I was attacked by something invisible." Phoebe explained.  
"What? Like a ghost?" Bella asked but Phoebe shook her head.  
"I didn't sense another being. It was more uh… I don't know, like a, like a daydream, I guess."  
Piper frowned. "A daydream? Since when do daydreams attack people?"  
"It wasn't really an attack, it was more of... a seduction." Phoebe admitted, blushing.  
Leo raised an eyebrow. "Interesting daydream."  
"Yeah."  
"So I guess the question is what was it?" Prue muttered.  
Phoebe looked over to Joey and Leo. "Have you two ever run across anything like this? I mean, as white lighters?"  
"Not really." Joey said while Leo shook his head.  
"Which means we have no idea if it's going to strike again or not."

"This is so embarrassing." Phoebe sighed. "I haven't needed my big sister to walk me to school since the first grade."  
Prue rolled her eyes. Of course she would be embarrassed when they were trying to keep her alive. "Yeah, well, get used to it. Until we figure out what happened, we're your bodyguards."  
"How do you know that you don't need the bodyguard? How do you know that he won't come after you next?"  
"Because from your description. It sounded very, uh, intimate." Prue smirked, making Phoebe blush even more. "It makes me think that yours is the only body it's interested in. Hey, you know, are you sure you're up for taking this exam?"  
"I can't let stuff like this keep me from living my life otherwise I'd never leave the house, you know?"  
Prue nodded in agreement. "True."  
Phoebe came to a stop at her classroom door, glancing at Prue who was watching her questionally. Phoebe's eyes widened in alarm as she realised what Prue was waiting for. "You're not going to sit beside me while I take this test." She said firmly.  
Prue frowned. "I'm not?"  
"No! You are not! You're going to wait patiently out here until I'm done, please?"  
Prue hesitated before reluctantly nodding. "All right, but if anything weird happens, yell."  
"Yeah." Phoebe said before walking into the class. Prue looked behind her to see a photograph display. She walked over to see it.

"How's Phoebe?" Leo asked as he opened a new box of glasses and began put them away.  
"Fine so far." Piper said, looking up from some papers. "She should be taking her midterms as we speak."  
"So no more attacks after I left?" he asked warily and she shook her head.  
"Prue and I took turns watching her all night. Nothing happened."  
"Really? That's uh…that's good." Leo said, now not able to look at her and she frowned at him.  
"Wait a minute. I know that tone. What's up? What do you know?"  
"Nothing, just…"  
"Just what? Come on Leo." Piper pleaded. "If this has anything to do with what happened - "  
"It may not. I don't know. It's just…look, I was up all night trying to recall a similar situation another white lighter had with one of his charges. It had something to do with uh…a past life coming back to haunt her present one."  
"What?"  
"Look, it's obviously very rare. It doesn't happen to most people. But if I remember right, in this particular case, her past life was trying to warn her present one."  
"Warn her? About what?" Piper asked nervously.  
"I don't know. And that's what's so frustrating. Cause I don't have any way of finding out either."  
Piper looked at him sadly. "You miss being a white-lighter, don't you?"  
"Yeah. Times like this I do, when I know I can help. And also when…I think that I'm never going to be with you." He said before he and Piper stared at each other silently.  
Dan walked into the club to see them and paused. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said and they looked over at him.  
"Dan. Hi. No. Don't be silly. We were just…" Piper trailed off, not sure what to say.  
"Finished." Leo said for her and she smiled in thanks.  
Dan walked over to Piper and kissed her before looking at Leo smugly. Leo looked down quickly and walked off, trying to ignore his jealousy and anger.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you...uh...had a job to bid?" Piper asked as Dan sat down on the stool next to her.  
"Well, I was on my way back to the office. You know, crunch some numbers." He said as Piper looked over at Leo. He followed her gaze to see the whitelighter walking into the storage room. Dan sighed. "If I ask you a question, promise me you won't get mad at me?"  
Piper bit her lip. "Depends on the question."  
"How well do you really know Leo? About where he's from I mean?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Believe me. This is not a jealousy thing. I just want to make sure you know who's working for you. That's all. Just call me overprotective." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.  
"That's very sweet Dan, but um, trust me. You don't have to worry about Leo at all. He's an angel."

Phoebe was taking her exam when she felt something choking her again. She drops her papers just as she was thrown out of her chair. A girl screamed, alerting Prue that something was wrong, and she ran into the class room to see people crowding around Phoebe who was lying on the floor.  
She pushed through them and dropped down on her knees once she was right next to her sister. "Phoebe!" She said nervously and let out of breath of relief when Phoebe stopped struggling and breathed deeply as she sat up. "Are you okay?" she asked before realising how stupid that question was when Phoebe sent her a glare.

"What am I looking for exactly?" Bella asked.  
"Anything to do with past lives." Joey told her. "Potions, spells, incantations. If I'm right, there should be something in the Book of Shadows about it."  
"You really think this has something to do with Phoebe's past life?" Prue asked, sounding a little skeptical.  
Leo nodded. "Well that's how our souls involve, how we grow as invidious. From one lifetime to the next."  
"OK. Then why is my past life trying to kill me?" Phoebe sighed heavily.  
"I don't think it is. I…I think it's trying to warn you. Give you a chance to do something about it. Maybe it's because you get premonitions."  
"Wait. Do something about what?" Piper frowned and Leo seemed to pale.  
"About w…w…whatever happened before that's endangering her now." He stuttered but no one other than Joey noticed.  
"Where's Shirley McLaine when you need her?" Phoebe whispered as Bella found the spell.  
"We don't need her. They were right. There's a spell that will take you to that past life."  
"Wait, we're not doing this." Prue said as Phoebe sat in between her and Bella, pulling the book closer to her.  
"Looks like you don't have to. It's written in first person. I can do it alone."  
"Phoebe." Prue sighed, flipping through the book. "There's absolutely no spell to bring you back."  
"Which means she can probably come back whenever she wants to." Joey said.  
"Is 'probably' good enough?" Bella asked nervously as Phoebe read through the spell. "What if she gets trapped there and we have no way of getting her back?"  
Phoebe looked up at her. "But if I don't go back, the same awful thing could happen to me in this life."  
"Fine. Then we're going with you." Prue said firmly but Piper shook her head.  
"We can't. Not according to the way the spell is written. Only Phoebe can."  
"I've just started to turn my life around. I really don't want my past life to ruin it for me now." Phoebe said, pausing for a minute before sighing. "'Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit sore. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before.'" She said and everything went black.

_Pearl Russell (past Phoebe) smiled at the man in a tux as he opened the door, she got a charming smile back._  
_"Thanks for the love potion. Worked wonders." A woman smirked as she passed, walking over to a good looking man who looked down at her in amazement._  
_"Welcome back." The door man said as she walked into the house and into the party._  
_Most eyes fell on her as she walked in - some smiled at her while others glared._

"You think she's alright?" Piper asked as all looked down at her sleeping form nervously.  
"She looks all right so far." Leo sighed.

_Pearl walked into the livingroom before freezing when she saw Gordon (past Dan) playing the piano. He looked over his shoulder, as if sensing her gaze, and his smile faded. He looked away quickly._  
_She glared at the back of his head for a second more before turning and making her way to the bar only to be stopped by a woman "Well, I was wondering where you went off to." The woman said, smiling widely at her._  
_Pearl held up her bag. "I had to get some herbs. I can't very well make my potions without them. Would you like me to curse anyone for you?"_  
_The woman looked over at the man by the stairs. "Maybe later." She said, and they both shared a smirk._  
_Pearl's expression hardened as she saw Priscilla Baxter (past Piper) walk over to the bar. "Hurry up with that giggle water Jake. We have thirsty people waiting." She heard her say and Pearl rolled her eyes in disgust before walking over to her._  
_She leaned against the bar and Priscilla stared at her blankly, her good mood gone from her expression. "What's a matter dear cousin? You're not afraid of me are you?"_  
_"Should I be?"_  
_Pearl turned to Jake. "My usual and bring it to my booth." She then turned back to Priscilla. "Would you tell your husband to play something different? I'm board with this old song." Pearl said in a snotty voice and Priscilla clenched her fists but didn't say anything. She walked over to Gordon and stood at his side._  
_"Don't worry about her, baby. Just keep playing." She said softly._  
_Gordon nodded. "Anything for you."_  
_Priscilla looked back at Pearl to see her glaring at her. She glared back untill her cousin turned. Priscilla reached to the back of the piano and grabbed a make-up case._  
_Pearl walked into the conservatory to see Phoebe Bowen (past Prue) taking a photo of an old couple, smiling at them sweetly once she had done. Pearl walked over to her and felt very smug that she had the same reaction as she'd had with Priscilla._  
_"Hello cousin." Pearl said._  
_"We have to talk...soon." Phoebe said firmly and Pearl's smirk slipped off her face._  
_"We're done talking." She hissed before walking off._  
_"Did you get the spell?" Phoebe asked Priscilla once Pearl had her back turned. Priscilla held up the make-up case, opening it swiftly while not taking her eyes off Pearl. Phoebe took it quickly as Pearl glanced back at them. They watched her silently._  
_She walked into the kitchen and tensed when she saw a little girl sitting by a crystal ball with a woman sitting opposite to her._  
_"'See these words. Heed the - " the little girl started to say as Pearl stormed over to them._  
_"Christina Larson. What in the devil are you doing?" she asked sharply, glaring at the woman. "And you get out of here." She turned back to Christina once the woman was gone. "I told you to watch my things. That's all." She grabbed Christina's doll from the table and threw it to the floor, smashing it._  
_Christina gasped. "My dolly!" She cried, throwing herself to the floor beside it._  
_"Spells and charms are not toys Christina. Do you understand me?" Pearl yelled at the wailing girl._  
_"Pearl!" She heard a familiar voice say from behind her and she smirked before turning._  
_"Hello Patricia." She said. Patricia Baxter (past Bella) glared back, looking concerned as the little girl began to get hysterical. "You look shocked to see me."_  
_"I would've thought you'd have the sense to stay away." Patricia snapped. Pearl rolled her eyes, ignoring the warning in her voice._  
_"I'm not the one who needs my big sister to fight my battles." She snorted as she walked off._  
_Patricia watched her leave before making her way over to Christina, pulling her into her arms. "Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?"_  
_"I don't like her very much." Christina sobbed, clinging onto Patricia tightly._  
_"Don't worry. You won't have to worry about her for much longer." Patricia whispered sadly._  
_Pearl walked to the door, smirking as a man came up behind her. He grabbed her roughly, pushing her outside and pinning her against the wall._  
_"I've been looking for you." He said, dipping his head to kiss her. As they kissed he slipped the strap of her dress off her shoulder before pulling the bottom of her dress up her thigh. He stopped and she frowned._  
_"Why must you tease me Anton?" she asked breathlessly._  
_"Come with me." He said, taking her round the back of the house where the back garden was full of boxes. Anton held up a vial. "Drink this."_  
_"What is it?"_  
_"A potion to triple your power. In case your cousins' are ready for us. It's the only way for us to succeed. You do want that, don't you?" she hesitates fr a second before smiling, taking the potion off him. "That's my girl. Go ahead. Test it."_  
_She looked around to make sure no one was watching before shooting a fireball from her fingers, setting a box of wine on fire._

Phoebe woke with a jolt to see her sisters, Joey and Leo looking at her in concern.  
"Where am I?" she gasped.  
"You're home, honey. You're home. You're okay." Prue said softly.  
"What happened?" Joey asked.  
Phoebe took a deep breath. "I was bad...very, very...bad."

"Family tree. I know I saw one somewhere." Phoebe said as she walked into the attic, everyone else following.  
"Uh, I still don't understand." Piper admitted.  
"We were all related. Cousins. And we lived here at the manor back in the twenties." Phoebe explained as she began to seach through the boxes.  
"Together? Here?" Piper asked, glancing at Prue and Bella. "So much for evaluation."  
"Wait. So you saw us in our past lives? I mean, did we look the same?" Prue asked and Phoebe glanced up from the box.  
"Um...yeah. You did, actually. Kind of."  
"Well, they probably looked the same to you because your soul recognized their souls. I mean, we all tend to travel in the same circle of family, friends, even enemies throughout our various lives. And that's why our souls recognize each other. So we can keep finding each other. That's what soul mates mean." Leo explained.  
"It was really weird being back like that because it wasn't like I had any control over my actions. It was more like I was a visitor. Watching. Feeling."  
"Feeling bad?" Bella asked quietly.  
"Feeling very, very bad." Phoebe nodded before noticing Prue, Piper and Bella staring at her. "Okay. I admit it. I liked it. It felt good to be respected and powerfull. Hey! Speaking of powers!" She said, standing up. "How come I didn't get to keep that kick ass power I had back then?"  
"Well, if you screw up your regrets. Your past self must have abused the power. That's why it was taken away from you." Joey explained.  
"That's too bad because it was hot. Literally."  
"Yeah. Apparently that wasn't the only thing that was really hot." Prue said dryly.  
Phoebe smiled wistfully. "Ooh. Yeah. Anton was hot too. Ooh. And he was such a good kisser. And so good with his hands."  
"Hands that might've killed you." Bella pointed out. Phoebe shrugged.  
"Maybe. But, you know, it could have also been Past Dan."  
Piper's eyes widened. "Dan? As in my Dan?" she asked and Phoebe nodded. "You saw him too?"  
"He was your husband. Sorry Leo." Phoebe said as she carried on her search.  
"That's okay. I'm hoping Piper learns from her past mistakes." Leo said and Piper looked at him stunned.  
"Prue, this is the camera that you used in your past life." Phoebe said as she found the camera.  
"Wait. I…" Prue walked over to Phoebe so she could see the camera properly. "I was a photographer?"  
"Yeah, and apparently a really good one because people were lining up to get their portraits taken."  
Prue smiled widely. "Really? So um, any idea what kind of power I had?"  
Phoebe stopped for a moment. "Uh, I don't know, but whatever it was, it must've been pretty powerful because Anton had to triple mine." She said as she pulled out a roll of paper from the trunk. "Found it. The family tree."  
They all crowded around Phoebe as lay it on the table, Joey held his hand on the top of it so it wouldn't roll back up.  
"Well there we are at the bottom." Piper said.  
"Right. There's mom and Grams." Prue said, her finger sliding across their names.  
"Okay, this must be us again." Phoebe said, pointing to P. Bowen, P. Russell and two P. Baxters. Phoebe stopped at the Baxters. "I'm pretty sure, Bella is one of these two."  
"What about all of the others?" Prue asked.  
Phoebe froze as she took a closer look at the dates. "Wait a minute. What's the date today?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know.  
"Uh, February 17th." Piper said and Phoebe sighed.  
"I think that this one is me." She pointed to P. Russell. "She died February 17th, 1924. The same age I am now."  
"Would explain why the warnings are happening today." Bella said grimly.  
Phoebe looked up at Leo and Joey. "So, it doesn't mean that I'm going to die today too, right?"  
Leo and Joey glanced at each other before looking back at her, neither of them having a clue.  
"We have to figure out what happened…fast." Prue said, biting her lip.  
"Wait. Wh…what was that little girl's name?" Phoebe frowned, trying to remember. "Christina…Christina…Christina Larson. Christina Larson. Maybe she can remember what happened."  
"Can you say long shot?"  
"Well, it's the only shot I got, Prue. I will call Darryl and maybe the police can track her down. I just hope she's forgotten what I did to her doll."

**R&R :)**


	40. Fight to Break the Curse

**I do not own Twilight or Charmed. Please read and review xoxox**

Fight to Break the Curse

"My dolly! You broke my dolly!" Christina cried, her eyes wide as she stared at Phoebe.

Phoebe cringed. "No. No. That wasn't me. It was just someone that looked like me. Sort of. It's…it's hard to explain." She tried to explain but Christina still looked at her fearfully.

"But she recognizes your soul. That's a good sign." Leo pointed out.

"Just let her know that you're the good Phoebe, not the bad one." Prue suggested.

"Erm..." Phoebe hesitated before moving closer to Christina. "You don't have to be afraid of me anymore. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Christina, we need your help." Bella said softly and Christina smiled as she looked at her.

"Patricia..." she whispered, instantly relaxing as Phoebe knelt down next to her.

"Do you remember when you were a little girl back in 1924? You used to go to a speakeasy that was run by four cousins. Do you remember that?"

Christina nodded happily. "Daddy was the bartender. He used to pick me up after school and take me there. Patricia liked to look after me." She giggled slightly. "I liked the piano." She said before starting to sing. "_If you were the only girl in the world, and I…_"

Phoebe placed her hand over Christina's. "The girl that looked like me, do you remember her?"

Christina snatched her hand back as if burnt. "She was an evil witch." She told them quietly. "I used to hide upstairs by the landing. I saw everything."

"Did you see anything bad happen to the evil witch?" Piper asked.

"Oh. It was scary. Fire and screaming." Christina looked down at Phoebe. "And then…you were murdered."

Phoebe bit her lip, hesitating for only a second. "Do you remember who murdered me?"

"Was it a man named Anton?" Prue asked.

Christina frowned in thought. "It was such a pretty necklace. Just ripped it off of the bad witch and then strangled her."

"Who strangled the evil witch?" Leo asked before Christina burst into tears.

"That was my favourite dolly." She sobbed.

Phoebe sighed. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before walking out of the room, her sisters and Leo followed silently. Phoebe looked around at the other residents of the care home before turning to face her family. "Well, bright side, at least I don't have to worry about ending up in a place like this in my golden years."  
"Don't talk like that." Bella pleaded. "We have time to figure out what happened."  
"Not much time. By midnight, I'll be dead again."  
Piper frowned. "By midnight? How do you know that?"  
"Midnight, a full moon, what's the difference? It's always one or the other, right? I know I won't make it to February 18th unless - "  
"You go back and find some answers."

...

"Whatever you do, make sure you get back before your past life gets killed." Leo said as Phoebe opened the book to the spell. "Otherwise we may not be able to wake you up."  
"Don't worry. Dying is one experience I don't plan on reliving." Phoebe said.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked.  
"No…but here it goes. _Remove the chains of time and space and make my spirit sore. Let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before._"

...

_Pearl smiled as she watched the box blow up._

_Anton smirked down at her. "Feels good to be bad, doesn't it?" _

_Pearl's smile faltered slightly as she nodded. "Sometimes." She admitted before turning away from the burning box._

_"Second thoughts?"  
"They're my cousins, Anton."  
"They're good witches, my love, which is why I gave you this amulet to wear. It protects you from their witch craft so they can never harm you." He said but she still looked unsure. "Hey, killing them is the only way for me to get their powers, and once I have them...together...we will be unstoppable." He said and Pearl smiled before they kissed. "First things first. Are you ready?" he asked before smiling widely when she nodded. "Good. Now remember, wait untill after I lure your cousin away from her piano man before you make your move."  
"How are you gonna do that?"  
"Easy, by posing as her former lover," Anton said, waving his hand over his face and turning into past Leo, "and fighting through her power. Shall we?"  
Pearl nodded. "Lets."_

_They walked back inside before splitting up. Anton walked closer to Priscilla who was watching Gordon with a smile on her face. Her smile faded when she looked around and saw Anton. She stood up straighter, glancing at Gordon to make sure he wasn't looking, before walking over to him._

_"What are you doing here?" she hissed._

_"Just missing you baby." He said seductively, pulling her closer to him. She pulled away quickly._

_"Stop it! We can't do this anymore. What is the matter with you? This isn't like you."  
Anton chuckled. "You're right. It's not." He waved his hand over his face again, turning back to his normal self. Priscilla's eyes widened and she tried to scream but Anton covered her mouth._

_He nodded to Pearl, who had been watching quietly. She nodded back, taking a deep breath before walking over to Phoebe. Phoebe froze when she saw Pearl walking towards her and watched her causiously._

_"Do you wanna talk now?" Pearl asked to Phoebe's surprise. "Upstairs?"  
Priscilla fought against Anton's grip and after a while managed to break free but fell to the ground. The music stopped and everyone's attention turned to her and Anton. Pearl, seeing that Phoebe was distracted, threw a fire ball at her. Phoebe recovered quickly and blew ice out of her mouth as the fire got closer, the ice hit the fire and destroyed it._

_Everyone started running out and Phoebe and Pearl got knocked down in the process while Anton started to strangle Priscilla. Gordon hit Anton in the back with a rake to get him off his wife but Anton only lets go for a second to throw Gordon into a wall - knocking him out - before turning back to Priscilla. She tried to freeze him but it didn't really work, he fought through it and smirked down at her._

_"Oh, I'm gonna like having that power." He said before he started to strangle her again. Christina ran upstairs and hid on the landing as Phoebe and Pearl managed to get up._

_Phoebe tried to use her power on Pearl but it just went into her necklace. Pearl looked at her cousin smugly. "How does it feel to be powerless against me?"_

_Phoebe pulls a trigger on her camera and a little fire came out, blinding Pearl for a moment, giving Phoebe a chance to kick her to the ground. Pearl tried to get up but Phoebe held her down. "Patricia!" She yelled._

_Priscilla's vision was starting to darken when Patricia appeared at an in-human speed, pushing Anton away from her before pushing a grandfather clock on top of him._

_Priscilla glared at Patricia as she helped her up. "You took your time." _

_Patricia looked at her older sister sheepishly. "Sorry." They walked into the conservatory to see Phoebe still holding Pearl down. Priscilla grabbed a rope off a curtain and wrapped it around Pearl's kneck while Patricia ripped the necklace off her._

_"We know Anton's a warlock." Priscilla said._

_"And that he's fallen in love with you." Phoebe said as she got out the spell._

_"And turned you evil." Patricia whispered._

_"We can't have you guys joining forces. Not in this life. Not in any life."_

_"God forgive us." Priscilla sighed as Phoebe held out the spell._

_"'Evil witch in my sight. Vanquish thyself. Vanquish thy might. In this life and every future life.'" Phoebe, Priscilla and Patricia read as Pearl slowly began to die._

...

Phoebe woke up with a gasp. Her eyes went straight to her sisters before she backed away from them.  
"Phoebe what?" Prue asked, getting up to follow her.  
"You! You were the ones that we're trying to kill me!" Phoebe snapped before practically running upstairs - her sisters, Joey and Leo followed.  
"Don't be ridiculous. You know we'd never hurt you." Piper called after her.  
Phoebe turned, glaring at them. "No? Tell that to past Phoebe. You cursed her."  
"Phoebe, please." Bella pleaded, going to touch Phoebe's arm. Phoebe flinched out of the way.  
"Hey!" Joey snapped when he saw the hurt on Bella's face. "You know they didn't try to kill you Phoebe. It was their past selves."  
Phoebe sighed sadly. "I know, and it was my past self that tried to kill them first." She said before walking into her room.  
"Huh?" Piper said confused.  
"Hold on, then." Bella frowned. "Why is she so upset that our past selves killed hers then?"  
"Bella." Prue said sternly.  
"What?" Bella asked, looking at Prue innocently. "It's a good question."  
Prue just shook her head before they walked into Phoebe's room.  
"Phoebe, whatever happened, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't really you." Piper said softly.  
"But that's the thing. It was me, or at least a part of me that I can relate to." Phoebe said before looking over at Prue, Piper and Bella. "And I don't mean hurting you guys. I can't even imagine that, but being in my past life, that powerful, evil feeling, it was…it was seductive." She looked back out the window. "And that's what scares me. I mean, what if that's who I really am."  
Prue sat down next to Phoebe on the bed. "But that's not who you are Phoebe. Not in this life. I mean, you...you've evolved. You've grown. You're good now."  
"I was good then too. Before I…before she turned. Before she fell in love with Anton." Phoebe said, glancing at Bella. "Who, surprise, was a warlock."  
"Looks like it runs in the family." Bella said sarcastically.  
"Oh. And that's not the only surprise. Anton could glamour into looking like anyone he wanted to. That's how he lured Past Piper. He glamoured into her former lover."  
Piper frowned. "Her former lover? Who was that?"  
"It was me." Leo said, making Piper turn to her in surprise.  
"What?" Piepr asked, her eyes wide.  
"Or, rather, past me."  
"Him?" Piper asked Phoebe.  
"Yeah. Hey, how did you know that?" Phoebe asked Leo.  
"Yeah, Leo, how did you know that?" Joey teased. Leo sent him a small glare before turning back to the sisters.  
"When you become a white lighter, they let you see your past lives for perspective." He explained.  
"No wonder he knows so much stuff about this." Bella said.  
"Hold it. Wait a minute." Piper glared at Leo. "You knew that we were lovers before and you didn't tell me?"  
"No. I just…"  
"You just what? I'm getting a migraine." Piper groaned.  
"Look Piper, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want it to influence you in the present. I wanted you to decide whether or not you wanted me in this life."  
"I need an aspirin."  
"Okay." Phoebe stood up. "Can we get back to my problem. Since, at best, I only have till midnight to live?"  
"Right. Sorry." Piper said, sending Leo one last glare. "We will talk later."  
Prue looked between Piper and Leo causiously before turning her attention back to Phoebe. "I…I…I understand how Past Phoebe was killed, but not why killing her is going to kill you."  
"Because of the curse. The cousins didn't want to risk Past Phoebe and Anton getting back together in any lifetime. Anton was…is immortal. And I guess that they thought he and Phoebe were soul mates." Phoebe explained.  
"So he's still alive? Running around out there somewhere?" Piper asked and Phoebe shrugged.  
"You know, the more immediate question is how do we protect Phoebe from her past life?" Joey asked.  
"The amulet could protect me." Phoebe suggested.  
"What amulet?" Bella asked, starting to get annoyed that she didn't have any idea what was going on.  
"The one that Anton gave Phoebe. I wonder if Christina knows where it is."  
"76 years later? I don't think so." Piper said sceptically.  
Prue stood up. "We probably have a better chance of looking in the Book of Shadows under Anton and, uh, seeing where he got the amulet in the first place."  
"Yeah. Good. You guys go check that out and I'm going to run downstairs and grab something to eat. I'm starving." Phoebe lied, trying to smile convincingly.  
"We'll meet you downstairs." Bella said.  
Prue, Piper, Bella and Joey went to the attic, Piper sending Leo another glare as she left.  
"Leo. Wait." Phoebe said before he could leave. "I want you to come with me to the retirement home."  
Leo frowned. "What about your sisters'?"  
Phoebe shook her head. "I don't want them there. If I don't find the amulet, I'm going to die, Leo. And I don't want them to see that." She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs with Leo.

...

"If Anton is still around and truly in love with Phoebe, he's going to be looking for her." Piper said as she, Bella, Prue and Joey walked into the attic.

Prue opened the book of shadows and began to look through it. "Yeah. I know, but right now that is the least of our problems. We need to find something, anything to save Phoebe."  
The four of them looked up startled when they heard the door slam from downstairs. "Where's Leo?"

...

"Christina?" Phoebe called as she walked into the room to see Christina sitting in a wheelchair, looking out of the window. "Hi. It's Phoebe. I'm sorry to bother you again, but I need your help with something. It's really important." Phoebe knelt down next to her. "I need you to try to remember back to the day that the bad witch died, and the pretty necklace was torn off her neck. Do you remember that day?"  
Christina didn't respond. "Christina. I…I know this is difficult, but please try. Phoebe's life depends on it." Leo tried.  
"Do you remember what happened to the necklace Christina?" Phoebe asked and Christina looked down at her.  
"I was up on the landing watching the whole scary thing." She said sadly.  
"And the necklace?"  
"It…It…it just slid across the floor into the foyer."  
Phoebe sighed a got up. She turned to leave. "Oh. Damn it. Now we're never going to find it this way." Leo said and Phoebe stopped.  
She turned back around to face Leo. "Maybe, or maybe not. Leo, do you think that I can write a spell that can not only send me back to the past but give me complete control over my actions as well?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"Because if I can, I could go back to the past and find the amulet and hide it someplace safe so I know where to find it when I come back to the present."  
"The only way for you to do that would be to switch life forces with Past Phoebe." He told her and she stared at him confused. "In other words you would be in 1924 and evil Phoebe would be right here in your body."  
"But just long enough for me to find the amulet and then switch back."  
"Yeah, but if sw$omething goes wrong, we risk unleashing a powerful evil witch in the present and losing you in the past."  
"But if we don't do anything Leo, we're going to lose me anyway. I have to find the amulet. It's my only hope." Phoebe said, grabbing a pad and pen off the bed side table and began to write a spell.  
"You do realize you won't look any different to them? They'll still think you're evil Phoebe and try to kill you."  
"Leo. Don't worry so much." She touched his chin. "You're mortal now. You'll get wrinkles." They shared a smile before Phoebe lay down on the bed, looking at the pad before closing her eyes. "_In this time and in this place, take the spirit I displace. Bring it fourth while I go back, to inhabit a soul so black_." Her face flashed purple as she left her body and was replaced by Pearl.

...

_"I'll kill you." Pearl gasped before her face flashed purple as she was replaced with Phoebe._

_"No, wait." Phoebe gasped, struggling against their grip. "I'm not - " She gave up trying to explain and kicked past Phoebe and Patricia before flipping Priscilla over._

_"Where'd she learn that?" Priscilla asked, cringing._

_"I don't know." Past Phoebe said Phoebe ran over to the bar, looking over the counter._

_"Okay. The amulet. Where is the amulet?" she whispered to herself before running up the stairs when she saw Priscilla, Patricia and past Phoebe get up. _

_The cousins frowned after her. "Why is she running? Why doesn't she just use her power?" Patricia asked confused._

_"She's probably trying to lure us into another trap."_

...

"Phoebe, are you alright?" Leo asked, leaning down next to her. "Are you there?"  
Christina stood up and walked over to a jewellery box. "Here...there...everywhere." She said as she pulled out the amulet.  
Leo frowned. "What?" he whispered, walking over to her.

Christina smiled up at him before waving a hand over her face, turning into Anton. Before Leo could react, Anton punched him through the bathroom door, knocking him out. Christina was in the bathroom, gagged and tied to her wheelchair. She looked up at Anton fearfully.  
Anton turned to Pearl and walked over to her. "_If you were the only girl in the world, and I were the only boy_." He sang, placing the amulet around her kneck. He leaned down and kissed her. "Wake up my sweet."  
She opens her eyes and looked up at him confused. "Anton? What's going on?"  
He helped her stand. "It's okay."  
"Where am I?"  
"You've been reincarnated…reborn…to me."

...

_"Um...I'm not who you think I am." Phoebe tried to explain as they came up the stairs. "I'm a different me. A me from another lifetime where we're involved into sisters. Good sisters...happy sisters."_

_Past Phoebe, Priscilla and Patricia shared a glance. "Must have cut off too much blood to her brain." Priscilla said finally. Past Phoebe and Patricia nodded in agreement._

_"Must have."  
"Screw this." Phoebe groaned, leaning against the wall. "'In this time and in this place, take the spirit I displace. Bring me forth while she goes back to her soul so black'." Her heart dropped when nothing happened. "Uh-oh." She quickly moved as past Phoebe tried to use her power on her. The ice hit the wall were she had been standing._

...

Leo cringed at he rubbed his jaw, standing by the door. Bella handed Christina a glass of water.  
"Here you go." She whispered.  
"Oh, thank you, dear." Christina said, smiling up at her.  
"The nurse will be right in." Piper said, appearing next to Leo. "Is she OK?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks for asking." Leo said sarcastically while Prue and Bella rolled their eyes at them.  
"You're not getting any sympathy out of me. You should never have let Phoebe cast that spell."  
"Ms. Larson, can I get you anything else?" Prue asked quickly.  
"Some JELL-O would be nice." Christina said and Prue nodded slowly.  
"Some JELL-O. Uh...okay. I'll see what I can do. Would you excuse us for a second?" Prue and Bella walked over to Piper and Leo. "I don't think she has any idea what happened."  
"Well, that makes two of us." Piper sighed. "Do we really believe that Anton knew all along that Phoebe was going to come here looking for Christina?"  
Leo shrugged. "Well Christina is the only living link. It was his only hope."  
"Does it really matter how? We need to get Phoebe back and fast." Bella said.  
"The problem is she's the only one that can say the spell." Prue pointed out.  
"And also with evil Phoebe wearing the amulet, she's protected from it." Piper pointed out.  
"We've got to get the amulet off of her."  
"Yeah, but only long enough for our Phoebe to switch lives. She has to be wearing the amulet in the present to protect her from the past live curse." Leo said.  
"OK. So bottom line, get evil Phoebe, get the amulet. Any questions? OK. Good. Let's hurry." Prue said before starting to leave.  
"Hurry where?" Leo called after her.  
"Back to the manor. If Anton and evil Phoebe reunited then I have a feeling they're going to want to pick up right where we left off—trying to kill us."  
...

_Phoebe tiptoed downstairs, glancing behind her to see if her 'cousins' were following. "'In this time and in this place - '" She started to say the spell again but was cut off when she backed into Anton._

_He smiled down at her. "Oh, there you are." He kissed her. "You are too good to be true."_

_"Thanks for reminding me." Phoebe said before kicking him, making him crash into the pool table. Phoebe smirked proudly before jumping as she was grabbed from behind._

_"Got her." Priscilla said before she started to strangle her again, while past Phoebe and Patricia held her tightly._

...

They walked upto the manor to see Joey climbing down from the bedroom window.  
"Hey." Bella said as he got to the bottom. "You know, we have a door."  
"I do know that but I also know that to get to the door I have to go past your sisters past life and her warlock boyfriend." Joey said sarcastically.  
They sighed before walking into the manor.  
"Didn't I tell you they'd come?" they heard Anton say. They walked further into the livingroom to see Pearl sitting on the chair, holding hands with Anton.  
"Hello cousins." Pearl smirked. "Or is it sisters now?"  
Prue tried to use her powers but nothing happened. "The amulet's protecting both of them." Leo sighed as Pearl and Anton began to walk towards them.  
"It's your turn to die this time." Pearl said, sending a fire ball at them. Piper gasped and froze it. Prue, Leo, Joey and Bella ducked behind the sofa, Bella pulling Piper down with her.  
"All right. We have to figure out a way to get that amulet off of her." Prue whispered.  
"Yeah. Great. Any idea how?" Piper asked sarcastically before cringing when the fireball un-froze and hit the wall.

...

_"'In this time and in this place...'" Phoebe tried again as it became harder and harder to breath._

Anton and Pearl walk over to the couch, Anton letting go of Pearl's hand. Piper stood up. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked quickly, just before Joey jumped up from the couch behind them.

"Behind ya!" He exclaimed, making Anton and Pearl turn. Prue, Bella and Leo stood up next to Joey and Pearl sent a fire ball at them.

Prue used her power to send the fire ball at Anton, who screamed and turned to dust as Pearl watched heartbroken.

Piper walks up behind Pearl and wacked her over the head. "Sorry Pheebs."

"Get the amulet." Leo ordered.

_"'While she goes back to her sould so black.'" Phoebe finally whispered, almost about to pass out when her face flashed purple as she went back to her own body._

Phoebe sat up with a gasp. "Piper...Prue...Bella..."  
Her sister's let out a breath of relief. "Okay. It's her. Put it back on fast." Piper said. Prue put the amulet on Phoebe quickly. It glowed and Phoebe caught her breath, after a moment it stopped glowing and Phoebe relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked nervously. Phoebe nodded.

"Thanks you guys...for saving my life. All of them."

...

"So I, uh, hope you're not still upset with me. You know, for not telling you about our past lives together." Leo said as he and Piper walked towards the door.

"I'm not letting you off the hook for that just yet. I'm still not quite sure what it even means."

Leo hesitated for a second. "Well, I'd like to think it means...uh, we're destined to be together." They stared at each other for a second before the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell." Leo joked but his smile faded when he opened the door to see Dan. "Or not."  
Dan frowned at him. "Leo, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking between him and Piper suspiciously.  
"Leo was just leaving. Bye." Piper said quickly.  
"OK. I'll see you at work." Leo smiled at Piper before nodding at Dan. "Dan."  
He walked out of the door before Dan walked in, closing the door behind him. "You know, I'm just going to come right out and say this. Even if you get mad at me, but I know in my gut that something's not right with him. He worries me. I mean, just for you."  
Piper frowned. "Uh...are you talking about Leo?"  
"If Leo is his real name. You know, I had my brother-in-law who works for the state department check out his army records. But the only Leo Wyatt they came up with died almost 60 years ago in World War II."  
"Well, there must be some kind of mistake."  
"Piper. There is no record of him anywhere. Nothing. It's almost as if he didn't have any past at all. I'm sorry. It's…just…just do me favor and watch your back when you're around him OK. At least until I figure out who he really is."  
Piper nodded. "Okay."  
"Well, gotta go." Dan kissed her on the cheek. "Bye." He said before leaving.

"Well, that was eventfull." Bella said as she sat down on the sofa next to Joey.  
Joey scoffed bitterly. "For you maybe."  
Bella bit her lip, trying to change the subject. "So...if whitelighters get to see their past life, did you ever see me? I mean, did you ever see my soul?"  
Joey looked at her before shaking her head. "Not like that. We were never together. You already had a different soul mate." Bella frowned.  
"Oh." She said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Joey heard it anyway and smiled softly at her.  
"I was disappointed too." He admitted. "But...we can't stay together Bella. As soon as my suspension is over I have to leave so you can meet up with your soul mate again."  
"I don't want my soul mate, I want you." Bella whispered and Joey sighed.  
"You say that now, but when you meet him you'll love him more than you ever loved me."  
"You can't know that." Bella said firmly. Joey chuckled quietly, leaning down to kiss her.  
Bella froze in shock and - too soon for Bella liking - Joey pulled away. He sent her a little wink before getting up and walking upstairs. Bella stared after him.  
...

Prue walked into Phoebe's bedroom to see her sitting on her bed, the book of shadows in front of her.

"Hey, you alright?" Prue asked.

Phoebe looked up with a smile. "Yeah. I think so. I'm just writing a little warning in the book about Anton."  
"Why? You don't think that we actually vanquished him?" Prue frowned.  
"I don't want to take any chances. I just hope my future me is somewhere near this book if he ever strikes again."  
"Something tells me that we're always going to be near it. Always have been. Always wll be."  
"Yeah. You're probably right. Of course the warning won't do much good if the future me turns out to be bad."  
Prue sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's not just you, you know. I mean, we all have a little bad in us. It's just that when you turn bad things tend to catch on fire." Phoebe laughed.  
"And this is supposed to be making me feel better?"  
"What I mean is that it's just as natural to be bad as it is to be good. That's how we know what good is. That's how we're able to make the choice to be good. Remember, Anton wouldn't have needed evil Past Phoebe if you hadn't evolved into good Phoebe."  
"Still, it's okay to be bad every once in a while isn't it?"  
Prue nodded happily. "Oh yeah. A lot." She said as they laughed.

**R&R**


	41. Phoebe and Bella's Spell

Phoebe and Bella's Spell

Bella and Joey looked up from Bella's homework as Piper and Phoebe walked in through the back door, both of them sweaty and out of breath.

"Leo's mortal now and everything, but - for how long, I mean how do I know he won't want his wings back?" Piper asked as they walked over to her. "And then there's Dan, who is still great - and normal which is good - considering I'm not."

Phoebe looked down at her watch. "Twenty eight minutes, thirty three seconds."  
Piper looked at her in surprise. "Really? We ran that long?"  
"No. I've been timing how long you've been comparing Leo and Dan." Phoebe told her and Piper blushed.

"I haven't been 'comparing'. I've been...talking."

"Non stop by the looks of it, seeing as you were 'talking' since before you left." Bella pointed out as Phoebe poured the four of them some orange juice.

"Well, so, you're my sisters. I have a problem. The least you can be is understanding."

"Piper, we _do _understand. You're in love with two guys, who both love you." Phoebe said, ignoring Piper when she rolled her eyes. "We get it! Totally. But what we don't get, is why you won't let us help you."

"Help me?" Piper asked, not sure how they could help. "What are you going to do? Are one of you going to take one of them off my hands?" she asked with a smirk. Phoebe and Bella shared an amused glance before pretending to think about it only the two older sisters noticed Joey frown. "That's not an option."  
"You need help...assistance...a sign..." Bella trailed off suggestively. Piper and Joey stared at her while Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"A 'sign'..." Piper repeated slowly, starting to get what they were saying.

Bella nodded. "A spell to help you find your true love."

"I'm all for Piper finding her true love but there is a small problem with personal gain." Joey reminded them but Phoebe shook her head.

"Not necessarily." She said. "I've been working on my spells. I think I can write one for Piper that's consequence free. It's all in the wording."

Piper sighed heavily. "No! I can't." She said before walking off, Phoebe and Bella following while Joey stayed in the kitchen.

"Why not?" Phoebe and Bella moaned.

"Because...I can't expect magic to solve my personal problems."  
"But that's the beauty, you don't have to."  
"We'll do it for you."

They walked into the conservatory to see Prue holding a small camera. "Hey," she said when she saw them, "when did my camera equipment get here?"

"Oh, about an hour ago." Piper told her, thankfull for the change of subject. "I didn't want to wake you. Is everything there?"  
Prue looked over to the table full of the equipment and nodded. "Yeah, it looks like it."  
"You think you've brought enough stuff, Prue?" Bella chuckled.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot. But _so _much of photography has gone digital now, that if I want to seriously pursue it, I have to have the right equipment." Prue explained as she picked up a larger camera.

"You're thinking of becoming a professional photographer?" Phoebe asked, making Prue look up causiously when she heard her tone.

"Yeah...why? You don't think that I should?" she asked nervously.

"No, no I mean...I think it's great if that's what you want, it's just..."  
"It's just what?"  
"Well, I-uh...isn't photography just a really dicey profession money wise?" she asked before hissing in pain when Bella and Piper pinched her. "Ow!" She glared at them before turning back to Prue, who looked less enthusiastic than before. "You know, all I'm saying is how many woman professional photographers do you know?"  
"I know, and that's a totally fair question, one that I've been wrestling with a lot lately," Prue said, "ever since I quit my job."  
"Prue, one of my first memories is you saying that you want to become a photographer." Bella told her softly. "It's your dream so just follow it."  
Prue smiled.

"Hey! Maybe finding out you were a photographer in your past life is some kind of sign. Speaking of signs..." Phoebe trailed off as she and Bella smiled at Piper. Phoebe gripped Bella's hand before they raced up the stairs while Piper's eyes widened.

"No...wait! No!" Piper yelled as she ran after them.

Prue looked down at the camera in her hands silently before walking over to the full length mirror, taking a photo of her reflection. She smiled briefly. "A portrait of a dreamer." She whispered to herself.

...

"You two had better not be writting a spell for me!" Piper yelled through the door.

"Uh..." Phoebe glanced up from the note pad to Bella who just shrugged. "No...I'm in the bathroom. Who writes spells in the bathroom?"

"Then why is Bella in there with you?" Piper asked dryly.

"Er...she's not. She went into her bedroom." Phoebe said as Bella took the pad off her. The younger girl sprinkled dead rose leaves over the paper before the two of them read the spell quietly. "_I beseech all powers above, send a sign to free our sisters heart, one that will lead her to her love._" They finished and shared a smile.

Meanwhile, Prue was still in front of the mirror, looking down at the camera in her hands.

"Hello Prue." She heard behind her and she looked up in shock to see Bane Jessup's reflection in the mirror.

"Ba - " She started to yell when Bane suddenly grabbed her, placing a cloth over her mouth and nose. She struggled against him before everyone slowly went black.

"Shhh." Bane whispered as he shifted her in his arms and walked towards the nearest door, not noticing that he had dropped the cloth.

...

"Well?" Piper asked when Phoebe opened her eyes.

"Nothing." She looked down at the camera with a sigh.  
"We need to keep trying untill one of us does have a premonition." Bella said firmly. "We need to find out what happened to her."

"That crack I made about her becoming a photographer - I don't want that to be the last thing I ever say to her."

"Guys, you're overreacting. That is my department. All you have to do is relax and concerntrate." Piper said softly as the doorbell rang. "Here. Try the rag again."  
Piper handed the piece of cloth to Bella before walking to the door. She opened it to see Darryl.

"I've got bad news, I've got worse news. Which do you want first?" he asked as he walked in.

"Uh...does this have anything to do with Prue?" Bella asked hopefull as she and Phoebe walked into the hall.

"Unless she helped Bane Jessup escape from county jail - no."  
"Bane Jessup...why does that name sound familiar?" Piper frowned.  
Phoebe sat on the arm of the chair. "Because he's the guy our favourite demon hired to 86 us, remember?"

"The one we thought Prue liked?"  
"Yep."

"When did he escape?" Bella asked Darryl.

"This morning. We've already launched a full-scale manhunt." Darryl told them and the three sisters shared a concerned glance. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Prue is missing - we think she may have been kidnapped." Piper told him.

Bella handed Darryl the piece of cloth. "This was by the back door."  
He sniffed it before sighing. "Chloroform."  
"We would have called you, but we didn't know who, or what had taken her."  
"It'd be a pretty big coincidence it if wasn't Bane - especially since _you guys _are responsible for putting him in jail."  
"Then why only take Prue?" Bella asked. "We were all in the house."

"Well maybe he's trying to lure us. Maybe another demon hired him to trap us." Phoebe suggested.

"Which might explain this." Darryl said, pulling a bag out of his inner coat pocket and handing it to Piper. "I found it when we swept the prison lock this morning. It's actually the reason why I came over. I wanted to see if it looked familiar to you."

"I've never seen anything like it before but it looks demonic." All eyes turned to the door where Joey was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

Piper, Phoebe and Bella's eyes widened while Darryl frowned. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Probably not." Joey said casually. "Do you mind if we keep this so we can find out what demon we're up against."

Darryl shrugged. "I can't exactly turn it in to evidence inventory. Look, I gotta go. Let me know if you find out anything. I think that your chances of finding Bane are bigger than ours."

"Um, yeah, and maybe keep this quiet, because the bigger this thing gets, the more danger she's..." Piper trailed off, not really wanting to think about it. Darryl got it anyway.

"I know. Look, I'll keep it as quiet as I can for as long as I can."  
"Thanks." Phoebe said as Piper lead him to the door. As soon as his back was turned Phoebe and Bella glared at Joey who just rolled his eyes.

"You said he could be trusted." Joey pointed out quietly and they walked to the door as Piper opened it.

"Hi there." A delivery man said as Darryl passed him. "Gotta sign. It's for Piper, Piper Halliwell."

Phoebe and Bella froze when they heard the word 'sign' and Phoebe stepped forward. "Can I see that?" she asked, taking the package and examined it. "Leonardo's Boutique...Bodega Bay, California."

"Yeah, uh, Dan and I were there - ordered some earings." Piper told her before smiling at the deliveryman. "Thank you." She closed the door and snatched the package from Phoebe, glaring suspiciously at her and Bella. "The delivery man said he got a sign." She said slowly, stepping towards them. They backed away, blushing brightly while Joey watched in amusement. "Leonardo's Boutique and Bodega Bay. Leo, short for Leonardo. Bodega Bay, where Dan is from. You cast that spell didn't you."  
"It was all Phoebe's fault!" Bella exclaimed quickly.

"Thanks sis." Phoebe said dryly before turning back to Piper. "Yes, _we _did it."

"When I specifically asked you not to and at a time like this!"  
Bella sighed. "It was before Prue disappeared and we were only trying to help."

"You. This. Book of Shadows. Go!" Piper said through her teeth, holding the object up and Phoebe took it from her, getting a premonition instantly.

Joey stood up straighter. "What did you see?" he asked when Phoebe opened her eyes again.

"Prue, bound and gagged, and with Bane."

...

Bane walked over to Prue and hesitated for a second before untying her gag. "Don't scream." He pleaded.

Prue sighed. "Why not?"  
"Cuz if you do, we won't be able to talk." Bane said, walking around her. "Besides it won't help. The nearest neighbor is about six miles away."  
"Then why not take of the blindfold. What are you afraid of?"

Bane scoffed. "Are you kidding? I've seen you use your powers before. _On me!_" He considers it for a moment. "All right, if you try anything, the blindfold goes back on." He walked back behind her and takes the blindfold off.

"What do you want?" she asked as he walked in front of her.

He put his hands in his pockets. "Your help, to save my life."

"Yeah, well most people ask for it, they don't kidnap for it."  
"I'm not most people. Neither are you."  
"What makes you feel that I'll help you?"  
"I don't." Bane shrugged. "But without you and your sisters, I don't stand a chance against this particular demon."  
"Yeah, well, from where I'm sitting, that's a good thing."  
"He tried to have me killed today, Prue. I got lucky and barely escaped. And he's gonna keep trying."  
"Why would he bother? You're a mortal."

"I'm a mortal that knows about demons." Bane crossed his arms in front of his chest. "He doesn't like that. Litvack - that's what they call him."  
Prue looked around the room curiously. "Where are we? Is this yours?"  
"Was gonna be - before you came along, and cut me off from my dreams." Bane said, giving her an accusing smile.

"Because you tried to kill me." Prue pointed out.

Bane smiled even more. "Now, that was before I got to know you."

"You don't strike me as a dreamer."  
"There's a lot about me that you don't know."  
"Few things that you need to learn about me too." She said before using her powers to send him flying backwards, into a wall. "Like how I will never put my sisters in danger." Bane got up and walked back to her. "So you can forget about any of us helping you."

Bane put the blindfold back on and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sooner of later, you're gonna have to trust me Prue." He said before walking away.

...

Piper handed the silver object to Leo, who looked down at it closely.

"We couldn't find it in the Book of Shadows anywhere." She told him as he turned it around in his hands.

"It's a weapon." He told her as Phoebe, Bella and Joey walked in.

"Are you kidding me, it's a weapon?" Phoebe asked.

"One that can only be activated by a demon. From what I remember, it's handed out by specific upper level demons to those who work for them."  
"What do you mean by upper level?" Bella asked.

"There's a heirarchy of demons." Joey explained - knowing this part. "They try and work their way up by destroying good, promoting evil."

"Whoever issued this particular weapon is very important." Leo said grimly.  
"You mean dangerous... Any idea who?" Piper asked but both Leo and Joey shook their heads.

"No." Leo said, handing the weapon to Phoebe.

"All right, well this weapon may be the only way to find Prue, I'm back to the book." Phoebe said, getting up. Bella glanced at Joey and nodded her head to the stairs. Joey nodded in understanding and they both stood up.

"Well help." Bella said and the three of them walked up to the attic, leaving Piper and Leo alone.

"I'll be right there." Piper called after them before turning back to Leo. "Thanks for coming over so quickly Leo, and your offer to take care of the club."

Leo shrugged. "Is there anything else you need?"  
"I don't know, I can't do anything but think about Prue right now."  
"Remember, you know the most important thing. Phoebe's premonition proves Prue's still alive." Leo said softly.

"I know, but for how long? I mean, what if we can't get to her? What if she's hurt?" Piper sighed and Leo pulled her into his arms.

"I wish I could do more. Because I can't help, I remember all the times that I could." He whispered before letting her go and walking out of the door. When the door closed, Piper leant against it, frustrated about the current situation. On the other side of the door, Leo reached out - as if knowing that she was still there. He left his hand there for a brief moment before walking away.

...

Bane sighed in frustration as he sat on a wooden crate. "I don't think you understand. As long as you're here with me, your life is on the line too."  
"I can take care of myself."

"Not against Litvack. You have a fighting chance with your sisters, but as long as you're alone, you're as powerless as I am." He told her. "Even if you can't trust me, you can trust that."

"I told you," Prue said firmly, "I'm not getting my sisters involved."

Bane studied her for a second. "Alright, fine. Your sisters came looking for you once before, they'll come looking again." He said, walking to a window and looking at the view.

"Not if I can help it." Prue whispered to herself before astral projecting.

...

"A weapon issued by level two demons." Phoebe read from the Book of Shadows. She flipped the page to see sketches of several demons.

Bella sighed. "But it doesn't say which one."  
The pages of the book suddenly flip on their own, stopping on a page titled 'Mariners'.

"I love it when it does that." Phoebe said with a smile before frowning when she looked down at the page. "Mariners? Well, they're not demons, they're sea fairies."  
Piper slammed the book shut. "That's because it's nothing to do with Prue, Phoebe. It's a sign! Dan was a baseball player, for the Seattle Mariners!"

"No one feels worse than we do right now." Phoebe said as she and Bella avoided Piper gaze. Joey chuckled, earning him a glare from all three sisters.

Luckily for him, their attention was moved to Prue who had just astral projected into the attic. "Prue!" Bella said in relief. "You're okay!"  
Prue nodded. "Yeah, but Bane Jessup - he kidnapped me."  
"We know! Where are you?" Piper asked.

"You can't find me." Prue said firmly, making them stare at her as if she was nuts. "It's a trap so just stay away. Don't look for me."  
Piper, Phoebe and Bella started to talk at the same time, trying to convince their older sister to tell them where she was while Joey watched, looking like he'd been hit over the head.

Prue ignored all of this and disappeared without another word.

...

Prue gasped as she returned to her body. Bane spun around quickly, rushing to her side and untying her blinfold, looking genuinely concerned for her.

"You alright?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "I thought you passed out or something."  
"Feeling guilty?" Prue asked. He didn't say anything but the answer was clear on his face. "That's a good sign. It means you have a conscience." Bane got up and untied Prue's hands and feet. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I'm letting you go."  
Prue frowned. "Just like that?"  
"I never wanted to hurt you, Prue. I only wanted your help. But you can't help me if you don't trust me and you're in danger as long as you're here." He said as he helped her to her feet. "There's a market a mile down the road. You'll never see me again, I promise."  
Prue opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when a demon appeared at the doorway. He aimed something at Prue and Bane but Bane quickly ducked before a bright beam could hit them, pulling Prue down with him and they fell on a pile of broken furniture. The demon aimed the thing at them again but Prue held up her hand, sending the beam back his way but it missed and hit the wall. The demon looked away for a moment and Prue sent him flying out of the window. He landed on his hands and knees before scrambling away, looking shocked at what had just happened.

Bane started to pant, causing Prue to look down at him. He had a horrible gash on the left side of his waste. "Told you I never wanted you hurt." He gasped out.

She stared at him, wide eyed. "You just saved my life."  
"You think you can trust me now?"

**Just for the record - Joey hasn't been a whitelighter for that long so he doesn't know as much as Leo.**

**R&R :)**


	42. Savin' Prue

**AN: I'm sorry if there's some mistakes, I'm almost falling asleep at my laptop. If there are any, let me know and I'll fix it later. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Please read and review xoxox**

Savin' Prue

"Tell me you're kidding." Darryl pleaded as Piper lead him into the living room.

"It's all over the news." Piper sighed as she sat down next to Phoebe and Bella as Joey turned the TV on.

"We called as soon as we saw the first broadcast." Phoebe told him. "Look."  
"_I'm reporting live from the county jail, where an inmate escaped earlier this morning._" The reported said.

"Unbelievable." Darryl muttered.

"_A massive manhunt has been launched to find the escapee. A man by the name of Bane Jessup, who was awaiting trial for racketeering, money laundering and embezzlement._"  
"So much for keeping things quiet. This is a nightmare."

Bella chuckled humorlessly. "Welcome to our world."  
"You want some asprin?" Joey offered but Darryl shook his head.

"What I want is Prue safe, Bane put in jail, and nobody hurt by any..." He notices the weapon on the table and walked forward. "Do you know what this is yet?"  
"We're not sure yet but we know that it was Bane who kidnapped Prue." Bella told him.

"What, has he made contact with you?"

"No, she has."  
"It's a long story," Piper explained. "But she's okay."  
"She said not to come looking for her. She said it was a trap." Phoebe said.

"Did she say what kind?" Darryl asked as he reached inside a brown sac and pulled out a thick file of paper. He placed it on the table, in front of the sisters and Joey. "Maybe this will help. The DA's file on Bane. That's all the information they pulled together for his trials. It's everything I copied before I got your phone call."

The phone rang as they began to look through it. Bella picked it up. "Hello? ... Really?" Her eyes widened as she glanced at Piper nervously. "It's someone calling for a Leonora Watkins. _Leo_nora Watkins...isn't that weird?"

Piper pursed her lips, holding out her hand for the phone. "You have the wrong number." Piper said quietly once she'd placed the phone to her ear before hanging up.

Darryl looked between the annoyed Piper, the sheepish Phoebe and Bella and the amused Joey. "Anyway," he said slowly, "we believe Bane has a holdup somewhere. Maybe there's something in there that can tell you where."

"So what the hell is he doing? Oh god, I hope he's not hurting her!"

...

"Ahhh." Bane moaned as Prue pressed on his wound hard. "P-Prue!"  
Prue rolled her eyes at him. "If I'm gonna clean the wound, then I have to stop the bleeding - I'm sorry."  
"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"No." She admitted. "Not really, but right now I'm the only choice you've got. So, just try and hold still."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a set of fingernails clawing into your body."

"Yeah, well, I'm almost done." Prue hands him a white rag. "Put this in your mouth or something."  
Bane ignored him. "Forget about me. Go home. Before Livtack's man comes back."  
"I told you - he's gone. Probably ran back to Livtack."  
"So, now he knows about you too." Bane pointed out. "All the more reason to leave."

"Well, as much as I would like to, I can't." She looked up at him. "Not untill I know that you're okay. Besides, it's probably better just to stay put, you know, I mean now that we've been...sighted, they'll expect for us to take off. Speaking of things that need to be taken off..." she stood up, handing him a towel with a sly smile on her face, "you're um, pants."

Bane stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
"Well, I need to get to the...um...wound."  
"Forget it!"

Prue laughed. "Okay, you know what? It's just going to get infected. So you can either take your pants off on your own, or I can always do it by force."

Bane studied her for a moment before sighing and standing up.

...

"I am getting nowhere and everywhere." Phoebe said as she walked back into the conservatory with the Book of Shadows to see Piper, Bella and Joey going through Bane's records. "How about you lot? Any luck?"

"Well, Banes been very busy." Joey said absentmindedly. "Pick any crime and he's done it."

Phoebe sighed. "I feel like we're looking right at the answer, we're just not seeing it."

"There's a whole money laundering indictment here based on a real estate development." Bella said. "Exclusive custom homes - they're beautiful. I'd buy one...you know, if I ever had money. Check out the brochure." She handed it over to Phoebe who opens it to the first page.

"Mariner's Bluff. Oh! I'm sure the sea fairies will be very happy there!" Phoebe said sarcastically but her words made Piper look up startled.

"What did you say?" she asked, making Phoebe, Bella and Joey look at her confused. "What exactly did your spell say?"

Phoebe and Bella shared a glance. "I beseech all powers above, send a sign to free our sister's heart, one that will lead her to her love." Bella told her. "Why?"  
"Because the Book of Shadows specifically opened to the Mariners section. What if the signs we're getting have nothing to do with Dan and Leo, and everything to do with Prue?" she suggested. "Where is Mariners Bluff?"

Phoebe opened up the brochure and looked down at the map, sighing when she found where it was. "Bodega Bay."

"Leonardo's Boutique of Bodega Bay." Joey pointed out.

"Good thing we cast that spell, then?" Bella chuckled weakly to Piper, turning away quickly when Piper gave her an unimpressed look.

"Okay, so what are the clues?" Piper asked, getting down to business. "Mariners, Bodega Bay, Leonora Watkins."

Bella pointed to the map. "Watkins Road Exit."

"So, we've almost found her. All we need is an address."

"What's this?" Phoebe asked, flipping through various papers and brochures. "Lets see." She opened up a map of the lots in Mariners Bluff.

"Are the lots numbered?" Piper asked.

Phoebe sat down and accidently hit the power button on the television remote control. "_In an exhibition game last night, the Mariners lost to the Angels, 8 to 7._" The sports broadcaster said. "_In other news, Sami Sosa - _"

Phoebe quickly turned it off with a sigh. "Okay - now we're back to Dan and Leo. Mariners, Angels."  
"No Phoebe, 8 to 7." Piper said slowly. "Lot 827?"

Phoebe looked back down at the map. "Yes, there's an 827 at the top of the hill."

...

"Prue, why are you still here?" Bane asked.

Prue avoided his gaze. "Because...um...I believe you."  
"Well, thank you. It's been a long time since someone believed in me."  
"Maybe that's because you stopped believing in yourself."  
"You know, I haven't always been like this." Bane told her. "Wrong side of the law, always looking over my shoulder, I had dreams once. Big dreams."  
"It's not too late to change now."

"Nah, it's too late for me, but not for you. So, you should definitely go, so you can still have _your _dreams."

Prue smiled weakly. "Easier said than done."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know. I've just been thinking lately, that maybe dreams are just that. Dreams."  
"I don't believe that." Bane whispered as they slowly began to lean closer to each other. As they came within inches of each other, Prue lifted her hand and placed it on the back of Banes kneck, making him wince. "Ow."  
"I'm sorry." Prue muttered as they chuckled.

"I'm not." Bane whispered back and they smiled at each other before kissing.

...

"I'm kinda scared of what we're gonna find." Piper admitted as they walked further into the building. Phoebe and Bella nodded in agreement before their eyes widened when they walked into a large room to see a half naked Prue kissing Bane who was only wearing a blanket.

Piper gasped, throwing up her hands and freezing Bane. "Oh...my...god."

"Well, you were right to be scared." Bella said bluntly.

"Uh..." Prue stared at them in shock and embarrassment. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're rescuing you." Phoebe said sarcastically. "From the tall, dark and naked man!"  
"I told you to stay away!" Prue put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, and now we know why." Bella chuckled.

"I don't believe this!" Piper snapped. "We've been frantic, worried sick about you thinking you've been kidnapped - "  
"Yes, I was."

Piper pointed to the side of the make-shift bed. "Panties."

Prue blushed. "Oh!" She rushed over and picked them up. "Uh, thanks. Look, you guys have really got this all..." she looked down at her underwear in her hand and hid it behind her back, "...wrong."

"Yeah, we know. It's a 'trap'." Piper frowned.

"A tall, dark and naked trap." Phoebe piped up.

"All right, how did you three find me anyway?" Prue asked, walking away to pick up the rest of her clothing.

"We'll explain on the way," Bella said, "but we need to get back to the manor because a demon is behind this."

"Yeah, Livtack." Prue frowned. "Wait, how did you know?"

"We have the weapon he used to break Bane out of jail." Phoebe told her but it made her frown even more.

"No, he tried to _kill _Bane in jail, not break him out."  
"Or so Bane says." Piper said dryly.

"Well, I believe him, because one of the guys came here and tried to kill me."

"All the more reason _we _should be going."

"Fine, then just unfreeze him." Prue said, making her sisters stare at her.

"WHAT?" Piper exclaimed. "You want us to bring him along?"

Prue didn't even flinch. "Well, yeah. I mean, I told him that I would help him. And I can't leave him here when everything I have to do is clearly at the manor."

"Prue, I understand that you fancy him but can we trust him?" Bella asked, glancing at Bane unsure. Prue nodded and Piper sighed, knowing that Bella was going to take Prue's word for it. She glanced at Phoebe who just shrugged.

Piper turned to the frozen man who had tried to kill them only a few months before and unfroze him. Bane stood up straighter, pulling the blanket up higher as he turned to look at them. "Well, hello." He said charmingly, making Bella and Phoebe blush and Prue smile while Piper just frowned at him.

"Nice to see you again." Piper said dryly. "Would you put some clothes on?" she sighed as he turned to pick up his clothes, the two younger sisters still watching. She cleared her throat and put her hands over their eyes.

...

Joey frowned when the sisters walked back into the manor with Bane. He sent Bella a questioning look but she just shook her head. "Listen, do you guys have any peroxide and stuff? I think I should clean this up."

"Uh, yeah. Upstairs bathroom, medicine cabinet." Prue told him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said before walking upstairs. Prue walked into the livingroom, her sisters and Joey followed.

"First I'd like to tell you how relieved I am you're okay." Piper said calmly.

"Us too." Phoebe said, Bella and Joey nodded.

"And second, I'd like to tell you that you have completely lost your mind."

"Completely lost your mind!" Phoebe repeated loudly.

"Okay, we have a demon to vanquish." Prue sat down.

"You really want to help him?" Piper asked as she, Phoebe and Joey stared at her like she'd lost her mind while Bella just sat down next to her.

"Piper, past aside, I know an innocent when I see one. And, I trust him."

Phoebe sighed as she sat down in front of Prue. "Prue - "  
"Phoebe, I'm going to help him." Prue said firmly.

"Think about this," Joey pleaded. "How well do you really know him?"  
"Enough for her to trust him and we all know that Prue doesn't trust easily." Bella said dryly, ignoring Prue's mock glare.

"Yes, Bella, but _you _trust way too easily." Joey said softly.

"I trust Prue's judgement." Bella said before shrugging when Prue raised an eyebrow. "Most of the time anyway."

Prue smiled at her fondly. "Regardless, Litvack has to be vanquished, whether Bane is on our side or not."

"It would be nice to know that ahead of time. Minimize the surprises." Phoebe muttered as Prue began to flip through the book.

"You really want to minimize them? Help me find Litvack in the Book of Shadows."

...

"I found Litvack in the book." Bella said as Prue and Bane walked down the stairs, hand in hand. "But I can't find anything in here about how to vanquish him."

"Maybe that means there isn't a way." Piper suggested with a shug.

"Where there's a demon, there's a way." Phoebe said as Prue and Bane sat down, then she turned to Bane. "Our jewelry better be where it's supposed to be." She glared and he glared back.

"We need to focus on Litvack." Prue said firmly, glaring at her younger sister.

"Do we?" Piper asked. "I mean aside from the fact there's nothing in the book to help us maybe we should just let bad enough alone."  
Joey frowned at her. "What are you talking about, Piper?"  
"I'm talking about our lives, as in saving them. This demon has powers we don't know about. Why go up against him unprepared, what's the rush? He doesn't know about us or anything - "  
"Sure he does." Bane interupted, making everyone turned to him. "I mean, the demon he sent after us saw Prue's power, right? You know he told Litvack."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he knows about all four of us." Prue protested.

"Look, all I'm saying is he knows enough. I mean, _you _don't go after him, he comes after you."  
"How can you be sure?" Bella asked.

"Because I know him...that's why. Better than I wish I did." Bane said, Phoebe snorted in disbelief.

Piper sighed. "Okay, still doesn't help us vanquish him."

"I just wish we knew what his powers were." Phoebe muttered.

"You don't know what they are?" Prue asked.

Bane shook his head. "No idea." He told them but he could tell they didn't believe them. "Still have that weapon right?" he asked.

Piper's eyes widened. "What?" She snapped, staring at him suspiciously.

He shrugged. "Might be our only hope."  
"I thought only another demon could activate it."  
"I got one to activate it before, maybe I can do it again."

Prue nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's right. That's how he took out the demon guard."

"So he says..." Phoebe muttered bitterly and Bane'd finally had enough.

He glared at her. "What? You think I'm lyin'?" he snarled but she didn't even flinch.

"What do you think?"

"I think I don't like your implications lady!" He stood up. "I'm in this mess because Litvack tried to off me, remember? If you don't trust me, that's fine! I really don't care. But trust this! I've had it with all this supernatural crap, and I'll do anything I have to get out from underneath it."  
"That's what worries me!" Phoebe shot back.

"Okay," Prue said quickly before it could get worse, "you know what? I trust him. And please, I'm just asking you guys to trust me. If we're going to get Litvack, then we're gonna have to work together - with Bane. Otherwise, we're all gonna be dead."

"Okay, lets go get that weapon." Bella said quickly, pulling Phoebe out of her seat before she, Phoebe, Piper and Joey walked out of the room.

Bane turned to Prue. "I don't know what to say." He said honestly.

"You don't have to say anything. I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before following her family out of the room.

...

"He lives in a cemetery?" Prue asked as they walked through the gravestones. "How cliche."

"Well, atleast it's not a warehouse again." Phoebe pointed out.

"Ah, do we really think this is a good idea?" Piper asked. "We don't really have a plan."  
Bella chuckled. "Does it really matter if we have a plan? It always ends up going wrong."

"Bane goes in, we follow, Piper freezes Litvack, you get the weapon in his hand, turn it on him, I mean it's pretty simple." Prue said as they got closer to Litvack's lair.

"Still..."  
"Maybe you should give me that weapon." Bane suggested as they came to a stop. Phoebe chuckled darkly.

"I don't think so!"  
Bane sighed in frustration. "Listen, the guy wants me dead, remember? The only way for me to stay alive long enough for our plan to work is to show him good faith."

"Double crossing us shows some pretty good faith too, don'tcha think?"  
"Pheebs, we're been through this. Please don't start." Bella groaned.

"It doesn't change my mind."

"All right, give it to him, we're either doing this or we're not." She took the weapon off Phoebe and handed it over to Bane.

"Thank you." He said before walking upto the tomb with the engravings; William Bowen 1889-1979. He flipped down all the 9's so they became 6's and then opened the door. "You guys wait at the base of the steps for my signal." He said before freezing when he saw that even Prue looked at him suspiciously. He walked over to her and gave her a smile. "Trust me." He whispered before turning away.

"I hope we're not making a huge mistake." Phoebe sighed. Prue glanced at her before moving to follow Bane, her sisters following.

"Hello Litvack." They heard Bane say.

"Well, well. I was wondering when you were going to show." They heard another man say as they quickly sneaked into the room, hiding behind a wall.

"Before you kill me..." Bane started but trailed off when Litvack's servant aimed his weapon at him.

"It's all right." Litvack said.

"I wanted to give you something." Bane carried on. "Hopin' that you'd spare me." He handed it over.  
There was a small pause. "Hmmm...I'm afraid it's gonna take much more than this." He laughed.

"Now!" Bane yelled and Piper quickly stuck her hand out, freezing the entire room.

"That was easy." Bella said with a frown as they moved out of their hiding space.

"A little too easy." Phoebe commented.

"Let's just get this over with." Piper said, causiously walking over to Litvack and was about to take the weapon off him when his hand suddenly moved. She gasped and he smiled. "He didn't freeze. H-he didn't freeze!" Piper backed up to her sisters.

Litvack chuckled. "I'm immune to the parlor tricks of witches. What's the matter? Bane didn't tell you about that power?"  
Piper, Phoebe and Bella turned to Prue who looked torn between hurt and disbelief. "He said he didn't know."  
Litvack stood up. "He knew. He just didn't tell ya. He showed his true colours, his true evil colours." He reached his left hand out to his side, and a rotating triangular sphere of fire appeared.

"Prue, I just want you to know I am really pissed at you." Phoebe said as they clinged to each other.

"No, no, no, wait." Prue shook her head. "Something isn't right."  
"This is going to please the source." Litvack said smugly.

"Piper, unfreeze Bane!" Prue said quickly.

"Huh?" Piper frowned.

"Hurry!"

Piper quickly threw up her hands and Bane unfroze. He glanced back at them and then at Litvack's servant who's weapon was ready to be aimed. He goes behind him, takes the weapon hand and aimed it at Litvack.

Prue smiled. "Tell the source that we said 'hi'!" She said happily, making his smile fade.

He turned around, only to find a beam of bluish light flash towards him, hitting him in the chest. His own weapon set off and hit his servant.

"Traitor!" Litvack snarled at Bane before he and his servant burst into flames.

Prue ran to help Bane up. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Bane nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, that was eventfull." Bella said lightly. "Can someone please explain to me what just happened."

"Bane just saved our lives is what happened." Prue said smugly.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying that this was all part of the plan? To make it look like you were double-crossing us?"

Bane nodded again. "I had to. If I had told you about his power, you would have come up with a different plan of attack. Litvack would have known it. He's telepathic, remember? So, he had to believe I double-crossed you. So you had to believe."  
"How did you Prue would figure it out in time?" Piper asked.  
"We...uh...trust each other." Bane said as the two of them stared a smile.

...

"Strange, isn't it? Being back where we started?" Prue smiled at Bane once they were back at the manor, sitting in the conservatory.

"Stranger to me is that I'm still here." Bane chuckled.

"It was really good of you to call Morris."  
"I have to go back - it's the right thing to do. As much as I would prefer not to. Listen, I don't know how much time I have so...uh...I really want to apologize."  
"Don't. I'm not sorry at all."

Bane smiled and kissed her before leaning back. "So, we're in an awkward part, you know?"  
"Tell me about it."  
Bane smiled even more. "Well, next time, I'll call first, huh?"

"Thank you for saving my life."  
"Thank you for changing mine." Bane whispered and Prue moved onto his lap, giving him a hug.

...

"Who do you think the source is and should we be worried?" Bella asked, looking around the crowded club.

"I don't know." Piper sighed. "And boy did we read Bane wrong."

Bella scoffed. "_We_?" she asked but was ignored.

"Not surprising. We read _all _the signs wrong." Phoebe pointed out before smiling when Prue sat down next to them. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Prue replied, sounding just as cheerfull but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How'd it go?" Piper asked.

"Um...well, the cops came and took him away a little while ago. So, everything's back as it should be."

"Are you okay?" Bella asked softly.

"I'm fine. He thanked me for changing his life."  
"Wow!" Phoebe bit her lip. "You must have been a really good uh..."  
"Influence on him." Piper finished for her.

Prue smiled. "I'm sure the influence was mutual. So, ummm, how did you guys find me anyway?"

Piper glanced accusingly at Bella and Phoebe, who avoided her gaze sheepishly. "We may have cast a little spell." Bella told Prue. "To help Piper find her true love. It was supposed to help her choose between Dan and Leo but instead it lead us to you."  
"Naked - I might add." Phoebe piped up.

"I want you to know, I tried to stop them." Piper added but Prue just smiled at them.

"Yeah, and you probably would have too. If you weren't busy getting kidnapped." Phoebe smirkly slyly at Prue.

Prue blushed but kept her gaze on Piper. "So, what was the outcome? Dan or Leo?"

"I never needed a sign to tell me where my heart lies." Piper looked over at Leo and smiled.

**R&R :)**


	43. How to Save a Life

**I don't own Twilight or Charmed...I'll be a lot richer if I did... Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long xoxox**

How to Save a Life

Prue held her breath as she watched Mister Corso look through her portfolio. "Everything is shot in digital now, you know." He said.

She nodded even though he hadn't taken his eyes off the pictures. "Yeah, I'm equipped."  
"Nice stuff," he said, pausing on a picture of a little boy. "Oh, I like this one. What lens did you use?"  
"24f8." Prue said instantly.  
"What shutter speed?"

"125."

Mister Corso looked away from the pictures for the first time since she handed him the folder when a photographer handed him another picture for him to look at. "Okay, lose the kicker, let the shuttle play there." He told him before turning back to Prue's work. "Hmm... Impressive."  
"So, does this mean I get the job?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding too excited.

"Based on your portfolio, yes. Based on your resume, no. Took a detour shutter bugger did you?"  
"Mister Corso, I've changed careers, I'm not hiding that." Prue sighed. "But with all due respect, if you like my work that should be enough. I mean, you're hiring me, not my resume."

He studied her for a second before speaking. "You wanna shot? Get me a better one of Maggie Murphy. She's gonna be featured in our St. Paddy's day issue." He handed her a picture of a red haired woman. "Something about being the unluckiest woman in San Francisco. And she's Irish. Down the hall where they do the writting, they call that irony. Address is on the back. Up until three months ago, she was like a saint. Helping the homeless, volunteering, charity. Then like overnight everything started to go bad for her. Real bad." He explained. "I want what you have in here, Prue. Artistic, soulful, point. I want to see the inner Maggie in your photograph and I wanna see it by five o'clock today or don't bother coming back."

"Thank you." She smiled before walking out of the room.

...

When Prue parked her car, the first thing she noticed was a group of people crowded outside Maggie's building, looking up at something. She followed their gaze to see a red haired woman standing on the edge of the building, ready to jump off.

"Maggie?" Prue whispered, pulling out the picture of Maggie Murphy and her eyes widened when she saw that it _was _her. "Maggie, no." She gasped, closing her eyes and astral projected on top of the building behind Maggie. "Maggie." Prue called to her and Maggie turned to look at her, tears running down her face. "Just wait, don't."

Maggie frowned at her. "Where did you come from? How do you know me?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, just step away from the edge and take my hand." She took a step closer to her but stopped when Maggie took a step away from her.

"Stay away from me!"  
"Maggie. Please, I can help you."  
"Nobody can help me!"  
"Maggie, this isn't the answer."  
"All I wanted to do was help people. Now all I do is hurt them." As Maggie cried she lost her balance and fell off the edge. Prue rushed forward and caught her arm. "Let me go, please." Maggie pleaded but Prue shook her head.

"I can't hold on much longer," she gasped as Maggie's arm slipped out of her hand and she fell. Prue quickly astral projected back to her body and used her powers to move Maggie so she landed on the canopy outside the front doors to the building. Maggie rolled off it and onto the ground, completely unharmed as everyone crowded around her.

...

"Hey," Phoebe said when she walked into the kitchen to see Piper writting a letter, "I thought you had inventory at the club."  
Piper nodded. "I do."

"So, then what are you doing here?"  
Piper sighed as Phoebe sat down opposite her. "Trying to figure out what to tell Dan."  
"About what, honey?"

"Leo."  
"Oh, that." Phoebe bit her lip as she looked at the piece of paper. "You're not actually writting him a dear John letter, are you?"  
"No, of course not." Piper shook her head. "He deserves more than that. A lot more but it's just hard. I don't wanna hurt him. Dan's a great guy and he's been really good to me and we've never really had any huge problems."  
"No, I mean the only huge problem is that you really love Leo and he loves you and he gave up his mortality for you."

"I know. Which is obviously good for us but I don't know, lately he just seems to be a bit reckless."  
"That's probably just a whitelighter thing. You saw what Joey was like at the beginning but even he's calming down now. You're thinking too much again. Stop trying to predict the future, alright. That's my job. Just follow your heart, honey. Good things'll happen."  
Piper smiled at her. "What would I do without you?"  
"Oh, suffer endlessly, no doubt." Phoebe teased.

"Thank you. Alright, I'm going to the club." Piper got up and grabbed her coat and purse. "Love you."  
"Love you too."

...

Prue walked into the manor just as Bella was making her way down the stairs, carefully so she didn't fall on her face.

"Hey," Bella smiled at her older sister. "How'd it go?"  
"What?" Prue asked confused.

"The interview, y'know, the reason you went out in the first place." Bella said slowly, like she was talking to a three year old. "Did you get the job?"  
"Yeah, I did."

Bella frowned at her. "Prue? What's wrong?"

"The woman that I am supposed to photograph, when I got to her apartment she was on the roof ready to jump."

"She didn't..."  
"Yeah, actually she did. Luckily I was able to break her fall with my powers but just barely."

"You saved her life, barely or not. It's lucky that you got there in time."  
"I keep on thinking that even if I'd been a minute later it would've been too late." Prue whispered to herself but Bella caught every word.

"But you weren't. That girl is alive because of you." Bella said as the phone started to ring.

Prue gave her a small smile and picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Prue." Darryl said on the other end. "You weren't by any chance outside 413 North Fergus Ave this morning, were you?"  
"Uh...why?"  
"We got a Maggie Murphy here. She claims she was saved by some angel this morning. An angel that by her description bears no resemblance to Della Reese."  
Prue sighed. "But does resemble me."

"Yeah, bingo. Of course, everyone around here thinks she's nuts."

"Hey," Prue heard Bella say and looked up to see her standing by the cupboard, holding a roll of film. "What's on this roll?"  
"Uh, just some old photographs." She told Bella before turning her attention back onto Darryl. "Um, Darryl, is Maggie alright?"  
"That's not for me to say. We have to send her over to psyche - " Darryl cut off and Prue could hear a loud bang in the background, followed by Maggie's voice, 'I am so sorry', "poor woman. It's like she's snake bit or something. Listen, Prue, you better stay clear of here so she doesn't ID you. I'll keep you posted, okay? Bye." He hung up. Prue put the phone down and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I'm gonna go see Maggie." Prue told her. "Something tells me that I may have stopped her but I certainly didn't save her."

"I'll come with you, and maybe I should ask Phoebe too aswell. Something from her psyche class could be of use." Bella suggested and Prue nodded.

"Good idea." Prue said, watching as Bella turned to the stairs.

"Joey! I'm going out!" Bella called upstairs but didn't get an answer. She rolled her eyes. "Just because you ain't a whitelighter anymore, doesn't mean that you can spend all of your time asleep! If I can't do that then neither can you! Get your lazy butt out of bed!"

"Okay woman!" Joey's muffled voice called back. Prue bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, they were like an old married couple already...

...

_Stop staring at her legs...stop staring at her legs...man, they're good legs. _

Leo's eyes were glued to Piper's legs as he sat on the floor, he was meant to be counting something for Piper, but got...distacted.

"That can't be right. How many swizzle sticks?" Piper asked, standing at the bar.

"Who's counting?" Leo asked and she looked down at him. Oh, him. "Uh, I don't know. You think you might of over ordered?"  
"No, they over shipped." Leo handed her a box of swizzle sticks but the bottom fell out and they landed on the floor. Piper closed her eyes with a sigh.

"It's my fault." Leo said as Piper knelt down next to him and started to pick them up.

"What?" she asked when she noticed Leo watching her.

"Nothing," Leo said with a laugh but when he spoke again, his voice was more serious. "Piper, are you mad at me?"  
Piper frowned. "No, don't be ridiculous. Why would I be mad at you?"  
"I don't know, that's why I'm asking. What is it?"  
"It's just...um...Dan." Piper said and Leo's face fell.

"Oh. Never mind, sorry I asked." He said, standing up.

"Um, he's-he's going to be..." Piper started, standing up and suddenly feeling very nervous, "he's going to be very upset when he finds out...you're the one that I really love."

Leo stared at her for a second, not sure he'd heard her right, before he smiled widely at her. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah." Piper smiled back just before they kissed. Piper broke it off quickly. "Mmmm, no, wait, um, we can't do this."

Leo looked confused. "You just said..."

"I-I-I know, but I really need to talk to Dan first. So count." She motioned down to the swizzle sticks. "Count."

...

Prue lead Phoebe and Bella into the police station before stopping suddenly. "Alright, that's her." She pointed to the young redhead who looked very miserable.

"Any idea on what you're gonna say to her about the whole angel thing?" Phoebe asked.

Prue shook her head absently. "I'm not really worried about that, I'm more worried about her. I've been thinking. Maybe I could write a spell."

"A spell for what?"

"Help put a little good luck in her life."  
"Prue, you can't keep using your powers to save her," Phoebe said softly.

"I know, but maybe it'll help her turning things around, make her see that life's worth living."  
Just then a police officer went to walk past Maggie as she stretched out her legs, accidently tripping him. He knocked into the water cooler, breaking it, and the water splashed onto all the cords and cables. "Thanks alot." The officer sneered at her before walking off, leaving Maggie in tears.

"Jeeze, she's got worse luck than me." Bella breathed in amazement.

"You see?" Prue said pointedly to Phoebe who nodded. "Alright, I need your help. How do I do this?"

"You don't need our help this time, Prue." Bella told her. "This is your connection. It just has to come from the heart."  
Prue took a deep breath. "Alright, here it goes... _From the moment all your pain is erased, your bad luck aswell, enjoy your good luck Maggie, you're free from this hell._" Stardust came out of Prue's hand and floated over to Maggie, unnoticed by everyone else but the sisters.

"Whoa." Phoebe and Bella muttered.

Maggie's tears stopped and she straightened, a small smile on her face as Darryl came out of the office and slipped on the water. Maggie grabbed him before he could fall.

"Thanks." Darryl said.

Maggie stared at him in awe. "Did I just do that? I mean, help you?"  
"Looks like her luck's changing already." Bella smiled.

Darryl pulled his arm out of her grasp, looking a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, have a seat. You okay?"  
Maggie nodded. "Yeah."  
"Let's get out of here." Prue said, a smile on her face as they walked over to the door only for it to fade when she stopped suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, as she and Bella watched her in concern.

Prue was silent for a moment before shaking her head to clear it. "Yeah, just a chill." She muttered.

They walked out to the car, Bella beating Phoebe to the passenger seat leaving Phoebe in the back. Prue rolled her eyes at them as she got into the drivers seat and muttered, 'children' to herself.

"You did good for your first spell." Bella told her.

Prue just shrugged. "You told me to speak from the heart, I did."  
"Still, it took me and Bells a few times before our spells actually worked." Phoebe pointed out, making Prue look at her in surprise.

"Mmm hmm." Phoebe and Bella nodded.

Prue smiled widely. "Well, it must be my lucky day." She backed out of the parking space and a police car ran straight into the back of them. "Is everyone okay?" Prue asked anxiously, turning into her seat and her heart dropping when she saw Bella lying unconscious in her seat, blood running down from the cut above her eye. "Bella!"

Phoebe leaned forward to see what was wrong and gasped when she caught sight of Bella. "Bella!"

...

"Piper, I'm going crazy here!" Leo almost shouted.

Piper rolled her eyes. "We're almost done."  
"That's not what I meant." Leo sighed. "Look, you can't come in here and tell me what you just told me and act like nothing's changed. I mean, everything's changed."  
"I know, believe me, I know. But Dan is out of town and until he comes back..."

"When? When he's coming back?"

Piper cringed, not meeting his eye. "Next Thursday."

"A week? Can't you call him or something? It's just, you know, I-I've been waiting for this, for us, for so long. I don't wanna wait any longer."

"Piper, are you there?" Prue called from outside and Piper let out a breath of relief.

"Prue?" Piper called back, turning away from the bar and Leo to see her sisters walking down the stairs, Prue and Phoebe keeping a hand on Bella who had stitches above her left eyebrow. "What happened?"  
"We got into a car accident." Prue said, looking very guilty. "I wasn't looking."  
"You guys okay?" Leo asked, straightening up.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Bella's got a concussion." Phoebe explained as they sat down.

"A mild one." Bella shrugged. "I would've gotten one eventually, sooner or later."  
"Still, the doctor said that you should - "  
"I'm fine, really. I just have a headache."  
"Oh, we've got aspril around here somewhere." Leo began searching around through the boxes for the small bottle of pills.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Prue said again and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Prue, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"Yeah, but you know, I should've been looking. I mean, I-I-I always look first... At least I didn't put you in hospital this time."  
"You're lipstick smeared." Phoebe told Piper, quickly changing the subject, and Bella sent her a thankfull look.

Piper blushed. "It is?" she asked as Leo found the bottle of asprin. Prue took it off him but knocked a box of swizzle sticks onto the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it." Leo said, moving around the bar to pick it up.

"Okay, I'm such a klutz. I can't seem to do anything right all of a sudden." She turned to Phoebe and Bella. "Do you think that that spell backfired on me?"  
Phoebe shook her head. "Not possible, no personal gain."

Piper's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What spell?"

Before they could explain Prue's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Prue said, as soon as it was against her ear. "Yeah, Mr Corso, there was a problem with the...uh...photograph." She walked away, leaving Piper looking at Phoebe and Bella curiously.

"She got this gig photographing this girl named Maggie Murphy." Phoebe explained.

"The unlucky Maggie Murphy?" Leo asked, making them turn towards him. "I saw a piece on her on TV."  
"She's not the unluckiest person anymore. Prue cast a spell to turn her luck around after she saved her from jumping off a roof." Bella told them and Piper's eyes widened.

"What?"  
Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, pretty scary, huh?"

"That's more than scary."  
"It got to Prue too."

Prue walked back towards them. "Alright, Mr. Corso said that if I don't get that photograph of Maggie, I can kiss my career goodbye." Prue sighed heavily. "Like that's what I wanna do right now."

"It'll give us a chance to check up on her, though." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna stop by the house - " Prue moved backwards and knocked over a table full of glasses, Piper freezed when before they could hit the ground.

Prue sent Piper an apologetic look. "It's okay."  
"I'll drive." Phoebe offered. "Because you didn't get collision on the rental."

"Do you want the keys?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Prue handed them over. "Thank you."

Piper watched the three of them leave before turning back to the frozen glasses with a sigh. "Ugh." She groaned before unfreezing them, letting the glasses smash on the floor. She looked over at Leo to see him staring at the broken glasses. "What? I'll clean it up."  
Leo looked away from it and over at her. "No, it's not that, I was just thinking about Maggie Murphy."  
"What about her?"  
"It's just that she was doing all these good things in her life and then all of a sudden her own life goes to hell."  
"So, what…"  
"I don't know. What if, you know, all these accidents in her life weren't actually accidents. I mean, what if something was trying to make her jump."  
"Something like…"  
"Like a Darklighter maybe."

**R&R**


	44. Prue's Agony

Prue's Agony

"Maggie has made a remarkable turn around," the doctor told the sisters. "Severely depressed this morning, now suddenly she's smiling, laughing, helping others. However, I'm afraid her recovery is only temporary."  
Prue frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Once you've been on that ledge, Miss Halliwell, you can never forget it. That deep dark place never goes away. It haunts you, beckons you back."

"That's not true." Phoebe said firmly and the doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, are you a psychiatrist?" he asked, his tone slightly mocking.  
Phoebe squared her shoulders. "No, but I still don't think that that's true. Lots of people recover from depression. Bella went through it but she's fine now." Phoebe pointed out, glancing at her younger sister before glaring at the doctor.

"Not people in Maggie's rather unique situation. She still feels responsible for all the tragedies in her family's life. That pain doesn't just magically go away."

"No, but it also doesn't come back like you're saying." Bella said, though she was unsure. She was hoping it didn't. She hated how she'd felt during those few months after her grams died and really didn't want to go back there.

"Um, may we see her?" Prue asked, quickly changing the subject.

The doctor nodded. "Of course."

All three of the sisters were happy to get away from the doctor. They walked down the corridor and into a large room full of people. Maggie was helping an old woman into her chair, she looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Prue.

"I hoped you'd come so I could thank you and ask you. I have so many questions." She gushed.

Prue blushed, especially when Phoebe and Bella smiled proudly at her. "Maggie, I-I-I think you may have the wrong idea about me." She stuttered awkwardly.

"You saved my life." Maggie said firmly.

That just made Prue blush even more. "Yeah, but there was so much going on this morning. I mean, it was really confusing, there were so many people." She sighed.

"That doesn't change what you did. Who are you?"  
"My name is Prue. These are my sisters, Phoebe and Bella."

"Hey, Maggie." Bella said while Phoebe sent her a small wave.

Maggie looked at them in awe. "Three angels."

"No," Bella said quickly. "Trust me, Phoebe is anything but an angel." She giggled when Phoebe slapped her shoulder softly.

"Maggie, how are you?" Prue asked. "Better I hope."  
Maggie smiled again. "Honestly, I feel great. I couldn't be happier."

"Even though you're here?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm alive and more importantly I feel alive again. I'm able to give, I'm able to help people. I haven't been able to do that for a while."

Bella smiled at her. "That's a nice way to look at it."

Maggie smiled back before noticing Prue's camera bag. "Are you a photographer?" she asked her.

"Yeah, sort of." Prue shrugged.

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister before speaking to Maggie, "She's working for Four One Five magazine."

"Oh, yeah. They're doing an article on me." Maggie's smiled faltered slightly and she looked up at Prue. "Is that why you were at my place this morning, to take my picture?"

"Yeah, but believe me, that was the last thing on my mind." Prue assured her in a rush.

"No, no, no, it's fine. Maybe the article will help others. Help them realize not to give up either. Where do you want me?"

"Oh, uh," she looked around. "I guess here is fine." She grabbed a chair and pulled it more into the middle of the room.

Maggie sat down and waited patiently as Prue got her camera ready. "I just can't get over how everything's changed suddenly. I mean, I know I'm stuck here for a while but I feel like a thousand pound weight's been lifted off me." Prue knelt down on the floor and began taking pictures as Maggie spoke. "I feel like my own self again."  
"Um, Maggie, I'm taking a psychology class in school and I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" Phoebe asked, as she and Bella leaned against a table.

"Sure, anything."

"I was wondering why you… how you…"

A haunted look appeared on Maggie's face that made Prue pause. "How did I get on the ledge?" she finished for Phoebe, who nodded.

"Yeah."  
"I really don't know. All I know is I just wanted it all to stop." Maggie whispered.

"Wanted what to stop?" Bella asked.

"The voice in my head that kept telling me that I was hurting people not helping them. That I was causing pain and trouble wherever I went. That it's all my fault... It was like I was cursed."  
"Maybe you were cursed." Phoebe suggested and Maggie frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, what was - ?" Maggie started to ask but cut off when Prue stood up.

"Prue?" they watched as she packed up her things quickly.

"Um, I have to go get these to the magazine right away." She explained when she saw their expressions.

"Didn't you hear what she just said?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah...look, um, can you two take a cab and take his back to the house?" she asked, handing Bella her camera bag.  
"Why don't I drive you?"

"No, it's fine." Prue forced a smile onto her face as she looked at Maggie. "Bye Maggie."

Maggie smiled back. "Bye." She replied before Prue practically ran from the room.

...

"There's a whole section in here on Darklighters somewhere." Piper told Leo and Joey as she flipped through the pages.

"Someone should really index this thing," Joey muttered.

"Are you sure about this?" Piper asked Leo.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Piper, I've been a whitelighter for over fifty years."

"Old man." Joey coughed, smiling slightly as Leo sent him a mock glare.

"Prue's in trouble." Leo reminded them as the phone rang. "Maybe that's her."

Piper quickly answered the phone. "Hello? Prue?"  
"No, it's me, Dan." He chuckled.

Piper tried not to groan. It wasn't Dan's fault her sister was in trouble after all. "Dan, hi."  
"You miss me?" he asked.

Leo motioned to Piper to see if she wanted him and Joey to leave.

Piper shook her head. "No."  
"...Really?" Dan asked, sounding nervous. Piper cringed.

"Um, I was talking to the cat. Are you in New York?"  
"Yeah, I'm in my hotel room. So what are you doing?"  
"Uh...just reading." Piper told him as she watched Joey go through the book. "How was your flight?"  
"It was fine. Hey, listen, maybe it's just my imagination but I sensed a little...something going on. Or not going on at all, if that makes any sense."  
"Um, everything's fine." Piper lied.

"So that feeling that you had something important to tell me but didn't want to ruin my trip, that's just all in my head?" Dan asked. Piper didn't answer straight away as she glanced over at Leo. "Piper?"  
"Huh? Um, I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted here. Can we talk when you get home?"  
"Right. Um, hey, listen, you know what? You don't have to worry about picking me up from the airport. I'll...I'll just catch a cab back to my place and maybe we can go out to dinner."  
"Great."  
"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye."  
"Bye." Dan said and Piper hung up.

She sighed when she saw Leo's expression. "I'm sorry. It's just, it's difficult. I am going to break up with him but I can't do it when he's three thousand miles away. I have to be fair to him."

Leo nodded. "I understand that, totally. I really do. I'm glad that you're the kind of person that would give him that kind of respect."  
"Thank you."

Joey rolled his eyes at the pair of them. "Let's worry about this first," he said, turning to book of shadows for them to read;

_Darklighter - Forces good souls into suicide through telepathic suggestion. Very dangerous._

"You've gotta be kidding."

...

"I-I don't understand." Prue stuttered as she and Mr Corso looked through the blurry pictures of Maggie. "I checked it in my camera myself, it was fine."  
"What am I supposed to print with the article? What am I supposed to do, huh?" he snapped, glaring at her.

Prue flinched. "I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry? I gave you a chance. I believed in you and this is what I get? You're a fraud!"  
"Wait a second, look - "  
"No, you look. Lady, you're fired. No, you're worse than fired. I will make sure nobody hires you again. Now go on, get out, screw someone else's life."

Prue walked out of the room, trying to hold back tears. As soon as she was far enough away from the room she stopped and leant against the wall, taking deep breaths. "All right, I can handle this. Everything's gonna be fine."

_No, it's not, _says a small voice in her head. _He's right. I'm a fraud. I only hurt people. It's all my fault. I'm responsible._

Prue took another deep breath before starting to walk again.

...

"Hi," Bella said as she and Phoebe walked through the front doors to see Piper, Leo and Joey coming down the stairs.

"Where's Prue?" Piper asked with a frown.  
"Um, probably at the magazine, why?" Phoebe asked.  
"There may be a darklighter after her." Leo explained. "We need to find her fast."  
Bella's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, when you got into that car wreck, was is right after Prue cast that spell on Maggie?" Leo asked and Bella nodded.

"Yeah, why?"  
"The Darklighter must have seen her cast it." Joey said as Piper picked up the phone and began dialing.

"Why isn't this going through?" Piper muttered to herself when it didn't work before trying again.

"Maggie thought she was cursed."

"She probably was until Prue turned her luck around. See, there's a certain type of darklighter that drives future whitelighters to commit suicide."  
"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

Leo took over from Joey. "Well, the only way to keep a whitelighter from becoming one is to have them take their own life. To lose their souls forever."

"They curse them." Piper said, as she tried dialing Prue's number once again. "They bring their victims self doubt, bad luck, the kind that hurts other people."  
"And then reinforce that by praying on their thoughts, make them think they're responsible for all the pain when they're actually not."

Bella bit her lip. "But that's murder, not suicide."  
Joey shook his head. "Not technically. They never actually push their victims, they just always compel them to jump."  
"So, Prue didn't save Maggie from herself. She saved Maggie from him," Bella sighed.

Piper let out a small scream of frustration. "What is wrong with her phone?!"  
"And that's why the darklighter's after Prue." Leo said. "If he destroys Prue, he destroys the good luck spell and leaves Maggie unprotected."  
"Well, he's not gonna get to Prue. I don't care what he tries." Phoebe said firmly as Bella took Prue's camera bag over to the cupboard.

"Phoebe, he knows her thoughts, he can make her think anything he wants her to think." Piper pointed out.

"Piper, this is Prue we're talking about, okay. She is so... She wouldn't even think off - " Phoebe was cut off when Bella gasped loudly and everyone turned to her to see that she was in the middle of a premonition, a roll of film in her hand.

"What?" Piper asked nervously when Bella opened her eyes.

"You guys are right. We have to get to Prue."

...

"Try calling the magazine." Piper suggested when Phoebe had no luck with Prue.

Phoebe sighed. "I already did, they said she left a half an hour ago."

"Okay, then keep trying her cell." Piper told her before looking at Bella. "Are you sure your vision was of the past and not the future?"  
"Positive." Bella nodded.

"Could you tell how old she was?" Phoebe asked.

Bella bit her lip as she thought. "About...twenty. I think it was the same time that we had that other accident."  
"What happened?" Joey asked.

Phoebe didn't look up from the phone as she spoke. "Oh, Prue was driving and she ran a red light. We didn't even hear the other car honk."

"Phoebe and Bella were the only ones hurt. Phoebe was in hospital for over a week but Bella stayed in longer." Piper explained. "It scared the hell out of us."  
"Prue never forgave herself." Bella told the whitelighters. "It was a rough time for her. For all of us."  
"Why?" Leo asked.

"Well," Piper said. "Phoebe, Bella and I were still practically kids and Grams was extremely over protective.

"But she was hardest on Prue. She kind of made Prue take care of us. She didn't let Prue go away to school. She wanted to go back east to be a photo journalist."

Piper sighed. "But Grams knew that we were gonna be witches and she wasn't gonna let anything jeopardize that."  
"Still, you know what? I don't care what was happening, Prue would never even consider - " Phoebe started to insist but was cut off by Bella.

"I know. But I saw her, Phoebe."

"You said that you saw Prue taking a picture and she was very sad but that doesn't mean that she was gonna jump."  
"Yeah, but the darklighter will make her think that she was going to." Leo pointed out. "He'll mess with her head and try and take her back to the same dark place. And he'll say whatever he has to and make her do something she would never otherwise do."  
"Okay, so if we can't find Prue, how do we find the darklighter?" Piper asked.

"You can't without a whitelighter." Joey told them grimly. "We sense each other."  
All eyes snapped to the phone in Phoebe's hand when it started ringing and she answered it quickly. "Prue?"  
"Hey, Pheebs." Prue said.

"Is it her?" Bella asked

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded before speaking down the phone again. "Where are you?"  
"I don't really know but I can't start my car and-and this day just really sucks." Prue said, sounding upset.

"None of what's happening today has anything to do with - " Phoebe cut off as the phone started crackling. "Prue, can you hear me?"  
"You have to tell her about the darklighter." Joey pressed and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying! Prue?" she tried again but she got no answer. "Hello? Damn it. I lost her."

...

_What's happening to me? _the voice asked as Prue walked down the street. _What's the matter with me? I gotta keep moving, keep walking. I've been in this dark place before, I remember. No one can help me. I'm all alone. Keep walking, yes, keep walking._

"Okay, Prue, keep it together." Prue whispered to herself. "This isn't me. I'm a good person. I do good things."

Just then, a boy was skateboarding down the pathway on the other side of the road when his skateboard suddenly went out of control. Prue pauses, seeing that he's about to hit a woman and her baby, she moves him away by using her power...straight in front of a car.

Prue's eyes widen. "Oh god." She breathed as the car managed to stop in time.

_I almost got him killed. Just like I almost got Phoebe and Bella killed. Run... Run!_

Tears were running down Prue's face as she did what the voice said.

...

"Maggie, hi." Phoebe said as she, Bella and Piper walked over to her. "Remember us?"  
Maggie smiled brightly. "Of course."  
"We need your help finding Prue."

"Prue?"

Bella nodded. "Your angel."  
"She's in trouble. Big trouble." Piper said, as the three of them lead her away from the other patients. "The kind of trouble you can relate to."  
"What can I do?" Maggie asked instantly.

Phoebe unfolded a map and held it out to show her. "We need you to point anywhere on this map."  
"We could really use your luck right now." Bella told her when Maggie looked confused.

"But I don't understand how - " Maggie started to say but Bella cut her off.  
"Please, it will help, trust me."

Maggie closed her eyes and pointed to the map. "Here."

The sister leaned closer to look at the spot Maggie had pointed out. "It's close by." Piper said, closing up the map.

"Thank you." Phoebe said to Maggie before they walked off.

...

Prue looked up at the bridge with a shaky breath before making her way towards it.

_It's okay, no need to be afraid. I know what needs to be done. It's the best thing. The best thing for everyone. It's something I should've done a long time ago..._

As soon as Prue was on the bridge she walked towards the edge slowly.

_That's it. It's the only way. It's the only way to save the one's I love. I should've done it before. Four years ago._

"I didn't want to," Prue protested to herself.

_But if I had, loved ones would still be alive today. Like Andy. I'm responsible for Andy._

Prue began sobbing. "Andy."

_It's all my fault... Jump... Jump!_

...

"Are you sure this is right?" Piper asked as they got out of the car.

"This is where Maggie pointed to." Bella said, looking around for Prue.

"But she's not here."

"She's gotta be here somewhere." Phoebe said as they looked up at the bridge and froze when they saw Prue standing near the edge, the darklighter standing right behind her.

"Oh my god!" Piper exclaimed.

"Prue!" Bella yelled up at her before she and Piper began running up the hill at the side of the bridge.

"Wait, wait, we'll drive there." Phoebe said but Piper shook her head.

"There's not time. Come on." The three of them ran as fast as they could, all the while yelling to Prue;

"Get away from the railing. Prue! Prue, this isn't you! The darklighter is making you do this!"

"He tried to kill Maggie and he's trying to kill you."

"He put a spell on you just like he did with Maggie."

"You're stronger than he is."

Prue seemed to be torn between listening to the darklighter or believing them. Finally, when Phoebe yelled over to her, "He's there, turn around, Prue." She listened and surprised the darklighter by turning around to face him.

"It's true." Prue whispered.

The darklighter's eyes were wide, seeming lost for words. "How did you..."

"You bastard. How dare you hurt people this way." Prue glared at him before using her power to throw him backwards and he hit the railing.

Piper, Phoebe and Bella finally made it to Prue's side as the darklighter stood up with a smirk. "It's a gift. You'll jump for me sooner or later. I haven't lost anyone yet."  
"You lost two today." Prue said firmly.

"But remember, you can't stop me." He said, walking towards them. Suddenly, Leo and Joey appeared in orbs and tackled him to the ground.

"Leo?!" Piper yelled in shock while Bella just stared at Joey, her heart sinking as she realised what this meant.

"You alright?" Leo asked Prue.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She said as her sisters hugged her.

"We gotta go." Joey said, his eyes on Bella as he and Leo orbed off with the darklighter.

...

"Well, the bridge hasn't changed much, has it?" Prue asked as the four sisters looked at the picture.

"But you sure have." Piper murmured.

Prue nodded. "Well, we all have, for the better."

Bella scoffed. "Tell me about it." The sister laughed but it was cut short quickly.

"Prue," Piper started carefull. "We were wondering - "  
"What? Why I was on this bridge four years ago. Why I took this picture?"

Phoebe and Bella nodded while Piper said, "Well, yeah."  
Prue looked back at the picture and for a moment it didn't look like she was going to answer. "I don't know. I guess I was just in a really bad place then. Anyway, I was out scouting for a shot and I found myself on the bridge and I just wanted to take a picture of it to remind myself of that particular moment and how I was feeling."  
"But you weren't going to..."  
"No." Prue said firmly. "No, I would never do that."  
"But why didn't you develope it?" Bella asked.

"I guess I wasn't ready to relive the pain. But now I am. Especially since a demon tried to take advantage of it. But that was then..." Prue said, getting up from the sofa and throwing the picture into the fire, "and this..." she opens a magazine and shows them the article about Maggie, "this is now."  
"What's this?" Piper asked.

"Hi, it's me, I'm a professional photographer. Look." Prue pointed to her name underneath the picture of Maggie.

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Piper said, starting to walk towards the hall way but was stopped by Phoebe.

"Wait, what if it's Dan? What if he's back early from his trip?" she asked.

"Well, then I'll tell him the truth. Just because Leo has his wings back, doesn't change anything." Piper said, gaining a smile from her sister, before she walked towards the door. She opened it and looked at Leo in surprise. "Leo, you rang the bell?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about me orbing in." Leo said as he walked inside.

"I'd feel okay."  
"Look, I just want you to know that this wasn't their idea. It was mine and it...it's not something I wanted to do, it's just - "  
"Leo, I meant what I said and I thought about this a lot. Whitelighter or not, we can find a way to make this work. Somehow, someway."  
Leo smiled at her. "I'm gonna hold you to that."  
"You do that." Piper said as Leo pulled her into a hug.

...

Bella knew he would be there in her room when she went up so she stayed up with her sisters for as long as she could, but she knew she couldn't put it off forever. At two in the morning, she walked into her bedroom and saw him sitting on her bed.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Bella walked past him and sat down on her rocking chair, pulling her legs close to her chest.

"Is this goodbye?" Joey asked.

"I..." Bella took a deep breath. "I can't keep waiting for you to pop into my life now and then. I love you but I can't do it."

Joey stood up from the bed and knelt down next to the rocking chair, taking Bella's hand as he stared up at her. "So you never want to see me again."  
"Don't." Bella pleaded, closing her eyes.

Joey didn't say anything for a moment before he sighed. "I know you're gonna hate me for leaving - "

"Can you blame me?!" Bella snapped, opening her eyes to glare at him. "Piper and Leo are fighting for their relationship. They love each other. You can't wait to leave which makes me think that you don't love me at all."  
Joey moved away from Bella, pulling at his hair in his frustration. "I DO love you and that's the problem."  
"How is that a problem?"  
"Because you can't look me in the eye and say that you want me to stay to be with me." Joey said, looking back at Bella who got to her feet.

She frowned. "What?"

Joey walked towards her slowly until he was standing right in front of her. "You don't love me as much as you say," Joey started softly, tucking a piece of Bella's hair behind her ear. "The only reason you want me to stay is because you want EJ."

Bella opened her mouth to protest but no words came out.

Joey smiled but it seemed very forced. "I can't stick around for that. He doesn't exist and I'm sorry, but he never will. And I don't want him to." He went to move away but Bella grabbed his arm tightly. Joey kissed her forehead as he took his arm back. "Just call my name if you need me."

Bella closed her eyes again as she felt Joey move further away and didn't open them until she heard him orb.

**R&R**


End file.
